100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [Chapter 18 END] ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! ANGST! Yaoi! RnR!
1. Meet You

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 **100 SECONDS**

 _100 detik tidak akan cukup untukku bisa mendapatkanmu._

 _Bersama kecepatan, aku harus mampu mengalahkan waktu._

 _Kau lah yang selalu aku kejar._

 _Cahayaku._

 _Tujuan utamaku dan pemberhentian terakhirku._

 _Cahayaku._

 _Ingin ku rengkuh tubuhmu kedalam pelukanku hingga esok hari datang dan datang lagi._

 _Tidak akan pernah aku takut akan kegelapan, karena aku selalu mempercayaimu jika kau akan.._

 _Menemaniku disisiku dengan sinar terangmu._

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In . Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol)**. Murni dari pemikiran beliau dan Yuta bantu mengembangkannya dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan. Yuta pun merasa bangga bisa di percaya beliau untuk menulis ide sebagus ini, semoga Yuta bisa memberi feel cerita ini pada kalian melalui tulisan Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

.

.

.

 _'Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan apapun'_

Ia terus menarik gasnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dimalam hari di sepanjang jalan ini, berusaha untuk mengalahkan semua yang menjadi saingannya. Berapapun kecepatannya akan ia hadapi agar ia bisa menjadi posisi pertama. Ia harus menang, karena kemenangan adalah hal yang mutlak yang harus ia raih. Ia hanya ingin menjadi yang pertama dan nomor satu. Mengabaikan jika apa yang dilakukannya saat ini dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

Kematian mengincarnya setiap detik.

 _'Aku hanya ingin meraih sesuatu'_

Tekadnya terus ia gumamkan dalam hati dengan pandangan yang tajam kedepan tertuju pada sebuah bendera berwarna hitam putih yang berada tidak jauh didepannya. Tangannya tergerak kembali untuk menarik gas hingga benar-benar pada kecepatan yang maksimal yang mampu dicapai oleh motor yang ditungganginya saat ini.

 _'Balapan bukan berarti mengejar sesuatu yang dinamakan dengan hadiah. Aku tidak membutuhkan barang sampah itu semua. Aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan'_

Mata elangnya melirik ke arah spion sejenak untuk memastikan jika lawan-lawannya berada jauh dibelakangnya. Ia sudah menduga jika lawannya malam ini hanya pembalap pengecut yang tidak berani menarik gas mereka hingga full. Ia menyeringai tipis di balik helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Kembali menatap kedepan dan sesaat lagi ia tau jika ia akan menjadi seorang pemenang.

 _'Aku merasa puas dan bangga jika aku sudah melewati garis finish'_

Kedua roda yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi itu berhasil menginjak garis finish dengan gagahnya, di barengi dengan tepuk tangan meriah semua orang yang menyaksikan balapan liar tersebut.

 _'Aku berhasil menjadi pemenang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi..'_

"Good job, Park Chanyeol. Kau keluar sebagai pemenang seperti biasa. Dan kau bisa menikmati hadiahmu"

 _'Aku masih merasa belum lengkap. Entahlah, aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin menikmati hadiahku saat ini'_

"Thanks Bastard"

"You're even more bastard, Park"

 _'Ck! Sepertinya hadiahku kali ini cukup nikmat'_

"Chanh~ dimana kita akan bersenang-senang?"

Seorang gadis cantik berbicara sambil mendesah kala tangan besar milik Chanyeol sudah bertengger sempurna di pinggangnya. Chanyeol si pembalap tampan yang memiliki banyak pengagum, bahkan ada yang rela jika dirinya di setubuhi oleh Chanyeol tanpa dibayar sepeserpun. Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya adalah lelaki brengsek, tentu dengan senang hati menerima tubuh seksi untuk di jamahnya. Menurutnya itu lebih terdengar seperti hiburan daripada untuk melampiaskan nafsu, karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah memakai nafsunya di setiap kegiatan seksnya bersama wanita-wanita yang di anggapnya jalang itu.

"Disinipun akan dengan senang hati aku mengisi lubangmu dengan penisku" ucapan Chanyeol membuat wanita yang berada disebelahnya sedikit merona. Membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman lebar khasnya karena ia mulai merasakan perbedaan antara wanita Korea dan wanita Amerika.

Ya, Chanyeol adalah pindahan dari luar negeri. Lebih tepatnya ia pernah tinggal disana dari kecil hingga sekarang ini ketika ia memasuki Universitas. Ia mengikuti kepindahan Pamannya yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea di masa tuanya. Chanyeol sangat patuh pada Pamannya karena Pamannya lah yang selama ini mengasuhnya dari kecil hingga dewasa. Dan kadang ia merasa menjadi seorang yang kurang ajar karena justru memilih jalan hidupnya untuk dunia malam yang identik dengan seks dan perkumpulan orang-orang brengsek, bukannya membantu sang Paman untuk menjalani bisnis.

Baiklah, untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Lebih baik ia bersenang-senang dan menikmati hadiahnya hingga pagi menjemputnya. Tidak perduli jika ia hanya memiliki waktu 2 jam saja untuk memejamkan matanya, karena pada pagi hari ia harus kembali kerumah Paman nya dan tentunya kuliah.

"Dimanapun, asalkan itu tidak terdapat cermin"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya di kolam renang rumahku?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir dengan tawaran gadis itu, namun tak beberapa kemudian ia mengangguk dan menuju ke rumah gadis itu.

Tentunya untuk melakukan seks.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apa aku boleh menemanimu disini hingga kau menyelesaikan lukisanmu?"

Kai duduk disamping Baekhyun kala sahabatnya itu duduk seorang diri di ruang seni kampus mereka. Kai adalah sahabat Baekhyun semasa sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Kai begitu mengenal Baekhyun luar dan dalam, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka kuliah di jurusan seni yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menghabiskan hampir separuh dari waktu mereka diruangan seni yang penuh berbagai macam alat kesenian seperti saat ini.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak ingin mengambil jurusan ini, tetapi karena Baekhyun, ia bahkan rela mengorbankan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi seorang penari handal dan terkenal yang sudah sejak lama ia impikan. Sosok Baekhyun saat ini membuat Kai ingin selalu melindunginya, entah karena alasan apa Kai sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya. Jika kalian berpikir Kai mencintai Baekhyun, maka kalian salah, karena Kai sama sekali tidak merasakan degupan di jantungnya kala ia memeluk Baekhyun setiap kali Baekhyun menangis. Lebih tepatnya Kai hanya menyayangi Baekhyun tidak lebih dari rasa sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Dan ia bisa pastikan jika perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

Baekhyun sementara tinggal di apartemennya. Kai memang berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, dan kuliahpun hanya ia jadikan prioritas yang kesekian karena tanpa berkuliah pun, Kai bisa dengan mudah menjadi orang yang sukses. Sudah disebutkan tadi, jika Kai hanya sebatas ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Dan Kai memiliki sebuah alasan kenapa ia rela berkorban hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun hingga seperti ini.

Ya, Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang lemah dan tidak mudah untuk mengekspresikan apa yang di rasakannya. Hobbinya adalah melukis, seingat Kai, Baekhyun pernah mengatakan jika dengan melukis, emosinya bisa tertuang dan bahkan menghasilkan sebuah karya yang tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan apapun. Kai tentu menyetujui pendapat Baekhyun, menurutnya apa yang dilakukan dan di katakan oleh Baekhyun adalah suatu hal yang benar dan juga.. tulus.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat tipis ketika sahabatnya sudah duduk disampingnya. Kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kanvas putih yang sudah terdapat beberapa goresan abstrak hasil karya tangan Baekhyun disana.

"Kau bisa pulang lebih dulu, Kai. Aku sudah terbiasa seorang diri disini. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" lirih Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan lukisannya.

Kai memandang wajah cantik itu dari samping dan ia melihat senyum ketulusan yang Baekhyun coba tunjukkan terhadap lukisannya tersebut.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu, bahkan aku sudah mendengarnya jutaan kali"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kalimat sahabatnya.

"Aku akan pulang tepat waktu. Sebelum jam 8" singkat Baekhyun.

"Dan kau harus pulang bersamaku"

Baekhyun menghentikan goresan pada kanvas putih itu dan beralih meraih tangan Kai lalu menggenggamnya.

"Entah bagaimana aku dapat membalas semua kebaikanmu, Kai" ucap Baekhyun begitu tulus ditambah dengan senyumannya yang begitu menenangkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Hidup dengan bahagia. Hanya itu permintaanku yang harus kau lakukan" Kai membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah bahagia"

"Seperti dulu. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti sosok Baekhyun yang dulu"

Reflek Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kai dan ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku selalu berusaha. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti bagaimana keadaanku"

Kai membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Baekhyun berakhir dengan menangis ketika Kai mulai membahas masalah ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat airmata itu lagi.

"Jangan menangis. Kau harus tau betapa sedihnya aku ketika kau menangis. Lanjutkan lukisanmu hingga selesai dan kita harus segera pulang sebelum hujan turun"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkan lukisannya. Kali ini Baekhyun melukiskan sebuah gambar yang abstrak tetapi disana terdapat dua ekor kupu-kupu yang terbang berdampingan di atas sebuah lahan abstrak ciptaannya. Kedua ekor kupu-kupu itu adalah dirinya dan Kai. Dimana mereka selalu bersama karena Kai memang selalu berada disampingnya untuk melindunginya.

Kai berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat hasil karya lukisan bertanda tangan 'Byun Baekhyun' yang dipajang disana. Kai mengembangkan senyuman kala melihat lukisan yang keseluruhannya adalah gambar yang indah. Seperti sang pembuatnya.

Baekhyun adalah sosok yang indah dimata Kai.

 _'Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, Kai'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, tidak bisakah kita kembali bersama seperti dulu? Aku masih mencintaimu"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam di atas motornya kala lelaki bermata bulat yang berstatus mantan kekasihnya itu menghentikannya di gerbang kampus mereka. Ini sudah malam hari, dan Chanyeol tidak habis pikir kenapa mantan kekasihnya masih berada disini. Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya?

"Kau sudah tau jika aku selalu menyakitimu, Kyung" singkat Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo -lelaki bermata bulat mantan kekasih Chanyeol- tanpa mau menatap kearah lelaki manis tersebut.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mampu melupakanmu. Kau adalah lelaki brengsek dan semua orang sudah mengetahui itu, tapi kuharap kau mengerti jika kau sudah menanamkan cinta disini.."

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya pada dadanya, berharap Chanyeol mengerti jika jantungnya berdegup dengan keras bertanda Kyungsoo masih membutuhkan lelaki itu. Reflek Chanyeol memandang kearah Kyungsoo dan akhirnya ia mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, Kyung. Aku tidaklah pantas untukmu" dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurukan tangan Kyungsoo dan beralih mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo masih terdiam dalam posisi menunduknya.

"Lupakan aku karena kenangan masa lalu kita itu tidak pernah ada" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. Inilah cara yang selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan hati seseorang agar tidak menangis. Ia rasa ciumannya cukup lembut dan sangat ampuh untuk membuat orang yang akan menangis dihadapannya itu perlahan tersenyum.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat ini, dengan mudahnya ia mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menangis meraung-meraung. Tetapi bukan berarti ia akan melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja, justru ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol itu diartikan lain bagi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat untuk memiliki Chanyeol kembali.

"Jadilah sahabatku" putus Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menggangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu, dan naiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang kerumah" Chanyeol menyerahkan helm pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menaiki motor Chanyeol dengan senang hati. Ia peluk tubuh tinggi mantan kekasihnya itu dengan erat dan memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk menikmati waktu yang ia miliki bersama lelaki tinggi ini.

Saat Chanyeol ingin menarik gas motornya, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan indah yang tengah berdiri seorang diri di sebuah lorong kampusnya. Sosok itu begitu bercahaya dimata Chanyeol, mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena Chanyeol memang belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan apa yang berada disekitar dan hanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang ingin di kejarnya.

Tetapi ini lain..

Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu dan entah kenapa timbul perasaan ingin tau hal yang lebih tentang sosok mungil itu.

 _'Apa dia benar mahasiswa di kampus ini? Tetapi.. kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?'_

Chanyeol tersadar dan melajukan kendaraannya karena Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan tidak rela Chanyeol beranjak dari sana namun ketika sosok itu benar-benar menghilang, Chanyeol sempat melihat ada seorang lelaki tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya dan mengambil alih kanvas yang di bawa oleh lelaki mungil itu.

 _'Mungkinkah..'_

Chanyeol yakin dengan perkiraannya dan sepertinya ia tau jika sosok mungil tadi berada di jurusan seni.

 _'Malaikat cantik dengan sebuah kanvas di tangan indahnya'_

 _'Kuharap kau adalah seorang malaikat yang belum memiliki pemilik karena sepetinya aku..'_

 _'..ingin menjadi pemilikmu'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Kau bisa melukaiku! Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun! Hiks"_

 _"Aku tidak perduli! Menyingkirklah! Hei anak manis, kau anak yang penurut bukan? Bisakah kau mendekat padaku?"_

 _"Hentikan Choi Seunghoon! Kau menakutinya!"_

 _"Hiks Umma"_

 _"Berlarilah Baekhyun! Kau harus lari darisini!"_

 _"Umma! Hiks"_

 _"Hya! Kau ingin kemana anak manis? Datanglah kepelukan Appa!"_

 _"Kau gila Choi Seunghoon! Dia anakmu!"_

 _Baekhyun terus berlari menjauhi Ayah tirinya yang ingin mengejarnya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menolong sang Umma yang sudah penuh dengan luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Airmata terus mengalir hingga membasahi seragam sekolah yang masih kenakannya. Berlari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari kejaran sang Ayah tiri yang berniat tidak baik terhadap dirinya. Hingga disinilah Baekhyun berada, disebuah jalanan yang sangat gelap dan sepi yang tidak ia ketahui dimana. Ia tersesat, kepalanya pusing dan dadanya terasa amat sesak. Otaknya tidak mampu berpikir untuk mengingat kembali jalan yang telah dilaluinya tadi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan kakinya terasa sakit karena telah cukup jauh berlari._

 _Betapa mengejutkannya ketika ia melihat Ayah tirinya yang sedang memukuli ibunya dirumah ketika ia baru saja kembali dari sekolahnya. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan, ia hanya ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya tersenyum karena ia mendapatkan hasil ujian dengan nilai yang bagus. Bukan airmata yang terus mengalir diwajah cantik ibunya dan raut amarah yang ditunjukkan oleh Ayah tirinya saat ini yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun sangat menyesali kenapa Ibunya memilih untuk menikah dengan lelaki phsyco seperti Ayah tirinya, dan bodohnya ia sama sekali tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan Ibunya dari jerat bahaya lelaki itu. Meskipun Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Ibunya karena ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, tetapi Baekhyun tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui jika sang Ibu tengah mengalami guncangan yang begitu luar biasa._

 _Baekhyun hanya ingin hidupnya dan Ibunya bahagia lebih lama lagi. Tentunya jika ia boleh berharap, Ia ingin hidup menjadi anak kecil yang polos bersama kedua orangtuanya yang akan memberikannya senyuman setiap hari, tetapi Tuhan seolah tidak mengizinkannya dan memberikan cerita baru untuknya yang jauh berbeda. Hidupnya yang penuh kebahagiaan telah sirna menjadi hidup yang penuh derita dan airmata._

 _Grep_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar telah mencengkram lengannya dengan erat. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika yang ia dapati adalah wajah yang menyeramkan milik sang Ayah tiri. Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika dengan kasarnya sang Ayah menampar pipinya hingga bibirnya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Begitu perih dan lebih menyakitkan ketika kepalan tangan sang Ayah sudah meninju bagian perutnya. Pandangan Baekhyun menjadi kabur katika sang Ayah mulai menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding batu yang berada disampingnya. Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri ketika tubuhnya sudah di baringkan oleh sang Ayah dan Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya tak mampu memberontak lagi ketika sang Ayah mulai melucuti pakaiannya dan.._

 _Memperkosanya._

 _'Umma.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

.

.

.

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

.

.

.

Cklek

"Byun Baekhyun mahasiswa jurusan Seni yang lahir pada tanggal 6 Mei tahun 1992. Senang melukis dan tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis dan Management yang tertarik pada sosok pribadimu dan ingin sekali berkenalan denganmu" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan seni favoritnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak pergerakkannya dan terlihat seperti berpikir, biasanya orang yang disambut olehnya dengan cara seperti ini pasti akan berteriak dan menjerit karena terlalu senang. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan saat ini apa? Baekhyun justru melanjutkan langkahnya tidak perduli sama sekali dan menganggapnya seolah tidak ada. Ternyata benar apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini, jika Baekhyun..

berbeda dari orang lain.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat jendela dan mulai menyusun peralatan melukisnya. Benar-benar tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol disana. Luar biasa.

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol perlahan luntur dan tergantikan dengan wajah herannya. Pasalnya ini baru pertama kali terjadi di sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya. Dan hanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Pertama, membuat pandangannya hanya tertuju pada sosok mungil itu. Kedua, membuatnya penasaran akan sosok bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Ketiga, ow mungkin kalian tidak tau jika semalaman Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena perasaan penasarannya tersebut. Malam hari ia meliburkan diri dari balapan liarnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang membuka akun SNS untuk mencari informasi mengenai Baekhyun, agak sulit memang, tetapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang berada dipihaknya karena tidak sengaja ia mengenal salah seorang yang berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chanyeol segera mengintrogasi orang tersebut hingga benar-benar ia mengetahui jati diri Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Apakah menurutmu lukisan itu begitu penting dibandingkan aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tentu" singkat Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau baru pertama kali melihatku. Tetapi kau harus tau jika aku sangat tertarik denganmu"

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak di atas kanvasnya karena merasa sedikit terkejut atas penuturan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh lelaki tinggi yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini. Apakah lelaki ini berniat jahat padanya? Dan juga.. dimana Kai? Bukankah Kai selalu ada disampingnya jika ia dalam kesulitan atau dalam bahaya?

"Maaf?" Baekhyun mengucapkan maaf bermaksud agar lelaki tinggi itu mengulangi perkataannya dan memastikan jika pendengarannya itu berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, tertarik dengan mu Byun Baekhyun"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tunggu..

Ini..

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun merasakan degupan hebat yang membuat pipinya merona seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Atau.. apa yang salah dengan diri Chanyeol? Ini sangatlah mengejutkan dan terlihat seperti main-main. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara melukisnya dan menutup rapat kedua bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol gila disana karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon dari malaikat mungil ini. Ah tidak, bahkan Chanyeol baru saja mengubah julukan untuk Baekhyun menjadi..

Malaikat mungil yang sangat cantik dan bersinar.

Tetapi..

Ini akan sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan hati malaikat mungil nan cantik ini tentunya. Ataukah ia harus berjuang?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena ia tidak kuasa menahan degupan di jantungnya dan ia berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sudah merona saat ini. Oh ayolah, apa yang terjadi padamu Byun Baekhyun?

"Bisakah kau mengatakan satu kata saja? Aku merasa seperti berbicara dengan tembok saat ini"

Tidak..

Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin menatap mata lelaki selain mata Kai. Rasa traumanya masih belum bisa ia hilangkan.

Grep

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya menatap kedua tangannya yang terbalut sweater hangat berlengan panjang itu sudah berada digenggaman tangan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini. Apakah lelaki ini akan mencelakainya seperti yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya 3 tahun lalu?

"Tatap mataku Baek"

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya karena ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Baekhyun terus berontak dan ia berhasil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak dari sana dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Jangan mendekatiku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belum keliatan angst nya ya? Maklum baru Chapter pertama, dan Yuta harap banyak yang tertarik sama FF ini. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disini bakal Yuta kemas secara rapih(?) dan dijamin bakal di luar dugaan kalian semua *eeaa

Jadi, jika masih ada yang berminat, Yuta bakal lanjutin FF ini hingga benar-benar END.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah FF ini akan berakhir dengan Happy End, Yuta masih belum bisa memastikan karena ini masih dalam progress dan pemikirannya masih belum jelas. Tapi Yuta usahain cerita ini akan menarik karena anti-mainstream *eeaa* dari cerita yang lain :'v

Cuss yang masih mau FF ini lanjut, monggo di review.

Yuta bakal lanjut kalo review mencapai target.

Sebelumnya Yuta ucapin terima kasih.

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!

 **a/n : Ohiya, backsong yang di atas wajib di download ya biar feel FF ini makin berasa. Thanks ^^**


	2. Black Memory

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Baiklah, mungkin kau baru pertama kali melihatku. Tetapi kau harus tau jika aku sangat tertarik denganmu"

Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak di atas kanvasnya karena merasa sedikit terkejut atas penuturan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh lelaki tinggi yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini. Apakah lelaki ini berniat jahat padanya? Dan juga.. dimana Kai? Bukankah Kai selalu ada disampingnya jika ia dalam kesulitan atau dalam bahaya?

"Maaf?" Baekhyun mengucapkan maaf bermaksud agar lelaki tinggi itu mengulangi perkataannya dan memastikan jika pendengarannya itu berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, tertarik dengan mu Byun Baekhyun"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tunggu..

Ini..

Tidak biasanya Baekhyun merasakan degupan hebat yang membuat pipinya merona seperti ini. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Atau.. apa yang salah dengan diri Chanyeol? Ini sangatlah mengejutkan dan terlihat seperti main-main. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara melukisnya dan menutup rapat kedua bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol gila disana karena ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon dari malaikat mungil ini. Ah tidak, bahkan Chanyeol baru saja mengubah julukan untuk Baekhyun menjadi..

Malaikat mungil yang sangat cantik dan bersinar.

Tetapi..

Ini akan sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan hati malaikat mungil nan cantik ini tentunya. Ataukah ia harus berjuang?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena ia tidak kuasa menahan degupan di jantungnya dan ia berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sudah merona saat ini. Oh ayolah, apa yang terjadi padamu Byun Baekhyun?

"Bisakah kau mengatakan satu kata saja? Aku merasa seperti berbicara dengan tembok saat ini"

Tidak..

Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah itu. Baekhyun tidak ingin menatap mata lelaki selain mata Kai. Rasa traumanya masih belum bisa ia hilangkan.

Grep

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya menatap kedua tangannya yang terbalut sweater hangat berlengan panjang itu sudah berada digenggaman tangan besar Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini. Apakah lelaki ini akan mencelakainya seperti kejadian 3 tahun lalu?

"Tatap mataku Baek"

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya karena ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Baekhyun terus berontak dan ia berhasil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak dari sana dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Jangan mendekatiku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol)**. Murni dari pemikiran beliau dan Yuta bantu mengembangkannya dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan. Yuta pun merasa bangga bisa di percaya beliau untuk menulis ide sebagus ini, semoga Yuta bisa memberi feel cerita ini pada kalian melalui tulisan Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang dan menganggu acaranya bersama Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya kemarin malam bersama dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, apakah ini alasan Baekhyun menghindarinya? Karena lelaki berkulit tan itu adalah kekasihnya?

Grep

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Kai dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Kai, karena jujur saja ia merasa ketakutan saat ini. Dan Baekhyun merasa lega karena Kai datang tepat waktu untuk melindunginya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak tau jika Baekhyun ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku datang kesini menemuinya hanya untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya jika aku menyukainya"

Penjelasan Chanyeol cukup baik di terima oleh Kai yang hampir saja berburuk sangka terhadapnya. Tetapi dilihat dari reaksi tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat saat ini, bukankah menunjukkan jika Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman dan ketakutan?

"Apa kau menyentuhnya?" tanya Kai langsung pada alasan utama kenapa Baekhyun bisa sampai ketakutan seperti ini.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menatap makhluk mungil yang masih memeluk tubuh lelaki itu dengan sangat erat. Membuat Chanyeol berpikir, Apakah ia menakuti Baekhyun hanya dengan memegang dagunya saja? Karena Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan perasaan takut yang begitu besar walaupun Chanyeol hanya melihat matanya sesaat.

"Aku memegang dagunya dan menyuruhnya untuk menatap mataku karena ia selalu mengabaikanku dan enggan melihat ke arahku. Hanya itu dan aku tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam lainnya"

Kai terdiam sejenak dan terus mengusap-usap lengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di pelukannya dengan lembut, dan sedikit bergumam pada Baekhyun jika ia akan aman karena Kai akan selalu melindunginya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kai.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, mencoba menyampaikan pada Kai jika ia memang benar-benar tertarik pada malaikat mungil itu dan ia begitu menyukainya.

"Kita perlu bicara secara empat mata nanti. Aku akan menenangkan Baekhyun terlebih dulu, dan siapa namamu?"

Jujur saja Chanyeol merasa sedikit iri dengan Kai yang bisa merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan begitu erat seperti itu. Tetapi ia tidak ingin berpendapat sebelum ia tau kebenarannya, ia harus menahan semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya dan menuangkan semuanya pada lelaki itu nanti.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Aku dari jurusan bisnis dan management"

Kai mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

Kai beranjak dari sana dan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke lukisannya yang belum usai, dengan telaten Kai membereskan peralatan lukis milik Baekhyun dan terus mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun yang masih saja memeluknya dengan erat. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disana memperhatikan mereka dan mencoba memahami situasi ini.

Kai sudah membereskan alat lukis Baekhyun dan ia berjalan keluar melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Ah iya, dan satu lagi.." ucapan Kai membuat Chanyeol kembali menatapya.

"Namaku Kai dan aku bukanlah kekasih Baekhyun"

Tubuh Chanyeol yang semula tegang karena menerka-nerka status Kai dengan Baekhyun itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena Kai bukanlah kekasih Baekhyun. Walaupun ia ragu, tetapi sepertinya Kai bukanlah orang yang terlihat sedang berbohong. Jadi? Apakah Chanyeol memiliki peluang besar untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun saat ini?

Semoga saja.

Kai mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan kembali membisikkan kalimat penenangnya yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Sungguh perasaan Baekhyun saat ini begitu kacau dan tidak menentu hanya karena skinship dari lelaki asing itu tadi. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan..

Trauma.

 _'Asal kau tau, lelaki yang menyukaimu tadi adalah lelaki brengsek. Aku begitu mengenal siapa Park Chanyeol dan aku tidak yakin jika ia benar-benar menyukaimu atau hanya ingin mempermainkanmu saja'_

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuh Baekhyun kearahnya agar menatap matanya ketika ia sudah tiba di mobil miliknya. Dengan cepat Kai menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir tipis itu dengan lembut.

 _'Aku akan melindungimu..'_

Dan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menerima ciuman lembut dari Kai. Karena hanya Kai lah satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai setelah ibunya, jadi ia rasa Kai memang akan melindunginya dan berakhir dengan membiarkan Kai menciumnya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sudah menjadi sahabat, dan apa aku boleh tau alasan kenapa kau melamun seharian ini?"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol saat mereka tengah berada di atap kampus, tempat biasa Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya dan menghindari mata kuliahnya. Jangan heran jika Chanyeol sering tidak berada di kelasnya, karena memang beginilah Chanyeol, tidak terlalu perduli dengan kuliahnya dan terkesan menganggap kuliah ini hanyalah prioritas untuk mengenal banyak orang atau yang biasa di sebut dengan 'teman'.

Kyungsoo sudah sangat hafal dengan perilaku Chanyeol, karena dirinya dulu 'pernah' di ajak oleh Chanyeol ke atap ini hanya sekedar untuk bercinta. Jadi Kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah menemukan Chanyeol jika Chanyeol tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"Ada seseorang yang mampu menarik perhatianku. Sepertinya aku menyukainya"

Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, tidak seperti yang ia kenal, bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah merespon sedikitpun dari sekian banyak orang yang menggilainya. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Pasalnya, Kyungsoo saja harus berjuang terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkan sebuah status 'kekasih dari Park Chanyeol' bahkan ia juga harus kehilangan kesuciannya karena Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah syarat padanya, jika Chanyeol ingin menjadi yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo dan dengan begitu Kyungsoo bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi apa? Usaha yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo hanyalah sia-sia karena Chanyeol masih saja menjadi sosok Park Chanyeol yang brengsek dan suka melakukan seks dengan banyak orang. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo merasa tidak tahan dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Dan sekarang? Apa yang di dengarnya barusan sungguh membuatnya heran. Chanyeol berbeda dan ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang membuat Chanyeol mudah jatuh cinta seperti ini.

"Aku serius, aku.. begitu tertarik padanya"

"Aku kira kau adalah seorang yang tidak mengerti akan arti cinta. Sebenarnya siapa yang mampu membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini eoh?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sesaknya ketika membayangkan jika Chanyeol dengan mudahnya jatuh ke pelukan orang lain karena perasaan sialan yang disebut dengan cinta. Jujur saja ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan sekarangpun perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Siapa yang berhasil merebut Chanyeol darinya? Apakah orang itu lebih baik darinya?

"Dia seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik. Tetapi ia selalu menghindariku dan itulah yang membuatku semakin penasaran dengannya"

Huft~ syukurlah. Kyungsoo pikir jika Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan 'malaikat' itu, Chanyeol akan membuangnya. Hahaha sudah dapat ia pastikan itu.

"Perasaanmu hanya sementara"

"Tidak, aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya"

Kyungsoo bungkam dan kembali menerka-nerka siapa 'malaikat' yang Chanyeol sukai saat ini. Jika Chanyeol sudah mengatakan "aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya" itu berarti jika sosok yang tengah diincar oleh Chanyeol bukanlah sembarang orang, dan entah kenapa Kyungsoo semakin penasaran siapa orang itu. Apakah ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?

"Bisa aku tau siapa orang itu?"

Chanyeol yang sedari memandang kedepan kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo karena ia merasa jika ini bukanlah suatu yang penting untuk di permasalahkan. Tetapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan masalah itu dan ia membuka suaranya dan menjawab..

"Dia lelaki manis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang berada di jurusan Seni.."

Deg!

 _'Bukankah ia..'_

".. sama sepertimu"

 _'.. lelaki aneh yang selalu menghindari lelaki yang mendekatinya? Dan hanya Kai yang bisa ia terima keberadaannya dan selalu berada di balik punggung Kai?'_

Kyungsoo sedikit menyeringai karena ekspektasinya tak semengerikan seperti kenyataannya.

Baekhyun..

Mahasiswa yang sangat tertutup dan pandai melukis adalah sosok yang mampu menarik perhatian Chanyeol?

 _'Bukan masalah, aku dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkannya'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Kai dan Baekhyun sudah tiba di apartemen milik Kai dan Kai mendudukkan Baekhyun di kasur miliknya, meminta penjelasan yang sebenarnya dengan apa yang tadi terjadi pada Baekhyun bersama lelaki tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

Baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang sekarang, ia kini menunjukkan wajah datarnya pada Kai dan mencoba untuk menjelaskannya.

"Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

Kai mengerti dengan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sekarang, pasti ia merasa ketakutan dan kebingungan sekali saat ini. Lalu Kai menghela nafasnya dan memberikan senyuman pada Baekhyun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya juga?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia adalah orang pertama yang menyatakan hal semacam itu padaku. Aku begitu takut, karena aku pertama kali melihatnya. Aku takut jika ia hanya ingin melukaiku seperti apa yang Ayah tiriku lakukan padaku"

"Ssstt. Jangan mengingat kembali kejadian itu dan anggap kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi"

"Aku tidak bisa, bayangan itu selalu muncul ketika aku berdekatan dengan seorang lelaki. Aku sangat ketakutan dan aku bahkan ingin mencelakainya jika saja aku tidak mampu mengendalikan emosiku"

Baekhyun kembali menitikkan airmatanya, suaranya sudah mulai bergetar dan jika sudah seperti ini, Kai hanya mampu membawa kembali Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus yakin jika kau mampu mengusir bayangan itu. Jika kau bisa berdekatan denganku, kenapa kau tidak bisa berdekatan dengan lelaki lain? Kau pasti bisa Baek"

Kali ini Kai mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mudah sekali menangis setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kai sangat yakin jika Baekhyun pasti merasakan hal yang aneh pada perasaannya karena biasanya ia akan menjauhi siapa saja yang mendekatinya, berbeda bila dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung menangis dan ia bisa melihat ada sebuah harapan kecil yang Baekhyun coba tunjukkan.

"Kali ini berbeda. Kau orang yang pertama kali menolongku pada saat itu, mana mungkin aku tidak mempercayaimu? Kau yang selalu berada disampingku dan melindungiku"

Ya, pada saat Baekhyun di perkosa oleh Ayah tirinya, Kai lah orang pertama yang tertangkap oleh pandangan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika dirinya sudah berada di Rumah Sakit pada saat itu. Bahkan di awalnya Baekhyun sempat memberontak ketika Kai hendak menyuapinya, tetapi lama kelamaan perlakuan Kai yang begitu hangat pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menyerahkan seluruh kepercayaannya pada Kai dan menganggap Kai sebagai malaikat penyelamat sekaligus malaikat pelindungnya.

Baekhyun yang sangat terguncang atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, enggan untuk kembali menginjakkan kakinya kembali kerumahnya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan iblis yang bertopeng dengan status Ayah tirinya itu lagi. Ia memohon pada Kai untuk menumpang sementara dirumahnya dan dengan tangan terbuka Kai mengizinkannya. Namun, semenjak mereka mulai memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Kai mengajak Baekhyun untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen dengan alasan jika jarak rumah Kai dengan sekolahan barunya begitu jauh. Kai yang notabenenya adalah orang berada, dapat dengan mudah menyewa sebuah apartemen untuknya dan juga Baekhyun.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Kai dapat izin dari kedua orangtuanya untuk tinggal bersama Baekhyun, maka alasannya adalah..

Kedua orangtua Kai sudah meninggal dunia dan ia hanya hidup bersama kakak laki-lakinya yang melanjutkan bisnis kedua orangtua mereka. Dan kakaknya pun tidak begitu perduli kepadanya karena kakaknya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dikantor. Membuat Kai merasa amat kesepian dan kalian bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya Kai karena menemukan teman baru yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Maka dari itu Kai bersikap seperti ini dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun terluka atau tersakiti sedikitpun. Mereka sama-sama membutuhkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun begitu merasa terima kasih pada Kai karena kebaikannya selama ini. Baekhyun begitu menyayangi Kai.

Hingga sampai saat ini, Baekhyun masih menganggap Kai seperti itu. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya. Ia akan tetap mempercayai Kai.

"Masalah perasaanmu, aku akan menyerahkannya pada dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa menentukan siapa seseorang yang kau percayai dan siapa seseorang yang kau cintai. Katakan padaku jika terjadi hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Istirahatlah, aku akan menemui lelaki tadi dan memastikan jika ia tidak miliki niat buruk terhadapmu"

Kai beranjak dari sana tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan tangannya dan melemparkan tatapan sendunya pada Kai.

"Jantungku berdegup dengan keras saat ia memegang tanganku.." lirih Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan kebingungannya.

Kai memaksakan senyumannya dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah Kai memastikan Baekhyun sudah tidur dengan tenang, Kai benar-benar beranjak dari sana untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol si lelaki pertama yang menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum kecut di tengah perjalanannya.

 _'Sepertinya kau juga menyukainya Baek. Dan kau.. salah menyukai orang, karena Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang sangat brengsek'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Atas dasar apa kau menyatakan cintamu pada Baekhyun? Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu dan yeah.. aku juga sudah tau jika kau adalah lelaki brengsek yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan"

Kai berbicara langsung pada intinya karena sama sekali tidak ingin ada hal buruk lain terjadi pada Baekhyun karena lelaki brengsek ini. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk melindungi Baekhyun, dan cara inilah yang bisa ia lakukan dengan menceritakan sejelas-jelasnya pada lelaki yang mengaku menyukai Baekhyun tersebut.

"Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku langsung merasa tertarik dan bayangan wajah cantiknya selalu berputar di pikiranku. Aku fikir aku sudah gila karena hal ini pertama kalinya terjadi pada diriku, maka dari itu aku menyatakan cintaku padanya untuk memastikan perasaan ini" jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau menjadikannya sebagai percobaan perasaanmu saja? Asal kau tau, Baekhyun adalah orang yang berbeda. Perasaannya sangat sensitif dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempermainkannya begitu saja"

Chanyeol yakin, pasti ada sesuatu dari diri Baekhyun yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Apakah ia memang sosok pendiam seperti itu? Aku bertanya padamu karena aku merasa jika hanya kau yang Baekhyun percayai"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun pada sembarang orang begitu saja"

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Kai berdecih dengan pernyataan lelaki brengsek si anak pemilik Universitas tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkannya secepat itu? Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya genap satu hari. Ah iya, aku lupa jika kau adalah lelaki brengsek" sindir Kai.

"Berhentilah menyebutku dengan sebutan lelaki brengsek. Jika aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja, mana mungkin aku rela membuang waktuku menemuimu hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini? Jika memang aku adalah lelaki brengsek, seharusnya kau bisa mengira jika aku telah memperkosanya disana tanpa melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Aku menghargainya yang begitu ketakutan jika melihatku dan membiarkannya memelukmu seperti tadi"

Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat pertengkaran. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia sampai terluka sedikitpun" ucap Kai dengan lemah.

"Inilah yang menjadi pertanyaanku hingga saat ini. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Ia membutuhkanku dan aku melindunginya. Hanya sebatas itu"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham karena lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat adanya kebohongan di mata Kai.

"Dan aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi padamu. Apakah Baekhyun sudah pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

Kai menggeleng.

"Belum pernah dan tidak ada satupun lelaki yang mau mendekatinya karena ia selalu bersikap seperti tadi jika berdekatan dengan laki-laki. Tetapi selama aku mengenal Baekhyun, hanya kau yang berani menyatakan cinta kepadanya"

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum dan bersorak gembira dalam hati.

"Apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencintainya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kai mengangguk lemah dan menghela nafasnya.

"Berjuanglah dan lakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa mendapatkan hatinya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

Brukk!

"Jadi benar kau yang berhasil membuat Chanyeol berubah?"

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Baekhyun setelah ia berhasil menarik Baekhyun dari ruang seni hingga ke atap kampus yang sudah sepi ini. Baekhyun terjatuh tersungkur begitu saja disana karena dorongan Kyungsoo yang begitu kuat, membuatnya tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya dan berakhir dengan rasa sakit di bagian punggungnya karena terbentur oleh dinding keras pembatas atap tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyakitiku?" lirih Baekhyun yang masih menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan berani kau merebut Chanyeol dariku. Dan kau juga harus tau jika kau tidaklah pantas untuk Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo membentak Baekhyun dan ia tertawa saat melihat Baekhyun tidak mampu melakukan apapun dan justru terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapmu? Apa kau berhasil membuat Chanyeol menyentuhmu dan menikmati tubuh jelekmu itu?"

Kyungsoo mencengkram dagu Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat dan membuat Baekhyun kembali meringis. Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena jujur saja ia masih merasakan trauma saat dirinya di siksa seperti ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan dadanya terasa amat sesak.

Byurr~

Kyungsoo menyiramkan sebotol air tepat di kepala Baekhyun dengan sadisnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan yang basah saat ini. Tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberontak karena pikirannya sangat kacau akan bayangan kejadian tiga tahun silam. Jadi ia membiarkan dirinya disiksa dan di tampar oleh Kyungsoo begitu saja hingga ada seseorang yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan ia sangat berharap jika orang itu adalah Kai.

"Aku tidak pernah bersentuhan dengannya. Kami tidak pernah melakukan apapun" jawab Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Brakk!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?!"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang telah mendobrak pintu atap kampus itu dengan keras dan mengganggu aktivitasnya untuk menyiksa Baekhyun. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya karena Chanyeol lah si pelaku itu. Kyungsoo segera beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan justru menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Chan.."

"Kenapa kau menyakiti Baekhyun?!" Chanyeol membentak Kyungsoo saat dirinya sudah berhasil membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun masih terisak dan entah kenapa ia membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar berubah Chan. Apa yang dia miliki sehingga kau begitu membelanya eoh?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang kasar terhadapmu, dan aku mohon padamu jangan pernah sakiti Baekhyun karena aku.."

Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah terluka itu lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintainya"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cepat katakan dimana alamatnya!"

Chanyeol sedikit berteriak pada Kai melalui saluran teleponnya, karena sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang nyaris pingsan di gendongannya. Ia harus cepat membawa Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya, namun ia tidak tau dimana rumah Baekhyun dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kai yang ia ketahui satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Baekhyun.

 _'Tenanglah, aku akan segera kesana'_ jawab Kai di seberang sana.

"Katakan dimana alamatnya dan aku akan dengan cepat membawanya kesana"

Kai terdiam mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahu Chanyeol jika Baekhyun tidaklah memiliki rumah melainkan tinggal bersamanya di sebuah apartement. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tau masalah ini, tetapi Kai pikir ia harus memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol demi kebaikan mereka.

Ya, Kai tau jika Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun di lihat dari sikapnya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kai?"

 _'Baekhyun tidak memiliki rumah, ia tinggal di apartemenku selama ini. Bawalah ia kesini'_

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam, antara terkejut dan banyak kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan tentang apa hubungan sebenarnya antara Kai dan Baekhyun. Apakah mereka sedekat itu hingga mereka tinggal di dalam satu atap? Tetapi saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu, yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah membawa Baekhyun secepat mungkin saat Kai telah menyebutkan alamat apartementnya. Ia mempercayai Kai, dan Kai pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Baiklah"

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko membawa Baekhyun menggunakan motornya, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghentikan taxi yang lewat di depannya dan dengan panik menyuruh sang supir taxi untuk segera menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Chanyeol lebih memilih membawa Baekhyun ke apartement Kai daripada Rumah Sakit, itu karena Chanyeol mulai memahami bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun dan perasaan Baekhyun yang begitu takut jika bertemu dengan orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya, jadi lebih baik ia membawanya pada Kai dan Kai yang bisa memutuskan apakah Baekhyun lebih baik di larikan ke Rumah Sakit atau tidak.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun begitu pucat dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan dengan jelas tubuh Baekhyun yang masih bergetar. Apakah sebegitu menakutkannya bagi Baekhyun dengan apa yang baru saja menimpanya? Apakah sesulit itu Baekhyun harus menjalani kehidupannya selama ini?

Ingin sekali Chanyeol terus mendekap Baekhyun didalam pelukan hangatnya dan ingin sekali Chanyeol mengecup bibir pucat yang bergetar itu agar menjadi lebih tenang, tetapi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya karena lagi-lagi hati kecilnya mengatakan 'tidak' dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang di rasakannya terhadap malaikatnya ini.

Tak terasa Chanyeol sudah tiba di apartement Kai. Setelah membayar taxi tersebut, Chanyeol segera berlari menuju lobby dan sudah terdapat Kai disana. Kai mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri itu dari gendongan Chanyeol, dan Kai memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya.

Disini Kai merasakan kesungguhan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega jika Chanyeol tidak akan melukai Baekhyun. Tetapi di satu sisi Kai merasa sedikit tidak rela jika ia menyadari Baekhyun akan jatuh begitu saja kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baiklah, ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap egois.

Dengan hati-hati Kai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang besar miliknya dan mulai melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun yang sudah basah dengan telaten. Chanyeol hanya termenung melihat betapa perhatiannya Kai terhadap Baekhyun. Sepertinya benar jika Baekhyun begitu mempercayai lelaki ini.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan hangat, Kai mengajak Chanyeol untuk berbicara di ruang tengah. Chanyeol menurutinya dan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia layangkan pada Kai.

"Dia sering mengalami hal itu. Maka dari itu aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Kondisinya justru akan lebih parah jika ia di rawat di Rumah Sakit"

"Maafkan aku. Akulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti itu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padanya"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai langsung pada ke inti.

Sementara Chanyeol kini menampilkan ekspresi penyesalannya karena dirinya, Kyungsoo menjadi kalap dan melukai Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Aku memiliki mantan kekasih yang masih mencintaiku, dan dia marah besar ketika aku mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukai Baekhyun. Dan akupun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dia tega melukai Baekhyun"

"Do Kyungsoo maksudmu?"

Chanyeol sedikit tercengang.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan kami. Dan mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal siapa yang menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau memang sangat berkuasa karena Universitas kita adalah milik dari Ayahmu. Tetapi aku harap kau tidak memanfaatkan itu semua untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, terlebih lagi kau sudah membuat Baekhyun terluka dalam beberapa hari saja. Aku harap kau mempertimbangkan perasaanmu terhadap Baekhyun" ucap Kai dengan begitu bijak membiarkan Chanyeol menentukan pilihannya secara matang. Antara masih memperjuangkan Baekhyun atau menyerah begitu saja karena kondisi Baekhyun yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Aku tidak bisa menghindari perasaanku. Aku.. mencintai Baekhyun. Dan aku harap Baekhyun bisa mengerti dengan perasaanku. Dia sudah berhasil menarik hatiku hingga aku tidak mampu keluar atau pergi dari jeratan hatinya"

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tetapi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo melakukan penyerangan yang lebih membahayakan Baekhyun lagi? Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka"

"Aku berjanji akan melindunginya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu jika saat itu datang"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kai dan mulai detik ini, ia akan menetapkan hatinya pada Baekhyun.

Sosok malaikat cantik yang baru saja hadir di kehidupannya dan mampu merubahnya menjadi seperti orang yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Chanyeol yakin jika apa yang di rasakannya adalah perasaan cinta.

Ya, Chanyeol sepertinya mulai mencintai sosok mungil yang lemah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deg!_

 _'Apa aku harus terus terperangkap oleh bayangan kelam ini?'_

 _Chanyeol membanting seluruh benda yang berada di hadapannya, tidak memperdulikan jika kedua orangtuanya tengah meraung-raung sedih karena melihat sikapnya. Sungguh ia tidak perduli._

 _'Tidak! Aku tidak membunuhnya!'_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat dan ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri ketika ia melihat refleksi dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin._

 _'Hyung. Katakan pada mereka jika bukan aku yang membunuhmu!'_

 _'Hahaha tapi memang kau yang membunuhku'_

 _'TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHMU!'_

 _Kedua orangtua Chanyeol prihatin dengan kondisi anaknya yang tiba-tiba menangis seorang diri saat dirinya menatap kearah cermin memandang dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan putus asa, sang Ayah menantap sang istri meminta izin agar lebih baik Chanyeol di rawat di tempat rehabilitasi mengenai rasa traumanya._

 _Tidak umum seperti orang lain, Chanyeol selalu menangis dan pingsan bahkan menghancurkan semua cermin yang menampakkan rupanya dengan jelas. Dan kali ini, Chanyeol sudah tidak tertolong lagi dan terpaksa kedua orangtuanya membawa Chanyeol ketempat rehabilitasi agar rasa traumanya bisa hilang._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu.._

 _Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin karena jika ia bercermin, ia melihat sesuatu yang buruk itu terputar kembali dipikirannya._

 _Selama itu Chanyeol tidak pernah bercermin._

 _Kejadian terburuk yang pernah di alaminya di masa lalu yang membuatnya menjadi sosok seperti ini._

 _Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya._

 _Sama seperti Baekhyun,_

 _Chanyeol pun memiliki masa lalu yang berat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Intinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Semoga masih ada yang minat sama cerita FF ini. Semua akan terjawab dan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Yuta janji bakalan selesaiin FF ini yang menurut Yuta begitu berat(?) *caelah

Bless for **overdose6104** yang punya ide segila ini dan bikin Yuta selalu semangat setiap harinya untuk mengetik plot yang di berikan oleh beliau menjadi sebuah tulisan. Jujur aja Yuta merasa tertantang menulis FF ini, karena ceritanya bikin Yuta terkenyut(?) :'v Karakter semua tokoh yang ada disini begitu kuat(?), dan lagi.. BLESS BLESS BLESS FOR OWN THIS PLOT! SARANGHAE MUAHH!

Ok, konflik masih banyak dan ceritanya juga masih panjang, perkiraan FF ini akan END sekitar 10 Chapter atau lebih, jadi masih lama yaa~

Dan gimana tanggapan kalian? Apa Yuta berhasil ngasih feel di FF ini?

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. ILY

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai langsung pada ke inti.

Sementara Chanyeol kini menampilkan ekspresi penyesalannya karena dirinya, Kyungsoo menjadi kalap dan melukai Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Aku memiliki mantan kekasih yang masih mencintaiku, dan dia marah besar ketika aku mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukai Baekhyun. Dan akupun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dia tega melukai Baekhyun"

"Do Kyungsoo maksudmu?"

Chanyeol sedikit tercengang.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan kami. Dan mana mungkin aku tidak mengenal siapa yang menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Kau memang sangat berkuasa karena Universitas kita adalah milik dari Ayahmu. Tetapi aku harap kau tidak memanfaatkan itu semua untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun, terlebih lagi kau sudah membuat Baekhyun terluka dalam beberapa hari saja. Aku harap kau mempertimbangkan perasaanmu terhadap Baekhyun" ucap Kai dengan begitu bijak membiarkan Chanyeol menentukan pilihannya secara matang. Antara masih memperjuangkan Baekhyun atau menyerah begitu saja karena kondisi Baekhyun yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Aku tidak bisa menghindari perasaanku. Aku.. mencintai Baekhyun. Dan aku harap Baekhyun bisa mengerti dengan perasaanku. Dia sudah berhasil menarik hatiku hingga aku tidak mampu keluar atau pergi dari jeratan hatinya"

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Tetapi bagaimana jika Kyungsoo melakukan penyerangan yang lebih membahayakan Baekhyun lagi? Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka"

"Aku berjanji akan melindunginya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu jika saat itu datang"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kai dan mulai detik ini, ia akan menetapkan hatinya pada Baekhyun.

Sosok malaikat cantik yang baru saja hadir di kehidupannya dan mampu merubahnya menjadi seperti orang yang berbeda dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Chanyeol yakin jika apa yang di rasakannya adalah perasaan cinta.

Ya, Chanyeol sepertinya mulai mencintai sosok mungil yang lemah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol)**. Murni dari pemikiran beliau dan Yuta bantu mengembangkannya dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan. Yuta pun merasa bangga bisa di percaya beliau untuk menulis ide sebagus ini, semoga Yuta bisa memberi feel cerita ini pada kalian melalui tulisan Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun fokus pada pandangannya yang terarah langsung pada sebuah kanvas putih seperti apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari jika ia tengah berada di kampus. Kai tidak menemaninya kali ini karena Kai di perintah untuk menemui Hyungnya dan izin tidak kuliah selama dua hari. Mungkin ini akan menjadi bencana besar bagi Baekhyun karena malaikat pelindungnya tidak lagi berada disampingnya dalam beberapa waktu. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak boleh egois karena jika Kai melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan Hyungnya pasti itu adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Baekhyun bisa mengerti itu.

Setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan dari Kai, Baekhyun lambat laun mulai bisa menerima Chanyeol di kehidupannya. Ia tidak lagi takut jika ada Chanyeol berada di dekatnya, dan anehnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia pun merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol pernah mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol tidaklah mampu mengganti posisi Kai, tetapi Chanyeol akan berusaha hingga ia bisa. Dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit tersentuh.

Seperti saat ini, terbukti dari Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya untuk menemaninya melukis. Padahal Baekhyun melarang Chanyeol agar tidak melakukan hal ini, tetapi apa daya? Chanyeol nyatanya lebih keras darinya dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang membiarkan Chanyeol disini menemaninya.

"Aku sangat senang karena kau tidak menghindariku lagi" ucap Chanyeol memecah kesunyian yang sempat mengusai atmosfer sekitar mereka.

Baekhyun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya, ia tengah memikirkan kenapa reaksi tubuhnya berbeda jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun rasa trauma itu masih ada, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol. Terlebih degupan di jantungnya ini..

Tidak pernah berhenti dan terus berdetak lebih cepat setiap detiknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia merasa degupan 'lain' secara terus menerus seperti ini jika berada di dekat lelaki tinggi itu? Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyesalinya karena degupan ini..

begitu menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menghindarimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan kembali menggoreskan kuasnya pada kanvas yang sudah penuh warna setengah. Kali ini Baekhyun menggambar sebuah abstrak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia sangat menyukai lukisan abstrak yang jika dilihat tidak terdapat makna apa-apa. Tetapi disinilah point penting sebuah karya lukisan menurut Baekhyun, sebuah gambar abstrak yang ia gambar tidak mudah untuk di artikan oleh seseorang, kecuali orang itu memiliki sebuah perasaan atau pandangan yang sama seperti dirinya. Ya, orang yang bisa mengetahui makna lukisan Baekhyun hanya orang yang sejenis dirinya, melihat sesuatu dengan menggunakan hati. Bukan dengan menggunakan mata saja.

Namun di setiap lukisan Baekhyun, ia selalu menambahkan suatu ciri khas yaitu sebuah objek atau sepasang objek yang ia sendiripun tidak tau apa maksudnya. Baekhyun hanya ingin menggambar objek misterius itu.. dan sudah. Tidak terdapat maksud lain sama sekali. Mungkin gerakan tangan dan hatinya lah yang menjadi pertanyaan dan harus ia jawab nantinya.

Dan mungkin jawaban itu..

Terdapat pada diri Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun menggambar objek itu hanya ketika berada di dekat Chanyeol saja.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat cantik eoh?"

Deg!

Degupan itu muncul lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidaklah cantik"

"Ya, tetapi sialnya kau akan selalu tampak cantik di mataku"

Baekhyun kembali bungkam. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi, dan Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, tetapi aku hanya ingin kau dengar semua perkataanku"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Baekhyun menghentikan lukisannya dan terdiam sambil menatap kosong ke arah lantai. Kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat ingin sekali melindungimu, entah kenapa hanya kau yang muncul di pikiranku dan hanya kau lah objek yang selalu ingin aku pandang. Aku sangat ingin memilikimu, bagaimanapun caranya akan aku lakukan. Ku mohon izinkan aku untuk berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku"

 _'Chanyeol.. kau tidak mengerti'_

Baekhyun masih mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, namun setelahnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dan ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ne"

 _'Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu, tetapi aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikan apakah aku salah jika sudah mencintaimu?'_

 _'Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat saat ini. Aku bukanlah aku..'_

 _'Tetapi..'_

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang lelaki bermata bulat yang tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat cemburu dan marah saat ini. Dia, Kyungsoo, terus mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena menahan emosi. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat membenci makhluk aneh dan lemah itu. Dan juga.. Apa yang ada pada diri Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol begitu berubah seperti ini? Sungguh aneh! Apakah Baekhyun menggunakan cara yang kotor untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol? Jika memang benar begitu, ia juga mampu menggunakan cara yang kotor untuk menyingkirkannya.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Dan ia menyeringai ketika orang yang di hubunginya berhenti melangkah dan mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

Ya, Kyungsoo menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Kyung?"

 _'Chan. Apakah kita bisa bertemu di cafe biasa tempat kita berkencan dulu? Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin'_

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian ia melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit bingung. Namun Chanyeol langsung mengembangkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun dan sedikit mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Sekarang?"

 _'Ne, sekarang'_

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba disana 20 menit lagi"

Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ketika sudah mendapatkan persetujuan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terus mengembangkan senyumannya memandang wajah cantik Baekhyun dan sejenak berpikir apakah Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya sehingga memudahkannya untuk memiliki makhluk mungil ini? Karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan menghentikan obsesinya dan menerima jika ia bersama Baekhyun. Baiklah, ini adalah hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol hindari.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo"

Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak tegang dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik setelah mendengar satu nama itu. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menatap kedua matanya. Bahkan Baekhyun saat ini baru menyadari jika ia sudah tidak takut lagi untuk menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dan tidak menghindari skinship dari Chanyeol. Ini sungguh mengejutkan untuknya.

"Ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Kau tidak perlu takut"

Pipi Baekhyun merona ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. Hati Baekhyun menghangat dan ia merasa tenang. Lalu tanpa sadar Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan buat seseorang menunggu dan cepatlah temui dia" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Um.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera beranjak darisana setelah menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Dan setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah naik taxi dengan aman, Chanyeol melajukan motornya menuju ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo berada.

 _'Terima kasih, Byun Baekhyun. Karena kebodohanmu, aku bisa melancarkan rencanaku untuk membuatmu menjauhi Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jong In, kau tau apa tujuan Hyung menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kantor ini?"

Lelaki tampan berperawakan tinggi itu tengah berdiri di dengan tegap di hadapan sang adik yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu. Wajah dan dari caranya berbicara begitu mencerminkan sikap berwibawanya dan tidak heran jika ia memegang jabatan sebagai Direktur Utama sekaligus pemilik perusahaan besar itu diusianya yang masih belum menginjak kepala tiga.

Kim Jong Hyuk.

Seorang lelaki tampan yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandung dari Kim Jong In atau Kai.

Ya, saat ini Kai tengah berada di kantor sang kakak karena Jonghyuk sendirilah yang memintanya. Jika bukan karena masalah penting, sepertinya tidak akan mungkin seorang Kim Jonghyuk rela menghabiskan waktu yang setiap detiknya begitu penting hanya untuk menghubungi sang adik saja. Jadi, tanpa melayangkan sedikit protespun Kai bersedia memenuhi panggilan sang kakak. Dan jujur saja ia tidak mengerti dengan tujuan sang kakak, meskipun ia sudah mengetahui jika ini pasti ada urusannya dengan perusahaan.

"Menyuruhku untuk membantumu menjalankan bisnis perusahaan ini?" tanya Kai.

Jonghyuk tersenyum, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kai dan memandang adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu.

"Nilai akademikmu cukup bagus, bahkan terbilang sangat bagus. Aku tidak akan meragukan kemampuanmu lagi untuk memegang kendali perusahaan ini. Dan bukankah kau tau jika aku tidak bisa terus menerus menjalankan perusahaan ini sendiri bukan? Ada kalanya aku merasa bosan, marah, lelah dan jengkel karena pekerjaan ini begitu menguras waktuku" jelas Jonghyuk. Kai mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya terdapat tujuan lain yang coba di sampaikan oleh Jonghyuk kepadanya.

"Aku berbicara seperti ini bukannya mengatakan jika aku tidak ingin menjalankan perusahaan ini lagi. Kau sudah dewasa untuk memahami situasi ini. Bahkan aku sudah menginjak umur 28 tahun dan aku belum bisa menemukan sesosok pendamping untukku karena aku terlalu sibuk. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku bukan?"

"Jika hyung menyuruhku untuk berhenti dari kuliahku, aku tidak keberatan. Tetapi tolong jangan menyuruhku untuk kembali kerumah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun" ucap Kai dengan dingin.

"Tidak seharusnya calon Direktur sepertimu tinggal dengan seorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganmu. Kau akan di cap buruk nantinya" balas Jonghyuk.

"Baekhyun adalah sahabatku. Apa aku salah jika aku melindunginya? Hyung pikir siapa yang berada disampingku selama ini dan menemaniku eoh? Kau tidak tau betapa merasa kesepiannya aku semenjak Appa dan Umma meninggal?" Kai mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja? Kalian terlihat sangat serasi, kalian sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk menjauhi Baekhyun, hanya saja aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu jika kau tinggal dalam satu apartemen bersamanya"

"Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku. Dan kau juga harus ingat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menikahi sahabatku sendiri"

Kai berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kau tidak mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Perkataan Jonghyuk menghentikan langkah Kai.

"Aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri. Dan selamanya dia akan tetap menjadi sahabatku"

"Apa Baekhyun juga hanya menganggapmu demikian? Sahabat tidak harus selalu bersama, Kai"

"Dia berbeda, dan kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku akan membantumu menjalankan bisnis ini tetapi dengan satu syarat.."

Kai menatap kembali ke arah Jonghyuk dengan pandangan yang datarnya.

".. jangan pernah kau berusaha untuk menjauhkanku dari Baekhyun. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin kembali kerumah mengerikan itu lagi. Sampai kapapun"

Jonghyuk menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan adiknya itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, karena ia tersadar jika ia tidak bisa memberikan apapun pada Kai. Bahkan sekedar senyumanpun ia tidak mampu.

 _'Kau akan menyadarinya sendiri dan aku hanya bisa memantaumu dari sini, Kai'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brukk!

"Hiks! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan posisinya yang sudah tersungkur karena ia baru saja di dorong ke kuat oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tau jika ini pasti akan kembali terjadi, perasaannya mengatakan jika ia tidak yakin Kyungsoo akan meminta maaf secepat itu. Terlihat dari betapa begitu berambisinya ia untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol selama ini.

Dan benar.

Saat Baekhyun baru turun dari taxinya, ada dua orang bertubuh besar menarik tangannya yang membekapnya memasuki kedalam sebuah mobil hitam. Baekhyun sangat panik dan hampir pingsan karena rasa traumanya kembali muncul. Ia begitu ketakutan karena kejahatan akan kembali menimpa dirinya, dan itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Baekhyun selama ini. Tidak ada Kai, tidak ada Chanyeol dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melindunginya saat ini. Dan pada saat itu, ia berpikir apakah ia masih pantas hidup karena terus bergantung pada perlindungan orang lain?

Baekhyun tersadar ketika mobil hitam ini sudah berhenti melaju dan kedua lelaki besar tadi membawanya untuk memasuki sebuah rumah besar. Baekhyun terus menangis ketika ia sudah di kunci di sebuah kamar dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian muncul lah sosok yang ia kenal masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo.

Jadi orang yang berada di balik rencana penculikan ini semua adalah Kyungsoo?

PLAKK!

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BELUM JERA JUGA EOH?!"

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras dan ia sudah meneteskan airmatanya saat ini. Ia sangat muak dengan wajah polos yang ditunjukkan oleh lelaki lemah ini. Kyungsoo amat sangat membencinya karena lelaki ini berhasil merebut Chanyeol dari pelukannya. Bagaimana bisa?

"KENAPA KAU MASIH MENDEKATI CHANYEOL?! HIKS!"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga tubuh Baekhyun terseret beberapa langkah. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam menangis sambil meringis karena rasa sakit yang kembali ia rasakan menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kenapa ia selemah ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo sedikitpun?

"APA KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA AKU MENCINTAINYA?! AKU DAN CHANYEOL BAHKAN SERING BERCINTA!"

"Hiks!"

Baekhyun menangis semakin dalam setelah mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar jika Chanyeol ternyata sudah melakukan hal sejauh itu bersama Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan semenyakitkan ini rasanya jika ia mencintai Chanyeol. Walaupun Kai sudah mengatakan padanya jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan (kekasih ataupun pasangan seks) tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mampu menghindari jika ia telah mencintai Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi kenyataan inilah yang membuatnya merasa tersakiti begitu dalam.

"Jauhi Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa"

"KENAPA?! APA KAU JUGA MENYUKAINYA?! AKU AKAN BERTINDAK HAL LEBIH KASAR LAGI JIKA KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAUHI CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mulai membiru karena terus di hantam oleh Kyungsoo. Sangat menyakitkan, tetapi hatinya lah yang lebih tersakiti. Ia merasa kebingungan, mana yang harus ia pilih. Ia mencintai Chanyeol dan ia tidak ingin melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja, tetapi rasa sakit ini juga tak mampu ia terima lebih lama lagi karena amat sangat menyakitkan. Dan kini Baekhyun hanya bisa memohon pada Tuhan untuk menghentikan ini semua karena ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menerima penyiksaan ini.

Baekhyun masih tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo pada rambutnya. Ia rasa banyak helai rambutnya yang meninggalkan kulit kepalanya karena terus di tarik dengan kuat seperti itu. Mendadak kepalanya pusing ketika dengan kasarnya Kyungsoo kembali mendorong tubuhnya ke arah pojok. Tubuhnya lagi-lagi terbentur oleh tembok keras tersebut.

Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu melakukan apapun, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan juga penyulut api. Ia membakar rokok tersebut dan menghisapnya sekali, lalu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang mengerikan.

"Mungkin kau tidak akan menjauhi Chanyeol hanya karena rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Tetapi sepertinya kau harus berpikir sekali lagi bagaimana jika aku melukai tubuhmu dan membuatmu kehilangan kemampuan melukismu?"

Kyungsoo berbicara seperti seorang psyhco dan ia kembali mendekati Baekhyun yang masih tersungkur. Kemudian ia mengarahkan rokok yang masih menyala itu ke tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Mungkin jika aku 'bermain' sedikit dengan tanganmu, kau akan kesulitan untuk melukis. Jujur saja aku merasa tersaingi oleh kemampuanmu melukis, dan aku semakin membenci dirimu setelah aku tau jika kau menjadi sainganku juga dalam masalah cinta"

Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menyulutkan rokok itu ke tangan Baekhyun begitu saja. Tidak peduli jika Baekhyun saat ini sudah meraung meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari rasa panas itu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membanjiri wajahnya.

"Hiks! Hentikan kumohon! Ini sangat menyakitkan" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti. Tetapi Kyungsoo bukanlah anak kecil yang menuruti apa perkataan orangtuanya, Kyungsoo tidak akan menghentikan sulutan rokok pada kulit Baekhyun ini hingga benar-benar apinya mati.

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan dan tangannya pun sudah memerah penuh dengan sundutan rokok. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan kesulitan untuk memegang kuasnya dan mengharuskannya untuk berhenti melukis.

Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit ini lagi, dan..

Brukk!

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk pingsan tidak sadarkan diri bertepatan dengan Kyungsoo yang melepaskan rokok yang sudah menjadi puntung itu dari tangannya. Kyungsoo langsung panik dan ia memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah kebelakang karena terkejut. Apakah Baekhyun mati? Karena Kyungsoo merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dan sedikit terputus-putus sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo memegang nadi Baekhyun dan setelah memastikan nadi itu masih berdenyut, Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar kamar tersebut dan mengunci Baekhyun didalam seorang diri.

 _'Kau memang pantas mendapatkan semua rasa sakit itu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Kyungsoo tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan datang, maka dari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi kembali Kyungsoo. Tetapi sudah berkali-kali ia menghubungi Kyungsoo, tidak kunjung ada jawaban darinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan jika ia kembali ke rumah karena ini sudah larut malam. Namun Kyungsoo tak kunjung meresponnya dan akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan cafe tersebut. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo esok hari di kampus.

Chanyeol sempat merasakan hal yang tidak enak karena Kyungsoo tidak datang, bukankah itu berarti Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak berniat untuk meminta maaf? Ah, tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, dan pasti Kyungsoo memiliki alasan kenapa ia tidak datang tadi.

Kini Chanyeol sudah tiba di rumahnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang setelah ia membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Mengabaikan seruan sang paman yang menyuruhnya untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tidur. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa selalu terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun, mengenai apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan saat ini, apakah Baekhyun sudah makan atau apakah Baekhyun bahkan sudah terlelap saat ini? Ugh! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Chanyeol tanda sadar mengembangkan senyumannya, terlebih saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi saat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menolak ketika ia mencium kening lelaki mungil itu. Perasaan cinta Chanyeol seperti nya semakin membesar setiap harinya pada malaikat cantik itu.

Namun ia mendadak gelisah ketika ia mengingat kembali semua kebrengsekan yang pernah ia lakukan. Mulai dari kebiasaannya yang suka balap liar dan juga melakukan seks dengan banyak orang. Dan semenjak ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun, entah kemana sifat dirinya yang dulu itu pergi. Ia sudah sama sekali tidak berminat bahkan ia jarang datang ke tempat balap itu lagi. Yang ia tuju saat ini adalah makhluk mungil itu. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang melankolis seperti ini, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang brengsek dulu. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya ingin melindungi lelaki itu dan sangat penasaran akan diri Baekhyun.

Mungkin inilah cinta yang selama ini orang-orang elukan, yang selama ini orang-orang bicarakan dan rasakan. Dan Chanyeol nampaknya baru merasakan apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta.

Ia kini tau jika dirinya memang benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Dan ia harap Baekhyun merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan tidak sabar menunggu hari esok tiba, ia akan menjemput Baekhyun di apartement Kai dan berangkat kuliah bersama. Huh~ belum genap 2 jam ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun, tetapi ia begitu merindukannya.

 ** _\- skip time -_**

Hari esok telah tiba. Dengan semangat Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dan berpenampilan setampan mungkin karena ia ingin membuat Baekhyun merona karena ketampanannya. Dan saat ini ia sudah tiba di apartement Kai, namun cukup lama ia menunggu di depan pintu itu, Baekhyun tidak kunjung membuka pintunya. Saat ia berpikiran ingin menghubungi Baekhyun, ia langsung merutuki dirinya karena ia terlupa jika Baekhyun tidaklah menggunakan ponsel.

Tidak ingin berpikiran negatif karena apartement ini sangat sepi dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kampus karena siapa tau saja Baekhyun sudah berangkat bersama Kai tadi. Ya, mungkin Baekhyun memang bersama Kai. Begitu pikirnya.

Dengan kembali mengendarai motor balapnya, Chanyeol melesat begitu saja menuju kampus dan ketika ia baru tiba disana ia melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera mengejar Kyungsoo dan meminta penjelasan atas tidak hadirnya Kyungsoo kemarin, padahal sudah jelas Kyungsoo mengatakan jika Kyungsoo akan menunggunya disana.

Grep

"Kyung"

"Chanyeol? Oh ada apa?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Apakah Kyungsoo melupakan janjinya?

"Ada apa? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu semalam?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi herannya.

"A-ah itu, maafkan aku. Apa kau benar-benar datang?"

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol merasa sedikit ada yang aneh pada diri Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Ti-tidak. H-hanya saja, aku.. ahh aku ada urusan mendadak dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari cafe itu karena kau tak kunjung datang. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terdiam, namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita bisa membicarakannya lain waktu"

"Terima kasih. Ah iya, aku harus segera ke kelas. Pelajaran seni sudah mulai, selamat pagi"

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengernyit bingung. Apakah Kyungsoo sungguh telah merasa bersalah dan menghindarinya seperti itu? Tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya, Chanyeol akhirnya mengikuti arah langkah Kyungsoo karena ia ingin melihat apakah Baekhyun sudah tiba di kelasnya atau belum.

Dan ternyata, Baekhyun tidak ada disana. Chanyeol belum mampu menemukan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Banyak kemungkinan yang Chanyeol pikirkan saat ini tentang Baekhyun, dan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ingin berburuk sangka dan ia pasti akan dapat menemukan Baekhyun saat pulang nanti.

 _ **\- skip time -**_

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kai menanyakan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, karena sampai saat ini pun ia masih belum dapat menemukan Baekhyun. Saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di atas motornya siap untuk pulang karena haripun sudah mulai gelap, dengan ponsel yang berada di telinganya ia menunggu panggilannya di jawab oleh Kai di seberang sana.

Tut

 _'Yeoboseyo'_

"Apa kau bersama dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol langsung menyerang Kai dengan pertanyaan.

 _'Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu?'_ tanya Kai balik.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa maksud perkataan Kai? Jadi, Baekhyun sedang tidak bersama Kai saat ini? Lalu dimana dia?

"Aku tidak dapat menemukannya sejak tadi pagi, saat aku datang ke apartementmu tidak ada seorangpun disana. Aku juga tidak bisa menemukanmu di kampus"

 _'Aku izin dua hari tidak masuk kuliah karena sebuah urusan. Dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan selalu berada disampingnya?'_

"Ow shit! Baekhyun menghilang. Maafkan aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 _'Apa kau bercanda?'_

"Aku akan segera mencarinya"

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak, lalu ia mulai memakai helmnya dan melajukan motor balapnya.

Mungkin lebih baik ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah mengendarai mobil di depannya karena jujur saja Chanyeol merasa amat curiga pada Kyungsoo yang menghindarinya setiap berpapasan dengannya. Dan juga.. mungkin Kyungsoo tau dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol harus mengikutinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

Baekhyun memandang ke arah seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian ia menyeret langkahnya untuk mendekati sosok itu dan memohon untuk melepaskannya dari kamar ini, mengabaikan jika sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit karena penuh luka bekas penganiayaan Kyungsoo.

"Kumohon, keluarkan aku darisini"

Kyungsoo menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang lemah, memohon padanya dengan pandangan memelas. Lihatlah! betapa lemahnya dia.

"Apa kau masih percaya jika Chanyeol mencintaimu? Dan juga apa kau masih percaya jika Kai akan selalu melindungimu? Kau lihat? Dimana mereka saat ini? Hahaha mereka sama sekali tidak memperdulikanmu"

Perkataan Kyungsoo selalu saja berhasil menohok hatinya. Selalu saja menyakitkan dan membuat kepercayaannya perlahan runtuh.

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar kala Kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Dengan begitu kasar Kyungsoo terus menyeretnya tidak memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan dari Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sudah pucat karena menahan lapar dan menahan sakit. Sungguh, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang kejam. Seandainya Kyungsoo menyadari jika apa yang dilakukannya saat ini terhadap Baekhyun adalah salah, mungkin Chanyeol bisa ia dapatkan kembali dengan mudah.

Brukk!

"Akh-"

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali terbanting ke sisi kolam renang yang berada di samping rumah mewah Kyungsoo dan dengan teganya Kyungsoo menyiram Baekhyun dengan air yang berada didalam kolam renang itu hingga Baekhyun benar-benar basah dan kedinginan saat ini. Baekhyun ingin pingsan, tetapi ia harus menguatkan dirinya dan ia tidak ingin terus menerus disiksa seperti ini oleh Kyungsoo. Ia harus melawan rasa sakitnya, dan ia juga harus bisa melunakkan hati Kyungsoo yang sekeras batu itu walaupun hanya dengan menggunakan beberapa kata.

"Tidak seharusnya kau merebut Chanyeol dariku. Jika kau tidak mendekati Chanyeol, maka aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini padamu. Jadi ini adalah kesalahanmu" peringat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ini kesalahanmu" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ow, jadi kau menyalahkanku sekarang? Mungkin kau masih belum jera juga eoh? JAUHI CHANYEOL!"

"Hiks tidak! Aku tidak akan menjauhinya" sekuat tenaga Baekhyun membela cintanya walaupun tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan.

"BERHENTILAH MENGHARAPKANNYA! CHANYEOL ITU HANYA MIMPI BAGIMU!"

"Aku tidak bisa. Jika begitu, aku akan terus mengejar mimpiku" Baekhyun masih bersikeras mempertahankan cintanya.

"CHANYEOL TIDAKLAH MENCINTAIMU! DIA MASIH MENJADI LELAKI BRENGSEK YANG HANYA MENGINCAR TUBUHMU SAJA!"

"Tidak, Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.. hiks! Chanyeol berbeda, Chanyeol tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"Kau tau apa eoh? Kau bahkan baru saja mengenalnya!"

PLAKK!

Pipi Baekhyun kembali memanas setelah Kyungsoo menamparnya dengan keras, bahkan ia merasakan sudut bibirnya terasa perih dan bau amis mulai tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. Tak hentinya Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya dan terus menggumamkan do'a agar semua ini terhenti. Baekhyun sungguh tidak sanggup menerima hal yang lebih dari ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mampu mengenalnya lebih baik darimu walau hanya dalam waktu yang singkat"

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap dan menatap mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah orang ketiga yang berhasil ia tatap matanya setelah Kai dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin menatap Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo tau kesungguhannya, agar Kyungsoo tau jika ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku mencintainya"

Kyungsoo kalap setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun dan ia gelap mata, sehingga ketika matanya menangkap sebuah batu ia langsung mengambilnya dan kemudian kembali berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih tersungkur dengan sebuah batu besar yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau ingin aku menjatuhkan batu ini agar tanganmu hancur?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan ia kembali meringis ketika Kyungsoo sudah menginjak telapak tangannya.

"Jauhi Chanyeol atau aku akan menghancurkan tanganmu dengan batu ini agar kau tidak bisa melukis lagi.." ancam Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Baekhyun menunduk, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat tangannya menghindari injakan kaki Kyungsoo. Dengan penuh airmata, Baekhyun menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau menghancurkan satu tanganku, maka aku bisa melukis dengan satu tanganku yang lain. Jika kau mematahkan kedua tanganku, aku masih bisa melukis dengan kedua kakiku. Jika kau mematahkan kedua kakiku, aku masih bisa melukis dengan mulutku. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk melukis meskipun kau menghalaginya, dan aku.. Aku tidak akan menjauhi Chanyeol karena aku mencintainya. Sangat. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan sekeras apapun kau menghalangiku, Aku tidak akan melepaskan keduanya"

Bruk!

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan batu besar itu begitu saja dan kemudian ia mundur beberapa langkah karena ia merasa tercekat dengan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan. Begitu besarkah cinta Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol? Dan apakah ini yang membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut pada Baekhyun?

Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat tulus.

Brakk!

"Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo menatap kearah suara yang menyerukan nama Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Kai sudah berdiri disana dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini?

Dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ketika Chanyeol pun berada disana.

Jadi, Chanyeol sedari tadi yang mengikutinya berusaha untuk masuk kedalam rumah Kyungsoo dan melawan pada bodyguard rumah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak masuk kesana ketika mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar hingga keluar rumah, dan Chanyeol tidak mampu melawan dua bodyguard besar ini seorang diri. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol menghubungi Kai untuk segera datang kesini membantunya karena sepertinya ia dapat menemukan dimana Baekhyun berada. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol dan Kai berhasil menumbangkan dua bodyguard Kyungsoo dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia segera mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di rumah mewah itu.

Chanyeol tercekat ketika mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun barusan. Jadi.. Baekhyun pun mencintainya?

Kemudian dengan cepat Kai dan Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejutnya disana.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah. Aku sudah berada disini-"

Grep

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat untuk meminta perlindungan. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pelukan Chanyeol, sungguh ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena akhirnya ia mampu memeluk tubuh lelaki yang ia cintai. Lelaki yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Park Chanyeol, satu-satunya lelaki yang membuat Baekhyun berjuang untuk mempertahankan cintanya.

Disisi lain, Kai terdiam ketika melihat Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol di bandingkan dirinya. Terlihat sekali raut ketakutan dari Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi raut haru saat ia melihat sosok Chanyeol. Dada Kai sedikit berdenyut nyeri ketika ia mulai menyadari jika Baekhyun memanglah mencintai Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa Kai lakukan selain melihat dua orang yang saling mencintai itu tengah berpelukan tepat di hadapannya.

Kai memilih untuk memundurkan langkahnya membiarkan Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang terus memeluknya keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo. Namun sebelumnya Chanyeol berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo dan memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

"Aku sungguh kecewa atas perbuatanmu yang menjijikkan ini, Kyung. Kau berubah, dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku membencimu mulai detik ini"

"Hiks! Chan-"

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena ia harus segera merawat Baekhyun yang terluka akibat perbuatan mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Dan baru saja Kai ingin beranjak dari sana, Kyungsoo terlebih dulu menahan tangannya dan menangis sambil menunduk.

"Maafkan aku.. hiks!" lirih Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja Kai tau jika Kyungsoo pasti merasa sakit hati seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, tetapi inilah yang harus di terima oleh Kyungsoo atas perbuatannya. Dan Kai bukanlah lelaki yang jahat dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sendirian begitu saja, Kai merasa simpati dan dengan cepat Kai melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kai masih belum berani untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Katakan jika ini adalah mimpi" lirih Kyungsoo masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak, ini adalah kenyataan. Dan aku harap kau tidak bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi, Kyung"

Kyungsoo meremas tangan Kai yang masih ia genggam, kemudian dengan perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo merosot ke bawah dan memaksa Kai untuk memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu. Hanya untuk sekedar memberikannya kekuatan dan pengertian.

"Maafkan aku, hiks! Aku menyesalinya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah. Akupun merasakan sakit hati yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian" ucap Kai begitu lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia membalas pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kai dan mendengarkan degupan jantung Kai.

Kai terdiam sejenak karena ia merasa sedikit bingung kenapa dadanya berdegup dengan keras. Dan ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan saat sedang bersama seseorang.

Deg!

 _'Apakah aku..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semoga feelnya berasa. Terima kasih.

Yuta berjuang mati-matian *ceilah* untuk part ini. Semoga makin banyak yang minat dan tertarik sama FF 100 SECONDS ini. Kalo banyak yang minat dan diterima dengan baik, maka Yuta bakal tetap ngelanjutin FF ini.

Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya buat yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan merespon FF ini. Semoga Yuta bisa menyampaikan perasaan dan emosi(?) Yuta melalui tulisan ini, dan semoga readers juga bisa merasakan feel dari FF ini.

Dan juga part terakhir si Kai kenapa tuh sama Kyungsoo? wkwk Jatuh cinta kah? *eeaa

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	4. Trauma

Mohon di baca dulu ya..

Sebelumnya, Yuta mau klarifikasi masalah FF 100 SECONDS ini.  
Ada beberapa readers yang review kalo FF ini sangat menyerupai Drama Taiwan yang berjudul **"MARS"**. Sebenarnya, Yuta sama sekali tidak tau film tersebut dan Yuta tidak pernah menonton film Mars ini.

Dan masalah kenapa cerita di FF ini begitu mirip dengan Film tersebut, Yuta mau tegaskan jika **"PLOT CERITA INI BUKAN MURNI DARI PEMIKIRAN YUTA, TETAPI DARI TEMEN YUTA YANG REQUEST FF SEPERTI INI."**. Kalo kalian perhatiin Disclaimer dari Chap 1, pasti kalian tau kalo FF ini bukan dari Yuta, Yuta hanya mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah cerita saja.

Sampai sekarang Yuta belum dapat konfirmasi dari selirnyaparkchanyeol kalo ide cerita ini murni dari dia atau tidak. Dan berdasarkan review kalian yang sudah menginformasikan kalo FF ini menyerupai Film MARS, Yuta mau berterima kasih banyak, karena dengan info kalian ini Yuta jadi tau kalo ternyata ini bukan pemikiran dari beliau (ig : chanbaek_room). Ok, Yuta gamau permasalahkan kalo ternyata beliau sudah membohongi Yuta. Dan Yuta tetap melanjutkan FF ini karena lebih banyak yang minta FF ini di lanjut sampe END.

Yuta akan mengganti Disclaimernya ini remake dari film "MARS" dan menghapus nama overdose6104 a.k.a chanbaek_room sebagai pemilik plot ini. Yuta bakal remake film "MARS" ini menjadi FF 100 SECONDS ChanBaek. Dan semoga kalian semua tidak lagi berpikir negatif jika Yuta jiplak film tersebut. Seperti yang kalian tau selama ini, Yuta ga pernah menjiplak cerita manapun di FF Yuta.

Yuta juga ucapin terima kasih karena udah ngasih plot ke Yuta, dan semoga tidak ada yang salah paham lagi mengenai FF ini.

Yuta bakal lanjutin FF ini karena banyak yang minat. Dan bagi kalian yang masih anggap Yuta jiplak film tersebut, Yuta tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca FF ini karena demi Tuhan Yuta gatau film "MARS" itu sama sekali.

Terima kasih :)

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Maafkan aku.. hiks!" lirih Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja Kai tau jika Kyungsoo pasti merasa sakit hati seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, tetapi inilah yang harus di terima oleh Kyungsoo atas perbuatannya. Dan Kai bukanlah lelaki yang jahat dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sendirian begitu saja, Kai merasa simpati dan dengan cepat Kai melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kai masih belum berani untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo.

"Katakan jika ini adalah mimpi" lirih Kyungsoo masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tidak, ini adalah kenyataan. Dan aku harap kau tidak bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi, Kyung"

Kyungsoo meremas tangan Kai yang masih ia genggam, kemudian dengan perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo merosot ke bawah dan memaksa Kai untuk memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu. Hanya untuk sekedar memberikannya kekuatan dan pengertian.

"Maafkan aku, hiks! Aku menyesalinya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah. Akupun merasakan sakit hati yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian" ucap Kai begitu lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia membalas pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Kai dan mendengarkan degupan jantung Kai.

Kai terdiam sejenak karena ia merasa sedikit bingung kenapa dadanya berdegup dengan keras. Dan ini baru pertama kali ia rasakan saat sedang bersama seseorang.

Deg!

 _'Apakah aku..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : chanbaek_room)**. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun menggunakan mobilnya, sedangkan Kai mengatakan pada Chanyeol agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena tidak munafik Chanyeol sedikit khawatir pada Kyungsoo dan membiarkan Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo disana.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol berada, di dalam mobil Kai dengan Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemah, begitu terlihat shock dan terguncang. Chanyeol kembali mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya menuju apartement Kai.

Diperjalanan, Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir Baekhyun.

 _'Jika kau menghancurkan satu tanganku, maka aku bisa melukis dengan satu tanganku yang lain. Jika kau mematahkan kedua tanganku, aku masih bisa melukis dengan kedua kakiku. Jika kau mematahkan kedua kakiku, aku masih bisa melukis dengan mulutku'_

 _'Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melukis meskipun kau menghalaginya, dan aku.. Aku tidak akan menjauhi Chanyeol karena aku mencintainya..'_

 _'Sangat. Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Dan sekeras apapun kau menghalangiku..'_

 _'Aku tidak akan melepaskan keduanya..'_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan ia sungguh merasa berterimakasih karena ternyata Baekhyun membalas cintanya. Dan juga.. ketulusan Baekhyun dalam mengatakan hal itu begitu besar dan membuat Chanyeol semakin mecintai makhluk mungil ini. Dan setelah Chanyeol berpikir untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia merasa apakah dirinya pantas untuk Baekhyun? Walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin, tetapi ia sadar diri jika ia tidaklah pantas untuk makhluk sempurna seperti Baekhyun.

Kini ia baru menyesali perbuatannya dimasa lalu yang terlalu 'bebas' dan tidak memikirkan dampak ke depannya akan seperti apa. Namun ia harus egois karena ia memang benar-benar ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

 _'Jika kau sangat mencintaiku, maka aku akan sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun..'_

Chanyeol kembali menggendong tubuh lemah Baekhyun memasuki apartement Kai dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan itu dengan hati-hati diatas ranjang Kai. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil baju ganti Baekhyun yang basah, Baekhyun terlebih dulu manahan tangannya dan ia membuka matanya. Air mata masih bisa ia teteskan ketika melihat lelaki tinggi yang kini berada didepannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih Baekhyun.

Membuat Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Baekhyun dan perlahan membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku ada disini, maafkan aku karena aku, kau harus merasakan rasa sakit ini"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ne.."

Tangan besar Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan sedikit mendongakkannya, sedikit memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya. Baekhyun mematuhinya dan membuat Chanyeol harus menanyakan hal ini terhadap Baekhyun karena ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Baek?

Senyuman Baekhyun perlahan luntur dan ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Kemudian Baekhyun menunduk dan perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Ne, aku mencintaimu.. Chanyeol"

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Baekhyun, kemudian ia kembali mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya ketika ia sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajah Baekhyun dan siap untuk menciumnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu detik lagi untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun, tetapi betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong dadanya dan Baekhyun membuang wajahnya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun kembali menampilkan ekspresi yang ketakutan dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menghela nafasnya.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi amat ketakutan seperti ini. Chanyeol harus mengetahui karena Baekhyun saat ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kai, ia yakin Kai pasti mengetahui semua jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo.. berhentilah menangis. Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti akan memaafkanmu"

"Tidak, dia mengatakan jika ia membenciku hiks!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini eoh? Apakah kau terlalu mencintai Chanyeol?"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah penuh airmata itu cukup dalam agar Kyungsoo mau menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ya, aku terlalu mencintainya. Ah tidak, sebenarnya aku hanya tidak rela jika ia bersama orang lain karena dialah yang pertama untukku" Kyungsoo sudah merasa sedikit tenang sekarang. Jujur saja, Kai lah yang mampu membuatnya tenang seperti ini.

"Pertama?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ne, aku menyerahkan kesucianku padanya untuk yang pertama" lirih Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa sedih seperti ini, karena ia sudah mengetahui jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang brengsek. Tetapi rasa sesak di dadanya tidak bisa ia bohongi. Ia merasa sedih jika ternyata Kyungsoo sudah di nodai oleh Chanyeol. Yang pada kenyataannya adalah sosok lelaki yang sangat dicintai oleh sahabatnya.

Kai merasa bingung saat ini, antara melihat Baekhyun bahagia tetapi bersama lelaki yang salah. Atau justru terus membuat Baekhyun terpuruk karena kehilangan cintanya. Semuanya serba salah, jadi apa yang harus Kai lakukan?

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh eoh? Bukankah kau tau jika Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang brengsek?" Kai sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku menyukainya dan dia mengatakan padaku jika aku akan menjadi kekasihnya setelah aku menyerahkan diriku padanya.."

"Kau begitu bodoh Kyungsoo!"

"K-kai.."

"Kau bodoh! Sama seperti sahabatku. Sama-sama menyukai seorang lelaki yang brengsek"

"Aku tidak lagi menyukainya. Dia lebih memilih Baekhyun dan aku tidak akan melukai Baekhyun lagi. Aku menyesal, tolong sampaikan maafku pada Baekhyun"

Kai mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Kemudian Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Kai sekilas dan Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya ketika Kai hanya terdiam kaku setelah menerima ciumannya.

"Aku akan pergi dari negara ini. Aku tidak sanggup untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Aku sangat malu. Dan juga.."

Kyungsoo meraih kedua tangan Kai dan menatap mata Kai dengan mata doe nya.

"Terima kasih kau sudah berbaik hati untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu-"

"Kau ingin kemana?" potong Kai dengan cepat.

"Amerika. Aku akan mengirimimu alamatku disana. Dan aku sangat berharap jika kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti"

 _'Baru saja aku merasakan keberadaanmu dihatiku, tetapi secepat itu kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi berada di Korea. Dia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri seperti yang Ayahnya perintahkan. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuang waktunya lagi hanya untuk mengurusi hal cinta. Ia akan fokus pada sekolahnya dan juga karirnya tentu saja. Memulai hidup barunya di Amerika dan melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Sudah sebulan Kyungsoo berada di Amerika, namun ia masih tidak bisa melupakan satu sosok yang menemaninya di akhir cerita selama ia di Korea.

Kai.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo masih terpikirkan oleh lelaki pelindung Baekhyun yang berada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Ia merasa amat iri pada Baekhyun karena banyak sekali orang yang rela menjaga dan melindunginya. Kyungsoo tersadar jika ia ingin memiliki Kai, ia harus melakukan hal yang terbaik seperti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan tulus dan dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan ketulusan yang setimpal juga.

Biarlah ia hidup tanpa separuh hatinya disini selama beberapa waktu, karena ia yakin suatu saat nanti separuh hatinya itu akan kembali kepadanya dan mengembalikan apa yang telah di ambil darinya. Kyungsoo akan menjadi sosok yang terbaik dan dengan begitu ia akan muncul kembali ke hadapan lelaki yang berhasil menarik hatinya itu dengan keadaan yang tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Begitupun dengan Kai. Kai memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kuliahnya karena ia sudah mengetahui jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia terima itu karena Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun terus tersenyum setiap harinya dan berjanji akan melindungi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

Seperti janjinya terhadap Jonghyuk, Kai akan belajar di perusahaannya dan membantu Jonghyuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Setelah ia menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan kekasih yang mampu melindunginya, tentu saja Jonghyuk merasa senang karena akhirnya Kai tersadar jika dirinya dan Baekhyun tidak harus selamanya bersama. Mereka hanya sebatas sahabat itu sudah di katakan sendiri oleh Kai. Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi karena Jonghyuk melihat Kai selalu mengembangkan senyumannya setiap hari dengan menatap laptop yang berada di meja kerjanya.

"Baru beberapa minggu dan kau sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Apa kau sedang menonton video dewasa eoh?" Jonghyuk menghampiri Kai yang sudah duduk di kursi Wakil Direktur tersebut.

Wajah Kai yang awalnya cerah, berubah menjadi suram karena ejekan sang kakak.

"Jika iya, apa hyung ingin menontonnya bersamaku?" Bukannya memaki, Kai justru berganti meledek sang kakak. Membuat sang kakak menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya.

"Kau menjijikkan Kai"

"Lihatlah, aku sedang melakukan video call bersama lelaki yang menjadi penyemangatku selama sebulan ini"

Jonghyuk yang penasaran pun langsung menatap laptop Kai dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat orang yang berada di sana.

"A-apakah d-dia putra dari Do Corp?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sang kakak.

"Kau mengenalnya hyung?"

Pletak!

Jonghyuk menjitak kepala Kai cukup keras.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah rekan bisnis yang paling berpengaruh untuk perusahaan kita"

"Benarkah? Dan apakah bisnis kita akan semakin maju jika aku menikahinya?"

Pletak!

Sekali lagi, Jonghyuk menjitak kepala Kai. Kali ini Kai meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sedkit berdenyut.

"Jika kau bisa, aku akan memberikan mobilku padamu"

Kai menyeringai.

"Aku pastikan kau akan menyesal karena kau akan kehilangan mobilmu setahun kedepan, hyung"

Jonghyuk memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya ia hanya memberikan semangat saja untuk Kai karena Kai tidak tau jika Tuan Do lah yang memintanya untuk mendekatkan Kai dengan Kyungsoo. Seperti suatu kebetulan yang indah, Jonghyuk yakin jika tidak lama lagi Kai dan Kyungsoo akan segera bersatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin lama semakin berjalan dengan baik. Kini Baekhyun selalu berada disamping Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sudah berhasil menggantikan posisi Kai untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tidak takut lagi pada Chanyeol dan cenderung selalu menampilkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol. Meskipun terkadang Baekhyun selalu menolak jika Chanyeol ingin menciumnya. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang hanya mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

Seperti sekarang ini, keduanya tengah berada di kampus. Lebih tepatnya mereka tengah berada di sebuah aula setelah mereka menghadiri acara rapat karena akan di adakannya pameran lukisan dari jurusan seni. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya adalah mahasiswa yang paling berbakat dalam seni melukis, tentu saja diundang untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut. Membicarakan tentang lukisan apa saja yang akan di pamerkan dan tema apa yang akan di pilih. Dan Chanyeol yang selaku kekasihnya, selalu berada disamping Baekhyun dan juga jangan lupakan jika Chanyeol memegang andil dari acara pameran ini karena ia adalah anak dari pemilik Universitas ini.

Saat ini ruangan sudah sepi, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja yang masih terduduk berdua disana. Bukan tanpa kegiatan mereka berada disana, karena kali ini Baekhyun kembali melukis sesuai tema dan ia ingin memamerkan lukisan terbarunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Baekhyun kini tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang keseluruhan isinya adalah bahasa bisnis karena Chanyeol memang berada di jurusan Bisnis dan Management.

Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu, dan bahkan ia sesekali memandang ke arah Chanyeol yang nampak serius itu. Sangat lucu dimatanya karena Chanyeol kali ini membiarkan poninya jatuh begitu saja menutupi dahinya tidak seperti biasanya dan juga jangan lupakan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Jika Chanyeol mengenakan jas formal saat ini, mungkin Chanyeol akan dikira sebagai CEO yang sedang tersesat di kampus ini. Hahaha Baekhyun cukup terhibur dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan ia kemudian melanjutkan lukisannya.

"Jika kau terlalu serius menatap tugasmu seperti itu, mungkin kertas-kertas yang saat ini kau pegang akan lari ketakutan"

Perkataan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol sedikit tertawa dan kemudian ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun lalu menyelipkan satu tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tercekat dan reflek ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun karena wajah Chanyeol sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol yang membelai wajahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya kala Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka. Tetapi diluar kendali Baekhyun, kedua tangannya terangkat begitu saja untuk menahan bahkan mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menerima ciuman dari Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk merasakan manisnya bibir tipis kekasihnya tersebut. Chanyeol sangat ingin mengecup bibir Baekhyun hanya sekedar untuk memberitahukan pada Baekhyun jika ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus, tetapi Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya dan selalu berakhir dengan suasana yang canggung seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau ternyata mengkhianatiku!"_

 _"Apa yang salah jika aku selingkuh dengan adikmu? Dia lebih menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan seperti dirimu!"_

 _"Apa selama ini kau tidak sadar betapa aku mencintaimu, Lu?"_

 _Lelaki cantik itu terdiam dan tak terasa ia meneteskan aimatanya. Sebenarnya ia juga mencintai lelaki yang berada didepannya saat ini, tetapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu terluka jika ia sudah bersetubuh dengan adik dari kekasihnya tersebut._

 _"Hentikan perasaanmu itu padaku. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Chanyoung"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menganggap ini sebagai kenyataan. Aku tau jika kau mencintaiku, Luhan. Kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol"_

 _Luhan -lelaki cantik itu- perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Chanyoung dan lebih memilih untuk beranjak darisana. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah di belakangnya._

 _"Selamat tinggal, Chanyoung"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat lelaki cantik dengan tas selempang yang bergantung dengan manis di bahu sempitnya tengah berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan. Rambut blondenya begitu cocok dengan kulit tubuhnya yang seputih susu itu. Poninya ia biarkan begitu saja hingga menutupi hampir seluruh bagian dahinya dan menambah kesan imut juga cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan, menyisakan mata rusanya yang bening menambah kecantikannya.

Tubuhnya yang kurus dan ramping itu sungguh mengundang setiap lelaki untuk memeluknya, dan jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi, bibir cherry itu sangat mengundang birahi pada lelaki untuk menyesapnya hingga bengkak.

Lelaki cantik itu bernama Luhan. Lelaki berdarah China yang lama tinggal di Amerika dan sekarang sudah menginjakkan kakinya di Korea. Lebih tepatnya saat ini ia sudah berada di acara pameran lukisan yang di adakan di sebuah Universitas ternama di Korea. Sebenarnya ia datang kesini bukan tanpa alasan, ia bisa berada disini karena ia mendapatkan undangan secara resmi dari pihak kampus dan itu membuatnya harus rela terbang dari Amerika ke Korea hanya untuk menghadiri acara pameran lukisan ini.

Mata cantiknya terus mengamati objek indah yang berada di depannya dengan teliti dan sesekali ia mencatat di buku note yang berada di tangannya, untuk menilai hasil karya lukis itu sepertinya. Luhan adalah seorang seniman yang ahli dibidang semacam ini, maka dari itu ia dipercaya sebagai peng-apresiasi karya lukis yang berada di beberapa Universitas di Korea. Sekitar ada 5 Universitas yang harus ia kunjungi untuk menghadiri pameran lukisan tersebut.

Dan mata rusanya sedikit membulat ketika ia melihat sebuah lukisan abstrak yang menurutnya sangat indah itu dengan seksama. Luar biasa indah, dan ia mendadak penasaran dengan siapakah orang yang mampu menghasilkan lukisan abstrak tetapi memiliki makna yang begitu banyak seperti ini.

"B"

Inisial di lukisan tersebut dan Luhan cepat-cepat menulis inisial itu di buku note nya.

Baru saja ia ingin mendatangi panitia pameran ini, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing sedang berdiri disana bersama seorang lelaki mungil yang ehem.. cantik sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit kaku, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk mendekati lelaki tinggi itu.

 _'Chanyeol.. Benarkah itu dirimu?'_

Luhan meremas bulpoin yang berada digenggamannya karena ia masih merasa terkejut dan sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Disana..

Chanyeol tengah berdiri sambil merangkul seorang lelaki mungil bersweater tebal.

Mantan kekasihnya..

Yang sampai saat ini masih memenuhi pikirannya.

Perlahan Luhan mendekati Chanyeol tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bahu Chanyeol yang saat ini masih berdiri membelakanginya.

Puk

Reflek Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya karena merasa bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang, dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika wajah Luhan lah yang lihat saat ini.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya karena merasa tercekat saking terkejutnya.

Perlahan memori lama mulai berputar kembali di pikirannya. Tentang bagaimana masa lalunya yang begitu gelap bersama sosok lelaki cantik yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya ini. Chanyeol masih belum siap jika harus mengungkit masa lalu yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu. Ia tidak ingin kejadian tiga tahun lalu kembali teringat karena melihat sosok Luhan.

Mantan kekasihnya yang menyebabkan saudara kembarnya meninggal.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dingin. Sedangkan Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk lelaki tinggi ini.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada disanapun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Apakah Chanyeol mengenal lelaki cantik itu? Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol seolah tidak menginginkan kehadiran lelaki cantik itu?

"Sudah aku katakan padamu jika kita pasti akan di pertemukan kembali. Seberapapun usahamu untuk menghindariku, nyatanya kita bisa bertemu kembali saat ini. Aku begitu merindukanmu Chanyeol-ah"

Dengan tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Baekhyun disana, Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit menjaga jaraknya dengan Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki cantik itu memeluk kekasihnya.

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Chanyeol bersama lelaki cantik ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan jika lelaki cantik itu memiliki hubungan yang special dengan Chanyeol. Dada Baekhyun sedikit terasa sesak dan ia kembali teringat jika Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang memiliki banyak wanita atau teman lelaki sewaktu dulu. Jadi, apakah lelaki cantik ini salah satu dari mereka? Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menguatkan dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam menerima pelukan Luhan, dan ia sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Namun betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun justru tersenyum dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama Luhan. Dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak darisana membiarkan sedikit waktu Chanyeol dengan Luhan karena ia yakin jika Chanyeol akan menjelaskan semua padanya nanti.

"Saat ini bukan saatnya untuk melakukan hal ini, Lu. Aku masih sangat menyesalinya"

"Aku pun menyesalinya. Maafkan aku, perasaan bersalahku semakin lama semakin besar setelah Chanyoung pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau ternyata mengkhianatiku!"_

 _Chanyoung, saudara kembar Chanyeol saat ini tengah meminta pejelasan pada Luhan -kekasihnya- atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya saat ini._

 _Ya, Luhan tengah berselingkuh dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Padahal sudah tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama Luhan. Tetapi apa? Dengan santainya Luhan berciuman dengan Chanyeol di depan matanya sendiri. Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir apa yang telah membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini._

 _Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena merasa ternganggu oleh suara yang diciptakan oleh Chanyoung. Chanyeol berdecih sedangkan Luhan kini sudah berjalan menghampiri Chanyoung._

 _Chanyoung sudah siap meneteskan airmatanya tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan terus saja menampilkan ekspresi jengkelnya, seolah-seolah menatap Chanyoung layaknya sampah._

 _"Apa yang salah jika aku selingkuh dengan adikmu? Dia lebih menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan seperti dirimu!"_

 _"Apa selama ini kau tidak sadar betapa aku mencintaimu, Lu?"_

 _Lelaki cantik itu terdiam dan tak terasa ia meneteskan aimatanya. Sebenarnya ia juga mencintai lelaki yang berada didepannya saat ini, tetapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu terluka jika ia sudah bersetubuh dengan adik dari kekasihnya tersebut._

 _"Hentikan perasaanmu itu padaku. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Chanyoung"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa menganggap ini sebagai kenyataan. Aku tau jika kau mencintaiku, Luhan. Kau tidak mencintai Chanyeol"_

 _Luhan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan Chanyoung dan lebih memilih untuk beranjak darisana. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang sudah melangkah di belakangnya._

 _"Selamat tinggal, Chanyoung" ucap Luhan._

 _Grep_

 _Chanyoung menahan tangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak dari sana. Chanyoung menatap saudara kembarnya itu tidak menyangka jika bahkan Chanyeol tega-teganya merebut kekasihnya sendiri. Entah kerasukan setan apa Chanyeol bisa berbuat seperti ini. Ini sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya._

 _"Apa kau merasa senang sudah memiliki hati Luhan sekarang?" tanya Chanyoung pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya ia merasa amat sangat bersalah pada sang kakak karena telah melakukan hal brengsek seperti ini. Tetapi ia harus melakukan ini agar Chanyoung tidak merasa tersakiti jika mengetahui 'tanpa sengaja' Chanyeol telah memperkosa kekasihnya. Luhan yang memintanya untuk melakukan ini, Luhan tidak ingin lelaki sebaik Chanyoung harus mendapatkan lelaki yang sudah kotor seperti dirinya. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini agar Chanyoung bisa melupakan Luhan dan bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik lagi daripada dirinya._

 _Dengan segenap kekuatan yang di miliki oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya ia bisa mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang hyung untuk mengatakan semuanya._

 _"Lupakan Luhan, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi darinya"_

 _Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kala melihat Chanyoung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari menuju keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, akhirnya Chanyeol ikut berlari mengikuti Chanyoung dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Chanyoung berlari menuju atap sekolah dan bahkan ia sudah berdiri di tepi atap sekolah tersebut._

 _"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauhlah darisana! Apa kau gila?!" Chanyeol berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah Chanyoung yang sepertinya ingin lompat darisana. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mendekati Chanyoung, Chanyoung lebih dulu menahannya untuk tidak mendekat._

 _"Semakin kau mendekat, semakin ingin aku cepat mati!"_

 _"Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik hyung!"_

 _"Kau tidak mempunyai seorang hyung lagi mulai detik ini. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau berhubungan dengan Luhan, tetapi seharusnya kau berkata jujur padaku. Kau dan Luhan terlihat cocok, dan aku turut bahagia jika kalian bahagia"_

 _"Hyung!"_

 _"Aku bukan hyungmu, Chanyeol. Selamat tinggal"_

 _Brukk!_

 _Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk ke bawah ketika ia menyaksikan sang kakak sudah terjun bebas darisana. Ia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun untuk menyelamatkan Chanyoung. Ini seperti mimpi. Ini sangat mengerikan!_

 _Ia tidak tau jika akan berakhir tragis seperti ini._

 _Ini adalah kesalahannya._

 _Kebodohannya yang dengan tega mengkhianati saudara kembarnya sendiri hingga sampai seperti ini._

 _'Tidak..'_

 _'Aku bukan pembunuh'_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Kau ingin membuatku kembali gila karena mengingat kejadian itu?!"

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah menangis disana begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan seluruh orang yang berada disana menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang negatif.

 _'Apa aku harus terperangkap pada bayangan gelap itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap masih panjang. Flashback juga masih belum selesai. Masih minat? Apa cerita ini makin seru? Dan dengan hadirnya cast Luhan disini bakal berpengaruh bgt sama masa lalu Chanyeol.

Konflik masih belum berakhir dan seiring Yuta jelasin tentang konfliknya, Yuta bakal jelasin satu persatu misteri yang masih belum terkuak(?)

Semoga masih ada yang minat, dan Yuta butuh respon kalian melalui review.

Review kalian berpengaruh sama semangat Yuta untuk ngelanjutin FF ini. Berani baca dan berani suka, berarti berani review juga dong? haha

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	5. That Kisses

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 _"Apa kau merasa senang sudah memiliki hati Luhan sekarang?" tanya Chanyoung pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol terdiam. Sebenarnya ia merasa amat sangat bersalah pada sang kakak karena telah melakukan hal brengsek seperti ini. Tetapi ia harus melakukan ini agar Chanyoung tidak merasa tersakiti jika mengetahui 'tanpa sengaja' Chanyeol telah memperkosa kekasihnya. Luhan yang memintanya untuk melakukan ini, Luhan tidak ingin lelaki sebaik Chanyoung harus mendapatkan lelaki yang sudah kotor seperti dirinya. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini agar Chanyoung bisa melupakan Luhan dan bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik lagi daripada dirinya._

 _Dengan segenap kekuatan yang di miliki oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya ia bisa mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang hyung untuk mengatakan semuanya._

 _"Lupakan Luhan, kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi darinya"_

 _Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kala melihat Chanyoung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari menuju keluar kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, akhirnya Chanyeol ikut berlari mengikuti Chanyoung dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Chanyoung berlari menuju atap sekolah dan bahkan ia sudah berdiri di tepi atap sekolah tersebut._

 _"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauhlah darisana! Apa kau gila?!" Chanyeol berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah Chanyoung yang sepertinya ingin lompat darisana. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mendekati Chanyoung, Chanyoung lebih dulu menahannya untuk tidak mendekat._

 _"Semakin kau mendekat, semakin ingin aku cepat mati!"_

 _"Kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik hyung!"_

 _"Kau tidak mempunyai seorang hyung lagi mulai detik ini. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau berhubungan dengan Luhan, tetapi seharusnya kau berkata jujur padaku. Kau dan Luhan terlihat cocok, dan aku turut bahagia jika kalian bahagia"_

 _"Hyung!"_

 _"Aku bukan hyungmu, Chanyeol. Selamat tinggal"_

 _Brukk!_

 _Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk ke bawah ketika ia menyaksikan sang kakak sudah terjun bebas darisana. Ia bahkan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun untuk menyelamatkan Chanyoung. Ini seperti mimpi. Ini sangat mengerikan!_

 _Ia tidak tau jika akan berakhir tragis seperti ini._

 _Ini adalah kesalahannya._

 _Kebodohannya yang dengan tega mengkhianati saudara kembarnya sendiri hingga sampai seperti ini._

 _'Tidak..'_

 _'Aku bukan pembunuh'_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Kau ingin membuatku kembali gila karena mengingat kejadian itu?!"

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah menangis disana begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan seluruh orang yang berada disana menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang negatif.

 _'Apa aku harus terperangkap pada bayangan gelap itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In . Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol)**. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau mendorongnya seperti itu?" ucap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol saat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun setelah menghadiri acara pameran lukisan di kampus mereka tadi.

Luhan, lelaki cantik yang di dorong oleh Chanyeol akhirnya bisa memaklumi sikap aneh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba kasar dan pemarah itu setelah Baekhyun meminta maaf. Melihat kejadian kekasihnya mendorong Luhan di hadapan banyak orang itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kecewa. Apakah seperti ini sikap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya? Maka dari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera membawa Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen untuk meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin mereka berhubungan dengan saling terbuka agar mereka bisa melanjutkannya lebih lama lagi.

Jujur saja Baekhyun amat sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan tidak ingin Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan dari Chanyeol atas sikap kasarnya tadi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik tadi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya terduduk di tepi ranjang milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang sangat kecewa.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu padaku.." lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung berdiri memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin? Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Ne.. hanya saja aku masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara kalian"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Saat ini aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kekasihku hanya dirimu. Dan Luhan.."

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun agar Baekhyun dapat mempercayai perkataannya.

"..dia adalah mantan kekasihku di masa lalu. Aku memiliki kenangan buruk bersamanya, dan itu yang membuatku menjadi kacau karena melihatnya kembali hadir di kehidupanku" jelas Chanyeol tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mempercayai Chanyeol. Tetapi ada satu hal baru yang menimbulkan pertanyaan dihatinya. Yaitu.. kenangan buruk seperti apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Luhan? Namun Baekhyun tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan biarkan ia mengetahuinya suatu saat ini ketika Chanyeol sudah siap untuk menceritakan semua padanya. Baekhyun hanya harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lemah dan ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi"

"Aku berjanji"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan perlahan pandangannya turun pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang masih mengembangkan senyum manisnya tersebut. Entah kenapa pandangan Chanyeol selalu saja terfokus pada bibir yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan itu. Sungguh ia amat penasaran akan rasa bibir itu karena tidak munafik, Chanyeol notabenenya adalah pencium yang hebat dan selalu mendambakan sebuah ciuman dibibir, dan dengan hadirnya Baekhyun di kehidupannya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah mencium bibir seseorang lagi. Yang saat ini ia inginkan adalah bibir Baekhyun, bukan bibir-bibir yang lain. Chanyeol bukanlah Chanyeol yang brengsek seperti sebelumnya yang dapat dengan mudah mendapat ciuman dari bibir orang lain tanpa sebuah status. Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah Chanyeol si lelaki yang tulus mencintai kekasihnya, yaitu Baekhyun. Hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya akan mencium bibir Baekhyun saja.

Tetapi setelah beberapa percobaan ia lakukan, selalu saja gagal. Baekhyun selalu saja menolak ciumannya dan ia membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Bukan, bukan penasaran karena rasa bibir itu, tetapi ia penasaran dengan apa alasan yang membuat Baekhyun selalu menolaknya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memahaminya.

Baiklah, kali ini ia akan mencoba untuk mencium Baekhyun. Ia rasa disini cukup aman dan nyaman agar Baekhyun tidak merasa ketakutan saat ia menciumnya. Chanyeol harus melakukannya saat ini, dan ia harus meminta izin terlebih dulu pada Baekhyun sebelum menempelkan bibirnya begitu saja pada bibir Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menampilkan wajah seriusnya. Ia tetap menatap bibir Baekhyun tidak perduli jika Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya saat ini. Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdegup, begitupun dengan jantung Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin sekali mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi Chanyeol yang melakukannya terlebih dulu.

"Izinkan aku untuk menciummu kali ini saja. Aku begitu menginginkannya" ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sudah sangat dekat, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol pada wajahnya. Tetapi dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan dada Chanyeol, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Izinkan aku sekali saja, Baek"

Baekhyun ketakutan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat ketika ia merasakan permukaan bibir Chanyeol sudah menyentuh sedikit permukaan bibirnya. Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi kalut tiba-tiba dan bayangan mengerikan itu muncul lagi. Namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk melawan kenangan buruk itu dengan sekuat tenaga dan berusaha untuk setenang mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya.

Keringat sudah muncul di dahinya dan dada Baekhyun menjadi sedikit sesak. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan masih berusaha untuk menahan rontaan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tidak menahan Chanyeol lagi. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain dan berhasil.

Cup

 _1 detik.._

Chanyeol berhasil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Meskipun sedikit sulit karena Baekhyun sedikit menghindarinya namun tidak membuat Chanyeol menyerah begitu saja. Dengan perlahan ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibirnya dan sedikit menahan tengkuk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun sedikit mendongak.

Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya ketika ia mulai merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun pada bibirnya. Begitu lembut dan begitu memabukkan. Ternyata rasa bibir ini jauh lebih manis dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan bibir semanis ini sebelumnya, dan entah kerasukan setan apa, Chanyeol perlahan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk terduduk di ranjang yang berada disana. Baekhyun akhirnya terduduk dan masih berusaha mati-matian untuk menerima ciuman Chanyeol. Ia harus berjuang melawan rasa takutnya karena ia ingin membuktikan jika ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol, dan ternyata ia berhasil membuktikannya. Chanyeol sudah berhasil menciumnya begitu dalam.

 _30 detik.._

Chanyeol yang sudah merasa Baekhyun mulai tenang, perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua tangan Baekhyun dan terus mendorong Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun berbaring dibawahnya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan ini.

Bibir Baekhyun begitu memabukkan dan membuatnya hilang kendali. Meskipun ia tidak melumat bibir Baekhyun, tetapi birahinya bangkit dengan begitu cepat. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol mulai meraba tubuh Baekhyun, mulai dari leher, turun ke lengan dan kini tangan besarnya sudah berada di perut Baekhyun.

 _60 detik.._

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak mampu menahan ketakutannya lagi, segera meringis dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Baekhyun langsung meneteskan airmatanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh kekasihnya terhadapnya. Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dan ia begitu kalut. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya ingin meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya, namun dengan kasar Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terluka.

"Baek-"

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

Baekhyun terisak dan mundur ke belakang menjauhi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang ingin memperkosanya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu sangat ketakutan dan begitu panik. Padahal Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan itu semua dan hanya ingin menenangkan Baekhyun saja.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Chanyeol tidak menyangka dengan sikap Baekhyun yang lebih panik dari pada kemarin.

"Pergi dari sini!" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru mengusir Chanyeol untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

"Jelaskan padaku"

"Tidak. Keluar dari sini sekarang!"

 _90 detik.._

Baiklah, Chanyeol tidak akan memaksa Baekhyun lagi kali ini. Ia akan menuruti perkataan Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri disini. Ia tau pasti saat ini Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Dan Chanyeol pikir ia harus segera pergi darisini.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Chanyeol, kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

 _100 detik.._

 _'Mungkin aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kai'_

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen tersebut, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya untuk mengirimi sebuah pesan singkat pada Kai mengenai masalah ini.

 **To : Kai**

 **From : Me**

 **Aku membutuhkan waktumu sebentar. Sekarang, temui aku di cafe biasa kita bertemu.**

 **Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.**

Send

 _'Aku harap aku bisa membantu Baekhyun terlepas dari rasa ketakutannya'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Kai ingin kembali dari kantornya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Kai langsung membukanya dan ternyata pesan itu adalah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 **To : Me**

 **From : Chanyeol**

 **Aku membutuhkan waktumu sebentar. Sekarang, temui aku di cafe biasa kita bertemu.**

 **Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.**

Kai sedikit mengernyit namun pada akhirnya ia mulai tersadar pasti Chanyeol merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri Baekhyun. Kai tau pasti saat ini Chanyeol sudah mampu membuat Baekhyun nyaman dan melindungi Baekhyun dengan baik, maka dari itu tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Kai untuk menyembunyikan masalah ini dari Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan cepat Kai membalas pesan Chanyeol.

 **To : Chanyeol**

 **From : Me**

 **Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.**

Send

Lalu Kai memasuki mobilnya menuju ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Ah sampai terlupa, saat ini Kai sudah tidak meninggali apartemen itu lagi bersama Baekhyun. Karena ia merasa Baekhyun sudah tidak membutuhkan kehadirannya lagi dan Kai memutuskan untuk mematuhi perintah Hyungnya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali tinggal kerumah. Setelah Kai mengajak Baekhyun berbicara mengenai masalah ini, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Kai. Baekhyun maklum karena Kai selama ini sudah begitu baik padanya dan ia rasa ia tidak seharusnya terus bergantung pada Kai. Baekhyun menghargai keputusan Kai.

Tak terasa setelah menempuh waktu selama 30 menit, Kai tiba di cafe dimana yang akan menjadi tempat bertemunya dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Dan ketika Kai memasuki cafe tersebut, ia sudah bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah terduduk disana menunggunya. Kai langsung menhampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kai langsung pada intinya.

"Mengenai Baekhyun yang selalu saja menolak ciumanku. Apa dia memiliki semacam trauma?"

Kai tersenyum dan menyesap minuman dingin yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya, sepertinya Chanyeol yang telah memesankan minuman itu untuknya.

"Kau benar. Dia memiliki trauma yang hebat" jawab Kai dengan santai.

Chanyeol terdiam, sepertinya ia tengah terkejut saat ini.

"Apa kau berhasil menciumnya atau bahkan menyentuhnya?" tanya Kai lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, aku berhasil menciumnya. Dan ketika aku berhasil menyentuhnya, dia langsung mendorongku dengan keras dan menangis layaknya orang yang akan di perkosa. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Dia temanku semasa kami masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama. Baekhyun adalah sosok yang periang dan dia bahkan banyak di kenal oleh teman-teman satu sekolahnya karena ia begitu pandai bergaul dan selalu meraih ranking pertama di kelasnya. Berbeda jauh sekali dengan sosok Baekhyun yang sekarang. Aku kehilangan sosok Baekhyun yang dulu" Kai mendadak melemahkan suaranya ketika mengingat kejadian pahit yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol membatu dan tediam mendengarkan kelanjutan dari cerita Kai.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut, tetapi aku harap kau masih tetap mencintai Baekhyun setelah mendengar semua perkataanku ini"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, jujur saja Chanyeol merasakan ada perasaan yang tidak enak saat ini.

"Katakanlah" singkat Chanyeol.

"Aku menyelamatkan Baekhyun pada suatu malam saat aku tidak sengaja melewati sebuah jalan sepi dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Aku langsung membawanya kerumah sakit dengan keadaannya yang sangat parah ditambah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia demam dan begitu lemah"

Kai menghela nafasnya. Ia harus siap menerima reaksi Chanyeol setelah mendengar ucapannya ini, dan berharap agar Chanyeol tidak merubah perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Dan keesokan harinya, aku di panggil oleh sang Dokter untuk menjadi perwakilan wali dari Baekhyun. Apa kau tau betapa terkejutnya aku saat itu? Dokter itu mengatakan jika Baekhyun baru saja di perkosa"

Deg!

Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Jadi.. Baekhyun adalah korban pemerkosaan?

"Dan lebih parahnya, Baekhyun di perkosa oleh Ayah tirinya sendiri yang sebelumnya menganiayanya terlebih dahulu" Kai tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu.

Chanyeol yang tercengang hanya mampu terdiam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, karena sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Itulah yang membuatnya tidak pernah berbicara dan tidak pernah mau menatap orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya" lanjut Kai.

"Dan kau.." ucapan Kai membuat Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Orang pertama yang berani menyatakan cinta padanya dan aku yakin menurut Baekhyun kaulah orang pertama yang dicintainya. Jangan sakiti dia, karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi"

Chanyeol menunduk.

Saat ini ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Disatu sisi ia sangat kecewa karena ternyata Baekhyun adalah korban pemerkosaan, tetapi disisi lain Chanyeol marah dan benci dengan siapa orang yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal bejat itu pada Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun masih sangat kecil untuk menerima perlakuan seperti itu, dan Chanyeol sangat menyesali karena kejadian mengerikan itulah yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun selalu menolak sentuhan darinya.

"Apa Ayah tiri Baekhyun masih hidup?"

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak tau. Karena aku ingin menjauhi Baekhyun dari Ayah tirinya dan membuat Baekhyun melupakan lelaki itu dengan tidak membahasnya lagi"

"Bodoh. Aku akan membunuh lelaki itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya.

Kai sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol berdiri setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku akan mencari lelaki itu" ucap Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Kai seorang diri.

Kai hanya menghela nafasnya setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan ia sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya karena ternyata Chanyeol tidak menghentikan rasa cintanya terhadap Baekhyun.

 _'Jadilah malaikat pelindungnya mulai saat ini. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhanmu, Park Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun. Kau menjauhiku?"

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun di lorong kampusnya. Terus mengejar Baekhyun karena Baekhyun selalu saja menghindarinya.

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Bahkan saat Chanyeol menjemputnya di apartementnya, Baekhyun hanya melewati Chanyeol begitu saja dan berangkat kekampus menggunakan bus. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin memaksa, tetapi ia juga membutuhkan sebuah kepastian agar Baekhyun tidak terus bersikap seperti ini padanya.

Chanyeol hanya ingin meminta maaf dan berusaha untuk mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun. Dan karena sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini, mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke belakang kampus.

"Kau mengabaikanku. Apa kau marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah datar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih bungkam dan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Tidak perduli jika Chanyeol belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Baekhyun hanya tidak berminat untuk berbicara.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit jengah. Kemudian Chanyeol merebut kanvas yang sedari tadi Baekhyun bawa dengan satu tangannya, dan meletakkannya di dinding yang berada di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima dan terlihat ingin melayangkan protesnya, tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik lagi saat ini.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah membuatmu takut" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melemah, akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram kuat pakaian Chanyeol.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi" lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian ia menatap mata Chanyeol. Hal yang paling sulit ia lakukan.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi sebelum aku yang memintanya" lanjut Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji"

Baekhyun masih enggan tersenyum dan kemudian ia meraih kanvas putihnya hendak kembali memasuki kelas, namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan tangannya dan membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakkannya.

"Tunggu.."

Chanyeol mengambil alih kanvas milik Baekhyun dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan pemandangan pantai yang indah ketika matahari tenggelam nanti"

Baekhyun merasa sedikit bingung karena kelas melukisnya akan segera dimulai, namun ketika Baekhyun merasakan degupan di jantungnya lagi, akhirnya Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol dan mengikuti arah langkah Chanyeol.

Dengan menggunakan motor balapnya, Chanyeol berhasil membawa Baekhyun ketempat yang ia maksud. Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di tempat ini.

Di sebuah pantai dengan pasir pantai halus berwarna putih bersih, dengan hembusan angin laut berbau asin yang begitu menenangkan dan juga suasana yang begitu tenang karena hanya ada mereka berdua saja di pantai ini.

Chanyeol sengaja membawa Baekhyun kesini karena ia ingin meminta pengakuan dari Baekhyun tentang masa lalunya yang pernah di perkosa oleh sang Ayah tiri. Ia rasa ini adalah moment yang tepatnya untuknya berbagi cerita bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun, maka dari itu Chanyeol harus melakukan hal ini.

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun mengikuti arah langkah Chanyeol berjalan mendekati bibir pantai. Dan Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol terduduk menatap desiran ombak indah di pantai tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol dari samping dengan pandangan merasa bersalah. Ia sadar, jika ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia menerima apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya karena sesungguhnya ia sangat mempercayai Chanyeol. Tetapi rasa takutnya masih belum bisa ia atasi, dan ia sangat menyesalinya karena sampai sekarang ia tidak mampu menerima sentuhan Chanyeol.

Deg

Jantung Baekhyun berdesir ketika Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan membalas pandangannya. Pipi Baekhyun memanas ketika Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai hingga saat ini. Aku sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan kejadian kemarin. Hanya saja.. aku ingin mendengar penjelasan itu semua langsung dari bibirmu. Aku sudah menanyakan semua hal tentang dirimu pada Kai dan kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku"

Baekhyun terdiam berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau di perkosa oleh Ayah tirimu ketika kau duduk di kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama?"

Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, tetapi Chanyeol yang sudah mengantisipasi hal ini dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya hingga Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku dan percaya padaku jika aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hanya karena masa lalumu"

Bola mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, bibirnya sesekali bergerak untuk mengeluarkan kata tetapi sedetik kemudian ia urungkan karena ia tidak yakin ia bisa menjelaskan ini semua pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menjauhinya setelah ini.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Chanyeol-"

"Jelaskan padaku Baek"

Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun lekat. Membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatap mata Chanyeol dan cukup lama mereka melakukan hal itu, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa lebih tenang dan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi.

"K-kau benar.. A-ku di perkosa oleh Ayah tiriku sendiri dan aku begitu terguncang setelah kejadian itu. Aku melarikan diri dari rumah dan meninggalkan Umma ku disana sendirian. Aku begitu ketakutan dan aku tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan iblis itu. Aku memohon pada Kai untuk tinggal bersamanya, dan aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya jika Kai tidak menolongku pada waktu itu" jelas Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya karena ia mencintai Chanyeol.

"Dan itu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Menjadi sosok yang penyendiri dan tidak ingin disentuh oleh lelaki lain?" Chanyeol mencengkram bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut agar Baekhyun tidak menghindari pertanyaannya.

"B-bukan itu. A-aku masih belum siap untuk melakukan hal sejauh itu denganmu.." lirih Baekhyun yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

".. aku bukanlah orang yang normal" lanjut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun sudah meneteskan airmatanya saat ini.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"A-aku kotor. Aku tidak normal. Dan aku rasa aku tidaklah pantas untukmu" suara Baekhyun masih bergetar dan ia sudah terisak saat ini.

"Kita saling mencintai Baek"

"Aku tidak ingin kau berhubungan denganku. Aku abnormal dan aku bukan orang yang bersih. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.. dan kumohon kau bisa mengerti"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya sendiri karena rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya. Amat sangat perih ketika ia harus mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Tetapi ini demi kebaikan Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kotor.

Baekhyun harus menghindari Chanyeol karena ia mencintai Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar tidak terus menundukkan kepalanya seperti itu karena Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun mendengar semua perkataan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Jika kau merasa dirimu kotor, lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah melakukan dengan setiap orang yang aku kencani? Jika kau abnormal, lalu bagaimana denganku yang bahkan telah membunuh kakakku sendiri?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan jika Chanyeol adalah seorang pembunuh?

"Aku menyaksikan saudara kembarku mati dihadapanku karena perbuatanku. Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin melihat cermin"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku selalu ketakutan jika melihat cermin. Sama sepertimu.."

".. kita sama-sama mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk, kita sama-sama abnormal. Dan maka dari itu, mari kita perbaiki semuanya dari awal dan menciptakan hari yang indah untuk kita berdua"

Tes

 _1 detik.._

Airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes dengan deras karena ia masih tidak menyangka akan kesungguhan Chanyeol untuk mencintainya. Dan kini ia tersadar jika memang Chanyeol lah yang tepat untuk hatinya. Sangat tepat.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat.

Kemudian dengan membuang perasaan takutnya, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menarik leher Chanyeol dan lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Ia menangis.

Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi menghangat ketika ia berani untuk mengecup bibir lelaki yang dicintainya.

Airmatanya terus menetes.

 _30 detik.._

Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak perduli dengan rasa takutnya karena mulai detik ini ia akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

Dan berhasil.

Baekhyun berhasil menjadi orang yang mengawali ciuman diantara mereka. Dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat.

Cpkh

Chanyeol membalas ciuman Baekhyun tidak kalah kasar dan ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh ini dengan selembut mungkin. Percayalah jika ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan hal buruk seperti itu lagi dimasa yang akan datang. Ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun semampunya.

Chanyeol akan menyerahkan cintanya pada Baekhyun.

 _60 detik.._

"Umph~"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar lenguhan kecil dari Baekhyun ketika ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lalu Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas pasir putih pantai yang lembut tersebut dan kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Mengusap lelehan airmata Baekhyun yang masih menggenang di wajahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk itu kembali terjadi pada dirimu" ucap Chanyeol.

 _90 detik.._

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah memerah itu dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk membalas ciuman Chanyeol tak kalah lembut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _'Aku harap aku mampu menjadi yang terakhir untukmu, walaupun aku bukan yang pertama untukmu'_

 _100 detik.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak pengakuan itu, hubungan mereka semakin hari semakin membaik. Baekhyun sudah tidak menghindari Chanyeol lagi meskipun sikapnya sesekali masih menunjukkan perasaan sedikit takut. Tetapi dengan mudah Chanyeol mampu mengatasinya. Setiap hari mereka berangkat ke kampus bersama menggunakan motor Chanyeol dan semua mahasiswa yang menyukai Chanyeol bahkan sudah bisa menerima jika sang pujaan hati ternyata telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Baekhyun masih bersikap seperti biasa, yaitu pendiam dan penyendiri. Yang membedakannya saat ini hanyalah kehadiran Chanyeol yang selalu berada disampingnya. Baekhyun cukup senang dan bahagia karena mencintai Chanyeol tidak semengerikan awal pertemuan mereka. Semua keadaan menjadi lebih baik dan Baekhyun ingin selalu berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini selamanya bersama Chanyeol.

Hingga Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuyarkan lamunannya kala mendengar suara bel dari pintu apartemennya. Tidak perlu menebak, karena Baekhyun sudah tau siapa pelaku yang menekan bel apartemennya saat ini.

Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol?

Cklek

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun ia tau apa tujuan Chanyeol untuk datang kesini. Mungkin kehidupannya akan sedikit berbeda karena Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku bisa membatalkannya jika kau keberatan" ucap Chanyeol langsung pada inti.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu impianmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa keberatan? Impianmu adalah impianku juga" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasimu saja nanti"

"Baiklah. Kau harus menungguku hingga aku kembali dari Jepang. Aku akan segera kembali di hadapanmu"

Baekhyun perlahan mendekati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu dari sini. Kau harus memenangkan kompetisi itu" ucap Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan undangan untuk acara balap motor yang akan di laksanakan di Jepang. Ini bukan kompetisi biasa karena jika Chanyeol memenangi kompetisi balap ini, maka Chanyeol bisa meraih impiannya untuk bisa menjadi pembalap professional. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Chanyeol masih memiliki impian itu. Ia tidak bisa membuang hasratnya untuk berhenti menunggangi motor balapnya dan meraih kemenangan.

Tujuan utamanya yaitu lelaki cantik yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang berguna untuk Baekhyun.

Dan hanya melalui inilah ia bisa membanggakan Baekhyun.

Ia akan membuktikan jika ia bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Ia mampu mengalahkan waktu dengan kecepatan.

Karena disana..

Ada Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pemberhentian terakhir bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku memenangkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk antusias pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Jika kau memenangkan kompetisi itu, aku akan sangat jatuh cinta kepadamu" ucap Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Ia ingin Chanyeol bersemangat agar bisa meraih impiannya. Dan hanya dengan cara ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyemangati Chanyeol.

Dengan membiarkannya pergi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun ketakutan sudah terjawab semua di Chap ini. Mereka udah sama-sama saling mencintai dan saling mempercayai. Tetapi jangan seneng dulu karena cerita ini belum berakhir. Masih ada konflik lain yang akan mereka hadapi. Yang pertama, yaitu perginya Chanyeol untuk mengikuti kompetisi balap di Jepang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk sementara waktu.

Apakah Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja ketika ia melakukan balap itu?

Atau justru apakah Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya?

Penasaran?

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	6. The Guardian

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku bisa membatalkannya jika kau keberatan" ucap Chanyeol langsung pada inti.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu impianmu. Mana mungkin aku bisa keberatan? Impianmu adalah impianku juga" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa ikut bersamaku"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasimu saja nanti"

"Baiklah. Kau harus menungguku hingga aku kembali dari Jepang. Aku akan segera kembali di hadapanmu"

Baekhyun perlahan mendekati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol kemudian memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu dari sini. Kau harus memenangkan kompetisi itu" ucap Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan undangan untuk acara balap motor yang akan di laksanakan di Jepang. Ini bukan kompetisi biasa karena jika Chanyeol memenangi kompetisi balap ini, maka Chanyeol bisa meraih impiannya untuk bisa menjadi pembalap professional. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Chanyeol masih memiliki impian itu. Ia tidak bisa membuang hasratnya untuk berhenti menunggangi motor balapnya dan meraih kemenangan.

Tujuan utamanya yaitu lelaki cantik yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang berguna untuk Baekhyun.

Dan hanya melalui inilah ia bisa membanggakan Baekhyun.

Ia akan membuktikan jika ia bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Ia mampu mengalahkan waktu dengan kecepatan.

Karena disana..

Ada Baekhyun yang akan menjadi pemberhentian terakhir bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku memenangkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk antusias pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Jika kau memenangkan kompetisi itu, aku akan sangat jatuh cinta kepadamu" ucap Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Ia ingin Chanyeol bersemangat agar bisa meraih impiannya. Dan hanya dengan cara ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyemangati Chanyeol.

Dengan membiarkannya pergi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol)**. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rasa ia bisa melewati hari ini dengan baik. Langkahnya terus membawa tubuhnya hingga ia tiba di ruangan seni seperti biasa. Sedikit menghela nafasnya karena entah mengapa ia begitu merindukan cengiran lebar sang kekasih, padahal belum sampai 24 jam mereka tidak bertemu.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun meletakkan perlengkapan melukisnya di sekitar penyangga kanvasnya. Menyiapkan kursi kesayangannya yang selalu menemaninya melukis selama ini, dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Terdiam sejenak memandangi kanvas kosong yang masih bersih tersebut sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin ia lukis.

Berbicara mengenai lukisan, Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan sosok Luhan yang mengatakan padanya jika lukisan hasil karyanya begitu menakjubkan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun senang bukan main karena merasa karyanya di hargai dan di apresiasi dengan baik. Luhan juga bukan sekedar orang biasa. Luhan adalah seorang pengamat lukisan yang sangat professional dalam mengapresiasikan lukisan milik orang lain. Terbukti dari dirinya yang di undang secara resmi oleh berbagai Universitas ternama di berbagai negara untuk menghadiri acara pameran mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia teringat wajah antusias Luhan yang selalu memujinya. Baekhyun jadi ingin kembali melihat wajah cantik Luhan lagi, walaupun ia sama sekali tidak tau dimana keberadaan Luhan saat ini.

 _'Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu kembali. Dan aku harap hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol membaik'_ batin Baekhyun.

Luhan menjadi penyemangat tersendiri bagi Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia bertekad untuk menghasilkan karya-karya lainnya. Baekhyun sangat mencintai hobbynya ini, dan bukankah sudah pernah ia katakan jika ia tidak akan berhenti melukis hingga ia tidak bisa melukis lagi?

Kini Baekhyun mulai menuangkan cat air dengan beberapa warna di atas paletnya. Jemari lentiknya meraih sebuah kuas panjang dan sekarang ia siap untuk melukis.

Melukis sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lukis sebelumnya.

Ia akan melukis sebuah objek.

Dua hal yang sangat dicintainya akan ia gabungkan menjadi satu.

Ya, Baekhyun akan melukis sosok Chanyeol saat ini.

 _'Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan karena aku terlalu mencintaimu..'_

Kemudian dengan perlahan Baekhyun menutup kedua mata sipitnya untuk membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol yang selalu saja muncul di pikirannya. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan posisi yang tepat, kini ia mulai menggoreskan kanvas putih polos tersebut dengan cat air melalui kuasnya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak dengan lincah membentuk sebuah sketsa saat ini. Bahkan ia tidak membutuhkan sebuah pensil untuk menggambar sketsa awal karena menurutnya wajah Chanyeol begitu jelas di matanya. Ia akan menggambar Chanyeol dengan ketulusan.

 _'Kau telah membantuku untuk menghilangkan traumaku, dan aku juga akan melakukan hal itu padamu..'_

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya teringat pengorbanan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya selama ini.

 _'..aku akan menghilangkan traumamu dari masa lalu mu yang buruk'_

 _'Byun Baekhyun.. kau adalah impianku'_

Chanyeol sedikit melirik ke arah semua saingannya kali ini. Chanyeol yakin ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk bisa mengalahkan mereka yang sama-sama memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi juara sama seperti dirinya. Namun dengan kekuatan hati dan kepercayaan diri yang ia miliki, ia yakin ia bisa mencapai garis finish dengan waktu tercepat. Seperti apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya, ia harus menjadi juara dan dengan begitu ia bisa cepat kembali dan memeluk malaikat hidupnya dengan sangat erat di dalam dekapannya.

 _'Kau harus tau jika aku mencintaimu'_

Ya, memang seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan kebohongan jika itu mengenai perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Malaikat cantiknya yang tidak memiliki sayap tetapi mampu membawa dirinya melayang begitu jauh hingga serasa ia tengah berada di atas awan sekarang. Jika Tuhan menginzinkan, ingin sekali ia membawa Baekhyun ke atas awan dan saling berbagi cinta mereka disana. Ia akan membuat Baekhyun sebagai ratu yang menempati posisi satu di dalam hati dan hidupnya.

 _'Kau adalah nafasku. Aku bernafas untukmu..'_

Ketika pendengarannya sudah menangkap suara tembakan, dengan cepat ia tarik gas motor tersebut dan memacunya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Pertandingan ini sudah ia siapkan matang-matang. Dan seperti biasa, ia sudah mengetahui hasil akhirnya jika ia akan menjadi juara. Kenapa?

 _'Alasannya yaitu dirimu.. Byun Baekhyun si lelaki lemah yang begitu aku cintai dengan sangat'_

Benar, alasan yang membuat Chanyeol begitu percaya diri jika ia bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini yaitu satu. Ia memiliki satu tujuan disana. Ia memiliki satu acuan yang membawa untuk segera menyentuhnya. Ia memiliki satu keinginan yang kuat untuk membawa cintanya bersama waktu..

Ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya.

 _'Aku harap aku mampu membawa langkahku dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu'_

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya ketika ia berhasil menyentuh garis finish sebagai yang pertama.

Ia berhasil.

Ia akan menunjukkan kemenangan ini pada kekasih hatinya.

Ia akan menunjukkan jika ia mampu menjadi yang terbaik dan ia mampu untuk menjadi yang pertama bagi Baekhyun.

 _ **Kini aku mengerti**_

 _ **Ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu**_

 _ **Secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa diketahui**_

 _ **Kau terlihat sangat berbeda di antara orang-orang itu**_

 _ **Cinta mulai hidup dan tumbuh didalam hatiku**_

 _ **Mungkin ini akan sulit karena aku tidak ingin melukaimu**_

 _ **Tetapi aku melakukan ini karena perintah dari hatiku**_

 _ **Jika perasaanku ini adalah benar**_

 _ **Aku menjadi sedikit egois karena begitu mencintaimu**_

 _ **Sosok yang seharusnya aku lindungi**_

 _ **Tetapi justru meneteskan airmatanya**_

 _ **Berkatmu, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang buruk**_

 _ **Aku akan melakukannya untukmu..**_

 _ **..Byun Baekhyun.**_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan lukisannya. Airmata terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika ia berhasil melukis gambar Chanyeol dengan sempurna. Kini Chanyeol berada jelas dihadapannya. Tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tubuh toplessnya. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menyentuh lukisan itu dan berusaha untuk membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

 _ **Aku harap ini tidak akan pernah menjadi masa lalu**_

 _ **Aku ingin terus hidup seperti ini bersama mu**_

 _ **Aku ingin selalu bersamamu**_

 _ **Kau telah begitu banyak merubahku**_

 _ **Menarikku dari bayang hitam dengan ketulusanmu**_

 _ **Aku kira perasaanku salah**_

 _ **Tetapi tidak..**_

 _ **Perasaan ini benar dan aku akan selalu menjaga perasaan ini untukmu**_

 _ **Aku tidak memiliki cara untuk menghindarimu**_

 _ **Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

 _ **Yang aku rasakan ini bukanlah hanya sekedar cinta**_

 _ **Tetapi lebih dalam dari itu**_

 _ **Kau bisa mengerti?**_

 _ **Kau bisa mendengarku?**_

 _ **Cintaku padamu lebih dalam dari yang lain**_

 _ **Dan akan terus begitu selamanya..**_

 _ **Aku.. mencintaimu begitu dalam..**_

 _ **.. Park Chanyeol.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membawa hasil lukisannya ke sebuah pameran dimana ia sering mendatangi pameran yang berada dipusat kota hanya untuk memamerkan karya lukisannya. Dengan senyuman yang terus terukir di wajah cantiknya, ia membawa kanvas berukuran besar itu ke sebuah pinggir danau yang disana juga sudah terdapat banyak seniman yang memamerkan hasil karya lukisan mereka disana.

Seniman pelukis memang dibiarkan untuk memamerkan lukisan mereka secara bebas pada orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu. Kebetulan jika pada waktu malam hari seperti ini, tempat ini akan begitu ramai di kunjungi oleh wisatawan sekedar untuk menghibur diri dan menghilangkan penat mereka di akhir pekan.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan pada pelukis-pelukis professional yang berada disana dan jujur saja para pelukis yang hampir kesemuanya sudah berumur lanjut, merasa senang dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang dengan tulus melukis dan memamerkannya disana, padahal diusianya yang masih sangat muda, tetapi Baekhyun rela membuang masa mudanya di tempat yang membosankan seperti ini.

"Karyamu kali ini berbeda. Siapa objek yang kau gambar?" tanya salah seorang seniman yang biasa Baekhyun panggil dengan nama Paman Jung.

"Aku sedikit merasakan perbedaan dalam diriku karena lelaki yang ku lukis ini, Paman" ucap Baekhyun masih menunjukkan senyumannya dan terlihat sibuk menyusun lukisan itu agar terlihat rapi pada sebuah penyangga kayu.

"Kau harus mengaku padaku jika lelaki itu adalah kekasihmu. Aku benar bukan?" goda Paman Jung.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, dia adalah kekasihku dan aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Baekhyun dengan rona merah dipipi putihnya.

Awalnya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bergabung dengan seniman lagi di pameran ini, dan diluar dugaan Baekhyun ternyata semua seniman yang berada disini begitu hangat menyambutnya dan bahkan banyak yang memuji hasil karyanya. Maka dari itu hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, Baekhyun bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Dan itu adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri baginya. Ditambah Paman Jung yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman karena kebaikannya. Mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun mulai mampu membuka dirinya pada banyak orang dan tidak selalu menutupi dirinya seperti waktu lalu.

Kini semua lukisan para seniman itu sudah berjejer rapih di pinggir danau. Sang seniman dengan antusias menjelaskan makna dari lukisan tersebut pada pelanggan yang bertanya-tanya. Biasanya mereka akan menjual lukisan mereka ketika ada seorang kolektor yang berminat untuk membelinya. Tetapi lain hal nya dengan Baekhyun, ia tidak akan menjual lukisan ini karena ia akan menunjukkan ini pada Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun ingin menunjukkan lukisan ini pada Chanyeol dan menghilangkan trauma yang di alami oleh Chanyeol.

"Anak muda"

Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melihat orang tersebut. Inilah kendala Baekhyun, ia tidak mampu menatap seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya dan itu sangat membuat suasana menjadi aneh dan canggung karena sikapnya.

"N-ne.." lirih Baekhyun menjawab paggilan pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal dan juga rapih yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang melukis lukisan ini?" tanya pria tadi.

"Saya yang melukis lukisan itu, Paman" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenal orang ini?"

Baekhyun menjawab melalui anggukan kepalanya.

"Beruntung sekali kau bisa mengenal orang ini, bisa mendekat hingga kau bisa melukis dia seperti ini. Apakah orang ini sangat special untukmu?"

"Ya, Paman. Dia sangat special untukku. Dialah seseorang yang mampu merubahku dan membuatku hidup lagi sehingga aku sanggup menatap dunia. Dia adalah hidupku saat ini" jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap jalanan sambil membayangkan wajah Chanyeol.

"Dan kurasa kau juga adalah hidupnya saat ini"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat kepalanya guna melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang berada dihadapannya dan ternyata ia mampu. Bahkan ia sudah mengembangkan senyumannya saat ini.

"Aku selalu berharap seperti itu" jawab Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Bisakah aku membeli lukisan ini?" tanya pria tadi yang nampaknya berminat dengan lukisan milik Baekhyun.

"Berapapun harganya akan aku beli. Kumohon jual lah lukisan ini padaku agar aku bisa memilikinya. Katakan apapun keinginanmu" ucap pria paruh baya ini dengan memohon karena Baekhyun tidak meresponnya.

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf dengan hormat pada Paman, saya tidak bisa menjual lukisan ini karena saya sudah berjanji jika lukisan ini hanya untuk dirinya" ucap Baekhyun dengan amat sopan.

Akhirnya pria baya itu mengerti dan ia sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku menghormati keputusanmu. Jagalah dia karena aku yakin jika kau adalah orang yang tepat. Terima kasih dan.." pria paruh baya tadi menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak darisana.

"..Katakan padanya untuk segera pulang"

Baekhyun mematung dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Paman tadi, kemudian setelahnya Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika ia baru saja berhasil memahaminya.

Apakah pria tadi adalah Ayah Chanyeol?

Ya, pria tadi adalah Tuan Park selaku Ayah Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyung.. kau tau? Aku akan menyusulmu ke Amerika"

Kai tersenyum sendiri ketika membayangkan wajah manis Kyungsoo saat ini di sebrang sana. Kai memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo malam-malam seperti ini karena ia begitu merindukan lelaki bermata bulat itu. Hubungannya bersama Kyungsoo juga semakin hari semakin membaik. Ah tidak, tetapi semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin terlihat romantis dan.. special?

 _'Untuk apa kau menyusulku? Aku bahkan beberapa minggu lagi akan kembali kesana dan menemui Ayah'_ jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon rumah mewahnya untuk memandang ribuan bintang yang bersinar terang malam ini. Dan tanpa sadar ia kembali membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo disana.

"Kita kembali ke Korea bersama-sama. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi" ucap Kai sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sejuk.

 _'Kau menungguku? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?'_

"Ya, sesuatu hal yang sangat penting"

 _'Kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu melalui telepon atau video call saja?'_

"Aku ingin mengatakannya sambil menatap kedua matamu secara langsung" jawab Kai begitu serius.

Kyungsoo cukup lama terdiam disana tidak menjawab perkataan Kai. Dan Kai yang mengerti akan situasi ini tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Selamat malam Do Kyungsoo"

Kemudian Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat ketika Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Jujur saja ia lelah menyimpan perasaan aneh ini terhadap Kyungsoo. Ini terdengar menggelikan tetapi Kai yakin jika rasa rindu yang selalu muncul di hatinya ini adalah cinta.

 _'Aku tau jika aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menunduk malu ketika matanya sudah berhasil menangkap sosok tinggi itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah taxi yang membawanya menuju kesini. Ke apartemen Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih tangan besar Chanyeol dan sedikit menariknya agar mereka cepat sampai di kamar apartemennya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti arah langkah Baekhyun dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk langsung memeluk tubuh mungil yang ia rindukan tersebut.

Cklek

"Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada cerianya.

"Apa itu?"

"Rahasia"

Baekhyun terus menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga mereka saat ini sudah berada di ruang tengah. Baekhyun meraih koper yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman Chanyeol dan menyuruh Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang berada disana. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini, padahal ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia akan menerima kejutan dari kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

Dan disana, Chanyeol bisa melihat sebuah kanvas yang masih tertutup dengan kain putih yang Baekhyun letakkan tepat di hadapannya. Setelah berhasil meletakanya dengan benar, Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mendekati kanvas tersebut.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Aku ingin membantumu untuk terlepas dari bayangan masa lalu seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku.." ucap Baekhyun.

"..untuk kali ini saja, kumohon izinkan aku untuk melakukannya"

Baekhyun membuka kain putih itu dan Chanyeol langsung terbelalak karena melihat lukisan yang menggambarkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol langsung kalut, tetapi dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Jika kau tak sanggup melihat dirimu sendiri, kau tidak perlu memaksakan hal itu. Dan kau harus percaya jika aku akan menemanimu disini" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada memohon.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap lukisan Baekhyun dan ia harus berusaha demi kekasih yang paling dicintainya ini. Untuk kali ini, ia berharap agar bayangan itu tidak muncul lagi.

 _1 detik.._

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk mengubah diriku, maka dari itu aku harus berusaha membuat ini menjadi awal untuk melihat diriku sendiri" ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut pada Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap tangan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol mulai bergetar. Dadanya terasa sesak karena ia melihat kembali bayangan itu. Bayangan dimana saudara kembarnya bunuh diri tepat di hadapannya dan bayangan ketika wajah sang kakak yang mengejeknya sambil tertawa keras. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis karena Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol sudah meremas rambutnya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _30 detik.._

 _'Kau telah membunuhku Chanyeol hahaha'_

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan. Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah tetapi ia masih memandangi lukisan itu.

 _'Tapi memang kau yang membunuhku'_

"KATAKAN PADA MEREKA JIKA BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUHMU!"

Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghancurkan lukisan itu karena ia melihat Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca disana. Setelah itu, Chanyeol segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi lukisan itu dengan tergesa-gesa juga terlihat amat sangat kebingungan. Keringat sudah muncul di dahinya dan dadanya semakin terasa sesak.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHMU!"

 _60 detik.._

"Chanyeol hiks-"

Grep

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya untuk meraih leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan wajah keduanya dan sambil sedikit terisak Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan amat sangat lembut. Ia hanya ingin menarik Chanyeol dari rasa trauma karena ia begitu mencintai lelaki ini. Ia hanya ingin membantu Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol tenang.

Cpkh

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan menyesap bibir Chanyeol lebih dalam hingga Chanyeol merasa tenang. Kemudian ketika ia merasakan nafas Chanyeol mulai teratur, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap lembut wajah Chanyeol.

"Kumohon.." lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua mata Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali menatap lukisan itu cukup lama hingga ia merasa amat sesak saat ini. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak pingsan demi malaikat cantiknya ini.

 _90 detik.._

Dan berhasil.

Chanyeol bisa melakukannya dan kemudian ia merasakan Baekhyun memeluknya kembali, kali ini jauh lebih erat. Membuat Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun yang juga sedikit bergetar.

"Terima kasih telah membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, Baekhyun"

 _100 detik.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kling~

Kai yang tengah fokus pada laptop yang berada di hadapannya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat Kai mengangkat panggilan tersebut karena itu adalah nomor telepon Umma Baekhyun.

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Kai dengan sopan.

 _'Aku teman Nyonya Byun. Aku meneleponmu karena hanya nomor ini yang terdapat di kontaknya. Kumohon padamu untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun jika Ummanya baru saja pingsan dan saat ini tengah berada di Rumah Sakit'_

Kai terkejut bukan main. Ia masih mencerna perkataan wanita ini yang mengatakan jika Ibu Baekhyun pingsan.

Sebenarnya Kai dan Ibu Baekhyun memang sering melakukan komukasi karena Ibu Baekhyun begitu khawatir dengan kondisi putra satu-satunya tersebut. Namun Kai selalu mengatakan pada Ibu Baekhyun jika putranya selalu aman dan baik-baik saja selama bersama Kai. Dan itu membuat Ibu Baekhyun mau tidak mau membiarkan Kai melindungi Baekhyun. Ia rasa ini jauh lebih baik daripada harus menyaksikan Baekhyun menangis setiap hari dan mengurung diri dikamarnya.

Dan ini..

Kai kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi kabar tiba-tiba ini begitu mengejutkan untuknya. Dan itu membuatnya kembali berpikir bagaimana perasaan Ibu Baekhyun jika terpisah dari anak satu-satunya itu selama ini. Ibu Baekhyun jatuh sakit dan terpaksa Kai harus mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ahjumma. Aku akan segera mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Dan bisakah Ahjumma mengirimkanku alamat dimana Ibu Baekhyun di rawat?"

 _'Baiklah, aku akan mengirimu alamatnya melalui pesan. Kumohon padamu untuk segera membawa Baekhyun kesini'_

"Ne ahjumma"

Setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Kai langsung bangkit dari duduknya untuk segera mendatangi apartemen Baekhyun. Ini sudah malam dan Kai yakin Baekhyun berada di sana.

Dengan mengendarai mobilnya, Kai sudah bisa melihat apartemen itu karena jarak kantornya dengan apartemen Baekhyun tidaklah jauh. Mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit saja. Dengan sedikit berlari memasuki apartemen mewah itu, kini Kai sudah tiba tepat di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Nafasnya terengah-engah dan ia berharap jika Baekhyun masih terjaga. Tidak beberapa lama Kai menunggu, akhirnya Baekhyun membukakan pintu apartemen tersebut.

"Eoh, Kai? Ada apa?"

Grep

Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat mencoba untuk memberikan kekuatan sebelum ia mengatakan kabar ini pada Baekhyun. Kai sangat mengerti betapa rapuhnya Baekhyun, terlebih ini menyangkut masalah Ibunya. Setelah cukup lama Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, akhirnya Kai menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menampilkan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Ibumu.. jatuh pingsan dan saat ini ia tengah di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kita akan segera kesana"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ia masih belum percaya jika ini adalah kenyataan. Namun dengan cepat Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kearah mobilnya untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit secepat mungkin. Baekhyun masih terdiam dan hanya menuruti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai saat ini.

Perasaan kacau kembali muncul ketika ia membayangkan wajah cantik sang Umma yang menangis saat ia pergi meninggalkannya bersama Kai. Baekhyun merasa menjadi anak yang kurang ajar karena pergi begitu saja, sedangkan sang Umma membanting tulang seorang diri untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Ayah tiri Baekhyun memang sudah bercerai dengan sang Umma sejak sang Umma mengetahui jika Baekhyun telah di perkosa oleh suami keduanya tersebut, dan semenjak saat itu juga sang Umma sering sakit-sakitan dan berakhir seperti ini. Membuatnya terpaksa harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Baekhyun memasuki kamar dimana sang Umma di rawat. Disana terlihat sang Umma sudah sadarkan diri dan terduduk terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh sang Umma, sedangkan Kai hanya menyaksikan pemandangan itu dari dekat pintu.

"Hiks Umma.. maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang Umma.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Umma tau jika kau takut dengan Rumah Sakit. Cepat pergi darisini nak" ucap Umma Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu Umma.. hiks! Kenapa Umma tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika Umma merasa kesulitan?" isak Baekhyun.

"Umma akan sulit jika melihatmu harus terus merasa ketakutan jika kau berada di dekat Umma, Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Maafkan aku, dan kenapa Umma tidak mengatakan padaku jika Umma mengalami penyakit jantung? Hiks!"

"Umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan Umma ingin kau fokus dengan kuliahmu.." lirih sang Umma yang juga sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Tidak Umma.. mulai saat ini aku akan berhenti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan. Aku akan kembali kerumah dan membantu Umma untuk mencari uang.."

Sang Umma terdiam dan menatap Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri disana berusaha untuk memberitahu Kai jika sang Umma baik-baik saja. Kai yang mengerti akan permintaan Umma Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun.. Umma mu tidak akan senang jika kau berhenti kuliah"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Umma dan berganti menatap Kai.

"Tapi maafkan aku Kai. Aku rasa aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu, dan kali ini saja aku mohon.. aku ingin kembali kerumahku yang dulu dan hidup bersama Ummaku" ucap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohonnya.

Kai tersenyum maklum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Aku pun merasa tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemen itu, tetapi jangan pernah kau berhenti kuliah"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Kai.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kau adalah malaikat pelindungku.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Preview Next Chap**_

 _Deg!_

 _'A-appa..'_

 _"Maafkan Appa.. Appa tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan keji itu lagi padamu, Baekhyun"_

 _"UNTUK APA KAU DATANG LAGI DI KEHIDUPANKU?!"_

 _"Baekhyun! Appa mu datang hanya ingin meminta maaf"_

 _"TIDAK! DIA BUKAN APPA KU! DIA LELAKI BRENGSEK UMMA!"_

 _"Baekhyun, Appa sudah berubah nak. Maafkan Appa.."_

 _"Aku kira kau mencintaiku Baek. Ternyata aku salah! Kau lebih mementingkannya dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama lelaki bajingan yang jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkanmu!"_

 _"Hiks Chanyeol.. dengarkan aku. Appaku hanya ingin meminta ma-"_

 _"Terserah!"_

 _'Kai.. kumohon bantu aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun udah bisa mengatasi rasa trauma mereka masing-masing. Dan juga KaiSoo kayanya makin deket *eeaa :v

Dan diliat dari preview next chap, kayanya bakal muncul konflik lagi wkwkk

Choi Seunghoon Ayah tiri Baek balik lagi di kehidupan Baek. Dan gimana reaksi Chanyeol pas tau ternyata Choi Seunghoon adalah pelaku yang telah membuat kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu begitu trauma?

Dan..

Apakah Ayah tiri Baek emg udah benar-benar menyesal dan tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya?

Konflik masih akan datang terus :'D

Penasaran?

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	7. Eternaly

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Hiks Umma.. maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya sambil memeluk erat tubuh sang Umma.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Umma tau jika kau takut dengan Rumah Sakit. Cepat pergi darisini nak" ucap Umma Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu Umma.. hiks! Kenapa Umma tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika Umma merasa kesulitan?" isak Baekhyun.

"Umma akan sulit jika melihatmu harus terus merasa ketakutan jika kau berada di dekat Umma, Baek"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Maafkan aku, dan kenapa Umma tidak mengatakan padaku jika Umma mengalami penyakit jantung? Hiks!"

"Umma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan Umma ingin kau fokus dengan kuliahmu.." lirih sang Umma yang juga sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Tidak Umma.. mulai saat ini aku akan berhenti kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan. Aku akan kembali kerumah dan membantu Umma untuk mencari uang.."

Sang Umma terdiam dan menatap Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri disana berusaha untuk memberitahu Kai jika sang Umma baik-baik saja. Kai yang mengerti akan permintaan Umma Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dengan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun.. Umma mu tidak akan senang jika kau berhenti kuliah"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang Umma dan berganti menatap Kai.

"Tapi maafkan aku Kai. Aku rasa aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu, dan kali ini saja aku mohon.. aku ingin kembali kerumahku yang dulu dan hidup bersama Ummaku" ucap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohonnya.

Kai tersenyum maklum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Aku pun merasa tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di apartemen itu, tetapi jangan pernah kau berhenti kuliah"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih kedua tangan Kai.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kau adalah malaikat pelindungku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol)**. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol.. kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" lirih Baekhyun ketika ia menyadari jika Chanyeol membawanya ke atap kampus yang merupakan tempat favorite Chanyeol untuk membolos mata pelajaran kuliah.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya menatap awan yang sedikit mendung tersebut. Baekhyun saat ini hanya mampu menuruti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya dan tidak pernah melayangkan protes sedikitpun, karena ia yakin jika selama ia bersama lelaki tampan ini, ia akan selalu aman.

"Aku ingin menunjukkanmu tempat yang indah untuk berbagi cinta" goda Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit merengut karena Chanyeol selalu saja berhasil membuat pipinya merona. Kemudian Baekhyun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringkuk disana sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafasnya. Ternyata benar, ini memang terasa sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Begitu indah dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berbaring di atap sekolah sambil memandangi langit yang berjalan dengan perlahan diatas sana. Juga..

Bersama seseorang yang dikasihinya berada disampingnya, membuatnya ingin selalu seperti ini dan berharap ia mampu menghentikan waktu lebih lama lagi menikmati ketenangan ini.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku nyaman, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun di bagian lengan agar ia bisa mendekap tubuh mungil kekasih cantiknya tersebut dalam posisi berbaring seperti ini. Kemudian ia kecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang sambil sedikit mengusap-usapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat amat cantik seperti dirimu, Baek. Dan aku akan selalu menjaga seorang yang amat aku cintai itu dengan seluruh tenaga yang aku miliki hingga aku mati sekalipun. Terima kasih kau telah hadir didalam hidupku, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat romantis yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol.

"Kau yang pertama untukku. Dan aku harap tidak ada orang lain yang mampu menggantikanmu di hatiku" balas Baekhyun tak kalah manis.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit menjadi posisi terduduk dan itu membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau bangkit terduduk juga.

"Yasudah, jika begitu kita menikah saja" ucap Chanyeol sangat antusias.

Baekhyun menunduk lemah. Sebenarnya ia memang ingin sekali menikah dengan Chanyeol dan hidup bahagia selamanya, namun bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Dan juga mereka bahkan belum mengenal keluarga masing-masing. Baekhyun takut jika ia tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Chanyeol yang notabenenya berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Walaupun Ayah Chanyeol mengatakannya sendiri padanya jika ia senang Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengannya, tetapi siapa yang akan sangka jika nanti akan ada hal buruk terjadi padanya jika ia terus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Menikah tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan, Chan. Aku belum mengenal keluargamu dan kau belum mengenal keluargaku. Aku ingin mengatakan hubungan kita pada Umma, tetapi aku tidak mampu mengatakannya.."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya, dan dituruti oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah kembali ke rumahmu yang dulu bersama Umma mu bukan? Aku bisa datang kesana dan berbicara pada Ummamu jika aku sangat mencintai putranya"

"Mungkin Umma akan menerima. Tetapi aku tidak yakin jika keluargamu bisa menerimaku"

"Jadi apa kau ragu padaku sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Jadi?"

"Hanya saja.. aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan terpaksa membuat Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunjukkan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Baek"

Kemudian Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, perlahan ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan kelembutan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ini sangat mendebarkan dan juga menyenangkan. Ia sangat menyukainya.

Cpkh

Akhirnya tautan itu terlepas ketika Chanyeol merasa nafas Baekhyun mulai menipis. Lalu Chanyeol ingin melayangkan satu pertanyaan lagi pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak meragukan cintanya lagi.

"Apa kau merasakannya? Apa kau tau jika aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan Chanyeol tersenyum mendapatkan respon baik dari Baekhyun.

"Um.. Chan"

"Iya?"

"Aku akan menunjukkanmu alamat rumah ku setelah kita pulang kuliah nanti" cicit Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Tetapi setelah kau ikut bersamaku ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ketempat dimana kau menciumku lebih dulu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit kecil hidung mungil Baekhyun.

Blush!

Baekhyun langsung merona hebat ketika ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya dan Chanyeol berada di tepi pantai. Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol lebih dulu dan ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan moment itu sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Entah kenapa aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum daripada berdiam diri seperti itu" ucap Kai saat dirinya baru saja menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara.

Ya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea karena ia tidak ingin Kai menyusulnya ke Amerika. Menurutnya itu terlalu beresiko dan lebih baik ia mempercepat kepulangannya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Kyungsoo bahkan baru menyadari jika Kai adalah orang yang pemaksa, terbukti saat ini Kai memaksa untuk menjemputnya dibandara padahal ia bisa meminta supir untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi sepertinya Kai bukan orang yang mudah menyerah karena terus mendesaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Tetapi aku berterimakasih padamu karena kau mau menerima tawaranku" lanjut Kai karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Kai dan memandang Kai yang masih fokus mengemudi.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu sehingga begitu antusias ingin cepat-cepat bertemu denganku, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo karena ia mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang tumbuh didalam hatinya.

"Bukankah kita sering melakukan komukasi melalui skype? Aku kira aku sudah menjadi temanmu sekarang" jawab Kai masih dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Ya, kau adalah temanku. Tetapi aku merasa jika aku terlalu merepotkanmu"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan"

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jalanan, tiba-tiba mengernyitkan wajahnya karena ini bukanlah arah menuju rumahnya. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai dengan pandangan bertanyanya.

"Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu?" bukannya menjawab, Kai justru melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan balik pada Kyungsoo.

"Sedari tadi kita sudah bicara, Kai"

"Tetapi aku ingin berbicara berdua saja denganmu di tempat yang indah"

Deg!

Jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdetak dengan keras ketika ia teringat dengan percakapan telepon mereka saat Kai mengatakan padanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung. Jadi.. apakah yang dikatakan oleh Kai pada waktu itu adalah serius?

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Namun ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali, ia langsung tercengang karena pemandangan yang sangat indah sudah tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Pantai.

Wow~ Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya terpukau ketika mereka sudah hampir mendekati pantai tersebut. Kyungsoo bahkan sedikit menganga karena rasa takjub melihat pantai yang ternyata akan sangat indah jika ia nikmati pada waktu sore hari seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya Kai menepikan mobilnya di bawah pohon kelapa yang besar dan berhenti disana.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menolehkan kepalanya kembali, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku karena wajah Kai sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merona hebat dan Kai tersenyum lalu menunduk untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman milik Kyungsoo.

Ugh! Kenapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini hanya karena senyuman seorang Kim Jong In, Kyung?

Klik

"Jja, kita turun"

Dengan kaku Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Kai dan mengikuti arah langkah Kai yang sudah mendekati bibir pantai. Kyungsoo sempat mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia merasakan hembusan angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Begitu menyegarkan dan Kyungsoo serasa tengah berada di atas awan saat ini.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, Kai terus saja memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan intens. Membuat Kai semakin yakin untuk memiliki lelaki mungil bermata bulat tersebut. Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu.."

".. untukku"

Deg!

Kyungsoo segera membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Kai ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Grep

Dengan cepat Kai meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo lalu menggenggamnya cukup erat.

"Kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai pantai ini" tanya Kai karena ia menyadari jika Kyungsoo sedikit kurang nyaman dengan perkataannya tadi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan degupan di jantungnya.

"Ne. Tempat ini begitu cantik" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Dan aku rasa ini adalah saatnya aku mengatakan padamu apa yang belakangan ini terus menganggu pikiranku"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai yang juga menatap matanya. Entah kenapa ia begitu terpaku dengan tatapan mata tajam Kai yang begitu menariknya untuk menatap dalam waktu yang lama seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau sudah berada di hadapanku dan aku mohon kau mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan padamu. Mungkin kau akan terkejut setelah mendengar ini, tetapi aku memang tidak mampu membohongi perasaanku lagi jika aku begitu tertarik padamu. Saat malam itu, aku merasakan hal lain yang tak normal didadaku ketika kau menangis di pelukanku. Dan aku begitu menyesal ketika dengan cepat kau pergi meninggalkanku.."

".. dan saat ini, tidak ada alasan untuk menundanya lagi. Aku.. menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo dan mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan menunduk dalam.

Inilah yang paling di takutkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia yakin jika Kai akan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Jujur saja ia memang menyukai Kai pada saat itu. Tetapi ia memiliki alasan lain untuk menyangkal ini semua..

Ia bukanlah orang yang baik dan bersih. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah menyerahkan harga dirinya pada Chanyeol, dan apakah itu terdengar pantas jika ia bersanding dengan Kai?

Kai adalah lelaki yang sangat baik dan begitu sempurna. Dan juga, Kai pasti mampu mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Aku tidak perduli jika kau adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol dan akupun tidak tau apa kau masih mencintainya atau tidak. Saat ini aku ingin mengatakan padamu jika aku mencintaimu. Dan aku siap menerima apapun jawaban yang akan kau berikan padaku nanti" ucap Kai dengan penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kai. Jujur saja ia pun merasakan hal yang sama pada Kai, tetapi entah kenapa masih ada sedikit keraguan di dalam hatinya untuk mengatakan 'iya' dan menjadi kekasih Kai. Kyungsoo merasa bingung saat ini, tetapi kemudian ia berpikir sekali lagi jika kesempatan ini belum tentu akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

 _'Kumohon lakukan sesuatu agar aku mampu menjawab iya'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. jadilah kekasihku hingga kita menikah dan jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdebar dengan keras ketika Kai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Kyungsoo kira Kai akan segera menciumnya tepat dibibir, tetapi di luar dugaan, Kai justru hanya mengecup dahinya singkat dan itu membuat hati Kyungsoo terasa menghangat seketika karena mendapatkan perlakuan romantis dari seorang lelaki untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Di tepi pantai dengan hembusan angin laut yang menenangkan dan juga suasana yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti berada di surga saat ini.

Bersama lelaki yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu keras tanpa henti seperti ini dan juga..

Kecupan lembut yang Kai daratkan di dahinya begitu jelas membuktikan betapa besar rasa sayang Kai terhadapnya.

Cukup lama Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk melepaskan kecupannya dan beralih menatap Kyungsoo kembali untuk meminta jawaban.

"Kai.."

Tes

Kyungsoo menteskan airmatanya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam karena ia merasa begitu bingung saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kai begitu khawatir sambil menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai. Tetapi aku tidak yakin jika aku mampu membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa.. hiks!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak masih enggan menatap Kai.

"Jika aku sudah menyatakan cintaku seperti ini pada seseorang, itu berarti aku sudah siap menerima apapun resiko yang akan kuterima nanti. Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dan aku memang tidak bisa untuk membohongi diriku sendiri jika aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu" jelas Kai.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu. Aku bukanlah orang baik dan aku tidaklah pantas untukmu.. hiks! Kau adalah lelaki yang terlalu baik Kai"

"Kyungsoo. Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk melihatmu menangis. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum padaku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Jika kau memang tidak bisa menerimaku, kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Aku bisa memahaminya, Kyung-"

Srek

Grep

CUP!

Kai membelalakkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan kuat. Kyungsoo harus melakukan hal ini untuk menghentikan ucapan Kai dan ia hanya ingin Kai tau jika ia juga mencintainya. Kyungsoo juga mencintai Kai. Mereka saling mencintai. Lalu apa yang salah dengan kondisi ini?

Kyungsoo terus menyesap kuat bibir Kai sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati degupan yang menyenangkan didada bagian kirinya. Airmata masih mengalir dari mata owl itu tidak peduli jika Kai sudah menghapusnya berkali-kali. Bahkan Kai sedikit membalas lumatan Kyungsoo dan tidak munafik jika Kai juga menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka.

 _'Saranghae Kai..'_

Ciuman Kyungsoo melemah dan kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya menggantung di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya hingga ciuman itu terlepas. Lalu ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kumohon katakan sesuatu.." ucap Kai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu selamanya.."

"..tetapi maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menyerahkan diriku untuk yang pertama kalinya bagimu" lirih Kyungsoo.

Demi Tuhan Kai sudah memikirkan hal itu selama ini. Jujur saja ia amat sangat kecewa karena Kyungsoo sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada orang lain, tetapi menurut Kai itu tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Kyungsoo.

Ia bisa menerima kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini, berarti ia juga harus bisa menerima masa lalu Kyungsoo. Tetapi setidaknya peluangnya saat ini begitu besar untuk menjadi yang terakhir bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku menerima apapun kondisimu saat ini karena aku ingin menjadikanmu satu-satunya didalam hidupku"

Blush

Baekhyun merona di balik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol ketika ia menyaksikan Kai dan Kyungsoo berciuman disana. Ya, Chanyeol membawanya kembali ke pantai ini karena Kai yang menyuruhnya untuk datang kesini. Dan dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini , Chanyeol mulai bisa mengerti jika tujuan Kai sebenarnya adalah ingin menunjukkan padanya jika ia tidak akan merebut Baekhyun darinya dan membuktikan jika ia telah mencintai orang lain yaitu Kyungsoo.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa lega jika Kyungsoo menjadi kekasih Kai, karena ia pikir Kai akan membawa Kyungsoo pada kehidupan yang lebih baik agar tidak mengulangi kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Kyungsoo begitu serasi ketika berada di dekat Kai, dan Chanyeol berharap Kai akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini terhadap Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana merasa senang sekaligus terharu karena Kai ternyata memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Dan ia juga merasa senang jika orang itu adalah Kyungsoo. Ia yakin Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik, dan Kai memang sangat tepat untuk Kyungsoo.

Jadi?

"Hey cantik, kenapa terus merona seperti itu eoh? Apa kau tidak ingin kita melakukan hal seperti yang di lakukan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo juga hm?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget. Kali ini pipi Baekhyun bertambah merona dan jantungnya kembali berdetak ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya menuruni motor besar itu untuk menghampiri pasangan yang masih hangat tersebut.

Apakah ini akan menjadi kencan ganda?

"Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Kyung"

Kyungsoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya, dan Kyungsoo seketika membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun juga berada disana. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Airmata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir dan membasahi wajahnya dengan sangat cepat. Membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terhuyung kebelakang namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo tak kalah erat.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan hal itu terhadapmu. Kumohon maafkan aku.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Kai, lalu Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendapatkan respon berupa senyuman dari dua lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dan perlahan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Berkatmu, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa traumaku. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat karena kekasihmu adalah malaikat pelindungku" lirih Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan menjadi sahabatmu. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah memiliki Kai dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Aku sungguh menyesalinya"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hiduplah menjadi lebih orang yang lebih baik lagi"

"Tentu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting tong~

Umma Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang menekan bel rumahnya. Sejenak ia menghentikan aktivitasnya memasak dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Ah, mungkin saja itu adalah Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya.

Ting tong~

"Tunggu sebentar"

Cklek

Deg!

"Selamat malam. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"C-choi Seunghoon?"

"Iya ini aku. Kau masih mengingatku bukan?"

"U-untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

Dengan cepat Seunghoon meraih kedua tangan Umma Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang memohon.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahanku di masa lalu. Kumohon izinkan aku kembali kerumah ini dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini lagi"

"Semudah itu kau mengatakan maaf? Tidakkah kau tau bagaimana terguncangnya Baekhyun setelah kau memperkosanya?"

"Maka dari itu aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

Umma Baekhyun menunduk dan sedikit terisak karena ia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jujur saja ia sangat mempercayai Seunghoon, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjamin jika Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Ayah tirinya. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik, ia akan memberi satu kali kesempatan lagi untuk Seunghoon dan berharap agar ia bisa kembali rujuk karena jujur saja ia sudah tidak sanggup bekerja seorang diri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk meminta maaf padanya, tetapi kau tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun sedikitpun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin mampir?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat ia sudah turun dari motor besar Chanyeol.

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dan membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka berempat di pantai tadi, mereka sudah merasa jika masalah yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka di masa lalu sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu di bahas lagi dan mereka saat ini bersahabat. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun hingga kerumahnya seperti yang Baekhyun katakan tadi jika Baekhyun akan menunjukkan rumahnya yang sekarang. Dan kini Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya dan ia merasa senang karena bisa mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai kerumah dalam keadaan selamat.

"Masuklah dan segera istirahat. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona dan mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chanyeol.. aku begitu bahagia" cicit Baekhyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena kau selalu berada disampingku"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia terlihat sedang berpikir. Mungkin ia harus melakukan hal ini agar Chanyeol semakin mencintainya. Ya, ia harus melakukannya.

"Um.. Chanyeol.."

"Ya?"

CUP!

Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol dan tentu saja membuat Chanyeol sangat terkejut ketika merasakan bibir tipis nan lembut itu mendarat dibibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian Chanyeol sedikit tertawa kecil karena wajah Baekhyun begitu merona saat ini. Malaikat cantiknya ini begitu menggemaskan dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada makhluk mungil yang pandai melukis tersebut.

"Masuklah, dan kau harus ingat jika aku tidak akan melupakan ciuman manis ini. Selamat malam Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memasuki rumahnya. Baekhyun benar-benar menutup pintu rumahnya setelah ia memastikan Chanyeol telah beranjak dari sana.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya ketika ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu yang begitu asing menurutnya, mungkin ini adalah sepatu milik teman sang Umma. Tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang negatif, akhirnya Baekhyun memasuki ruang tengah. Disana terlihat sang Umma sedang duduk di sofa, dan baru saja Baekhyun ingin mendekati sang Umma, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena melihat sosok lain yang berada disana. Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak kaku dan dadanya seketika terasa amat sesak.

Deg!

 _'A-appa..'_

"Baekhyun, kau sudah kembali nak?" ucap sang Umma yang sudah berdiri untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa dia disini?" ucap Baekhyun dengan datar. Lebih tepatnya saat ini ia tengah menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba memuncak hanya karena melihat sosok sang Ayah tiri.

"Maafkan Appa.. Appa tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan keji itu lagi padamu, Baekhyun" Seunghoon menghampiri sang putra tiri namun Baekhyun justru mundur beberapa langkah.

"UNTUK APA KAU DATANG LAGI DI KEHIDUPANKU?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan airmata bahkan sudah menetes membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Baekhyun! Appamu datang hanya ingin meminta maaf" ucap sang Umma sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"TIDAK! DIA BUKAN APPA KU! DIA LELAKI BRENGSEK UMMA!"

"Baekhyun, Appa sudah berubah nak. Maafkan Appa.."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya jika lelaki brengsek ini datang lagi dikehidupannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dengan hebat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia sudah tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri karena bayangan gelap itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali di pikirannya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat wajah brengsek Ayah tirinya lagi. Ini begitu menakutkan dan ia tidak mampu untuk menghadapi ini semua.

Grep

"Baekhyun.. Umma mohon padamu hiks! Umma tidak memiliki pilihan lain.. Umma mohon maafkan Appamu hiks"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat sang Umma yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis seperti dirinya. Baekhyun sungguh merasakan kebingungan saat ini. Ia ketakutan, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin melihat sang Umma menangis seperti ini karenanya. Jadi..

Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

"Umma tidak mampu untuk bekerja karena penyakit Umma, dan Appa mu sudah meminta maaf atas kejadian masa lalu.. Hiks! Umma mohon padamu.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan memikirkan perkataan sang Umma. Apakah ia mampu membuat sang Umma tersenyum dengan membiarkan Ayah tirinya kembali datang di kehidupan mereka? Dan bukankah saat ini Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain?

Tes

Tes

Tes

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat bersamaan dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir membanjiri wajahnya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak dan dengan terpaksa ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan sang Umma yang sangat ia sayangi selama hidupnya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun.." ucap Seunghoon sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat dan hangat.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami" ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka tengah berada di sebuah restoran karena Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo dan Kai untuk datang kesini mengenai masalahnya dengan sang Ayah tiri yang datang kembali ke kehidupannya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa bingung apakah pilihannya untuk menerima kembali sang Ayah tiri adalah benar atau justru sebaliknya. Setelah ia rasa ia siap membuka suaranya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dua orang yang tengah berada di hadapannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ayah tiriku kembali kerumahku dan Umma menerimanya. Aku pun sudah memaafkan Ayahku dan aku membiarkannya kembali menjadi pelindung bagiku dan Ummaku" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

Grep

Kai menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun di atas meja dan membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arah Kai.

Untuk masalah ini, Kai memang yang paling mengerti akan diri Baekhyun. Walaupun Kyungsoo sedikit merasa cemburu, tetapi ia tau jika perlakuan Kai terhadap Baekhyun tidak lebih dari perhatian seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengerti akan kondisi ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menerima Ayahmu kembali? Bukankah itu sangat sulit bagimu Baek?" ucap Kai dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya dan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Akupun tidak mengerti kenapa aku mampu menerimanya kembali. Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin melihat Ummaku sakit dan menangis karena merasa kelelahan mencari nafkah untuk kehidupan kami berdua" ucap Baekhyun.

"Jika Ayahmu memang sudah tersadar dengan kelakuan brengseknya dulu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Dan aku berharap Chanyeol bisa mengerti akan hal ini. Walaupun ia pernah mengatakan padaku jika ia akan membunuh Ayah tirimu yang sudah memberikan trauma begitu besar terhadapmu"

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan Kai. Ternyata perasaannya selama ini benar jika Chanyeol memang amat sangat membenci Ayah tirinya.

"Apa menurut kalian aku mampu mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun putus asa.

"Kau masih memiliki kami berdua, Baek. Tentu saja kami akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika ia menjauhiku? Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol" lirih Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol pasti akan mengerti. Kau harus mempercayai Chanyeol" ucap Kai.

"Aku sangat mempercayai Chanyeol, tetapi aku merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan juga.."

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menyeka airmatanya yang menetes tiba-tiba.

"..aku merasa jika Chanyeol tidak akan suka bila Ayah tiriku tinggal satu atap denganku"

"Baekhyun.."

Deg!

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun jika ternyata Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ayahmu kembali ke kehidupanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku.. Ummaku membutuhkan Ayah tiriku. Juga Ayah tiriku sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padaku. Kumohon mengertilah Chanyeol. Ayahku sudah berubah.. hiks!"

Srek!

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan marahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meringis dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku kira kau mencintaiku Baek. Ternyata aku salah! Kau lebih mementingkannya dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama lelaki bajingan yang jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkanmu!"

Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda dimata Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah dan Baekhyun bisa melihat ada kebencian dimata Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menatapnya. Sungguh ia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol marah seperti ini. Ia merasa amat kebingungan saat ini, dan ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain kembali meraih tangan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Hiks Chanyeol.. dengarkan aku. Appaku hanya ingin meminta ma-"

"Terserah!"

Chanyeol kembali menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun lebih keras dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun tersungkur disana.

"Dan dengar baik-baik.. hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini, Byun Baekhyun"

"Hiks Chan.."

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kai berteriak ketika Chanyeol sudah membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja darisana mengabaikan Baekhyun yang meraung-raung memanggil namanya. Sungguh ia tidak perduli dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun. Ia sudah merasa amat kecewa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang lebih memilih lelaki brengsek itu daripada dirinya. Pikiran Chanyeol saat ini kacau dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan tindakan kasarnya pada Baekhyun barusan. Ia begitu marah dan tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia sungguh muak dan ia pikir dengan mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Baekhyun adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Park Chanyeol!" Kai berlari mengejar Chanyeol untuk memberikan Chanyeol pengertian karena tidak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan hal ini terhadap Baekhyun. Namun Kai terlambat, Chanyeol sudah melesat begitu saja menggunakan motor balapnya tidak menghiraukan teriakan darinya.

Baekhyun yang masih menangis sambil terduduk, hanya mampu meremas dada bagian kirinya karena merasa sesak akan penyataan yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berakhir, tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia tidak mampu mengulang kembali waktu.

Chanyeol..

Sudah pergi meninggalkannya..

 _'Kai.. kumohon bantu aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Baekhyun menatap Kai yang masih berdiri disana karena tidak berhasil mengejar Chanyeol. Lalu tidak lama kemudian kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit dan akhirnya ia ambruk di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol..'_

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin..'_

 _'..hubungan ini berakhir'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huweeeeeeeeee baper! ToT

KENAPA CHANYEOL EGOIS?! KENAPA CHANYEOL MUTUSIN BAEKHYUN BEGITU AJA HUWEEEEE! T.T *nangis sekebon/?

Ahhh Yuta gabisa ngomong apa-apa lagi! Intinya entah kenapa Yuta emosi banget pas nulis bagian ini! Chanyeol kamvret syekaleeee! *GAMPAR CHANYEOL

AYO DONG SEMUANYA, BANTU YUTA GAMPAR CHANYEOL BIAR CHANYEOL SADAR! T.T *digampar Yuni* Yuni be like : "WOYY LAKI GUE JANGAN DI GAMPAR WOY!" Ahelahh abaikah T.T

OK, LAST!

YANG MAU LANJUT, JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YAA~

YUTA TUNGGU OK ;)

SARANGHAE BBUING!

A/N : Jangan baper ya err elelelelele~ *digampar lagi* :'v


	8. Believe In You

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Chanyeol.."

"Ayahmu kembali ke kehidupanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan datar.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku.. Ummaku membutuhkan Ayah tiriku. Juga Ayah tiriku sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi padaku. Kumohon mengertilah Chanyeol. Ayahku sudah berubah.. hiks!"

Srek!

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan marahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya meringis dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku kira kau mencintaiku Baek. Ternyata aku salah! Kau lebih mementingkannya dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama lelaki bajingan yang jelas-jelas sudah menghancurkanmu!"

Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda dimata Baekhyun saat ini. Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah dan Baekhyun bisa melihat ada kebencian dimata Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menatapnya. Sungguh ia tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol marah seperti ini. Ia merasa amat kebingungan saat ini, dan ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain kembali meraih tangan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Hiks Chanyeol.. dengarkan aku. Appaku hanya ingin meminta ma-"

"Terserah!"

Chanyeol kembali menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun lebih keras dari sebelumnya sehingga membuat Baekhyun tersungkur disana.

"Dan dengar baik-baik.. hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini, Byun Baekhyun"

"Hiks Chan.."

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kai berteriak ketika Chanyeol sudah membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

Chanyeol pergi begitu saja darisana mengabaikan Baekhyun yang meraung-raung memanggil namanya. Sungguh ia tidak perduli dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah Baekhyun. Ia sudah merasa amat kecewa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang lebih memilih lelaki brengsek itu daripada dirinya. Pikiran Chanyeol saat ini kacau dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar akan tindakan kasarnya pada Baekhyun barusan. Ia begitu marah dan tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menangis. Ia sungguh muak dan ia pikir dengan mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Baekhyun adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Park Chanyeol!" Kai berlari mengejar Chanyeol untuk memberikan Chanyeol pengertian karena tidak seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan hal ini terhadap Baekhyun. Namun Kai terlambat, Chanyeol sudah melesat begitu saja menggunakan motor balapnya tidak menghiraukan teriakan darinya.

Baekhyun yang masih menangis sambil terduduk, hanya mampu meremas dada bagian kirinya karena merasa sesak akan penyataan yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berakhir, tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia tidak mampu mengulang kembali waktu.

Chanyeol..

Sudah pergi meninggalkannya..

 _'Kai.. kumohon bantu aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Baekhyun menatap Kai yang masih berdiri disana karena tidak berhasil mengejar Chanyeol. Lalu tidak lama kemudian kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit dan akhirnya ia ambruk di dalam pelukan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol..'_

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin..'_

 _'..hubungan ini berakhir'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol).** PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brukk

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya setelah ia tiba di rumahnya. Airmata kembali ia teteskan ketika ia teringat dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang semudah itu mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya hari-hari yang pernah mereka lalui kemarin, saling menghilangkan trauma masing-masing dan ia teringat ketika Chanyeol dengan lembut mencium bibirnya dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi kenyataan yang ia rasakan saat ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Semua sudah berakhir.

"Hiks! Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku.."

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot kebawah bersandar pada daun pintu karena jujur saja ia sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ini begitu mengejutkan dan ia masih tidak percaya jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol kandas begitu saja hanya karena Ayah tirinya yang kembali ke kehidupannya. Ia tau jika Chanyeol akan marah besar terhadapnya ketika Chanyeol mengetahui hal ini, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak berpikiran jika Chanyeol akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda, dan itu membuatnya sangat kecewa dan merasa tersakiti.

"Walaupun kita sudah berakhir, tetapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau lah yang terakhir yang menempati isi hatiku sampai saat ini, Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam berusaha menyeka airmatanya sendiri yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. Jika memang keputusan Chanyeol saat ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik, maka ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain mencintai Chanyeol dari jauh mulai dari sekarang. Ia sudah menetapkan Chanyeol sebagai kekasih terakhirnya dan akan tetap seperti itu hingga akhir hidupnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia bangkit dari posisinya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya dan segera menutup matanya berharap jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Ya, ia begitu menginginkan hari ini sebagai mimpinya yang tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Ia akan tetap menjadi kekasih Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi walaupun ini terdengar sangat egois. Ia hanya berusaha jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri jika ia benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol..

Dan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan Baekhyun masih terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Ia bahkan tidak datang ke kampusnya dan hanya terdiam meringkuk seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Kondisi Baekhyun saat ini bahkan lebih parah dari pada ketika ia di perkosa oleh Ayah tirinya. Saat ini ia hanya terdiam dan bungkam sama sekali tidak berminat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Baekhyun terguncang hebat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa rapuhnya Baekhyun saat ini ketika satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai justru membuatnya sakit hati hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dadanya selalu saja terasa sesak ketika ia mengingat kembali perlakuan kasar Chanyeol yang menghempaskan tangannya hingga ia tersungkur lalu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah ingin ia dengar keluar dari bibir Chanyeol begitu saja. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia merenungi apa kesalahannya dan terus berharap jika pelindung yang ia cintai itu kembali hadir di hadapannya.

Tentunya dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat sang Umma merasa sangat khawatir. Baekhyun tidak mau membuka pintu kamarnya sama sekali dan ini sudah hari ketiga, terpaksa membuat sang Umma menghubungi kembali Kai dan meminta Kai untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar tidak terus terpuruk seperti ini. Jujur saja, sang Umma tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sang putra.

Ting Tong~

Sang Umma yang sedari tadi menangis di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu karena ia tau jika orang yang berkunjung kerumahnya saat ini adalah Kai.

Cklek

"Kai.. Kumohon padamu, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun" sergah sang Umma saat Kai sudah berada di depannya. Dengan cepat sang Umma menarik tangan Kai untuk duduk dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya, karena masalah ini bukanlah hal yang bisa di sepelekan begitu saja. Masalah ini menyangkut Baekhyun dan ini pasti amatlah penting baginya.

"Umma tenanglah, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" tenang Kai sambil sedikit merangkul Umma Baekhyun yang sudah menitikkan airmatanya bermaksud untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"Aku tau pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun" ucap sang Umma dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Sama persis seperti kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu ketika Baekhyun di perkosa oleh sang Ayah. Dan Kai masih mengingat itu dengan jelas.

"Baekhyun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan lelaki itu bernama Chanyeol. Dia adalah lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari rasa traumanya dan mereka sudah saling mengerti dengan diri masing-masing" ucap Kai.

Umma Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak tetapi ia menahan untuk tidak melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kai dan lebih memilih mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kai selanjutnya.

"Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya. Dan bahkan Chanyeol sudah mengetahui masa lalu Baekhyun yang buruk, tetapi Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengembalikan diri Baekhyun seperti semula dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia miliki"

Umma Baekhyun merasa lega karena ternyata lelaki yang dicintai oleh putranya adalah lelaki yang baik dan menerima Baekhyun apa adanya.

"Namun.. ketika Chanyeol mengetahui Ayah tiri Baekhyun kembali ke kehidupannya, Chanyeol marah besar dan akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu saja. Inilah yang membuat Baekhyun sangat terpuruk seperti ini. Tetapi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan karena aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Aku akan membantu menyatukan mereka kembali"

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Umma Baekhyun, lalu Kai kembali memeluk Umma Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti Ibunya sendiri itu agar sang Umma merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku akan membujuk Baekhyun untuk makan"

"Ne, makanan Baekhyun sudah Umma siapkan di atas meja. Dan Kai.."

"Ne?"

"Umma berharap besar padamu karena kau lah satu-satunya orang yang dapat Umma percayai"

Kai menampilkan senyumannya dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, Umma.."

Lalu Kai beranjak darisana menghampiri kamar Baekhyun. Mengetuk pintu itu dengan hati-hati dan menunggu beberapa lama. Cukup lama tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun, akhirnya ia membuka suaranya untuk memberitahu Baekhyun jika dia adalah Kai.

"Baekhyun.. ini aku. Kumohon buka pintunya"

Cklek

Tidak beberapa lama akhirnya pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan Kai mengembangkan senyumannya karena ia yakin jika Baekhyun pasti akan membuka pintunya.

Grep

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Kai dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kai. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi saat ini dan ia pikir dengan memeluk Kai seperti ini akan mengurangi sedikit beban di dalam hatinya.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Aku ada disini" lirih Kai sambil membawa Baekhyun mendekati ranjangnya. Tidak lupa Kai menutup pintu itu kembali dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang sedari tadi ia bawa di atas nakas yang berada disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan terduduk disamping Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh rapuh lelaki mungil yang lemah ini. Setelah mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun, akhirnya Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah sembab akibat terlalu sering menangis. Dan jujur saja saat ini keadaan Baekhyun sangatlah kacau dan memprihatinkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak kuliah? Kenapa kau terus mengurung dirimu disini seperti ini hm? Kau ingin membuatku kecewa?" tanya Kai dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kai. Kemudian ia membuka suaranya dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.." gumam Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang amat lemah.

Kai yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun akhirnya menghela nafasnya lalu meraih semangkuk bubur yang tadi ia bawa.

"Setidaknya aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena tidak makan. Sekarang makanlah dulu dan aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Hanya dengan Kai, Baekhyun akan menjadi sosok yang penurut dan tidak melayangkan protes sedikitpun. Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, Baekhyun sangat mempercayai Kai dan tidak akan pernah mampu mengelak satupun perkataan yang Kai ucapkan.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya perlahan menerima suapan dari Kai, dan Kai tersenyum ketika Baekhyun akhirnya mau mengisi perutnya yang kosong selama beberapa hari.

"Kau fikir dengan melakukan hal seperti ini, semua keadaan akan menjadi baik?"

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan berusaha untuk menelan suapan bubur dari Kai.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan jika kau memang percaya pada Chanyeol. Semua akan baik-baik saja karena aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku berjanji aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu tersenyum, Baek"

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya berterima kasih dengan ketulusan yang telah Kai berikan padanya selama ini. Setelah selesai menghabiskan buburnya, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Kai.

"Terima kasih kau telah begitu baik terhadapku.."

Kai bangkit dari posisi duduknya seperti yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun dan kemudian ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Baek"

Kemudian Kai mendekatkan wajah keduanya dengan sedikit mendongakan wajah Baekhyun agar ia mampu meraih bibir Baekhyun untuk di kecupnya.

Cup

Kedua belah bibir itu akhirnya bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan mereka melakukan ciuman itu cukup lama untuk menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka berdua.

Baekhyun merasa amat nyaman ketika Kai menciumnya seperti ini dan Kai pun tidak memiliki maksud lain selain membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang. Tidak ada hiasapan atau lumatan, hanya kecupan lembut simbol dari kasih sayang yang begitu kuat diantara mereka. Kemudian dengan perlahan Kai melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Baekhyun dan kembali menunjukkan senyuman penenangnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika kau melakukan hal yang terbaik"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun tinggal bersama Ayah tirinya, dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja seperti awal pernikahan sang Umma dengan sang Ayah tiri. Semuanya berjalan normal dan tidak ada yang perlu ia takuti lagi. Ayah tirinya bekerja sedangkan sang Umma mengurus rumah tangga termasuk mengurus dirinya.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyum tipisnya ketika sang Umma mengecup dahinya saat ia akan berangkat ke kampus. Ya, saat ini Baekhyun sudah masuk kuliah dengan normal dan ia pun menjalani mata kuliahnya dengan baik. Tentunya dengan semangat yang selalu di berikan oleh dua orang yang paling di sayanginya, siapa lagi jika bukan Kai dan Kyungsoo?

Ia merasa amat bahagia karena masih memiliki sahabat yang setia menemaninya apapun kondisinya. Dan ia tidak akan mampu melupakan kebaikan yang telah di lakukan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo terhadapnya selama ini. Maka dari itu, ia harus menjalani hidup yang baik dan mungkin ia akan menemui Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Walaupun akan sulit karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi.

Dengan menggunakan bus, Baekhyun sudah tiba di kampusnya tepat waktu. Ia selalu menampilkan senyumannya ketika ia mulai melukis meskipun di dalam hatinya menangis. Hatinya masih terasa kaku karena sudah satu minggu ini Chanyeol tidak masuk kuliah. Entah karena alasan apa, ia pun tidak mengerti. Mungkin Chanyeol memang sengaja menghindarinya.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan lukisannya selama seharian, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah karena lagi-lagi ia tidak dapat menemukan Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafasnya lemah dan berharap ia di beri satu kesempatan oleh Tuhan agar bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik-baik.

Namun ketika ia tengah berjalan di tengah lorong, ia melihat bayangan sosok Chanyeol disana. Apakah ini halusinasinya saja?

Langkah Baekhyun semakin mendekati sosok itu dan ia langsung menbekap bibirnya sendiri dengan tangannya ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah berciuman mesra dengan seorang wanita disana. Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca namun tubuhnya terasa kelu tiba-tiba dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Chanyeol.. memang sudah benar-benar membuangnya.

 _ **Apakah aku baik-baik saja jika aku datang padamu?**_

 _ **Aku ketakutan jadi aku berhenti di tempat**_

 _ **Apakah kita harus bertemu?**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..**_

Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol karena sepertinya ia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol saat ini juga. Belum tentu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol lain hari. Tenggorokkannya terasa sakit dan ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan airmatanya ketika melihat Chanyeol tersenyum pada wanita itu setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Deg!

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengambil langkah lain**_

 _ **Setelah aku merasa tercekik dengan angin yang tajam**_

 _ **Tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi**_

 _ **Semua kenanganku tentangmu..**_

Jantung Baekhyun seperti tertusuk ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan mata tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihatnya. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya seolah tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat kesabaran Baekhyun habis hingga akhirnya ia menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari wanita itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kita saling menjauh seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar dan tatapan memohonnya. Namun Chanyeol hanya berdecih dan sama sekali tidak berminat mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah menerima Ayah tiriku kembali, dan aku harap kau bisa memahami keadaan ini. Dan.."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menguatkan dirinya karena ia akan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini pada Chanyeol.

 ** _Apakah aku bisa mengakatan 'Aku mecintaimu' sekali lagi?_**

 ** _Bisakah aku berharap jika cinta kita bukanlah masa lalu?_**

 ** _Kumohon jangan berpindah, tetaplah disana_**

 ** _Jangan coba untuk melupakanku.._**

"..Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Walaupun kita sudah berakhir, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku.. Chanyeol"

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi tidak perdulinya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Tangan Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Bahkan airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, kini sudah menetes dengan deras tanpa seizinnya. Dan ia hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari hadapannya begitu saja bersama wanita yang di ciumnya tadi. Sungguh inilah rasa sakit yang luar biasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan di seumur hidupnya. Dikhianati hingga sebegini dalam oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai, hingga rasanya ia kesulitan untuk bernafas karena rasa sesak yang menyerang dadanya tiba-tiba. Lututnya terasa lemas namun dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

Ya, ia akan mengejar Chanyeol karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol. Dengan terisak dan terus menyeka airmatanya yang menetes, ia terus mengejar Chanyeol tidak perduli jika Chanyeol sudah menaiki motor balapnya bersama wanita itu.

 _ **Aku berjalan di jalan yang sama seperti yang kulakukan hari itu**_

 _ **Dalam memory yang hilang, dimana aku melihatmu**_

 _ **Disini, di tempat yang sama**_

 _ **Aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya**_

 _ **Tidak perduli seberapa keras usahaku**_

 _ **Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencoba untuk melupakanmu**_

 _ **Kau yang selalu memenuhi ku**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa menghentikan cinta ini..**_

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan peluh sudah muncul membasahi wajah cantiknya yang sedikit pucat. Ia masih terus menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar Chanyeol tidak perduli jika Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mengabaikannya. Ia masih terus mengejar Chanyeol tidak perduli jika Chanyeol sudah tidak tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh tersungkur seorang diri di tengah jalanan yang sepi sambil meremas dadanya yang masih terasa sesak dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

 ** _Dapatkah aku memiliki waktu bersama mu sebanyak luka yang kau berikan?_**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hingga akhir_**

 ** _Dengan alasan mecintaimu.._**

 ** _Tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu.._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kamar yang berada disebuah Hotel kecil, terlihat Chanyeol tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar yang terdapat disana. Mata tajamnya menatap langit-langit kamar Hotel tersebut seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak seharusnya ia berada disini, dan tidak seharusnya ia melakukan perkhianatan ini terhadap Baekhyun. Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi dan sudah berakhir bukan? Dan apabila ia menyesali semuanya, maka tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi. Ia dan Baekhyun sudah berakhir dan tidak ada yang perlu disesali.

Memang benar, rasa amarah dan egoisnya ternyata jauh lebih besar sehingga membuatnya seperti ini. Kembali pada diri Chanyeol dimasa lalu yang merupakan seorang lelaki brengsek yang menyetubuhi siapa saja yang memintanya untuk disetubuhi.

Seperti saat ini, ia tengah menunggu seorang wanita keluar dari kamar mandinya setelah ia berciuman dengan hebat dengan sang wanita yang ia temukan di pub. Chanyeol frustasi dengan perasaannya dan memutuskan untuk minum di sebuah pub hingga akhirnya ia mabuk. Membawa salah seorang wanita jalang yang bersedia untuk ia setubuhi hingga mereka berakhir di Hotel ini. Jujur saja Chanyeol merindukan tubuh seseorang untuk ia masuki, karena selama ia menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh wanita lain sedikitpun. Tetapi kondisi saat ini sudah berbeda, ia sudah tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun dan itu berarti ia bebas menyetubuhi siapa saja.

Cklek

Chanyeol menampilkan seringaiannya ketika melihat sosok wanita cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk saja begitu siap untuk di nikmati. Chanyeol yang sudah dalam keadaan topless kemudian mendekati sang wanita lalu mendorongnya ke ranjang hingga wanita cantik itu berbaring di bawahnya dengan pasrah. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecupi leher wanita itu dan mulai melepaskan handuk yang melilit tubuh wanita tersebut. Sedangkan sang wanita hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak sabar untuk di masuki oleh lelaki tampan seperti Chanyeol.

"Eunghh palliwa~"

Chanyeol berdecih mendengar desahan wanita jalang ini, kemudian Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berniat untuk membungkam bibir merah yang baru saja mengeluarkan desahan tersebut agar tidak mendesah lagi. Baru saja Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan ingin menyatukan bibir mereka, tiba-tiba terlintas bayangan Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum lemah kepadanya. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk mengusir bayangan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, namun lagi-lagi bayangan Baekhyun muncul dan nampak begitu jelas.

"Arrghh!"

Chanyeol menggeram dan langsung bangkit dari posisinya berdiri meraih kaos yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memakai kaosnya dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan wanita cantik itu begitu saja seorang diri disana.

"Chanyeol!" teriak wanita itu. Tetapi Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan benar-benar pergi keluar dari Hotel tersebut.

 _'Aku tidak bisa..'_

Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobby Hotel dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran motornya.

 _'Kenapa kau selalu muncul di pikiranku, Byun Baekhyun?'_

Deg!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seseorang tengah berdiri disamping motornya. Ia amat sangat terkejut karena mendapati Kai tengah tersenyum meremehkan dirinya disana. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kai lakukan disini?

"Menikmati wanitamu?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol bungkam dan seketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang telah terjadi saat ini. Apakah Kai..

"Bagaimana rasa wanita seksi dari pub yang aku sediakan untukmu?" tanya Kai lagi karena Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Brengsek!" desis Chanyeol.

"Hahaha terima kasih. Kau semakin membuatku percaya padamu"

"Jika aku masih menjadi lelaki yang brengsek, aku tidak akan keluar dari Hotel itu dalam jangka waktu 30 menit"

"Kau memang yang terbaik!"

Ya, wanita tadi adalah wanita yang disuruh oleh Kai untuk menggoda Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol berada di pub. Dan Kai sempat merasa kecewa karena Chanyeol ternyata membawa wanita suruhannya itu ke Hotel, tetapi rasa kecewanya hilang 30 menit kemudian ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol keluar dari Hotel tersebut dengan langkah cepat dan wajah yang frustasi.

Kai sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak kembali pada sikap brengseknya dulu dan Kai merasa senang jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar telah berubah.

Dan ia tau apa yang membuat Chanyeol tidak menjadi lelaki brengsek lagi. Alasannya hanya satu..

yaitu Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk seorang diri di halte bus kampusnya dengan sebuah kanvas yang ia letakkan disampingnya. Ini sudah malam, bahkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tetapi ia masih enggan untuk menaiki bus yang sedari tadi berhilir ganti berhenti di depannya. Pandangan masih saja kosong ke depan dengan raut wajah yang datar. Seolah harinya saat ini mati rasa karena tidak merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol lagi di sekitarnya.

Bisa dikatakan semangat Baekhyun telah menguap entah kemana selepas kepergian Chanyeol. Ia kira ini adalah mimpi buruk, tetapi faktanya ini adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Walaupun Kai selalu menyemangatinya setiap hari sehingga ia bisa kembali masuk kuliah, tetapi disini.. di dalam hatinya masih terasa kosong. Dan ia membutuhkan sosok lelaki itu saat ini juga, atau jika tidak..

Mungkin ia memutuskan untuk menghilang saat ini juga untuk selama-lamanya.

 _'Aku tidak dapat menemukannya dimanapun. Dia tidak ada dirumah, dan bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menemuinya di kampus eoh? Apa kau gila?'_

Chanyeol kembali menampilkan ekspresi frustasinya ketika ia mendengar suara Kai yang terdengar begitu panik melalui saluran teleponnya. Sebenarnya hari ini ia ingin sekali menemui Bekhyun, tetapi saat pulang kuliah, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun dan berakhir dengan mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun esok hari.

Tapi sekarang? Kai justru menelponnya malam-malam seperti ini dan memberi kabar jika Baekhyun belum kembali dari kampusnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak kalah panik dan khawatir saat ini. Dengan cepat ia meraih jaket kulit dan kunci motornya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

 _'Aku akan mencarinya, dan kau harus membantuku. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak'_

"Tenanglah, aku akan dengan cepat menemukannya"

Ya, insting Chanyeol mengatakan seperti itu. Tidak terlalu memuji dirinya sendiri, tetapi ikatan batinnya jauh lebih kuat daripada ikatan batin Kai. Dan ia yakin ia yang akan menemui Baekhyun lebih dulu.

 _'Kau mencari ke arah selatan, dan aku mencari kearah uta-'_

"Biarkan aku saja yang mencarinya. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo menangis karena melihatmu yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun"

Pip

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia mulai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dan menerobos angin malam yang begitu menusuk tulang siapa saja yang dihempaskannya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya karena ia merasa amat menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun menangis karena sikapnya yang kasar. Ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan terpuruk seperti itu setelah mereka berpisah. Dan bodohnya, ia lebih mementingkan egonya daripada hati nuraninya. Ia terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk menemui Baekhyun dan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun menghilang kembali dan ini sangat membuatnya khawatir.

 _'Aku.. masih menjadi kekasihmu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun'_

Tes

Baekhyun akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya ketika ia teringat kenangan dirinya bersama Chanyeol saat dengan paniknya Chanyeol menolong dirinya yang habis di siksa oleh Kyungsoo, lalu menggendongnya mencari sebuah taxi yang membawanya ke apartemen Kai. Baekhyun masih setengah sadar pada saat itu, dan ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya bahkan ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi dahinya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Perlakuan hangat Chanyeol selama ini masih teringat begitu jelas olehnya. Dan ia pun masih mempercayai Chanyeol jika Chanyeol masih mencintainya walaupun mereka telah berpisah.

Berpisah dengan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang paling menyakitkan untuknya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima ini semua.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grep

"Baekhyun.. maafkan aku"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba di tarik dan di peluk dengan sangat erat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol?

Apakah benar lelaki yang tengah memeluknya saat ini adalah Chanyeol?

Apakah ini mimpi?

"Maafkan aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalo chap ini pendek u,u

Yuhuuuu baper ga?

Ada yang nangis waktu Baekhyun ngejar Chanyeol? .g

Jujur aja Yuta pas ngetiknya nangis loh wkwk *lebay

Sumpah ya itu Chanyeol brengsek bgt, dan Baekhyunnya kebangetan pongo/? Padahal aslinya mah... *digampar Baekhyun :'v

Back to the story, enak bgt ya jadi Chanyeol seenaknya minta maaf gitu aja, dan begonya Baekhyun masih cinta aja sama Chanyeol si brengsek!

Brengsek lu Chan! Nyium cewe dan pura-pura ga kenal Baekhyun! Playboy kampret cap Lang/? *kok jadi Yuta yang marah-marah? wkwk

Dan itu adegan terakhir, kira-kira Baekhyun mau maafin Chanyeol ga?

Silahkan tebak dan baper nungguin ceritanya yaa .g

Hahahaha *ketawa jahat *digampar readers

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	9. Storm and Our Love

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 _'Aku akan mencarinya, dan kau harus membantuku. Aku merasakan hal yang tidak enak'_

"Tenanglah, aku akan dengan cepat menemukannya"

Ya, insting Chanyeol mengatakan seperti itu. Tidak terlalu memuji dirinya sendiri, tetapi ikatan batinnya jauh lebih kuat daripada ikatan batin Kai. Dan ia yakin ia yang akan menemui Baekhyun lebih dulu.

 _'Kau mencari ke arah selatan, dan aku mencari kearah uta-'_

"Biarkan aku saja yang mencarinya. Aku tidak ingin Kyungsoo menangis karena melihatmu yang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun"

Pip

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia mulai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dan menerobos angin malam yang begitu menusuk tulang siapa saja yang dihempaskannya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya karena ia merasa amat menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun menangis karena sikapnya yang kasar. Ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan terpuruk seperti itu setelah mereka berpisah. Dan bodohnya, ia lebih mementingkan egonya daripada hati nuraninya. Ia terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk menemui Baekhyun dan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun menghilang kembali dan ini sangat membuatnya khawatir.

 _'Aku.. masih menjadi kekasihmu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun'_

Tes

Baekhyun akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya ketika ia teringat kenangan dirinya bersama Chanyeol saat dengan paniknya Chanyeol menolong dirinya yang habis di siksa oleh Kyungsoo, lalu menggendongnya mencari sebuah taxi yang membawanya ke apartemen Kai. Baekhyun masih setengah sadar pada saat itu, dan ia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menggendongnya bahkan ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi dahinya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Perlakuan hangat Chanyeol selama ini masih teringat begitu jelas olehnya. Dan ia pun masih mempercayai Chanyeol jika Chanyeol masih mencintainya walaupun mereka telah berpisah.

Berpisah dengan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang paling menyakitkan untuknya, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima ini semua.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lemah sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Grep

"Baekhyun.. maafkan aku"

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba di tarik dan di peluk dengan sangat erat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol?

Apakah benar lelaki yang tengah memeluknya saat ini adalah Chanyeol?

Apakah ini mimpi?

"Maafkan aku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat menerima pelukan erat dari Chanyeol. Ternyata benar.. lelaki ini adalah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sangat ia cintai.

Perasaan Baekhyun kembali menghangat dan begitu tenang. Apakah saat ini ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya? Bisa merasakan pelukan hangat Chanyeol yang mendekap tubuhnya dengan begitu erat seperti ini?

"Hiks.."

Baekhyun terisak. Bahkan ia membiarkan Chanyeol terus memeluknya seperti ini. Tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan terus menghirup aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu ia rindukan. Diam-diam ia bersyukur dalam hati jika semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Chanyeol sudah kembali ke pelukannya kembali.

Grepp

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol membawa wajah cantik Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, kedua belah bibir itu kembali menyatu. Chanyeol menyesap kuat bibir manis Baekhyun seolah ia sangat merindukan bibir ini, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menerima ciuman dalam dari Chanyeol sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Dagu Baekhyun semakin terangkat ketika Chanyeol menariknya dan sedikit membuka bibir Baekhyun lalu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Ini adalah french kiss pertama yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, dan Chanyeol lah yang melakukan ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kembali.

Tangan Baekhyun sempat terangkat untuk menahan dada Chanyeol, namun kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati lidah Chanyeol yang sudah mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya dengan cara yang begitu lembut. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit karena perasaan aneh yang muncul di bagian perutnya, seperti perasaan tergelitik yang menyenangkan. Jantungnya pun berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya begitu terbuai seperti ini?

Cpkh

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyudahi tautan bibir mereka dengan menjilat kedua bibir Baekhyun sehingga menjadi sedikit lembab.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menyeka sedikit saliva yang masih tersisa di sudut bibir Baekhyun akibat ciuman panas mereka tadi. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya yang ia yakini pasti begitu jelas terlihat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku.. lupa membawa uang"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban polos sang kekasih lalu menjulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun menaiki motornya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Umma tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau pulang larut semalam. Kemana kau semalaman Baekhyun? Jangan buat Umma khawatir"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya menyiapkan sarapan, ketika sambutan pagi sang Umma tidak seperti biasa yang sering ia dengar. Ini memang salahnya yang pulang terlalu larut dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali pada sang Umma. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sang Umma dan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Aku pergi bersama Chanyeol. Maafkan aku Umma.." lirih Baekhyun. Sedangkan Umma Baekhyun masih enggan menatap putranya tersebut.

"Umma sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kau pergi bersama Chanyeol. Tetapi Umma tidak ingin kau berhubungan dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata seorang pembalap"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya karena terkejut dengan perkataan sang Umma.

"Darimana Umma tau?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jauhi dia Baek. Umma tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi"

"Umma.."

"Kau tau kenapa Umma melarangmu berhubungan dengan Chanyeol?" Umma Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit meninggi, sedangkan sang suami hanya mampu terdiam dan sesekali menenangkan sang istri yang sepertinya tengah kalut saat ini.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Umma.." Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak kembali menetes. Ini adalah rintangan baru yang harus ia hadapi demi cintanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sang Umma tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hanya karena Chanyeol adalah seorang pembalap.

"Appamu meninggal karena tertabrak oleh seseorang pengendara motor yang tidak bertanggung jawab hingga Appamu meninggal dunia. Dan setelah mengetahui hal ini, kau masih akan tetap mencintai seorang pembalap?" Umma Baekhyun akhirnya meneteskan airmata ketika kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Suaminya meninggal tepat di hadapannya ketika ia berusaha untuk menyebrangi jalan. Tanpa terduga ada segerombolan pembalap liar yang melintasi jalan tersebut, dan Ayah Baekhyun tertabrak begitu saja.

Ayah tiri Baekhyun masih menenangkan sang istri dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun disana masih berdiri kaku setelah mendengar perkataan sang Umma. Benarkah Ayah kandungnya meninggal karena tertabrak oleh motor? Jika iya, lalu kenapa Ummanya tidak mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya padanya?

"Tetapi Chanyeol berbeda Umma.. Aku sangat mempercayai Chanyeol dan aku begitu mencintainya"

"Ternyata kau belum mengerti. Umma mohon jauhi dia. Kau masih bisa mencari seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, dan juga.. bukan seorang pembalap"

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati sang Umma, entah kenapa ia lebih menyukai Kai di banding lelaki yang menjadi kekasih Baekhyun saat ini. Kai begitu perhatian pada Baekhyun selama ini dan dilihat dari ketulusan Kai yang ditunjukkan pada Baekhyun, semakin membuatnya mempercayai Kai dan lebih memilih Kai yang menjadi kekasih Baekhyun. Bukannya pembalap yang tidak jelas asal usulnya seperti Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, kau harus memahami juga bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun. Kau tidak boleh melarang Baekhyun untuk mencintai seseorang" ucap Seunghoon berusaha untuk membela Baekhyun. Dan Umma Baekhyun langsung melayangkan tatapan protesnya pada Seunghoon.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan senang dengan hubunganmu bersama pembalap itu, Baekhyun. Umma bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan Umma kali ini"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari menuju pintu dan memutuskan untuk segera berangkat ke kampusnya. Tak lupa ia membawa kanvasnya di salah satu tangannya, dan menjinjing tasnya di satu tangannya yang lain.

"Maafkan aku Umma. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintainya"

Dan Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sang Umma yang menangis di pelukan sang Ayah tiri. Ia pikir, akan lebih baik jika ia mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur. Agar tidak ada yang meragukan lagi cintanya yang ternyata begitu besar dan tulus terhadap Chanyeol.

Ia yakin, sang Umma pasti akan mengerti bagaimana perasaannya meskipun ia harus menunggu beberapa waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau melamun?" ucap Kai ketika mendapati sang kekasih tengah terduduk terdiam sambil menatap pemandangan luar ketika mereka tengah berada dikantor. Kai baru saja kembali dari kantin untuk membeli dua cangkir coffee, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdiam seperti patung dengan pandangan yang kosong. Padahal sebelum ia pergi untuk membeli coffee, keadaan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja dan terkesan ceria.

"Aku masih menunggumu.." gumam Kyungsoo.

"Menungguku?" Kai mengulang ucapan Kyungsoo karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kai.

"Menunggumu menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu dengan Baekhyun selama ini" datar Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kai merasa sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan yang di layangkan oleh Kyungsoo barusan. Jadi, apakah Kyungsoo mulai mempermasalahkan hal ini?

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku Kyung?" ucap Kai sambil meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku.. hanya membutuhkan penjelasan, karena aku masih merasa ada yang tidak enak disini" Kyungsoo membawa tangan Kai untuk menyentuh dadanya, dan tentu saja Kai mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo. Lalu dengan cepat Kai membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya dan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku mencintaimu, dan hanya dirimu yang berada di hatiku. Perasaanku pada Baekhyun berbeda dengan perasaanku padamu. Aku bahkan tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menjelaskan perasaan cintaku ini terhadapmu"

Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membalas pelukan Kai dan sedikit mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Ia tau jika Kai pasti akan melakukan hal ini, dan ini membuatnya kembali percaya pada Kai.

"Jika kau menginginkannya.. aku sungguh sudah siap, Kai. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan bukan?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada kekasih tampannya tersebut. Tentu saja senyuman berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, dan ini sungguh menyenangkan.

"Tolong jangan tunjukkan senyuman ini pada orang lain"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kai kemudian menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Tentu saja perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Kai membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, namun ia mengubah rasa terkejutnya dengan cepat dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Kai.

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dicium oleh seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Begitu mendebarkan dan menyenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan, ditambah dengan sikap romantis dan sentuhan kecil yang lembut turut menemani ciuman manis ini. Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Kai dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah lumatan yang sedikit panas. Hingga tak terasa Kai sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang tersebut tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu melayani ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Kai dan membuat Kai senyaman mungkin. Namun tidak beberapa lama, Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya karena terkejut dengan gerakan tangan Kai yang sudah naik ke atas untuk melepaskan kancing kemeja yang di kenakannya. Kai pun membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke dalam mata Kyungsoo. Seolah mengatakan jika ia begitu ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi.

Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Tidak saat ini. Aku menginginkan sebuah tempat yang indah" ucap Kyungsoo enggan menatap Kai karena ia merasa malu luar biasa.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang merona. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo cukup lama dan memasangkan kembali kancing kemeja Kyungsoo yang sudah berhasil ia lepas.

"Aku mengerti. Nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat yang indah" ucap Kai tanpa melepaskan pandangan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menunduk malu-malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya ketika ia baru saja kembali dari kampusnya. Tadi Chanyeol yang mengantarnya pulang dan Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk segera beristirahat karena selama dikampus tadi, Baekhyun hanya menangis dan menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Tentang Ummanya yang membenci hubungan mereka dan tentang pekerjaan Chanyeol yang dari awalnya adalah seorang pembalap. Dan yang semakin membuat Baekhyun sedih, yaitu pada saat Chanyeol mengatakan ia rela berhenti dari dunia balap demi hubungan mereka.

Tentunya Baekhyun menentang perkataan hanyeol, karena ia tau jika menjadi seorang pembalap professional adalah impian Chanyeol sedari dulu.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Mungkin kembali meminta maaf pada sang Umma dan memohon untuk menyetujui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi ketika ia ingin berbicara dengan sang Umma, ternyata yang ia dapati hanya keadaan rumah yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Ia tidak tau kemana perginya sang Umma, yang ia tau hanyalah sang Appa belum pulang dari kantornya. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dan menuruti perkataan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat.

Cklek

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang Appa. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkuk, namun senyumannya luntur seketika, saat melihat seringaian yang di tunjukkan oleh sang Appa, dan itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian pahit di masa lalu.

"Baekhyun? Dimana ibumu? Tidak ada?" tanya Seunghoon dengan ekspresi yang begitu menakutkan. Bahkan Seunghoon saat ini sudah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Seunghoon.

"Bagus, Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Bahkan sekarang kau bertambah manis"

Seunghoon berhasil mencengkram tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang begetar. Sungguh trauma Baekhyun di masa lalu masih sulit untuk dihilangkan, dan sekarang, ia harus menghadapi orang yang sama. Baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan perasaannya. Namun Seunghoon ternyata jauh lebih kuat dan tanpa sadar Seunghoon sudah mengunci tubuh Baekhyun di lantai.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah itu berarti jika kau menginginkanku juga?" dengan kurang ajarnya, Seunghoon mulai mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa memberontak karena kepalanya terasa sakit dengan suara kejadian masa lalu yang terus terputar di kepalanya.

"Jangan Appa.." lirih Baekhyun sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara.

"Kau menolakku? Bukankah kau sudah menerima kehadiranku kembali di kehidupanmu? Dan siapa tadi? Kekasihmu?"

Seunghoon terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah ketakutan. Baginya, itu sangatlah cantik, dan perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia karena pada akhirnya ia dapat kembali menikmati tubuh mungil ini. Jujur saja, ia merasa kecanduan dengan nikmatnya tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan sesekali ia memberontak berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Seunghoon.

"Jadi dia alasan yang membuatmu menolakku? Padahal beberapa tahun lalu, kau terlihat begitu menikmatinya sayang"

"Dan ingat. Kau hanya milikku! Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun apalagi kekasihmu saat ini!" Setelah sedikit membentak Baekhyun, Seunghoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun berusaha untuk meraih bibir Baekhyun. Begitu sulit karena Baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya tak tentu arah.

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak ketika ia menyadari jika Ayah tirinya ini ternyata telah melanggar janjinya. Ayah tirinya masih saja menjadi seorang lelaki yang brengsek. Ayah tirinya belum berubah, dan bahkan saat ini Ayah tirinya melakukan cara yang lebih kotor lagi untuk menadapatkannya. Ayah tirinya sudah mempengaruhi Ummanya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

Tangan Seunghoon semakin gencar menggerayangi seluruh bagian tubuhnya bahkan ia berhasil merobek pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. Ini tidak boleh kembali terjadi.

"Hentikan Appa!"

Baekhyun sedikit berteriak masih berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Seunghoon. Entah kekuatan darimana, Baekhyun berhasil mendorong tubuh Seunghoon hingga Seunghoon terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun bangkit untuk berdiri dan memandang ketakutan pada Seunghoon. Sedangkan Seunghoon hanya berdecih dan bangkit berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin kita bericnta dimana?" pertanyaan Seunghoon sungguh menjijikkan bagi Baekhyun. Belum sempat Baekhyun berlari, Seunghoon lebih dulu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan sepertinya tidak ada cara lain yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain melakukan hal ini.

Ya, Baekhyun melihat sebuah vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisinya dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia meraih vas bunga tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada Seunghoon.

"Maafkan aku Appa.."

BUGH!

PRANG!

"ARGHH!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Seunghoon ambruk ke lantai begitu saja setelah berteriak dengan keras. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan menjatuhkan vas bunga yang sudah hancur dari tangannya, dan ia memundurkan langkahnya tidak percaya ketika ia melihat aliran darah segar yang mengucur deras dari kepala sang Appa.

 _'Tidak..'_

Apakah Baekhyun baru saja membunuh Ayah tirinya?

Dengan perasaan yang kalut, Baekhyun segera keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi tempat tersebut. Tubuhnya, bibirnya, kakinya dan tangannya bergetar dengan hebat ketka ia berlari. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang yang menatapnya aneh. Dengan pakaian yang sudah robek tak tentu arah, dan juga cipratan darah yang mengotori pakaiannya, Baekhyun nampak seperti orang gila. Ditambah dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dengan deras.

 _'Aku.. sudah membunuh Ayahku sendiri?'_

Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah kursi. Kemudian dengan panik ia membuka ponselnya dan mencari sesuatu. Tangannya bergetar namun ia berusaha untuk terus mencari sebuah pesan yang ia ingat adalah pesan dari Chanyeol yang berisikan alamat rumahnya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkan alamatnya, Baekhyun kembali berlari mencari alamat yang tertera pada ponselnya.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak tau harus meminta perlindungan siapa lagi selain pada kekasihnya tersebut. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan melindunginya.

Beruntung karena hari semakin gelap, Baekhyun terus berlari ke tempat tujuannya. Dan Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah pintu yang ia yakini itu adalah rumah Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu itu berharap segera terbuka dan menampakkan Chanyeol disana. Namun cukup lama ia menunggu, pintu itu masih belum terbuka dan berakhir dengan ia yang hanya mampu menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol berasal dari arah depannya. Dan dengan cepat, Baekhyun segera berdiri memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol sambil terisak disana. Tentu saja keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat Chanyeol begitu khawatir. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu rumahnya dan membawa kekasih mungilnya tersebut kedalam.

Baru saja Chanyeol kembali dari bandara untuk mengantarkan keberangkatan Pamannya ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Baekhyun berada di depan rumahnya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan di tambah dengan isakan tangis yang tidak berhenti.

"Tenanglah. Lebih baik kau membersihkan dirimu terlebih dahulu dan menjelaskan semuanya pelan-pelan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Percayalah, aku selalu berada disini melindungimu"

Setelah memberikan kecupan kuat di bibir Baekhyun, akhirnya Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dengan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia begitu mempercayai Chanyeol dan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang berada didekatnya, itu membuatnya merasa aman dan tenang.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun membersihkan dirinya, akhirnya ia kembali melihat sosok mungil pujaan hatinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu miliknya yang sedikit kebesaran, Baekhyun terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol, dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Jangan membuatku khawatir" ucap Chanyeol sembari matanya memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun khawatir jika ada luka disana. Dan Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum lega ketika memastikan Baekhyun tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Dia berbohong padaku. Dia melakukannya lagi dan aku.. hiks"

Airmata Baekhyun mencelos begitu saja ketika berusaha untuk melawan ketakutannya akibat kejadian tadi. Namun Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangannya dengan erat memberi ketenangan pada Baekhyun.

"..aku.. aku membunuhnya" sambung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. Namun ia rasa ini adalah tindakan tepat yang Baekhyun lakukan pada lelaki sialan tersebut.

Terselip di benaknya untuk membunuh lelaki itu agar tidak terus membuat Baekhyun merasakan trauma kembali. Namun ia kembali menyadari jika semua sudah terjadi dan tidak mungkin ia menjadi seorang pembunuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun semampunya dan jika ia memiliki sebuah kesempatan, ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya selamanya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi untuk saat ini. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kau akan aman disini karena aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Percayalah padaku, Byun Baekhyun. Istirahatlah"

Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya kali ini. Ia memang akan melindungi Baekhyun dan memastikan jika Ayah Baekhyun mendapatkan pertolongan yang semestinya dengan segera. Tentunya setelah memastikan Baekhyun dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tenang, terbukti dari Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari sana untuk memastikan keadaan rumah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar ketika ia sudah tiba dirumahnya. Setelah ia berbincang dengan tetangga Baekhyun yang menyelamatkan Ayah tiri Baekhyun dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera kembali kerumahnya tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terlalu lama menunggu.

Ayah tiri Baekhyun tidak meninggal, melainkan hanya mengalami pendarahan karena luka robek di kepalanya dan sudah mendapatkan pertolongan medis. Saat Chanyeol ingin berbicara dengan Umma Baekhyun, Umma Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan terus mengabaikan keberadaannya. Sepertinya Umma Baekhyun lebih mementingkan kondisi sang suami daripada kondisi anaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaket yang di kenakannya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa karena ia tau jika Baekhyun masih tidak bisa tidur bersama dengan seorang lelaki termasuk dirinya. Dan tentunya Canyeol tidak ingin memaksakan hal itu, ia lebih memilih mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun tidur dengan tenang di kamarnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol dan ia segera memejamkan kedua matanya ketika melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan gelisah. Dengan perlahan ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam tetapi ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol dimanapun. Ketika ia tiba di ruang tamu, ia langsung mengembangkan senyumannya ketika matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ow, nampaknya kekasih tampannya tersebut tengah tertidur.

Dengan hati-hati ia membangunkan Chanyeol dengan mengusap lembut lengan Chanyeol.

"Chan.."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat sedikit pergerakkan dari Chanyeol, dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol membuka matanya untuk melihat malaikat cantik yang sudah berhasil membangunkan tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan tersenyum pada kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman karena kita tidur di tempat tidur yang sama" jawab Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita tidur dikamar, disini dingin.."

"Tidak, kau saja yang tidur di kamar. Biarkan aku disini"

Baekhyun terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, namun dengan perlahan ia kembali menatap mata Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan keras dan terus menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi sendunya.

"Kumohon.." lirih Baekhyun saat ia mencoba untuk membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Reflek Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian bibir keduanya menyatu entah sejak kapan. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar ketika ia berusaha untuk memulai ciumannya bersama Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika Baekhyun menciumnya dengan putus asa. Entah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini terhadapnya, dan melalui ciuman ini.. Chanyeol mencoba untuk memahami bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Ia menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan kuat begitupun sebaliknya. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan menikmati ciuman bersama kekasih hatinya ini. Sangat menyenangkan dan entah kenapa tubuhnya semakin memanas.

Namun setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu berlangsung, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka ketika ia rasa Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafasnya, ia tidak ingin terlalu memaksakan ciuman ini dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun sedikit pun.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah dan Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah cantik yang sudah memerah itu. Mengusap pipi putih itu dengan lembut dan mengusap sudut bibir manis kekasihnya tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Kumohon.." gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terdiam menantikan perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Komohon.. Bantu aku mendapatkan diriku 3 tahun yang lalu" lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara yang lemah.

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol langsung melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun berdiri menuju kamar mereka. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membantu Baekhyun keluar dari masa lalu itu. Dan mungkin dengan cara ini, ia mampu menghapus bekas lelaki sialan itu yang sudah mengotori tubuh malaikat ini.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat ketika Chanyeol sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar milik Chanyeol, dengan terus melumat bibir kekasih tampannya yang paling ia percayai tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri hingga ia saat ini sudah dalam keadaan topless dan kemudian ia kembali mengecupi bibir Baekhyun.

Saat ini, ia bisa merasakan jika Baekhyun sudah tidak menolak sentuhannya lagi seperti yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Kali ini reaksi tubuh Baekhyun begitu lemah seakan ia sudah pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Tentu ini adalah peluang besar bagi Chanyeol untuk membuktikan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Baekhyun. Tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, akhirnya ia mulai melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun. Namun di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru menahan pergerakkan tangannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah penuh airmata.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama, kemudian ia menurunkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka benar-benar dekat tanpa ruang. Nafas mereka beradu dan Chanyeol membuka bibirnya ketika bibir Baekhyun terbuka.

"Ini aku, kekasihmu. Bukan bajingan seperti diriku yang dulu. Tataplah aku, dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan melukaimu.. saranghae"

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan liquid bening yang kembali menetes keluar dari mata indahnya. Memeluk Chanyeol seerat-eratnya dengan bibir yang saling bertaut, membiarkan tangan Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu dengan perlahan hingga ia benar-benar berada dalam keadaan yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Baekhyun terus terisak, namun Chanyeol selalu membisikkan kata-kata cintanya hingga ia berhasil membuka lebar kedua paha Baekhyun. Ia usap lembut paha bagian dalam Baekhyun dan kembali berbisik pada Baekhyun jika ini semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan melukai Baekhyun sedikitpun dan berusaha melakukannya selembut ini. Ini harus melakukan ini untuk melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini Baekhyun pikul. Ia hanya ingin mengangkat sedikit memory kelam dan kenyataan pahit yang sudah menimpa diri Baekhyun. Ia akan menjadi pendamping yang baik dan akan melindungi Baekhyun selamanya, bahkan dengan nyawanya sendiri, ia rela asalkan Baekhyun tetap aman dan terlindungi.

Baekhyun menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk di bawah sana. Bukan karena merasakan sakit, tetapi karena ia saat ini tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk membuang bayangan hitam itu dan mencoba untuk merubahnya menjadi bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya penuh cinta. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lelaki sialan itu, ia hanya ingin membayangkan wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki yang di cintainya, bukan membayangkan orang lain. Dahi Baekhyun bahkan sudah berkeringat dan tanpa sadar ia mencengkram kuat bahu telanjang Chanyeol hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Rasa sakit dihatinya jauh lebih sakit dibanding dengan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia harus siap menerima Chanyeol dan membiarkannya masuk lebih dalam. Tidak ada yang mampu menghentikannya sekalipun itu adalah waktu. Ini akan terus berjalan hingga akhir. Ia tidak ingin menundanya dan berakhir dengan membuang waktu. Ia ingin menyelesaikannya hingga akhir, dan tentunya itu harus bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan cinta yang begitu dahsyat yang di berikan oleh seseorang terhadapnya melalui penyatuan tubuh seperti ini. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan cinta yang mendebarkan seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap tubuhnya, walaupun ia sudah merasakan hal ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Chanyeol sungguh luar biasa, ia memberikan sebuah perasaan yang begitu menegangkan namun menyenangkan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya disaat penyatuan tubuh mereka berlangsung. Tentu ia akan menunjukkan hal yang mampu membuat Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang di rasakannya.

Ia terus mencengkram kuar Chanyeol di bawah sana dan tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika mendengar geraman dari Chanyeol. Ia yakin Chanyeol merasakan kenikmatan ini juga, tidak ada alasan untuknya untuk menolak semua sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Ini sungguh menakjubkan, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu ia pikirkan saat ini kecuali Chanyeol. Dan akan terus seperti itu hingga nanti. Ia berjanji, mulai detik ini ia akan menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Akuhh.. m-mencintaimu.." lirih Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Dan itu semakin membuat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak cukup kuat karena Chanyeol mendorongnya begitu dalam.

Sudahkah ia membuktikan cintanya? Sudahkah Chanyeol mengerti jika apa yang ia serahkan saat ini pada Chanyeol adalah cinta? Dan tidak lupa ia selipkan sebuah do'a pada Tuhan untuk tetap mengabadikan perasaan cintanya terhadap Chanyeol ini untuk selama-lamanya.

Mereka sudah melalui banyak waktu bersama-sama, dan kali ini.. mereka sama-sama membuktikan ketulusan mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendengar rintihan Baekhyun yang begitu lembut membelai telinganya. Kemudian ia mengecup kembali bibir yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat cinta itu padanya. Dengan penuh nafsu, ia mempercepat gerakkannya karena ia benar-benar ingin menikmati moment ini sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun rasa nikmat ini dan ia akan merekam semuanya lalu menyimpannya baik-baik di hati dan ingatannya.

Sampai kapanpun, ia tidak akan menghapus kenangan manis ini. Hanya Baekhyun yang membuatnya sangat takjub seperti ini, dan hanya Baekhyun yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini selembut mungkin dan perlahan-lahan karena meresapi rasa nikmat di setiap detiknya.

Tak bosan ia memandangi wajah cantik ini yang sialnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya, dan tentu saja membuat jiwa kelelakiannya semakin meningkat. Ia dorong miliknya sedalam-dalamnya hingga Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat dirinya merasa bangga. Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya dan menautkan kedua alisnya menahan gempuran-gempuran yang terus Chanyeol lakukan tanpa jeda. Semakin lama semakin terasa nikmat dan ia rasa ia tidak mampu menahan gejolak ini lagi.

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan beralih menatap wajah Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Sedikit menahan gejolak di perutnya, karena ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti kemudian memperlambat gerakannya dan fokus pada bibir Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit terbuka.

"Terima kasih.." lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu" lalu Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan melanjutkan gerakan pinggulnya, semakin cepat dan cepat. Ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan perasaan nikmat yang terus menyerang dan sedikit menggunakan sikap egoisnya, Chanyeol kembali menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Baekhyun lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya. Miliknya bahkan sudah tidak mampu menahan cairan yang sedari tadi tertampung ingin keluar, hingga pada akhirnya dengan beberapa hentakan selanjutnya, ia telah meraih puncak kenikmatannya. Baekhyunpun meraih puncaknya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memuntahkan benihnya di dalam sana. Merasakan tetes-tetes kehangatan yang mengalir perlahan dan kehangatan itu menjalar hingga kedalam hatinya. Tubuh keduanya bergetar dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Menikmati gejolak mendebarkan hingga larut bersama waktu. Hingga seluruh cinta yang dimilikinya mengalir dengan deras ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun sampai benar-benar habis dan meresapi perasaan nikmat bersama seseorang yang dicintainya.

Mereka telah melakukannya.

Chanyeol telah berhasil menarik Baekhyun dari masa lalu gelapnya. Chanyeol sudah berhasil menunjukkan pada Baekhyun apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta. Cinta yang tulus tanpa rasa ragu. Cinta yang menyertai hidupnya selama-lamanya. Ia akan mempercayakan benih cintanya untuk tumbuh di dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Cinta ini akan terus tumbuh, dan tentu saja ia berjanji untuk merawat cinta itu hingga akhir hayatnya. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun mengizinkannya. Baekhyun pun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Membiarkan Chanyeol menanamkan cintanya di dalam perutnya, itu sama saja dengan membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil peran untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Ini adalah pilihan, pilihan yang tepat. Karena dengan melakukan hal ini, ia memiliki sebuah alasan yang kuat untuk membela dirinya yang terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

Masa lalunya sudah musnah, dan Chanyeol lah yang berhasil melakukannya. Begitu tulus dan dengan gerakan yang lembut. Begitu nyaman dan begitu menenangkan. Ia tidak akan melupakan malam ini, dan ia tidak akan melupakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang akan selalu bersarang di hatinya, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Mereka saling mencintai, dan sudah..

.. Tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan lagi dan mereka siap melangkah bersama menghadapi masa depan yang terus menanti mereka.

"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak mampu menahan-"

"Aku yang menginginkannya. Aku yang menginginkan cintamu.. Aku begitu menginginkanmu dan kau memberikannya padaku. Terima kasih Chanyeol"

Setelah mengungkapkan perasaan cinta mereka masing-masing, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat hingga pagi hari menjemput mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari telah berganti menjadi minggu. Baekhyun masih enggan kembali ke rumahnya dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah Chanyeol. Bersyukur karena Paman Chanyeol pergi ke luar negeri dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga tidak membuat Chanyeol repot karena harus meminta izin sang Paman. Sudah dua minggu Baekhyun terus mengurung dirinya di rumah Chanyeol, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun tidak masuk kuliah. Ia masih tidak siap jika harus pergi meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol karena entah kenapa ia menjadi seseorang yang paranoid takut-takut ia akan bertemu dengan Ayah tirinya jika ia keluar rumah. Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan menghormati pilihan Baekhyun.

Tentang keluarga Baekhyun pun, Chanyeol masih rutin mengecheck bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Termasuk Ayah tiri Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah sembuh dan telah di pulangkan kerumahnya. Ibu Baekhyun masih membenci Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana perasaan semua orang yang bersangkutan dengan masalah ini. Jika Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun dan keluarganya, mungkin ia sudah membunuh Ayah tiri Baekhyun saat ini juga. Tetapi ia teringat jika Ibu Baekhyun sangat mencintai lelaki brengsek itu tanpa mau mengetahui sifat asli sang suaminya.

Ibu Baekhyun sudah gelap mata karena termakan oleh omongan lelaki brengsek itu. Bahkan Ibu Baekhyun bisa-bisanya membenci anaknya sendiri dan lebih mempercayai suami sialannya itu. Mungkin untuk saat ini, membiarkan Baekhyun aman dirumahnya adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Sementara Chanyeol saat ini memilih untuk mencari pekerjaan agar ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya bersama Baekhyun.

Meskipun Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemilik Universitas, tetapi itu tidak membuatnya hidup dengan mudah. Kalian ingat bukan, jika Chanyeol adalah anak yang brengsek dan pembangkang pada kedua orangtuanya pasca kematian saudara kembarnya? Sehingga Chanyeol tinggal bersama Pamannya selama ini?

Chanyeolpun sadar diri jika Ayahnya tidak mungkin senang memiliki anak yang berandalan dan pembangkang seperti dirinya. Meskipun ia mencoba melakukan yang terbaik, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak mampu meluluhkan hati sang Ayah yang sudah memandangnya sebelah mata.

Pekerjaan Chanyeol masih sama, yaitu mengikuti beberapa ajang balap yang di adakan di kota-kota yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Bersyukur Chanyeol masih memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang ini, dan tidak sulit untuknya untuk meraih kemenangan dan mendapatkan banyak uang. Saat ini ia bahkan lebih memilih uang dibanding dengan tubuh wanita, semuanya karena Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar berubah menjadi orang yang bersih dan ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh gemerlap indahnya dunia yang terjajar menantang di depan matanya.

Chanyeol selalu menguatkan hatinya demi sosok malaikat yang dicintainya yang selalu menunggunya dirumah. Tidak ada orang lain yang mampu menggeser posisi Baekhyun di hatinya. Hanya Baekhyun dan akan tetap seperti itu untuk selama-lamanya.

"Um.. tidak ada bahan makanan?" gumam Baekhyun seorang diri ketika baru saja ingin memasak untuk makan malam Chanyeol dan mendapati lemari es sama sekali tidak terdapat bahan makanan yang bisa di masak.

Mata sipitnya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tidak terlalu malam, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebelum Chanyeol pulang bekerja. Mungkin keluar sesekali, tidak akan membahayakan dirinya. Ini demi Chanyeol, jadi ia harus memberanikan dirinya keluar rumah saat ini.

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman cerahnya ketika ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa jenis bahan makanan yang bisa dimasaknya untuk Chanyeol nanti. Terus melangahkan kakinya kembali kerumahnya tanpa mengetahui jika ada sesosok lelaki yang sedari tadi membuntutinya.

Baru saja Baekhyun meraih kenop pintunya, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang itu. Dan ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Appa.. anak manis"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pertama Yuta mau nanya sama kalian, First time NC ChanBaeknya manis ga? kkk~

Dan pasti kalian begitu benci sama Ayah tiri Baekhyun yang selalu muncul ga ada matinya haha

Maaf kalo Yuta bikin baper dan terlalu nyakitin Baekhyun disini. Tapi percayain semuanya sama Chanyeol ya? Chanyeol akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun kok.

Namanya juga FF Angst, jadi Yuta mau bikin salah satu tokoh disini tersakiti terus. Tentunya "tanpa penyakit". Tokoh di FF ini sehat semua :'D dan cuma masa lalu mereka aja yang agak menyakitkan.

Ok, Yuta cuma butuh supportnya untuk bisa ngelanjutin FF ini sampe END. Kalo masih penasaran dan menanti END FF ini, Yuta cuma minta reviewnya doang kok. Yuta sedih aja kalo banyak yang ga ngehargain karya Yuta. Bukannya Yuta ngemis review, dan Yuta yakin pasti kalian yang jadi author, pasti minta di review.

Sekali lagi, maaf kalo Ayah tirinya Baekhyun ngeselin dan nyebelin wkwkwk

Yuta gamau kebanyakan omong, kalo mau dilanjut ya review. Kalo review menurun, Yuta bener-bener akan **slow update**. Mungkin sebulan sekali.

TERIMA KASIH.

REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	10. Fall For You

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Um.. tidak ada bahan makanan?" gumam Baekhyun seorang diri ketika baru saja ingin memasak untuk makan malam Chanyeol dan mendapati lemari es sama sekali tidak terdapat bahan makanan yang bisa di masak.

Mata sipitnya menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tidak terlalu malam, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebelum Chanyeol pulang bekerja. Mungkin keluar sesekali, tidak akan membahayakan dirinya. Ini demi Chanyeol, jadi ia harus memberanikan dirinya keluar rumah saat ini.

Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman cerahnya ketika ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa jenis bahan makanan yang bisa dimasaknya untuk Chanyeol nanti. Terus melangahkan kakinya kembali kerumahnya tanpa mengetahui jika ada sesosok lelaki yang sedari tadi membuntutinya.

Baru saja Baekhyun meraih kenop pintunya, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang itu. Dan ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan ia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Appa.. anak manis"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104 (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol)**. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Tidak..'_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, namun ia langsung memundurkan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan meraih kerah pakaian sang Ayah tiri. Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika sang Ayah ambruk karena baru saja di pukuli oleh Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya selama Chanyeol masih berada di tempat kerjanya, ia merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pulang cepat untuk memastikan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dan firasatnya memang berkata benar, tenyata Baekhyun nya tidak dalam keadaan yang aman. Ia melihat Ayah tiri Baekhyun tengah mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun di depan rumahnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera menghabisi lelaki keparat yang selalu mengganggu hidup Baekhyun tersebut.

Demi Tuhan, ia amat marah dan sangat membenci lelaki brengsek ini. Ia tidak akan mengampuninya sampai kapanpun. Ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun dan telah membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun semampunya dan membuat Baekhyun benar-benar aman. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka sedikitpun. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun tersakiti lagi oleh Ayah tirinya.

BUAGH!

BUGHH!

BUGH!

"Arghh!"

"Rasakan ini keparat!"

BUAGHH!

BUGHH!

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Chanyeol terus menghabisi pria paruh baya itu. Ini sudah ia prediksi akan terjadi. Lelaki semacam Seunghoon tidak akan pernah jera jika hanya terluka seperti kemarin saja, ia harus benar-benar mati dan dengan begitu ia tidak akan bisa mengganggu hidup Baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disatu sisi, ia ingin Ayah tirinya itu mendapatkan pelajaran atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tetapi disisi lain, dilihat dari betapa kejamnya Chanyeol menghajar sang Ayah membuatnya sedikit takut kalau-kalau nanti Ayahnya benar-benar mati. Tidak apa jika Ayahnya mati, ia memang menginginkannya. Tetapi bagaimana dengan nasib Chanyeol dan dirinya selanjutnya? Mereka pasti akan di penjara karena telah membunuh seseorang. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang jahat.

Darah segar sudah mengalir deras keluar dari tubuh Seunghoon, dan Chanyeol masih belum berhenti memukulinya. Dengan segenap keberanian yang Baekhyun miliki, akhirnya ia menggumamkan nama Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Hentikan.." lirih Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari sang Ayah tiri yang sudah terkapar lemah.

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi anak muda" ucap Seunghoon sambil terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol ingin meninju wajah keparat itu lagi, tetapi Baekhyun menahannya.

"Seharusnya kau yang di penjara atas kelakuan bejatmu keparat!" teriak Chanyeol pada Seunghoon. Namun Seunghoon hanya tertawa sembari menyeka tetesan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak memiliki bukti, sedangkan aku.." Seunghoon melirik pada sebuah mobil polisi yang sedang berpartroli di daerah tersebut dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol panik.

"..aku pasti bisa membuat polisi itu berada dipihakku karena kondisiku"

"Brengsek!"

Tidak ada waktu lagi.

Akhirnya Chnayeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk naik ke motornya dan dengan cepat ia melajukan motornya meninggalkan Seunghoon yang sudah sekarat disana. Ia tidak peduli jika Seunghoon akan melaporkan mereka ke polisi, karena yang saat ini ia pikirkan yaitu keselamatan malaikat cantiknya ini. Ia harus aman dan sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat mencari tempat yang aman sebelum polisi menemukan mereka.

Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sebuah hotel sederhana yang terletak lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, mungkin akan aman untuk Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk memasuki hotel tersebut setelah ia melakukan check in. Dan tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan kamar mereka karena hotel tersebut memang tidak sebesar hotel pada umumnya.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika Chanyeol terus menarik tangannya memasuki kamar hotel sederhana tersebut. Dan Baekhyun masih terdiam ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat kekasih pelindungnya tersebut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap bersamaku. Aku akan tetap melindungimu dengan seluruh tenagaku" bisik Chanyeol dengan tulus pada Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan tanpa menjawab sedikitpun, kini giliran Baekhyun yang menarik tubuh Chanyeol hingga ia berbaring di atas ranjang yang berada di kamar hotel tersebut. Sejenak Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol dan perlahan ia memeluk leher Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah menindihnya, lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan lembut.

Disini timbul sedikit perasaan aneh yang Chanyeol rasakan karena Baekhyun masih enggan membuka suaranya dan terus menutup rapat kedua belah bibirnya. Untuk kali ini, ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun dan alasan kenapa Baekhyun menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa seperti ini. Baekhyun melumat bibirnya dengan amat lembut dan ciuman ini Baekhyunlah yang memulainya.

Apakah seperti ini reaksi Baekhyun ketika ia sedang merasa gelisah? Apakah dengan Baekhyun menciumnya seperti ini adalah untuk meminta perlindungannya? Jika memang seperti itu, maka ia tidak memiliki alasan lain selain menlanjutkan ini semua.

Kali ini Baekhyunlah yang memintanya, walaupun masih terlintas sedikit perasaan yang tidak enak, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk membuang pikiran negatifnya jauh-jauh dan menikmati ini semua. Baiklah, ia akan mulai menikmati waktu ini bersama kekasihnya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Baekhyun terus memejamkan kedua matanya sambil melumat lembut bibir Chanyeol, membiarkan Chanyeol bahkan kini sudah menjamah seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan tangan besarnya. Seakan Baekhyun memberikan izin dan kemudahan pada Chanyeol untuk melakukan ini lebih jauh lagi, karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan terkesan membuka jalan lebar bagi Chanyeol. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main, dan terus melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan terhadap malaikat cantiknya ini.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih untuk mengecupi setiap bagian leher putih Baekhyun. Mengecup dengan sangat lembut seolah-olah jika ia melakukan sedikit kekasaran saja, itu akan melukai Baekhyun. Maka dari itu, dengan sekuat tenaga ia memperlakukan Baekhyun selembut mungkin. Berbanding terbalik dengan gayanya dulu yang lebih menyukai permainan kasar dan liar.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dengan cinta. Dapat dengan cepat mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda. Ya, ia memang mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus, dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu ingin menjaga lelaki mungil ini dan tidak membiarkannya terluka atau kesakitan sedikitpun.

Baekhyun melepaskan lenguhannya ketika kecupan Chanyeol semakin merendah hingga berhenti pada kedua putingnya yang masih terbungkus oleh pakaian yang di kenakannya. Chanyeol terus mengecupi putingnya dari luar pakaian dengan begitu lembut. Tidak bohong, Baekhyun pun sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dan Baekhyun sedikit membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol bangkit untuk melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri hingga Chanyeol dalam keadaan topless saat ini. Baekhyun sempat merona ketika Chanyeol kembali menindihnya dan melumat bibirnya. Namun Baekhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mendekap tubuh telanjang kekasih tampannya tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati Chnayeol berusaha untuk membuka kedua paha Baekhyun sehingga ia benar-benar sudah berada di antara belah paha Baekhyun. Ciuman panas ini turut meningkatkan libido keduanya. Sehingga mereka semakin terbakar oleh rasa panas dan dengan polosnya Baekhyun merengek meminta Chanyeol untuk segera melepaskan pakaiannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun sudah berada dalam kondisi telanjang bulat saat ini. Malaikat cantiknya semakin cantik jika berada dalam keadaan polos seperti ini, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terus memperhatikan tubuh putih nan mungil itu dengan begitu intens.

Ia kecup lagi kedua puting segar milik Baekhyun dengan sedikit lumatan, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan ia kembali membuka bibirnya untuk melantunkan sebuah desahan. Setelah puas dengan puting milik Baekhyun, kini ia beralih untuk menjilati seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun layaknya Baekhyun adalah sebuah permen kapas yang lembut dan manis. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk menikmati kekasih cantiknya ini, karena Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi candu baginya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun hanya mencengkram bahu telanjang Chanyeol dan dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia mampu membuka kedua pahanya dengan lebar di hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang malu-malu, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk begitu saja pada bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya masih bergerak untuk merangsang Baekhyun dengan cara mengusap lembut seluruh bagian sensitif tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin gila dengan lenguhan kecil Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia mengarahkan penisnya ke depan pintu anal Baekhyun dan menempelkannya sejenak. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika merasakan belaian kepala penis Chanyeol pada lubangnya. Namun ia membiarkannya hingga Chanyeol benar-benar memasukinya.

"Eughh.." cicit Baekhyun ketika penis Chanyeol mulai menerobos masuk memenuhi lubangnya. Ini adalah kali kedua ia membiarkan Chanyeol memasukinya, namun perasaan yang dirasakannya masih sama.. masih mendebarkan dan menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah ketika Chanyeol sudah melesakkan seluruh penisnya ke dalam lubangnya. Baekhyun bisa mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol yang tertahan di ceruk lehernya, karena Chanyeol hanya terdiam mengecupi lehernya saat bagian bawah tubuh mereka benar-benar menyatu. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai hitam Chanyeol dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena Chanyeol sudah mulai bergerak menyatukan tubuh mereka di bawah sana.

"Akhh.. ngghh.."

Desahan Baekhyun kembali mencelos ketika ia merasakan penis Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Perasaan ini membuatnya melayang dan rasanya ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh titik itu terus menerus.

"Eumh eunghh.."

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol yang masih menggenjotnya dan sesekali ini mengecup pipi Chanyeol sebagai tanda sayangnya pada Chanyeol yang begitu besar. Nafas keduanya yang saling beradu, semakin menambah kesan sensual di ruangan tersebut. Dengan pencahayaan yang sedikit temaram, mereka bebar-benar seolah terbakar oleh api cinta. Begitu panas, di tambah dengan gairah yang semakin memuncak yang mereka rasakan masing-masing.

Chanyeol mulai memperlambat gerakan untuk menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang nampak mengernyit begitu menggodanya. Ia usap pipi gembil Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Keduanya tersenyum cukup lama, masih dengan aktivitas penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

"Baekhyun.."

"Nehh?"

"Apa ada yang membebani pikiranmu?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam. Matanya beralih dari mata Chanyeol dan ia lebih memilih untuk memandang ke arah lain, asalkan itu bukan mata Chanyeol. Tetapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya kembali dan bahkan ia menghentikan genjotannya. Namun Baekhyun justru menunduk dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia menunjukkan senyuman lemahnya pada Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedikit.. takut" lirih Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun lebih dulu kembali membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya, dan memajukan pinggulnya, yang mana itu membuat Chanyeol reflek menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya untuk menggenjot Baekhyun.

Seketika Chanyeol terlupa dengan pertanyaan yang ia layangkan pada Baekhyun tadi karena Baekhyun justru mengalihkannya pada rasa nikmat ini. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun diam-diam meneteskan airmatanya karena ia pun merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Bukan semacam firasat buruk, tetapi lebih dari itu.. yaitu ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kekasih yang sangat dicintainya ini. Mungkin dengan memuaskan Chanyeol seperti ini, mampu membuat Chanyeol mengerti jika ia begitu terima kasih dengan segala apa yang telah Chanyeol korbankan untuknya.

Baekhyun rasa perjuangan Chanyeol untuknya cukup sampai disini. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol terlepas dari beban yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Ya, maka dari itu, Baekhyun harus mengambil pilihan ini.

"Eumhh cpkhh cpkhh eunghh~"

Baekhyun benar-benar melumat bibir Chanyeol tanpa ampun karena ia merasa tersiksa dengan perasaan nikmat ini, dan ia membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan. Ia remas kuat rambut Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menyetuh titik itu secara terus menerus tanpa henti. Terus menggenjotnya dengan cepat dan semakin cepat hingga Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mampu menahan hasratnya lagi.

Clokh clokh clokh!

Hingga dengan beberapa dorongan terakhir, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tiba pada orgasme mereka masing-masing.

"Hahh~ hahh~"

Nafas mereka kembali beradu pasca badai hebat yang baru menerpa mereka. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah berusaha untuk menikmati sisa-sisa puncak kenikmatan mereka. Untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol berhasil memenuhi Baekhyun hingga benar-benar penuh, dan Baekhyun pun tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Chanyeol terus mengaliri cairan cintanya pada tubuh Baekhyun sambil menyaksikan wajah malaikat cantiknya ini yang masih terlihat berusaha untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dengan bangga, Chanyeol menyalurkan spermanya pada Baekhyun dan tidak lama kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kelamin mereka yang masih tertaut.

"Ummhh Chanh.." lirih Baekhyun, sontak Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya dan kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun yang nampak pucat dengan peluh yang membanjiri dahi mulusnya.

"Terima kasih" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah dan suaranya pun terdengar sangat lirih.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan menyatukan kembali bibir keduanya karena ia masih ingin menikmati surga dunia ini lebih lama lagi. Mungkin untuk permainan mereka yang kedua di malam ini, tidak lah buruk. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali melenguh ketika Chanyeol kembali bergerak menumbuk prostatnya. Ini adalah kenikmatan yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika ia menjerit dengan keras karena rasa nikmat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 1OO SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pening. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya ketika mengingat kejadian semalam yang begitu menakjubkan bersama kekasih cantiknya. Namun senyuman Chanyeol luntur begitu saja ketika ia tidak mendapati Baekhyun di kamar sederhana itu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya menuruni ranjang tersebut dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Hingga ia berhenti untuk melangkah ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap secarik kertas berwarna putih yang terletak di atas sebuah nakas yang berada disana.

Kemudian Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk meraih kertas tersebut dengan matanya yang sesekali memperhatikan seluruh bagian kamar tersebut yang mana sudah tidak terdapat pakaian Baekhyun sama sekali. Perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

 ** _Chanyeol,_**

 ** _Terima kasih dengan semua yang telah kau perjuangkan untukku._**

 ** _Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam masalahku dan masalah keluargaku._**

 ** _Aku rasa sudah cukup aku membebanimu selama ini._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu dan itulah yang aku tunjukkan padamu semalam._**

 ** _Aku mempercayaimu dengan sangat, dan aku tau kau pun mempercayaiku._**

 ** _Aku tidak akan tega menyakitimu lagi, dan mungkin ini pilihan yang tepat._**

 ** _Percayalah aku akan mampu membuat waktu kembali normal._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol._**

 ** _Baekhyun._**

Srekk

Chanyeol meremas kertas itu dengan kuat hingga tak berbentuk. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera memakai pakaiannya dan segera beranjak dari hotel tersebut.

Ternyata inilah jawaban atas perasaan gelisahnya semalam. Ia yakin pasti Baekhyun saat ini kembali kerumahnya dan meminta pada sang Ayah agar tidak melaporkan dirinya pada polisi. Ia sudah terlalu mengenal Baekhyun dan instingnya kali ini pasti tidak akan salah. Melihat sikap brengsek Ayah tiri Baekhyun yang begitu kejam, pasti ia akan melakukan cara yang kotor untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali. Namun Demi Tuhan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali pada Ayah tirinya. Ia akan melindungi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi semampunya.

Halangan apapun akan ia hadapi..

..termasuk mengemis pada Ayahnya sendiri yang merupakan harapan Chanyeol satu-satunya untuk meminta bantuan.

Secepat kilat, Chanyeol langsung melesatkan motor balapnya menelusuri jalanan ibu kota yang menyambut paginya dengan tidak ramah. Ia terus melajukan motor balapnya hingga ia menghabiskan waktu kira-kira 30 menit untuk tiba di tempat tujuannya. Hingga akhirnya menghentikan motornya tepat depan tempat tersebut.

Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai turun dari motor balapnya ketika ia sudah tiba disana..

Di sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berpapankan sebuah tulisan..

 **'PARK CORP'**

Chanyeol memasuki gedung itu begitu saja melewati petugas keamanan yang tengah berjaga disana. Mata tajamnya mencari-cari lift yang akan membawanya agar tiba ke ruangan CEO kantor tersebut. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya tidak peduli jika petugas keamanan tadi masih mengejarnya. Chanyeol berdecih karena sepertinya kedua petugas ini tidak mengenal siapa dirinya.

"Untuk apa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah tiba di depan CEO room.

"Ruangan itu tidak dapat dimasuki oleh sembarang orang" jawab salah satu petugas keamanan tersebut. Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya, jika ia tidak nekat untuk masuk keruangan tersebut. Dan alhasil, kedua tangannya di tahan oleh petugas tersebut dan tentu saja ia memberontak.

"Lepas! Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" teriak Chanyeol berusaha untuk melepas cengkraman dua petugas keamanan tersebut.

"Maaf anda tidak bisa seenaknya"

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol yang dari awal memang sudah berada dalam kondis emosi, semakin emosi karena dua orang pengganggu ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, akhirnya ia bisa melepaskan cengkraman dua petugas tersebut dan bahkan ia sudah menghajar petugas tersebut seperti ia menghajar Ayah tiri Baekhyun kemarin.

"Seharusnya kalian yang tidak bisa seenaknya mengusirku!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Perkelahianpun tak terhindarkan. Cukup sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menumbangkan kedua petugas ini karena tubuh dua petugas ini bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhnya. Hingga pukulanpun tidak dapat ia hindari dan ia mengaku jika kedua petugas ini ternyata memiliki tenaga yang besar. Hingga dirinya tersungkur di depan ruangan tersebut, dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu ruangan CEO itupun terbuka.

Chanyeol langsung menatap pada orang itu dan ia bernafas lega karena kedua petugas tadi berhenti memukulinya.

"Lepaskan bocah itu" ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan enteng pada kedua petugas keamanan tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba kedua petugas itu membungkuk hormat ketika mereka baru menyadari jika Chanyeol adalah putra dari lelaki paruh baya tersebut, dan mereka segera beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol, dan tentunya dengan Tuan Park disana.

Chanyeol berusaha bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan sang Ayah, sedangkan sang Ayah hanya memandangnya dengan pandangan datar. Namun akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan mereka sudah saling berhadapan saat ini.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Sudah ingatkah kau pada keluargamu satu-satunya, Park Chanyeol?" mulai Tuan Park.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit waktumu" jawab Chanyeol berusaha berbicara seformal mungkin. Padahal lelaki yang berada di hadapannya merupakan Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau tau jika aku selalu tidak memiliki waktu?" ucap Tuan Park yang hendak beranjak memasuki ruangannya kembali. Namun pergerakkannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sang putra telah menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja untuk berlutut di hadapannya. Tuan Park membelalakkan matanya karena merasa amat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Ini bukanlah sosok Chanyeol seperti yang ia kenal. Chanyeol tidak mungkin sudi untuk berlutut dan bersikap memalukan seperti ini. Tak terasa mata Tuan Park memerah karena menahan airmatanya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah. Aku akan kembali. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku dengan baik dan aku akan belajar agar bisa melanjutkan bisnis Ayah. Apapun akan aku lakukan" ucap Chanyeol dengan lemah sambil menunduk memohon pada sang Ayah.

"Itu adalah janjimu beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan berakhir denganmu yang meninggalkan rumah dan lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan pamanmu. Sudahlah, aku ada rapat penting. Segera bangun dan jangan terlihat seperti orang yang ingin mati. Kau begitu terlihat menyedihkan"

"Aku mohon Ayah, dengarkan aku-"

"Cepat berdiri dan berbaliklah. Pintu keluar ada di belakangmu"

"AKU AKAN BERHENTI MENJADI PEMBALAP DAN AKU AKAN MENYERAHKAN MOTORKU PADA AYAH. AKU MOHON AYAH"

Chanyeol menangis dan Tuan Park bisa melihat dengan jelas airmata yang mengalir membasahi wajah Chanyeol. Apakah yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol si anak pembangkang yang bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan satu patah katapun yang ia keluarkan? Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Chanyeol berubah seperti ini, dan bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah'? Setelah kematian saudara kembar Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak sudi lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, dan juga membuatnya sedikit.. tidak tega.

"Apa maumu? Cepat berdiri. Kau tampak menyedihkan"

"Ayah dengarkan aku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dia adalah nyawaku. Dia adalah hidupku, dan jika ia sakit, maka aku juga merasakannya. Hanya aku yang mampu melindunginya. Dan jika aku mendekam di penjara, tidak akan ada lagi yang mampu melindunginya. Kumohon, mengertilah Ayah.."

Tuan Park nampak berpikir. Dan pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sosok lelaki mungil yang pernah ia temui di pameran lukisan pinggir kota beberapa minggu lalu. Ia yakin, pasti lelaki mungil itulah yang telah berhasil membuat anaknya menjadi seperti ini. Tanpa berbicara, Tuan Park segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berbicara dengan orang kepercayaannya untuk menyelesaikan kasus Chanyeol. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya Tuan Park mampu menghubungi pengacara yang akan membantu Chanyeol. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah, semua masalah sudah selesai. Kembalilah ke rumah, dan tepati janjimu. Dan juga.. bawa dia ke hadapanku"

Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada sang Ayah dengan airmata yang terus menetes. Tidak peduli jika ia harus kehilangan seluruh benda yang ia miliki, asalkan ia tidak kehilangan malaikat cantiknya itu. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Baekhyun dan ia berjanji ia akan mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya pada Baekhyun.

Setelah pamit, Chanyeol segera keluar dari kantor tersebut dan memandang sedih motor balapnya yang ia parkir di depan gedung. Sekali lagi, ia harus merelakan apapun untuk Baekhyun, sekalipun itu adalah impian yang selama ini ia inginkan.

 _'Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk melindungimu, Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkiraan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun yang ternyata kembali kerumahnya adalah benar. Saat ini Baekhyun tengah terduduk di ranjang yang berada dikamarnya setelah ia bertengkar hebat dengan sang Umma. Ia di marahi habis-habisan karena melarikan diri dan justru memilih tinggal bersama lelaki yang tidak jelas itu. Baekhyun tentunya meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya, tetapi sang Umma semakin menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol dan melupakan Chanyeol, karena menurut Ummanya, Chanyeol bukanlah lelaki yang baik yang patut untuk Baekhyun cintai.

Umma Baekhyun memang telah begitu membenci Chanyeol, alasannya hanya satu, yaitu hanya karena Chanyeol adalah seorang pembalap. Ditambah dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sudah memukuli suaminya hingga babak belur seperti saat ini. Tentunya Baekhyun membela Chanyeol dan mengatakan pada sang Umma jika ia sudah berpisah secara baik-baik pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol lagi, tetapi dengan satu syarat, yaitu ia tidak ingin Ayah tirinya melaporkan Chanyeol ke polisi.

Seunghoon tentu merasa menang, dan ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan permohonan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba untuk menghubungi polisi saat ini. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun berlari sambil menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia pikir ia telah melakukan kesalahan karena betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih keluarganya yang begitu jahat terhadapnya.

Pip.. pip..

Ponsel Seunghoon berbunyi. Mungkin ini adalah panggilan dari kantor polisi yang akan menindak lanjuti kasus penganiayaan yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, Seunghoon cepat-cepat mengangkat panggilan tersebut sambil duduk di samping sang istri di ruang tengah.

 _'Selamat siang, Tuan Choi Seunghoon'_

"Ya, selamat siang"

 _'Maaf kami mengganggu sedikit waktu anda. Kami hanya ingin memberikan informasi pada anda jika laporan tentang penganiayaan yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol sudah saya urus. Ah, perkenalkan saya adalah kuasa hukum dari keluarga Park. Saya justru akan melaporkan anda balik pada pihak berwajib jika anda lah yang telah melakukan penyiksaan dan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak anda sendiri'_

Deg!

Choi Seunghoon hanya mampu terdiam kaku bahkan lidahnya terasa kelu setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan orang ini.

"K-keluarga P-Park?"

 _'Ya, benar. Park Chanyeol adalah putra dari Park Corp. Dan saya harap anda bisa mencabut laporan anda pada polisi jika anda tidak ingin masuk ke dalam penjara'_

Puk!

Seunghoon menjatuhkan ponselnya dan itu membuat Umma Baekhyun ikut merasa khawatir. Akhirnya ia menanyakan apa yang telah dikatakan oleh orang tersebut pada Seunghoon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Umma Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol adalah.. Chanyeol adalah putra dari pemilik perusahaan Park Corp"

Umma Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Baekhyun pun yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ayah nya bersama sang Umma juga tak kalah terkejutnya. Baekhyun membekap bibirnya sendiri di balik pintu kamarnya karena tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol ternyata adalah Tuan muda Park Corp. Pasalnya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang seluk beluk keluarganya selama ini pada Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah bertemu dengan Ayah Chanyeol, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Dan kenyataan ini, begitu membuatnya terkejut karena Chanyeol merupakan Tuan muda Park Corp si perusahaan raksasa tersebut.

Tentu saja Umma Baekhyun segera menghampiri Baekhyun, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Umma Baekhyun justru melangkah ke arah pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat siapa seseorang yang menekan bel rumahnya tersebut.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Byun. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat pada Umma Baekhyun, yang mana membuat Umma Baekhyun shock bukan main karena Tuan muda Park memberikan salam hormat dan memperkenalkan diri secara resmi terhadapnya.

"C-chanyeol?"

Tentu saja Umma Baekhyun segera mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk setelah ia mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Chanyeol ternyata dari keluarga yang jelas, tidak seperti pemikiran awalnya. Bukannya Umma Baekhyun tergila-gila akan harta Chanyeol, tetapi setidaknya anaknya berhubungan dengan seseorang yang jelas dan berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang.

"Ne. Bolehkah aku membawa Baekhyun ke rumahku. Aku ingin mengenalkannya pada Ayah" ucap Chanyeol dengan ramah dan sopan.

Entah kepercayaan diri darimana Chanyeol mendapatkannya dan bisa begitu berani mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tetapi di luar dugaan, Umma Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas untuk memberitahu Baekhyun.

"A-ah tentu saja. Umma akan panggilkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu"

"Umm.. Bibi. Bibi tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanya membawa Baekhyun beberapa hari saja" ucap Chanyeol sekali lagi. Umma Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Benar-benar sikapnya saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang dingin pada saat Chanyeol menemuinya di Rumah Sakit seminggu yang lalu.

 _'Kumohon jangan menghindariku lagi, Baek'_

Chanyeol menatap sosok Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berjalan kearahnya, wajah Baekhyun selalu terlihat cantik dimata Chanyeol. Tubuh mungil yang semalam ia sentuh itu nampak sedikit bergetar ketika ia pandangi, namun dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil mewah miliknya menuju ke rumah utama.

Baekhyun masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menemui Chanyeol, ia terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mengubah pendirian sang Umma yang begitu membencinya? Atau hanya karena status Chanyeol yang membuat sang Umma bertekuk lutut pada Chanyeol? Atau karena Chanyeol memang dapat meluluhkan hati sang Umma dengan caranya sendiri?

"Ekhem"

Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa kikuk saat berada di samping Chanyeol, ia takut jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya karena sikapnya semalam. Ia tau jika apa yang ia lakukan semalam adalah hal yang salah, tetapi ia rasa Chanyeol akan mengerti karena rasa kebingungannya ini.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi, dan jangan menghindariku lagi karena aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya" ucap Chanyeol tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke rumah utamanya. Sungguh ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi karena ia ingin segera mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari masih siang, dan itu berarti Chanyeol masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan acara makan malam perkenalan Baekhyun pada kedua orangtuanya. Saat ini ia tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya setelah ia menunggu selama beberapa jam karena Baekhyun sedang di dandani. Meskipun tanpa berdandanpun Baekhyun tetap terlihat cantik, tetapi ia masih ingin membuat Baekhyun lebih cantik lagi di hadapan kedua orangtuanya nanti. Dan ia berharap perkenalan Baekhyun pada orangtuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan menyenangkan.

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka kenop pintu kamarnya dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah duduk seorang diri sambil merenung menatap kearah luar jendela di atas ranjang besarnya. Dengan sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna navi yang lembut, tubuh mungil Baekhyun terbalut dengan begitu menggemaskan. Jantung Chanyeol bahkan berdebar ketika ia semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Begitu manis dan cantik, juga begitu bersinar di matanya. Oh ayolah, ia tidak pernah merasa begitu terpukau seperti ini. Dan hanya pada Baekhyunlah ia bertekuk lutut seperti ini.

Apakah kebahagiaan akan segera menjemput mereka?

"Baekhyun.." panggilan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dan terus memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu.."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun tentang kejadian tadi pagi saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya di hotel seorang diri.

"Aku.. a-aku merasa bingung dan aku hanya ingin melindungimu" lanjut Baekhyun. Ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah dan ketakutan.

"Baek-"

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalahku dan-"

"Baekhyun, biarkan aku berbicara"

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar, kemudian ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatap matanya karena ia ingin berbicara.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tetapi aku tidak berhasil"

Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berhasil untuk berjauhan dari Baekhyun walaupun sejenak saja. Ia begitu membutuhkan Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun luput dari pandangannya. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

"Dan apa kau ingin melakukan caraku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Deg!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus menyesap bibir tipis itu. Reflek Baekhyunpun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol sedikit terengah, dan ia tau jika Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi emosi saat ini. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini tanpa memberontak sedikitpun.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung hingga tanpa sadar tubuh Baekhyun sudah berbaring di atas ranjang Chanyeol dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Baekhyun menghirup okesigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika ciuman itu terlepas, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia langsung menatap mata tajam Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Baekhyun.. kau tau? Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun"

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut. Seperti inikah sikap Chanyeol yang begitu manis terhadapnya? Bahkan saat ini ia benar-benar merasa terlindungi.

"Cukup terus berada di sampingku hingga kita tidak mampu bernafas lagi"

Airmata itu menetes lagi ketika ia memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan ciuman manis yang mereka lakukan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan ia sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi untuk bersembunyi dari Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya tempat untuknya berlindung, dan untuk saat ini..

..ia berjanji akan terus berada disamping Chanyeol selamanya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mau makan malem sama Keluarga Park nih, ciyeee *digampar

Tadi ChanBaek udah enaena ya.. puas ga? wkwk

Eitss, tapi jangan seneng dulu. Masih ada konflik lagi yang bakal datang kedalam hubungan ChanBaek. Ada yang bisa nebak?

Mau lanjut?

Respon lewat review yaa~

Kalo revie menurun, semangat Yuta untuk ngelanjutin FF ini juga akan menurun *digampar

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA~

TERIMA KASIH..

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	11. When Past Come

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku sudah berusaha melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, tetapi aku tidak berhasil"

Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah berhasil untuk berjauhan dari Baekhyun walaupun sejenak saja. Ia begitu membutuhkan Baekhyun dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun luput dari pandangannya. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

"Dan apa kau ingin melakukan caraku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Deg!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus menyesap bibir tipis itu. Reflek Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol sedikit terengah, dan ia tau jika Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi emosi saat ini. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini tanpa memberontak sedikitpun.

Cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung hingga tanpa sadar tubuh Baekhyun sudah berbaring di atas ranjang Chanyeol, dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Baekhyun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika ciuman itu terlepas, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia langsung menatap mata tajam Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Baekhyun.. kau tau? Kau tidak harus melakukan apapun"

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika Chanyeol mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut. Seperti inikah sikap Chanyeol yang begitu manis terhadapnya? Bahkan saat ini ia benar-benar merasa terlindungi.

"Cukup terus berada di sampingku hingga kita tidak mampu bernafas lagi"

Airmata itu menetes lagi ketika ia memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan ciuman manis yang mereka lakukan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan ia sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi untuk bersembunyi dari Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol lah satu-satunya tempat untuknya berlindung, dan untuk saat ini..

..ia berjanji akan terus berada disamping Chanyeol selamanya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada kedua orangtua Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu mereka di meja makan. Chanyeol terus berdiri tepat di depannya seolah melindunginya jika sesuatu akan terjadi padanya, membuat Baekhyun nyaman dan merasa terlindungi.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya ketika Ayah Chanyeol mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Kemudian ia menatap kearah tangannya yang ternyata sudah di taut oleh Chanyeol dengan begitu erat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Kenapa Chanyeol begitu posesive terhadapnya seperti ini? Namun Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta penjelasan Chanyeol, karena tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di hadapan kedua orangtua Chanyeol bukan?

"Ekhem.. Silahkan nikmati hidangan kalian"

Akhirnya Tuan Park mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati makan malam mereka.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terduduk manis di kursinya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bersikap sangat romantis terhadapnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melirik kearah Baekhyun, membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tak kalah manis pada Baekhyun.

Di sudut lain, kedua orangtua Chanyeol memperhatikan bahasa tubuh yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua orangtua Chanyeol pun merasa bahagia karena pertama kali ia melihat sang putra tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, dan mereka yakin mungkin hanya Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuat Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok yang perhatian seperti ini.

Ke empat orang yang berada di meja makan tersebut terlihat begitu makan malam mereka tanpa ada sebuah percakapan yang di lemparkan oleh salah satu dari mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Tuan Park tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini mulai angkat bicara.

"Chanyeol. Kau bisa memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada Appa dan Umma"

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menunduk. Jujur saja, pertemuan dengan kedua orangtua Chanyeol di acara makan malam ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia begitu takut jika kedua orangtua Chanyeol tidak menerimanya, terlebih lagi mungkin mereka tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Namun ia percaya jika keluarga Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal itu, terlihat dari betapa sopannya mereka menyambut dirinya dengan senyuman hangat seperti tengah menerima anggota keluarga baru.

Deg!

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangannya, dan Baekhyun langsung mengerti arti dari genggaman tangan ini adalah Chanyeol ingin menyampaikan padanya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan berhasil, Baekhyun merasa amat tenang saat ini. Ia balas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya dengan percaya diri.

"Dia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Appa bahkan sudah tau jika aku sangat mencintainya. Dan ia yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya" ucap Chanyeol dengan jelas dan tegas.

Tuan Park mengangguk dan Nyonya Park pun saat ini sudah mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku sangat mengingat kekasihmu ini. Dan Appa sudah tau jika kekasihmu itu adalah lelaki manis si pelukis yang tak sengaja Appa jumpai saat pameran di pinggir kota"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bereaksi. Ia kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya secara hormat dan terus mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, Paman. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Paman kembali" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jangan memanggilku Paman. Mulai saat ini kau boleh memanggilku Appa. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengatakan jika kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya?"

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti sebuah persetujuan hubungan mereka?

"Ne Paman" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan makan kalian. Aku hanya ingin acara makan malam ini berjalan dengan lancar" kini giliran Umma Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan jujur saja ia begitu mengagumi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat lugu itu. Sungguh cocok jika bersanding dengan putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki tersebut.

Jujur saja Chanyeol pun merasa senang karena akhirnya hubungannya tidak akan menjadi sulit di keluarga ini. Namun masih ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganggu hatinya, entah itu perasaan apa tetapi itu berhasil membuat nafsu makan Chanyeol hilang secara tiba-tiba begitu saja. Baekhyun memang tidak menyadarinya, tetapi Ayah Chanyeol menyadarinya dan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Baekhyun. Jika tidak enak, kita bisa mengganti menunya" Ayah Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun, tetapi berhasil menyinggung Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu Paman. Ini makanan yang sangat enak" jawab Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Ini adalah makanan kesukaan Chanyeol"

Brak!

Inilah hal yang sedari tadi Chanyeol takutkan. Ayahnya bahkan tidak ingat dengan makanan kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya tentang ingatan Ayahnya yang selalu memuji saudara kembarnya dan selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyoung. Chanyeol sungguh membenci itu. Ia sangat tidak menyukai ketidak adilan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Bukan ia marah karena ia membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri, tetapi ia marah karena ternyata Ayahnya masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Chanyoung dan menyalahkannya atas kematian Chanyoung.

Chanyeol menggebrak meja makan mewah itu cukup keras dan bangkit berdiri, membuat semua orang yang berada disana terkejut atas sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Termasuk Baekhyun, ialah yang paling mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini. Ya, Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk diam agar ia tidak memperkeruh suasana.

"Appa tidak tau apa-apa. Bahkan makanan ini adalah makanan kesukaan hyung. Bukan makanan kesukaanku" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya. Membuat Tuan Park bungkam karena ia baru saja menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku selesai"

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak pergi darisana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kedua orangtuanya yang nampak shock. Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya karena ia tidak ingin ingatan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan itu kembali terbayang. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya secara tulus, bukan justru mendapatkan perlakuan yang terlalu membedakan dirinya dengan Chanyoung. Menurutnya, sikap kedua orangtuanya selama ini tidaklah adil. Dan ia sangat membenci hal itu.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kekasihnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Sebelumnya dengan sopan ia meminta izin pada kedua orangtua Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri acara makan malam mereka. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari kedua orangtua Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar Chanyeol untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kenop pintu kamar Chanyeol dan tidak lama kemudian ia telah mendapati Chanyeol sedang terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya terduduk di tepi kasur. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Chanyeol tidak lupa ia menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil mengusap pipi Chanyeol setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara lembut Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu menenangkan baginya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Appa belum berubah, aku sangat membenci sikap Ayahku" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mencoba untuk memahami perasaan Chanyeol.

"Tidak sepantasnya kau bersikap seperti itu pada Ayahmu, Chanyeol"

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya. Dia selalu memuji Chanyoung hyung dan membandingkan kami berdua. Padahal aku pun adalah anak kandungnya. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu padaku, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak sudi memanggilnya Ayah. Ayah macam apa yang membanding-bandingkan anaknya sendiri?" Chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang kalut. Namun genggaman tangan Baekhyun yang begitu erat pada tangannya berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya agar tidak terbawa emosi. Ia tidak ingin menuruti emosinya dan berakhir dengannya yang membuat Baekhyun terluka karena sikap kasarnya.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tetapi apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di wajah Chanyeol perlahan bergerak agar wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu setelah kau menerima ciumanku" sedetik kemudian Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya ketika Chanyeol sudah menempelkan bibir keduanya. Mereka kembali berciuman dan Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya seperti ini karena ia tau jika perasaan Chanyeol saat ini dalam keadaan yang kalut.

Sudah seharusnya ia menjadi sandaran Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol sedang merasa kesulitan, sudah menjadi tugasnya ia memahami perasaan Chanyeol dan memberikan ketenangan pada kekasihnya ini. Chanyeol mengecup kuat bibirnya dan membuat Baekhyun mengerti jika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan hampir saja tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang karena ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu terburu-buru.

Tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam erat kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangkup wajahnya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol terus melumat seluruh bagian bibir Baekhyun seolah jika ia melepaskan ciumannya, ia akan kehilangan nafasnya. Bibir Baekhyun begitu segar dan manis bagaikan oksigen yang sejuk bagi Chanyeol. Tidak ia biarkan ciuman ini terlepas hingga Baekhyun yang memintanya. Ia kecap terus bibir itu dan akhirnya ia mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit mengernyit akibat ciuman kasarnya.

Chanyeol yang sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol yang brengsek seperti Chanyeol di masa lalu, maka dari itu ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol terlupa akan perasaan resahnya tadi. Baekhyun kini meraih tangan besar Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya.

"Aku sudah menerima ciumanmu, dan apakah aku bisa mengatakan apa permintaanku?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin kau tidak bersikap seperti itu terhadap Ayahmu. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Ayahmu yang seharusnya kau hormati. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, maka dari itu aku melakukan hal ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Dan aku berjuang untuk hubungan kita" ucap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohonnya pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak mengikuti perasaan egoisnya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol bersikap baik dengan Ayahnya, dan dengan begitu hubungan mereka pun akan terus berjalan dengan baik.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika Chanyeol justru tersenyum padanya. Tak terasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh Chanyeol hingga ia terduduk diatas pangkuan kekasih tampannya tersebut. Wajah Baekhyun merona seketika saat ia merasakan tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar di pinggangnya. Reflek Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada Chanyeol dan itu otomatis membuat wajah mereka berdekatan. Kembali.

"Kau satu-satunya makhluk yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini, Baekhyun. Terima kasih kau selalu berada disampingku sampai saat ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi pada Appa demi hubungan kita. Akupun sangat mencintaimu, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Terima kasih telah menyempurnakan hidupku"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol kembali menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun dan mulai melumat bibir itu dengan lembut. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengerti dengan kesungguhannya. Baekhyun memang sempurna di matanya, dan ia tidak berbohong untuk itu. Ia hanya ingin selama hidup bersama Baekhyun meskipun ia masih memiliki satu beban yang harus ia jalani.

Yaitu, ia telah berjanji pada Ayahnya untuk belajar sebagai penerus perusahaan tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh. Demi kebaikan masa depannya bersama Baekhyun, ia ingin memberikan Baekhyun kehidupan yang layak dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada siapapun termasuk Ayahnya sendiri.

Ia yakin ia mampu melewati beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya ia mampu membawa Baekhyun kedalam sebuah status bernama pernikahan. Asalkan Baekhyun terus berada disampingnya menemaninya, ia pikir itu tidak akan menjadi masalah karena hidupnya adalah Baekhyun. Ia membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk bernafas dan ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa terus melindungi malaikat cantik yang masih di pagutnya saat ini.

 _'Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dahi putih nan mulus itu sudah basah dengan tetesan keringat kecil yang terus keluar akibat kegiatan panas yang masih terus berlangsung hingga saat ini. Bibir berbentuk hati itu terus terbuka melantunkan sebuah desisan indah yang mana membuat si lelaki tampan yang berada di atasnya ini lebih bersemangat untuk melakukan penyatuan kelamin mereka.

Kyungsoo meremas kain sprey berwarna gold yang menjadi alas penyatuan tubuhnya bersama Kai dengan sangat erat, dan terus memejamkan matanya enggan untuk terbuka barang sedetikpun. Ia begitu menikmati dorongan-dorongan yang di lakukan oleh Kai terhadapnya karena Kai nyatanya terus saja menumbuk suatu titik didalam sana yang membuatnya tak sadar menjerit meminta Kai untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Urmhh Kaihh.."

Desah Kyungsoo putus asa dengan tubuh yang masih terhentak-hentak karena Kai urung menghentikan gerakannya. Begitu nikmat dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan senikmat ini jika mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Berbeda sekali saat pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan Chanyeol yang menyetubuhinya dengan sangat kasar dan terburu-buru. Tanpa cinta dan rasanya begitu hambar.

"K-kaihh~ Unghh~"

Kai terus membuka matanya untuk memadangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengernyit begitu cantik akibat perbuatannya. Menikmati setiap detik apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Kemudian satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang. Kai tersenyum karena pada akhirnya ia bisa membuktikan cintanya terhadap Kyungsoo dan membuatnya yakin jika ia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo bukannya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan usapan lembut tangan Kai pada wajahnya, perlahan membuka matanya untuk menatap Kai. Wajahnya kembali merona karena Kai menatapnya dengan sangat intens, dan ekpresi wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti itu membuat Kai mengembangkan senyuman menawannya.

"Kyungsoo.." Kai mengeluarkan suaranya tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo yang masih terbuka melantunkan desahan kecil karena karena Kai masih menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini terhadapmu?" lanjut Kai yang kini justru mendekatkan telinganya pada bibir Kyungsoo karena ia ingin mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Kai memperlambat tempo dorongannya membiarkan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

Nafas Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, membelai telinga Kai dan dengan tenaga yang masih ia miliki, ia mulai mengucapkan apa yang saat ini dirasakannya.

"Umhh.. Nehh.. Aku mempercayaimu Kaihh~"

Setelah mendengar suara lembut Kyungsoo yang memberinya jawaban, Kai kembali bangkit dan melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka.

Kini Kyungsoo tau jika Kai memang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Kai mencintainya dan Kai tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Dan Kai memang menyetujui perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Ia hanya melindungi Baekhyun pada saat itu karena ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun melalui masa lalunya yang sulit seorang diri. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus melindungi Baekhyun yang sangat rapuh, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan cintanya yang bahkan mampu melindungi Baekhyun melebihi dirinya. Baekhyun mencintai lelaki itu, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Kai untuk terus bertahan dengan Baekhyun, karena ia pun sudah menemukan lelaki yang ia pikir adalah cinta sejatinya. Ya, lelaki itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Lelaki manis yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya, dan sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di pikirannya untuk menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya sebelumnya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan dengan takdir Tuhan. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja di luar kendalinya. Ia mencintai Kyungsoo saat pertama kali ia melihat Kyungsoo menangis di dalam pelukannya waktu malam itu. Kai tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika ia menjadi ingin melindungi sosok Kyungsoo yang terpuruk pada saat itu hingga akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti saat ini.

Kai sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan dan berjanji akan terus menjaga cintanya untuk Kyungsoo hingga ujung hidupnya. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya pada Kyungsoo dan tidak akan ada yang mampu mengubahnya. Kai ingin menikahi Kyungsoo secepatnya.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo datang ke rumahnya karena ia ingin mengajak Kyungsoo makan malam romantis di kamar mewahnya. Kai menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo sambil berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menyematkan sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik di jari tengah Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum haru ketika ia melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terkejut sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak kuasa untuk tidak mencium Kyungsoo, berakhir dengannya yang berciuman hebat bersama Kyungsoo dan tanpa sadar ia telah membawa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di bawahnya.

Dan seperti sekarang ini. Kai membuktikan kesungguhannya pada Kyungsoo dengan menyentuh seluruh bagian Kyungsoo dengan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar.

"Anghh hnggh Kaihh~"

Kyungsoo membuka lebar kedua pahanya ketika Kai mempercepat gerakannya. Membiarkan Kai menghabisinya malam ini juga dalam kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Kai agar ia bisa membalas apa yang selama ini telah Kai berikan padanya.

Kyungsoo mendesah dengan sangat keras ketika ia tidak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya untuk mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri, dengan Kai yang masih menumbuk titik lemahnya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo tiba pada puncaknya dan menumpahkan cairannya di atas perutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kai masih bertahan dengan tempo cepatnya, dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian Kai menyusul Kyungsoo.

Namun saat Kai ingin bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan tangannya tidak membiarkan sedikitpun bergerak dari atas tubuhnya. Hingga Kai sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo karena ia telah memuntahkan cairannya yang begitu banyak di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo justru tersenyum dan menarik leher Kai untuk menyatukan kembali bibir mereka berdua.

Kai yang sudah tidak tahanpun, akhirnya mengalirkan seluruh spermanya didalam tubuh Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih untuk menikmati orgasmenya sambil melumat bibir manis Kyungsoo. Tubuh keduanya bergetar dengan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu begitu dalam. Dan pada saat itu juga Kai menyadari jika Kyungsoo ternyata telah mempercayainya terbukti dengan membiarkannya membuahi Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih memeluk leher Kai dengan sangat erat masih dengan senyuman bahagia. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena akhirnya ia mampu menyatu dengan lelaki yang benar-benar ia cintai. Sesekali matanya yang masih terbuka itu melirik ke arah jemarinya yang sudah tersemat sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik pemberian lelaki yang masih memagutnya dengan sangat mesra saat ini.

 _'Tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan. Aku mencintaimu begitu dalam, Kai..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya karena tiba-tiba perasaannya terasa gelisah. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Setelah dirinya dan Chanyeol berciuman hebat tadi, mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena sepertinya Chanyeol terlihat sangat kelelahan. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia tidur tepat di samping Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh besar kekasih tampannya tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba ia terbangun beberapa jam setelah ia menutup matanya. Bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang begitu marah saat bercerita tentang Ayahnya yang selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyoung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari tau apa penyebab kenapa Ayah Chanyeol membedakannya dengan Chanyoung. Mungkin pertama kali yang harus ia lakukan adalah melihat bagaimana sosok asli Chanyoung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan tanpa sengaja tadi ia mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan jika kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya adalah kamar Chanyoung.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari atas kasur Chanyeol dengan hati-hati takut jika Chanyeol terbangun.

Baekhyun bernafas lega karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terganggu sedikitpun, namun perasaan leganya melayang seketika saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan datarnya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari jika ia tidak mampu membohongi atau menyembunyikan satu hal pun pada Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol akan tetap mengetahuinya.

"Bolehkah aku memasuki kamar hyungmu? Aku ingin melihat Chanyoung" ucap Baekhyun takut-takut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyoung, karena ia pikir itu bukanlah hal yang harus di permasalahkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kemudian Baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur lebih dulu, sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga saat ini ia sudah tiba di depan pintu kamar Chanyoung. Tangannya perlahan terangkat untuk meraih kenop pintu itu hingga terbuka dan akhirnya ia memasuki kamar mewah tak berpenghuni tersebut.

Tak ada yang berbeda di kamar ini. Hanya sebuah kamar kosong yang sudah lama tidak di tempati oleh sang pemilik, namun masih terlihat sangat rapih. Kaki mungil itu terus melangkah hingga tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah foto besar yang tergantung di sisi dinding yang berada di sudut kamar tersebut. Ya, disana terdapat sebuah foto keluarga dimana ada Ayah Chanyeol, Ibu Chanyeol, Chanyoung dan Chanyeol sendiri layaknya foto keluarga pada umumnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum karena melihat wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyoung yang nyaris sama, sehingga pada detik itu juga ia menyadari kenapa alasan Chanyeol begitu terpukul atas meninggalnya Chanyoung dan tidak berani untuk menatap cermin.

Tangan Baekhyun kembali terangkat untuk meraih beberapa pigura yang terjajar rapih di atas meja untuk melihat foto-foto yang terdapat disana. Namun tanpa sengaja lengannya menyenggol sebuah vas bunga yang lumayan besar hingga vas tersebut hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

Prangg!

Sontak Baekhyun menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk membereskan serpihan tajam vas bunga yang terbuat dari tanah liat tersebut. Baekhyun yang awalnya panik dan khawatir, langsung terdiam seketika saat matanya menangkap secarik kertas putih yang terlipat menjadi empat di antara serpihan vas bunga yang pecah tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membekap bibirnya sendiri ketika ia berhasil membaca beberapa kalimat dari kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat.

Surat yang sangat Baekhyun yakini jika itu adalah surat yang di tulis oleh Chanyoung.

 _ **Aku akan selalu hidup didalam ragamu selamanya**_

 _ **Aku tidak mungkin hidup di dunia ini lagi**_

 _ **Bisikan bisikan itu selalu berhasil membuatku tidak mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri**_

 _ **Bisikan setan itu selalu datang di pikiranku**_

 _ **Tidak mungkin untukku bertahan**_

 _ **Sudah cukup bisikan itu mengganggu hidupku**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang karena bisikan itu**_

 _ **Lebih baik aku mati daripada orang lain yang tak berdosa**_

 _ **Entah bisikan apa itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti**_

 _ **Maafkan aku Appa**_

 _ **Maafkan aku Umma**_

 _ **Dan Chanyeol..**_

 _ **Aku harap kau selalu hidup dan terus hidup dengan baik**_

 _ **Maafkan aku tidak mampu menemanimu lagi**_

 _ **Kau harus bernafas untukku**_

 _ **Tapi percayalah, aku adalah hyungmu**_

 _ **Aku adalah saudara kembarmu**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga kau menyusulku**_

 _ **Aku akan selama nya hidup.. aku hidup di dalam ragamu**_

 _ **Lakukan yang terbaik, karena aku tidak mampu melanjutkan hidup ini**_

 _ **Chanyeol, aku menyayangimu dan aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu tentang perselingkuhan itu**_

 _ **Aku memang mencintai Luhan, tetapi bukan saatnya untuk berdebat masalah cinta**_

 _ **Aku cukup terkejut karena mengetahui Ayah yang selama ini aku panggil Appa ternyata bukanlah Ayah kita**_

 _ **Ya, Umma selingkuh dengan adik Ayah kita dan Ayah kandung kita sudah meninggal**_

 _ **Dan semenjak itu..**_

 _ **Bisikan itu selalu menghantuiku**_

 _ **Aku tidak sanggup.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal Chanyeol. Sampaikan maafku pada Appa dan Umma.**_

 _ **Hidup lebih baik dan buat Appa Umma bangga**_

 _ **Aku tidak mampu melakukannya, dan kau mampu**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal dunia..**_

 _ **Dan kuharap bisikan itu tidak mengikutiku di surga nanti**_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat setelah membaca tulisan tangan yang tidak rapih tersebut. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Chanyeol yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hiks Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan satu tangannya yang masih memegang erat sepucuk surat tersebut. Chanyeol yang mendengar isakan kecil Baekhyun, langsung terbangun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan terus memperhatikan wajah cantik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Katakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang masa lalu mu.."

Deg!

Tubuh Chanyeol terasa kaku saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baek?"

"Chanyeol jawab aku. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang masa lalu mu. Jangan ada yang di sembunyikan lagi dariku. Aku akan membantumu, Chanyeol"

"Baek-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jawab aku Chanyeol.."

Apakah Chanyeol harus menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya? Apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Baekhyun?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebenernya agak ga tega sih ngasih TBC di bagian ini wkwk

Tapi mau gimana lagi, biar kalian penasaran sama kelanjutannya haha *ketawa jahat *ditampar

Ohiya, ada hal yang mau Yuta jelasin untuk FF ini.

Sekali lagi Yuta cuma mau bilang kalo Yuta sama sekali belum pernah nonton film MARS ini. Demi Tuhan, Yuta sama sekali belum pernah nonton. Dan semua yang Yuta tulis disini hanya berdasarkan plot yang dikasih sama kak cha atau overdose6104 ke Yuta lewat Line. Jadi, kalo bagi kalian yang udah nonton film MARS tersebut dan bilang kalo FF ini banyak yang beda sama film aslinya, YUTA MOHON PENGERTIANNYA karena Yuta bener-bener BLANK akan film itu.

Ada beberapa readers yang minta di kasih adegan manis kaya di film, dan kecewa karena FF ini ga sama persis dengan film itu. Hell, Yuta gatau adegan film itu sama sekali, dan Yuta nulis FF ini berdasarkan khayalan dan imajinasi Yuta aja berdasarkan plot yang dikasih sama kak cha atau overdose6104. Jadi, kalo banyak yang melenceng dari film aslinya, Yuta mohon maaf karena ini hanyalah remake yang MENYERUPAI bukannya SAMA PERSIS dengan film MARS itu.

Yuta cuma pengen pengertiannya aja dari readers yang udah pernah nonton film itu untuk tidak meminta adegan FF ini agar sama kaya yang di film. Maaf, Yuta gabisa kabulin permintaannya karena FF ini adalah remake MARS versi Yuta. Maaf juga kalo agak aneh wkwk

Terima kasih sebelumnya.

Terakhir..

Scene KaiSoo cuma buat enaena doang wkwk

Dan..

Sebenarnya rahasia apa yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui? Dan Luhan kok tiba-tiba ilang? Apakah Luhan bakal balik lagi dan hancurin hubungan ChanBaek? Semoga aja iya *PLAKK *DIGAMPAR

Hohoho okeee terakhir Yuta minta review dari kalian apa masih banyak yang penasaran sama FF ini atau ngga. Mungkin kalian bisa nebak-nebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan ChanBaek tentang masa lalu Chanyeol yang TERNYATA belum kelar wkwk *digampar lagi

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	12. Never Touched

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Prangg!

Sontak Baekhyun menjongkokkan tubuhnya untuk membereskan serpihan tajam vas bunga yang terbuat dari tanah liat tersebut. Baekhyun yang awalnya panik dan khawatir, langsung terdiam seketika saat matanya menangkap secarik kertas putih yang terlipat menjadi empat di antara serpihan vas bunga yang pecah tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membekap bibirnya sendiri ketika ia berhasil membaca beberapa kalimat dari kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat.

Surat yang sangat Baekhyun yakini jika itu adalah surat yang di tulis oleh Chanyoung.

 _ **Aku akan selalu hidup didalam ragamu selamanya**_

 _ **Aku tidak mungkin hidup di dunia ini lagi**_

 _ **Bisikan bisikan itu selalu berhasil membuatku tidak mampu mengendalikan diriku sendiri**_

 _ **Bisikan setan itu selalu datang di pikiranku**_

 _ **Tidak mungkin untukku bertahan**_

 _ **Sudah cukup bisikan itu mengganggu hidupku**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin membunuh orang karena bisikan itu**_

 _ **Lebih baik aku mati daripada orang lain yang tak berdosa**_

 _ **Entah bisikan apa itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti**_

 _ **Maafkan aku Appa**_

 _ **Maafkan aku Umma**_

 _ **Dan Chanyeol..**_

 _ **Aku harap kau selalu hidup dan terus hidup dengan baik**_

 _ **Maafkan aku tidak mampu menemanimu lagi**_

 _ **Kau harus bernafas untukku**_

 _ **Tapi percayalah, aku adalah hyungmu**_

 _ **Aku adalah saudara kembarmu**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga kau menyusulku**_

 _ **Aku akan selama nya hidup.. aku hidup di dalam ragamu**_

 _ **Lakukan yang terbaik, karena aku tidak mampu melanjutkan hidup ini**_

 _ **Chanyeol, aku menyayangimu dan aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu tentang perselingkuhan itu**_

 _ **Aku memang mencintai Luhan, tetapi bukan saatnya untuk berdebat masalah cinta**_

 _ **Aku cukup terkejut karena mengetahui Ayah yang selama ini aku panggil Appa ternyata bukanlah Ayah kita**_

 _ **Ya, Umma selingkuh dengan adik Ayah kita dan Ayah kandung kita sudah meninggal**_

 _ **Dan semenjak itu..**_

 _ **Bisikan itu selalu menghantuiku**_

 _ **Aku tidak sanggup.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal Chanyeol. Sampaikan maafku pada Appa dan Umma.**_

 _ **Hidup lebih baik dan buat Appa Umma bangga**_

 _ **Aku tidak mampu melakukannya, dan kau mampu**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal dunia..**_

 _ **Dan kuharap bisikan itu tidak mengikutiku di surga nanti**_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat setelah membaca tulisan tangan yang tidak rapih tersebut. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Chanyeol yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hiks Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun bahkan sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan satu tangannya yang masih memegang erat sepucuk surat tersebut. Chanyeol yang mendengar isakan kecil Baekhyun, langsung terbangun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut dan terus memperhatikan wajah cantik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Katakan apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang masa lalu mu.."

Deg!

Tubuh Chanyeol terasa kaku saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Baek?"

"Chanyeol jawab aku. Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang masa lalu mu. Jangan ada yang di sembunyikan lagi dariku. Aku akan membantumu, Chanyeol"

"Baek-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jawab aku Chanyeol.."

Apakah Chanyeol harus menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya? Apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan rahasia yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Baekhyun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Appa bukanlah Ayah kandungku. Ayah kandungku yang sebenarnya ternyata sudah meninggal. Appa ternyata mandul, dan itulah penyebab kenapa Umma beselingkuh dengan Ayah kandungku. Aku dan Chanyoung hyung sangat terpukul setelah mengetahui kabar itu. Hingga akhirnya aku pergi mabuk dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Luhan.."

"..Luhan kekasih hyungku"

"Kau melakukannya?" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar, karena saat ini ia sedang menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar melakukannya, dan betapa beruntungnya aku karena Luhan tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi Chanyoung hyung yang membuatku merasa menyesal sampai saat ini. Ia mati karena aku. Ia mati karena aku telah memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa brengseknya aku?"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya. Ia meremas kuat kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menahan bayangan masa lalunya yang mulai berputar di pikirannya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal telah mengkhianati hyungku sendiri. Aku sangat menyesal"

"Chanyeol.."

Dengan lembut Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih meremas rambutnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol seperti ini lagi, dan lebih baik ia menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri karena telah mengetahui jika Chanyeol pernah memperkosa Luhan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Chanyeol dan memberikan Chanyeol pengertian jika ini semua bukanlah salah Chanyeol.

Alasan Chanyoung bunuh diri bukanlah karena Chanyeol yang telah memperkosa Luhan, tetapi karena Chanyoung mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya bunuh diri.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Chanyoung memberikan surat untukmu, aku menemukannya di kamar Chanyoung" dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya dan ia meraih surat itu. Membacanya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa Baekhyun mengerti, dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang terus memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Ayahku meninggal di arena balap. Ternyata sifatku adalah keturunan dari Ayah, dan Ayahku meninggal saat aku belum di lahirkan. Itulah alasan Umma menitipkanku pada Pamanku di LA tepat setelah aku di lahirkan. Appa tidak ingin melihatku dan dia lebih memilih Chanyoung untuk tinggal bersamanya di Korea. Appa semakin membenciku dan aku pun semakin membencinya karena ia selalu melarang hobby ku yang menyukai dunia balap. Itulah alasan sebenarnya.."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergerak untuk memeluk erat tubuh besar Chanyeol sambil menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuk Chanyeol. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Chanyeol pada saat itu. Meskipun masa lalunya pun terasa berat untuknya, tetapi masa lalu Chanyeol jauh lebih berat. Maka dari itu ia tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Chanyeol yang menjadi anak pembangkang selama ini, karena saat ini Chanyeol sudah berubah demi dirinya.

Chanyeol sudah berubah untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya hanya masa lalu"

"Apa kau merasa tersakiti Baek? Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun lebih erat dan ia menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk meresapi setiap detik bersama malaikat cantiknya ini. Hanya Baekhyun yang dapat mengerti dirinya begitu dalam dan menerima semua kekurangannya. Tidak ada yang dapat mengubah perasaan cinta nya yang begitu besar terhadap Baekhyun sampai kapanpun. Ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun dan entah harus seperti apa lagi ia harus mengatakan perasaan ini.

"Aku mempercayaimu. Maka dari itu aku yakin jika kau tidak akan membuatku sakit"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia sesap bibir Chanyeol untuk membuktikan jika ia masih percaya pada Chanyeol dan masih sangat mencintainya. Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini sudah menurunkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan tentunya membalas ciuman manis kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

 _'Hanya kau yang mampu menerimaku dan masa laluku. Aku sangat menginginkanmu untuk selalu berada di sampingku, Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari diri Chanyeol. Entah apa itu, Baekhyun pun tidak mengerti.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak perkenalannya dengan kedua orangtua Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya karena Ayah tirinya saat ini sudah berada di penjara. Dan Chanyeol lah yang melakukan itu semua. Setidaknya, Baekhyun dapat merasa aman karena Ayah tirinya tidak lagi menghantui hidupnya dan membuatnya trauma berkepanjangan.

Sang Umma pun ternyata sudah tersadar jika suaminya yang selama ini ia perjuangkan hanyalah lelaki sampah yang tidak berguna dan hanya memanfaatkan dirinya saja untuk mendapatkan sang putra. Suami tirinya itu sedikit gila, dan Umma Baekhyun benar-benar merasa menyesal dan berakhir dengannya yang meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Tentu Baekhyun memaafkannya.

Hari-hari Baekhyun kembali berjalan dengan normal. Ia kembali masuk kuliah dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari disana. Jujur saja ia senang bukan main karena kekasih tampannya itu menepati janjinya pada sang Ayah dengan belajar sungguh-sungguh dan rajin masuk kuliah. Chanyeol selalu tampil rapih dan selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, menunjukkan jika ia memanglah patut untuk meneruskan posisi sang Ayah. Ia hanya ingin menjadi orang yang baik di mata semua orang yang memandangnya. Namun Baekhyun merasa jika diri Chanyeol yang sekarang bukanlah Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Ya, Baekhyun merasa jika apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini adalah kepura-puraan semata. Dan Baekhyun sangat memahami itu.

Chanyeol memang sudah meninggalkan dunia balap untuk belajar bisnis, dan hal itu ternyata menyebabkan Chanyeol terlihat berbeda. Baekhyun merasakan perbedaan diri Chanyeol saat Chanyeol tidak lagi berbicara terbuka dan apa adanya pada dirinya. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum di hadapannya sambil memakan makanan siangnya tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Padahal biasanya Chanyeol akan mengajaknya untuk mengobrol atau memberikan kata-kata romantis padanya, dan hal ini tentu membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Aku melihat dirimu berbeda. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tertekan karena janji itu, Chan"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mulai meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk di genggamnya. Lalu ia usap punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan mulai menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Kau khawatir? Bukankah kau menginginkan aku menjadi orang yang lebih baik?"

"Ya, tetapi bukan dengan kepura-puraan. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan"

"Baekhyun. Aku ingin sekali menikahimu, dan inilah cara yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia. Apakah aku salah?"

"Kau ingin membuatku bahagia tetapi merelakan kebahagiaanmu sendiri? Aku pun ingin membuatmu bahagia, Chanyeol"

"Cukup dengan selalu berada disampingku, dan aku akan merasa sangat bahagia"

Baekhyun terdiam tidak mampu membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia sudah mengetahui hal ini lebih awal jika Chanyeol merasa kesulitan untuk melepaskan dunia balap yang bahkan sudah menyatu dengan darahnya. Dan seharusnya ia tau jika Chanyeol akan sangat tersiksa akan hal itu.

Impian Chanyeol adalah menjadi seorang pembalap professional, bukan menjadi penerus perusahaan yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai.

"Lampiaskan semua yang kau rasakan padaku. Aku adalah sandaranmu, Park Chanyeol. Bukan orang lain atau siapapun"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu dan membuatmu terluka, Baek"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan frustasi, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan sesekali meringis.

Ia ingin sekali berontak dan terlepas dari semua beban ini. Namun bayangan malaikat cantik yang selalu muncul dipikirannya, membuatnya mampu untuk menahannya selama ini. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, ia melakukan semua ini dengan kepura-puraan. Dengan keterpaksaan, ia melakukannya tidak dengan hati, melainkan dengan dorongan janji yang terus menghantuinya.

Tidak ada yang salah memang jika ia meneruskan jalan ini untuk perusahaan Ayahnya. Tetapi yang saat ini ia permasalahkan adalah Baekhyun.

Saat ini ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menyentuh Baekhyun sedikitpun. Alasannya hanya satu..

..ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terluka.

Tidak masuk akal memang. Baekhyun bahkan memintanya untuk melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan padanya, tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu terhadap Baekhyun? Itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

Dan yang paling ia sesali saat ini adalah kembali hadirnya Luhan ke dalam kehidupannya.

 _Brukk_

 _"Ahh maaf.."_

 _"Wajahmu nampak pucat, Chan. Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Luhan?"_

 _"Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar? Apakah kau mempunyai waktu luang?"_

 _"Tentu"_

Ya, tak sengaja ia bertemu kembali dengan Luhan di sebuah supermarket ketika ia tengah membeli sekaleng ice coffee untuk menemaninya mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dalam waktu cepat. Dan hal itu tentunya membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit depresi. Tidak ada yang mampu membantunya kecuali mantan kekasihnya yang sangat cantik yang setia menemaninya mengerjakan tugas itu.

Dimulai dengan pembicaraan yang canggung, hingga tanpa terasa mereka mengobrol ringan tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing sekarang. Tidak banyak berubah, dan sosok Luhan masihlah menjadi sosok yang hangat terhadapnya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok Baekhyun yang begitu lembut, tetapi sedikit berbeda karena Luhan ternyata lebih banyak membuatnya tertawa dan sejenak menghilangkan rasa penat di pikirannya.

 _Sudah larut malam hingga akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk pamit dari hadapan Chanyeol._

 _"Hari terakhirku berada di Korea. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu di hari terakhirku" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lembut yang terus ia lemparkan pada Chanyeol. Dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol kaku, hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Tentunya untuk mencegah kepergian Luhan._

 _"Kau ingin kemana? Kau ingin kembali ke China?"_

 _Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dan menariknya untuk memasuki mobilnya._

 _Luhan pikir Chanyeol hanya sekedar ingin mengantarnya pulang, namun di luar dugaan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menuju ke arah rumahnya dan justru menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah jalanan yang sangat sepi._

 _"Luhan.."_

 _Tubuh Luhan menegang, ketika perlahan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan cukup erat. Suara Chanyeol terdengar berbeda dan Luhan masih mengingat dengan jelas sikap Chanyeol sama persis seperti dulu ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk bercinta._

 _Luhan yang masih kalut akan kenangan masa lalunya hanya terdiam ketika Chanyeol sudah menarik tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Luhan sempat menahan dada Chanyeol, namun ia tidak berhasil karena ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sangatlah memabukkan dan membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat._

 _Apakah kejadian itu akan terulang kembali saat ini?_

 _Cpkhh cpkhh cpkhh_

 _Luhan memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat sambil menggumamkan nama Chanyeol agar Chanyeol segera tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Namun ia gagal karena jujur saja ia menikmati ciuman manis ini._

 _'Chanyeol, kau ingin melakukan kesalahan yang kedua?' batin Luhan terus bergejolak ketika Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuhnya ke atas pangkuan lelaki tinggi itu. Melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya hingga saat ini mereka benar-benar sudah bertelanjang bulat._

 _Luhan menangis._

 _Ya, ia menangis karena ia tidak mampu menolak Chanyeol dan ia menangis karena ia teringat dengan Baekhyun._

 _Bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Baekhyun jika mengetahui apa yang saat ini ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol? Meskipun Luhan tau jika ia hanya akan menjadi pelampiasan bagi Chanyeol karena ia sempat mendengar kalimat "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihku, aku mencintainya hingga mati" yang terus saja di gumamkan tanpa sadar oleh Chanyeol._

 _Namun Luhan hanya memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan tangisannya di bahu Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka benar-benar sudah menyatu, dan ia menggengam tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram kuat pinggangnya saat penyatuan mereka masih berlangsung._

 _"Chanh.." lirih Luhan sangat lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar._

 _"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya"_

 _"Kau telah menyakitinya"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis. Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik di hadapannya"_

 _"Kau telah mempermainkan perasaannya, Chanyeol. Kau melakukan kesalahan yang kedua bersamaku hiks"_

 _"Hentikan tangisanmu. Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun"_

 _Tubuh Luhan masih terhentak-hentak dan kemudian ia menunduk untuk menyamakan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Chanyeol. Ia tatap wajah tampan Chanyeol lekat sambil berusaha untuk memahami semua ini._

 _Chanyeol depresi._

 _Maka dari itu ia melampiaskan semuanya pada Luhan hanya karena alasan ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Namun pada kenyataannya pada yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah salah besar. Salah besar jika dilakukan untuk status yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Chanyeol._

 _'Kau melakukan kesalahan..'_

 _"Dia tidak melihat kita. Dia tidak melihat sisi burukmu selama ini. Kau membohonginya, Chanyeol.. Kau masih menutupi sesuatu darinya"_

 _"Ini sangat sulit bagiku, Lu. Kumohon pahamilah. Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui alasanku tadi. Dan kau pun akan pergi dari negara ini"_

 _"Perasaanku. Kau mempermainkan perasaanku"_

 _"Maafkan aku, Lu. Disini kita sama-sama menginginkannya"_

 _Hingga akhirnya tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat dengan airmata yang terus mengalir bahkan hingga membasahi dada telanjang Chanyeol. Tentu Luhan tidak membiarkan Chanyeol keluar di dalam tubuhnya, maka dari itu dengan cepat ia bangkit dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan duduk kembali di samping Chanyeol. Luhan membungkukkan tubuh polosnya untuk menghisap cairan Chanyeol hingga benar-benar habis._

 _Dan setelah semuanya selesai. Luhan bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan mengecup singkat dahi Chanyeol._

 _"Terima kasih. Kuharap kau berubah tidak seperti ini lagi. Baekhyun selalu menantimu, Chan"_

 _Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Luhan segera turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk membawanya ke apartementnya._

"Arghh!"

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu bersama Luhan. Hal brengsek yang sudah ia lakukan nyatanya membuatnya menyesal teramat sangat pada Baekhyun. Sosok yang seharusnya ia jaga perasaannya, tetapi ia khianati begitu mudahnya.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dengan perlahan ia menatap ke layar ponselnya dan airmatanya menetes dengan deras begitu saja.

 _ **To : Me**_

 _ **From : Baekhyun**_

 _ **Kenapa kau tidak menjawab semua panggilanku? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Chanyeol.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tau jika aku mengkhianatimu?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, Chan. Aku mempercayaimu"

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku telah mengkhianatimu"

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh lagi saat ia melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang erat kedua bahunya. Namun Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol karena ia ingin menepis semua hal yang baru saja ia ketahui. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk kembali terjadi di antara hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa ada kata maaf. Ia sangat membenci kata maaf yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan untuknya. Permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol sungguh menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku tau hubungan kita memang tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan darimu secara langsung, bukan melalui beberapa bukti yang telah Luhan tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau telah mengkhianatiku"

Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol memang sedikit merenggang beberapa minggu terakhir. Lebih tepatnya, saat Chanyeol sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan sang Ayah karena sang Ayah yang meminta Chanyeol untuk segera turun tangan dalam operasional perusahaan tersebut. Baekhyun jarang sekali menemui Chanyeol di kantornya karena kesibukkan Chanyeol yang selalu saja padat. Meskipun masih berhubungan melalui telepon, tetapi Baekhyun mulai merasa adanya kerenggangan yang terjadi di dalam hubungan mereka.

Hingga pada saat Baekhyun menerima sebuah pesan dari Luhan yang meminta maaf padanya karena baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang, dan pada saat Luhan mengakui jika ia sudah bercinta dengan Chanyeol beberapa minggu lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tau bagaimana sakitnya.. itu luar biasa sakit"

"Baekhyun maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu jika aku melampiaskan semuanya terhadapmu"

"Aku sudah mengatakan dari awal jika aku adalah sandaranmu, bukan orang lain atau siapapun. Tetapi ternyata kau masih belum mengerti. Aku merasa menjadi seorang kekasih yang tidak berguna"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Baek"

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu darimu selain cintamu, Chan. Tetapi aku baru menyadari jika aku ternyata masih tidak mampu untuk meraihnya. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku, dan aku pikir hal itu memang pantas kau lakukan. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna di matamu, dan aku pun tersadar jika selama ini yang kita lakukan adalah palsu"

"Tidak ada kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan selama ini. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Baek"

"Kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku jika kau mencintaiku dengan tulus Chan"

Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya karena ia sudah tidak mampu untuk menahannya lagi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol dengan cepat berlutut di hadapannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun.. aku menyesal. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Dan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup jika kau meninggalkanku. Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun cukup kebingungan ketika ia melihat airmata yang mengalir membasahi wajah Chanyeol. Namun kali ini sudah menetapkan pilihannya dan tidak akan mengubah keputusannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa jika harus seperti ini. Demi hatinya, dan demi perasaan yang selama ini ia jaga agar tidak terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku memaafkanmu Chanyeol.."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya.

"Tetapi akan lebih baik jika kita tidak bersama"

Dan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berlutut yang memandangnya dengan pandangan hancur. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun menghapus lelehan airmatanya dan mencoba kembali mengembangkan senyumannya. Meskipun hatinya jauh lebih hancur dari apa yang di rasakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

 _'Kita sudah berakhir. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu meskipun kita tidak bersama. Hingga mati aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyibukkan dirinya untuk melukis kembali dan menjadi orang yang tertutup seperti dirinya yang dulu. Menghindari beberapa tempat ramai dan lebih memilih untuk mendatangi tempat yang sunyi yang mampu membantunya untuk mengekspresikan segala perasaannya melalui sebuah lukisan.

Taukah Chanyeol dengan apa yang ia lukis selama ini?

Sebuah pemandangan abstrak yang dimana selalu terdapat dua kupu-kupu di dalamnya. Terbang bersama secara bebas dengan kedua sayap mereka yang begitu indah. Kini Baekhyun tidak menggambar dua kupu-kupu didalamnya. Alasannya? Ia memiliki banyak alasan. Dan ia saat ini hanya menggambar satu ekor kupu-kupu yang menghinggap di atas sebuah kelopak bunga yang indah.

Satu kupu-kupu yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Merasa kesepian, sendirian dan bagaikan separuh dari dirinya menghilang. Kupu-kupu itu telah kehilangan sayapnya, dan tidak mungkin bisa untuk tumbuh kembali. Kupu-kupu yang indah itu kembali menjadi sebuah ulat. Ulat yang terlihat begitu menjijikkan dimata semua orang yang melihatnya.

Tidak ada kesempatkan untuk ulat yang pernah menjadi kupu-kupu. Ia tidak akan bisa menjadi kupu-kupu kembali karena ia tetaplah ulat. Kesempatan yang ia miliki hanya satu kali, dan ulat itu tidak memiliki kesempatan menjadi kupu-kupu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

Baekhyun masih menorehkan cat minyak di atas kanvas putihnya yang sudah terisi oleh banyak goresan cat tersebut, dengan senyuman yang perlahan terkembang.

"Aku kembali menjadi ulat karena kupu-kupu yang selalu menemaniku sudah tidak ada lagi disampingku" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Dapatkah aku menjadi kupu-kupu yang dapat selalu menemanimu?"

Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat ia mendengar suara orang asing yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya karena ia sudah memastikan jika taman bunga yang kosong ini tidak terdapat orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja tiba disini, dan aku selalu mendatangi tempat ini setiap hari. Aku melihatmu disini dan aku menghampirimu. Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau datang kesini?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam enggan membuka suaranya, bahkan tangannya masih tergantung di udara dengan ujung kuas yang menempel di atas kanvas miliknya. Ia perhatikan terus wajah lelaki tinggi yang terus meleparkan senyuman kepadanya seolah mereka sudah lama kenal, meskipun pada kenyataannya ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau begitu manis jika diam seperti itu. Tetapi aku ingin melihat senyumanmu. Bisakah kau tersenyum untukku sebagai tanda perkenalan kita?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam ketika lelaki tinggi itu mengambil alih kuasnya dan menorehkan cat minyak tersebut di atas kanvas membentuk sebuah sayap kupu-kupu yang indah. Dan dari sini, Baekhyun baru mengetahui jika lelaki ini juga pandai melukis seperti dirinya. Terbukti dari sayap yang di gambarnya terlihat begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya karena terpana oleh sayap kupu-kupu tersebut. Dan tentu saja senyuman manis Baekhyun tertangkap oleh pandangan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Kau lihat? Ulat itu telah menjadi kupu-kupu kembali" ucap lelaki itu.

Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menyerahkan kuas yang tadi sempat ia ambil, lalu mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan senyumanmu yang begitu manis untukku"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Konflik lagi hufttt~

Nambah cast lagi yaitu OH SE -PHO(?)- HUN *jreenngg jreenngg *digampar

ChanBaek udah putus lagi dan Baekhyun malah ketemu sama lelaki lain. Siapa suruh Chan malah enaena sama Luhan -_-

Ada yang bisa nebak gimana karakter Sehun disini?

Apakah Sehun udah keliatan suka sama Baekhyun?

Dan apakah Baekhyun justru akan berpaling hati(?) dari Chanyeol ke Sehun? wkwkwk semua bisa terjadi :'D

Penasaran? Mau lanjut?

Review dulu tapi yaa~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	13. Our Mistake

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku kembali menjadi ulat karena kupu-kupu yang selalu menemaniku sudah tidak ada lagi disampingku" gumamnya seorang diri.

"Dapatkah aku menjadi kupu-kupu yang dapat selalu menemanimu?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat ia mendengar suara orang asing yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya karena ia sudah memastikan jika taman bunga yang kosong ini tidak terdapat orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja tiba disini, dan aku selalu mendatangi tempat ini setiap hari. Aku melihatmu disini dan aku menghampirimu. Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau datang kesini?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam enggan membuka suaranya, bahkan tangannya masih tergantung di udara dengan ujung kuas yang menempel di atas kanvas miliknya. Ia perhatikan terus wajah lelaki tinggi yang terus meleparkan senyuman kepadanya seolah mereka sudah lama kenal, meskipun pada kenyataannya ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau begitu manis jika diam seperti itu. Tetapi aku ingin melihat senyumanmu. Bisakah kau tersenyum untukku sebagai tanda perkenalan kita?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam ketika lelaki tinggi itu mengambil alih kuasnya dan menorehkan cat minyak tersebut di atas kanvas membentuk sebuah sayap kupu-kupu yang indah. Dan dari sini, Baekhyun baru mengetahui jika lelaki ini juga pandai melukis seperti dirinya. Terbukti dari sayap yang di gambarnya terlihat begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya karena terpana oleh sayap kupu-kupu tersebut. Dan tentu saja senyuman manis Baekhyun tertangkap oleh pandangan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Kau lihat? Ulat itu telah menjadi kupu-kupu kembali" ucap lelaki itu.

Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menyerahkan kuas yang tadi sempat ia ambil, lalu mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Terima kasih sudah menunjukkan senyumanmu yang begitu manis untukku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mempunyai hobby yang sama. Apakah kau sudah lama menyukai melukis?"

Sehun sesekali menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun yang terus menunduk sambil berjalan disampingnya.

Setelah pertemuan mereka di taman tadi, Sehun banyak bercerita tentang tempat itu pada Baekhyun dan hal itu perlahan-lahan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak canggung lagi dengan Sehun yang notabenenya adalah lelaki yang baru saja di kenalnya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke rumah Baekhyun karena letak rumah Baekhyun tidak jauh dari letak taman tersebut.

"Aku menyukainya sejak aku masih kecil, dan aku membutuhkannya sejak 3 tahun lalu" jawab Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Membutuhkannya?" ulang Sehun ketika ia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap jalanan yang ada di depannya. Sesekali ia menghirup udara malam hari yang sejuk sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Melukis adalah oksigen bagiku. Melukis adalah segalanya karena hanya dengan melukis aku mampu menyalurkan perasaanku"

"Kau memiliki alasan yang berbeda denganku"

Kini Baekhyun yang menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. Namun Sehun hanya tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Aku melukis karena seseorang yang berada jauh disana. Dia sangat menyukai lukisan, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melukis. Maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk bisa melukis agar aku bisa di sukai juga olehnya. Aku.. sangat mencintainya meskipun dia tak pernah tau perasaanku"

"Dia pasti sangat berharga untukmu"

"Sangat. Dan aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya"

"Ne.."

"Ah, kenapa kita membahas tentangku? Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai atau bahkan kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk lemah.

"Ya untuk pertanyaan pertama, dan tidak untuk pertanyaan yang kedua. Aku baru saja mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kekasihku"

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih, Baek. Kita bisa membahas hal yang lain"

"Itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, tetapi aku rasa aku sedang membohongi perasaanku sendiri terhadapnya"

"Baiklah jika kau ingin bercerita, aku akan mendengarkannya"

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya" datar Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya terdiam sambil berusaha untuk memahami arti dari ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Masalah ini mungkin adalah masalah yang sangat sensitif bagi Baekhyun, karena Sehun dapat melihatnya dari karakter Baekhyun yang menurutnya begitu lembut dan tertutup tersebut.

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya karena ia merasakan rintik hujan yang menembus pakaiannya. Dan benar saja, tidak beberapa kemudian hujan turun meskipun tidak terlalu deras.

"Baekhyun, hujan. Lebih baik kita berteduh"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Baekhyun, dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berteduh di salah satu halte bus yang bersyukur terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di kursi yang paling sudut dan melepaskan jaketnya untuk di kenakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tampak menggigil. Aku merasa bersalah jika nantinya kau sakit" ucap Sehun saat ia mendapati tatapan bingung dari Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Sehun"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang bisa sedekat ini dengannya di hari pertama perkenalan mereka. Sungguh luar biasa, tetapi Baekhyun mengetahui alasannya yaitu karena Sehun adalah sosok yang baik dan ramah.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama. Jika kau lelah, kau bisa tidur di bahuku. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah mengajakmu berjalan seharian ini"

"Jangan terus merasa bersalah. Aku baik-baik saja"

Cukup lama mereka berdua duduk di halte bus tersebut hingga tak terasa Baekhyun mulai mengantuk dan menutup kedua matanya. Begitu lucu di mata Sehun melihat Baekhyun terkantuk-kantuk seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berusaha untuk meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya saat ia rasa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terlelap.

Jujur saja Sehun memang sedikit tertarik dengan wajah manis Baekhyun yang menurutnya lugu tersebut, dan setelah ia mengenalnya lebih jauh, Baekhyun memanglah sosok yang sesuai dengan wajahnya. Begitu polos dan lembut. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan tak hentinya ia pandangi terus wajah cantik yang kelelahan tersebut.

Perasaan Sehun mulai bergejolak ketika ia terbayang dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun saat mereka masih di taman tadi. Itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya, dan tentu kesempatan ini tidak akan di buang percuma begitu saja olehnya. Ia ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi, dan jika ia di izinkan ia begitu ingin memiliki Baekhyun. Terdengar konyol memang, tetapi itulah yang nyatanya saat ini ia rasakan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Maaf aku mencuri ciumanmu"

Dengan cepat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mulai menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Cup

Lalu Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati rasa manis dan lembut dari bibir Baekhyun, bahkan jantungnya saat ini mulai berdebar ketika Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh ciumannya. Hanya sekedar menempel tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sehun, hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun melepaskan ciumannya.

Beruntung disini masih hujan deras dan di tempat ini pun tidak ada orang sama sekali, maka dari itu Sehun merasa amat bersyukur karena sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya. Sehun sedikit menyeringai sambil mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

 _'Bibirmu membuatku kecanduan, Byun Baekhyun'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol meremas kemudi mobilnya dengan sangat kuat ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan dengan seorang lelaki yang tak di kenalinya. Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikutinya hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan mobilnya ketika hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di seberang halte tempat Baekhyun dengan lelaki asing itu berteduh. Dan betapa emosinya Chanyeol ketika melihat lelaki asing itu mencium Baekhyun yang sedang tidur. Menurutnya hal itu sungguh tidak sopan dan terlihat sangat kurang ajar.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk, lalu menghajar lelaki asing itu hingga babak belur. Namun ia tidak ingin semakin di benci oleh Baekhyun karena perbuatannya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik, dan dengan melihat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan lelaki asing tersebut membuat Chanyeol memusnahkan semua keinginannya tersebut.

Memang benar apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu terhadap Baekhyun tidaklah seimbang dengan pengkhianatan besar yang pernah ia lakukan kemarin. Tetapi tetap saja itu membuatnya emosi dan berakhir dengannya yang menangis seorang diri di dalam mobilnya seperti saat ini. Ia harus mengetahui siapa lelaki itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, karena jujur saja ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya.

Jika lelaki asing itu hanyalah kerabat Baekhyun, tidak mungkin ia berani mencium Baekhyun seperti itu. Sudah di pastikan jika lelaki itu yang tertarik oleh Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena ia akan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya kembali.

"Kai.. kau bisa membantu masalahku dengan Baekhyun kali ini saja?" ucap Chanyeol melalui sambungan teleponnya. Mata tajamnya masih belum lepas dari pandangan dua orang yang berada di depannya.

"..."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar memaafkanku"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padanya jika cintaku ini benar-benar besar untuknya"

Kemudian Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya ketika sambungan teleponnya dengan Kai sudah terputus. Lalu Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk menyiapkan rencananya membawa Baekhyun kembali ke pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika ia terusik dengan sebuah tangan yang sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Pandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun dengan senyuman tenangnya, yang mana itu membuat Baekhyun terpaksa melemparkan senyumannya juga.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" ucap Sehun dengan lembut sambil membenarkan poni Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sehun.." gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku Sehun. Dan aku senang jika kau masih mengingatku"

Baekhyun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjang lembut berwarna serba putih. Jangan lupakan sebuah selimut lembut yang membalut seluruh tubuh polosnya.

Tunggu..

Ranjang putih? Selimut lembut? Dan tubuh polos?

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang ternyata benar-benar tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun.

"S-sehun?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Sehun menyeringai. Kemudian dengan santainya Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun ke arah kejantanannya dan menggesek-gesekkannya yang membuat Baekhyun langsung tergagap.

"Semalam kau menikmati ini" bisik Sehun.

Baekhyun hanya mampu membuka bibirnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki yang baru saja di kenalnya ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersama lelaki ini di sebuah kamar yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui dimana. Seingatnya, ia berkenalan dengan Sehun dan Sehun memaksanya untuk mengantarnya pulang lalu turun hujan dan berakhir dengannya yang terlelap di sebuah halte. Dan saat ini apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia baru saja di tipu oleh Sehun yang ternyata adalah orang jahat?

Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun sambil membalut seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang ketakutan dan bahkan tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat karena ketakutan pada Sehun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Sehun tertawa kecil dan beranjak untuk mendekati Baekhyun kembali. Baekhyun semakin ketakutan karena ia baru menyadari jika Sehun tidak memakai pakaiannya, itu semakin membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kita bercinta semalaman, Baek. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Sehun aku tidak bermain-main. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Baiklah. Setelah kita berteduh di sebuah halte karena hujan, aku membawamu ke mobilku karena aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu dalam keadaan terlelap seorang diri. Akupun tidak tega membangunkanmu karena kau nampak lelah. Dan soal ini, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke sebuah Hotel dan tanpa sengaja aku memperkosamu. Kau tau? Tubuhmu begitu memabukkan"

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun mencelos begitu saja. Masalah baru apa lagi yang harus ia hadapi saat ini?

Kemudian dengan perlahan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat seluruh bagian tubuh polosnya. Hatinya semakin terasa sakit ketika ia mendapati banyak tanda cinta di dada dan lehernya, juga ia merasakan sedikit nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Apakah benar Sehun telah melakukannya? Dan cairan ini.. terlihat begitu jelas telah mengering di sekitar paha dalam dan bagian perutnya.

Perasaan Baekhyun hancur seketika setelah mengetahui jika ia benar-benar di perkosa oleh Sehun semalam. Dan betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam di kamar Hotel mewah ini.

"K-kenapa kau.. melakukannya?" lirih Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi. Ia masih enggan untuk menatap Sehun dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang ternyata sudah tidak bersih lagi.

"Karena aku ingin. Kau membuatku tertarik, dan tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak pesonamu yang begitu menggiurkan Baek"

"Kita baru saja mengenal, Sehun.."

Baekhyun masih shock dan masih tidak mempercayai jika ini adalah kenyataan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika perkenalannya dengan Sehun dapat membawanya pada mimpi buruk di kehidupannya.

"Perkenalan yang manis bukan?"

Sehun berusaha untuk menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu meremas genggaman selimut itu agar tidak terlepas. Ia tidak ingin Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi daripada ini.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menampar Sehun dengan keras lalu membunuhnya. Namun ia kembali berpikir jika semua yang ia lakukan itu tidaklah berguna. Ia sudah terlanjur di kotori oleh Sehun dan ia tidak bisa mengembalikan hal itu lagi.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau melakukannya lagi bersamaku?" bisik Sehun saat ia sudah mendekati kembali wajah Baekhyun. Ia menghirup aroma lembut di antara perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang sangat mulus tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya dengan ekspresi yang khawatir. Akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan tidak tentu arah di sekitar kamar tersebut.

"Chanyeol? Kau masih memperdulikannya? Biarkan ia tau bagaimana rasanya dikhianati, ck!"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun. Apakah Sehun mengenal Chanyeol?

Sehun hanya berdecih dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tinggalkan lelaki brengsek itu. Lihatlah aku. Aku yang lebih pantas untuk mendampingimu"

Baekhyun masih bungkam dan mencoba untuk mengerti situasi ini. Kepalanya terasa pusing untuk memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi disini. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada telanjang Sehun, karena jujur saja kepalanya terasa amat sakit. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain meringis.

"Baekhyun.. Tidak ingatkah kau ketika kau menolongku pada saat itu?"

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Brukk_

 _"Akh!"_

 _"Ah maafkan aku maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"_

 _Sehun tak sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat ia sedang mengejar dosen yang meninggalkannya padahal ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu ceroboh dan berakhir dengannya yang menabrak Baekhyun hingga peralatan yang mereka pegang berjatuhan ke lantai kampus._

 _Baekhyun hanya menunduk mengambil peralatan lukisnya tak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun, jujur saja ia begitu takut jika bertemu dengan orang asing terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah lelaki. Dan berakhirlah dengan Baekhyun yang mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sehun tadi._

 _Sedangkan Sehun pun mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai sambil membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang nampak asing di matanya. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun, dan ia bahkan tidak mengetahui jika Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa universitas ini juga. Tentu hal itu membuat Sehun penasaran. Bukan karena wajah lugu Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi pribadi Baekhyun yang nampak sama seperti dirinya._

 _Ya, Sehun adalah seorang kutu buku yang tidak pernah bergaul dengan mahasiswa lain. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk sekedar belajar ataupun membaca buku novel saat ia sedang merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya seorang diri. Dan mengetahui ada mahasiswa yang memiliki kepribadian yang sama seperti dirinya, membuatnya begitu tertarik untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh._

 _'Aku baru mengetahui jika ada mahasiswa anti-sosial sepertiku juga di kampus ini'_

 _Dan semenjak saat itu, Sehun mulai memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Mulai dari mencari tau nama asli Baekhyun, berada di jurusan apa dan apa kebiasannya jika berada di kampus. Cukup sulit bagi Sehun untuk mengetahui Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi, hingga saat usahanya berjalan beberapa bulan, ia menyerah karena Baekhyun adalah sosok yang benar-benar tertutup dan tidak di kenal banyak orang._

 _Namun pada saat Sehun sedang berjalan seorang diri sambil memeluk buku besarnya di trotoar sekolah, ia hampir saja tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil karena ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan. Nyawanya nyaris melayang jika saja tidak ada tangan halus yang meraih tangannya dan menariknya untuk menghindar dari mobil itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika seseorang yang telah menyelamatkannya adalah Baekhyun. Sehun bersyukur dalam hati dan ia berhasil menemukan Baekhyun kembali._

 _"Terima kasih"_

 _Baru saja Sehun membuka bibirnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkanya. Dan mulai detik itu, Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya penasaran._

 _"Jangan mendekatiku.."_

 _Deg!_

 _Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara Baekhyun yang bergetar di salah satu ruang kelas yang ia ketahui kelas itu adalah kelas seni. Sehun memutuskan mengintip melalui celah pintu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Ow, ternyata disana ada Park Chanyeol. Sehun langsung berdecih tidak suka dan terus memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Meskipun jujur saja di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali menarik Baekhyun darisana. Namun ternyata ada lelaki lain yang datang lebih dulu dan ia begitu mengenal lelaki berkulit tan itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai? Malaikat pelindung bagi Baekhyun._

 _Bisa di katakan jika Sehun adalah seorang pengagum rahasia dari Baekhyun. Ia mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi hingga Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Awalnya ia mengira Kai adalah kekasih Baekhyun karena ia sering melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibir. Tetapi perkiraannya salah, Chanyeol lah yang ternyata mampu lebih dulu mendapatkan hati Baekhyun._

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Kau tau? Aku adalah Oh Sehun seorang lelaki kutu buku berkacamata tebal yang telah kau selamatkan nyawanya"

"Oh Sehun.." Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya di dada Sehun sambil bergumam tidak jelas karena saat ini ia sedang mengingat lelaki yang masih memeluknya erat ini. Seingatnya, Sehun adalah sosok yang pendiam dan tidak suka banyak bicara. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang sekarang ia lihat. Bahkan jauh berbeda.

"Mulai mengingatku?"

Sehun tertawa miris ketika melihat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan airmatanya. Hati kecilnya merasa jika ia begitu menyesal atas perbuatan bejatnya terhadap Baekhyun, namun sisi egoisnya mengatakan jika ia memang harus melakukan hal ini karena ia begitu menginginkan Baekhyun dan ia ingin Baekhyun berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Perlahan tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mendekap erat tubuh polos Baekhyun yang masih terbalut selimut itu dan mengusapnya dengan hati-hati. Ia merasa bersyukur karena reaksi Baekhyun tidak seperti ekspektasinya. Baekhyun hanya menangis dan terdiam seperti ini. Baekhyun memang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Dan itulah yang membuatnya semakin tertarik dengan lelaki cantik ini.

"Kau sudah berpisah dengan Chanyeol? Kau tau betapa bahagianya aku setelah melihat kau berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang berlutut di hadapanmu?"

"Hiks.. hentikan Sehun"

"Aku sangat bahagia dan aku seperti memiliki semangat kembali untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku mengikutimu hingga rumah pada saat itu, dan keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk terus mengikutimu hingga taman bunga itu"

Baekhyun semakin terisak di dalam pelukan Sehun sambil sesekali tangannya memukul kecil dada Sehun. Demi Tuhan, dadanya terasa amat sesak mendengar kebenaran itu.

"Aku pun tidak menyangka jika ternyata aku mampu menikmati tubuhmu. Kau lihat? Bukan hanya si brengsek itu saja yang bisa menikmati tubuhmu"

"Sehun hikss h-hentikan"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tidak berhenti membuat hatinya serasa teriris. Sehun terlihat sama persis seperti orang psycho saat ini. Dan Baekhyun sungguh ketakutan.

"Sehun si lelaki kutu buku yang tidak dikenal oleh orang-orang, ternyata mampu berubah menjadi lelaki brengsek dan bisa menikmati tubuh lelaki cantik yang sedari dulu aku kagumi"

Sehun tertawa dan tidak berhenti untuk berbicara. Airmata Sehun bahkan telah mengalir, namun Sehun tetap tertawa dan itu yang membuat Sehun terlihat seperti orang gila dimata Baekhyun.

"Kau brengsek Sehun!"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun Sehun justru menguatkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Lebih brengsek aku atau kekasihmu? Hm?"

PLAKK!

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya tangan kanannya terangkat begitu saja untuk menampar pipi kiri Sehun dengan sangat keras yang mana itu membuat Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kesempatan itu di gunakan oleh Baekhyun untuk segera berlari menjauhi Sehun dan mencari dimana letak pakaiannya. Baekhyun semakin panik ketika matanya tidak menangkap satupun helai pakaiannya.

"Kau menamparku? Aku tidak pernah menyakitimu Baek. Aku bahkan bermain dengan sangat halus dan lembut padamu semalam. Aku sama sekali tidak melukaimu"

Sehun terus berbicara seperti orang gila terdiam di tengah ruangan tersebut. Mata tajamnya terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, namun ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia tidak akan menghalangi apa yang pujaan hatinya itu lakukan.

"Dimana kau letakkan semua pakaianku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar luar biasa. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya agar tidak membunuh lelaki ini.

"Berbaringlah"

"Kau gila Sehun! Hiks!"

"Berbaringlah di ranjang itu Baek. Chanyeol akan segera kemari"

"Kau gila!"

Baekhyun sudah menyerah untuk mencari pakaiannya, hingga akhirnya ia menarik selimut tebal itu dan berlari menuju pintu agar ia bisa terbebas dari lelaki psycho ini. Ia tidak peduli jika ia akan dilihat aneh jika orang lain melihatnya dalam keadaan ini, yang terpenting adalah ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Hahaha aku gila karenamu Byun Baekhyun"

Cklek

Brakk!

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, setelah ia melihat seorang yang berhasil mendobrak pintu tersebut lebih dulu.

 _10 detik.._

 ** _Jangan merasa tersakiti dengan apa yang kau lihat_**

 ** _Ini bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya_**

 ** _Kau harus mempercayaiku_**

 ** _Kumohon maafkan aku_**

"Baekhyun.."

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun kembali mencelos membasahi pipi putihnya, dengan bibir yang bergetar dan kedua bola mata indah itu menatap lelaki tinggi yang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol"

 ** _Apakah aku baik-baik saja jika aku datang padamu?_**

 ** _Aku ketakutan jadi aku berhenti di tempat_**

 ** _Apakah kita harus bertemu?_**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya_**

 _30 detik.._

"Baekhyun hapus airmatamu"

Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang berteriak disana. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun dan ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol setelah melihat situasi ini. Ini..

..begitu membingungkan untuknya.

"Aku telah meniduri kekasihmu, Park. Kau terlambat"

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol memutuskan tatapan matanya dari Baekhyun dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih berdiri sambil tertawa seperti orang gila di tengah kamar tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun ambruk begitu saja sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada selimut yang masih membalut tubuhnya. Baekhyun meringkuk sambil menutup kedua telinganya saat ia mendengar suara pukulan-pukulan yang ia yakini adalah pukulan yang berasal dari Chanyeol untuk Sehun.

Bughh!

Buaghh!

Buaghh!

"Argh!"

"Keparat!"

 _60 detik.._

Chanyeol meninju wajah Sehun membabi buta dengan emosi yang sudah tidak mampu ia kendalikan lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa amat marah dan kecewa pada lelaki brengsek yang sudah menyentuh lelaki yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya itu. Ia tidak mampu menahannya lagi dan berakhir dengannya yang memukuli wajah Sehun agar Sehun sadar akan perbuatan bejatnya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Arrgghhh!"

"Hiks Chanh"

"KENAPA KAU MENYENTUHNYA EOH?!"

"Ck! Kau sama brengseknya sepertiku Park"

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol kembali mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat-erat dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk menghantam wajah Sehun yang sudah babak belur itu lagi. Terus menerus tanpa memperdulikan isakan tangis Baekhyun di belakangnya. Dipikiran Chanyeol, setidaknya ia harus menghabisi bajingan ini terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa melindungi Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi darisini.

Meskipun awalanya Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia di perintahkan oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya untuk datang kesini seorang diri. Ya, semalam Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah panggilan telepon dari seorang lelaki untuk datang ke Hotel pagi ini. Tentu Chanyeol merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres sedang terjadi, dan firasatnya mengatakan jika in ipasti menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera mendatangi Hotel tersebut dan berakhir dengannya yang menyaksikan Baekhyun dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan tanpa pakaian dengan wajah yang penuh dengan airmata.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia sendiripun belum yakin jika Baekhyun akan menerimanya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menghajar Sehun tanpa ampun dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mendengar Baekhyun ternyata sudah di tiduri oleh lelaki keparat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya ini.

 _90 detik.._

"Kau puas?"

"Masih belum. Aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum kau mati!"

Bruk!

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Sehun yang sudah babak belur begitu saja dengan kasar, dan ia meludahi Sehun meskipun tidak mengenai wajah Sehun yang sudah bersimbah darah tersebut.

"Mantan kekasihmu sangat nikmat, Park. Kau sangat beruntung"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikan perkataan Sehun dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tubuh Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk di sudut pintu. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Baekhyun terlihat amat pucat dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Baekhyun! Buka matamu!"

"C-chan.. yeol.."

 _100 detik._

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengambil langkah lain**_

 _ **Setelah aku merasa tercekik oleh angin yang tajam**_

 _ **Tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi**_

 _ **Semua kenanganku tentangmu**_

 _ **Apakah aku bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' sekali lagi?**_

 _ **Bisakah aku berharap jika cinta kita bukanlah masa lalu?**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan berpindah, tetaplah disana**_

 _ **Jangan mencoba untuk melupakanku**_

"Aku mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol.."

 _ **Dapatkah aku memiliki waktu bersamamu sebanyak luka yang kau berikan?**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hingga akhir**_

 _ **Dengan alasan mencintaimu**_

 _ **Tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalo pendek.

Ada yang baper? .g

Arrgghhh Yuta gabisa jabarin tentang FF keramat(?) ini. Yuta juga bingung kenapa konfliknya ga habis-habis hikss

Kapan ChanBaek bahagianyaaaa ToT

Selalu ada aja Hello Kitty diantara hubungan mereka. HunHan Couple sama-sama jadi Hello Kitty!

Kalian nyangka ga kalo Sehun ternyata pengagum rahasianya Baekhyun?

Sumpah ya ini ide di luar kendali(?) Yuta :'D

Pokoknya semoga kalian masih pada minat baca FF 100 SECONDS ini.

And almost last.. (?)

Apa yang terjadi sama Baekhyun di akhir scene?

Kenapa Baekhyun terluka dan tersakiti terus sih? hikss

Pokoknya mau bagaimanapun konfliknya, percayain sama Yuta(?) kalo FF ini bakalan HAPPY END! AMIN! *apasih

Yuta minta reviewnya aja dari kalian. Bagaimana tanggapannya tentang FF ini. Kurang greget ya? Yuta mah apah atuh, cuma bisa nulis FF ala ala sinetron begini doang wkwk

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	14. You Come When I Fall

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kau puas?"

"Masih belum. Aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum kau mati!"

Bruk!

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Sehun yang sudah babak belur begitu saja dengan kasar, dan ia meludahi Sehun meskipun tidak mengenai wajah Sehun yang sudah bersimbah darah tersebut.

"Mantan kekasihmu sangat nikmat, Park. Kau sangat beruntung"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikan perkataan Sehun dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tubuh Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk di sudut pintu. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Baekhyun terlihat amat pucat dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar hebat.

"Baekhyun! Buka matamu!"

"C-chan.. yeol.."

 _100 detik.._

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengambil langkah lain**_

 _ **Setelah aku merasa tercekik oleh angin yang tajam**_

 _ **Tetapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi**_

 _ **Semua kenanganku tentangmu**_

 _ **Apakah aku bisa mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' sekali lagi?**_

 _ **Bisakah aku berharap jika cinta kita bukanlah masa lalu?**_

 _ **Kumohon jangan berpindah, tetaplah disana**_

 _ **Jangan mencoba untuk melupakanku**_

"Aku mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol.."

 _ **Dapatkah aku memiliki waktu bersamamu sebanyak luka yang kau berikan?**_

 _ **Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hingga akhir**_

 _ **Dengan alasan mencintaimu**_

 _ **Tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan tersakiti lagi karena sikap Chanyeol"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan akupun tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan menceritakan masalahnya padaku mengingat ia adalah sosok yang begitu menghargai perasaan seseorang"

Kai mengusap wajahnya terduduk di kursi kerja miliknya, dengan Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya. Kai merasa sangat terkejut setelah Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah putus hubungan. Tentu masalah ini akan menjadi masalah Kai juga, karena tidak mungkin Kai membiarkan Baekhyun tersakiti begitu saja akibat ulah Chanyeol. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah meminta maaf padanya, tetapi ia masih harus mengetahui apa masalah yang sebenarnya.

Apakah hal ini terjadi karena kesalahan Chanyeol?

"Temui Baekhyun, dan minta penjelasan darinya. Aku mempercayaimu, Kai"

Kai menghela nafasnya sedikit frustasi ketika ia melihat wajah teduh Kyungsoo yang begitu terlihat menyejukkan baginya. Ia yakin jika Kyungsoo mempercayainya, tetapi ia tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo akan membiarkannya untuk mencium Baekhyun walaupun sekedar untuk menenangkannya saja.

"Kau tau bagaimana hubunganku dengan Baekhyun di masa lalu. Dan apakah kau yakin akan membiarkanku menemui Baekhyun?"

"Hanya sekedar ciuman aku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Jika dengan menciumnya kau mampu membuat Baekhyun tenang, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya"

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menciumnya"

Kyungsoo sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Apa yang salah dengan dirimu? Baekhyun masih membutuhkanmu"

"Bukan masalah aku atau Baekhyun yang membutuhkanku, tetapi masalah hubungan kita.."

"Hubungan kita tidak ada yang bermasalah Kai.."

"Akan menjadi masalah jika aku mencium lelaki lain selain dirimu, Kyung"

"Cukup temui dia dan aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Baekhyun.. bukanlah orang yang sama seperti kita, Kai"

Kini giliran Kai yang tersenyum sambil membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Betapa bodohnya ia karena baru menyadari ekspresi wajah khawatir yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan tidak ada alasan bagi Kai untuk mempermainkan hati Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin berciuman dengan lelaki yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Lebih baik aku berciuman dengan kekasihku sendiri"

"Kai-"

Cup!

"Kau begitu manis saat merasa khawatir seperti ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dia bisa tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini?"

"Semua karena kesalahanku. Kini aku merasakan kekecewaan seperti yang ia rasakan.."

Kai mengernyit bingung ketika ia tidak mampu memahami perkataan Chanyeol. Saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun sedang berada bersamanya saat Kai menanyakan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kai segera berangkat menuju rumah Chanyeol dan berakhir dengannya yang melihat Baekhyun sedang terbaring lemah tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang besar milik Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin berfikir negatif tentang dirimu, tetapi perasaanku mengatakan jika kau yang lebih dulu menyakiti Baekhyun"

Kai berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol terduduk lemah di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan terhadapnya. Aku berselingkuh dengan Luhan. Mantan kekasihku di masa lalu"

Sontak Kai membulatkan kedua bola matanya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap Baekhyun? Ataukah saat ini Chanyeol tengah kerasukan?

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" ucap Kai tidak terima atas sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya masih saja brengsek itu.

"Nyatanya aku telah melakukannya. Aku bercinta dengan mantan kekasihku hanya karena alasan aku tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Mungkin setelah mendengar hal ini, kau akan mengira jika aku sudah gila"

Chanyeol terus menatap wajah cantik yang terlelap itu dengan ekspresi bersalahnya. Ia pun masih tidak menyangka jika ia sudah mengkhianati makhluk sempurna seperti Baekhyun hingga jauh seperti ini. Tentu itu sangat menyakitkan untuknya, terlebih ketika ia mengingat semua perlakuan lembut yang telah Baekhyun berikan padanya selama ini. Ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Apakah sebegitu hausnya kau dengan tubuh seseorang, Park?"

"Mungkin kau baru akan mengerti jika kau berada di posisiku saat ini"

"Baiklah, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kau bercinta dengan mantan kekasihmu atau bahkan orang lain. Namun yang saat ini aku permasalahkan adalah kepercayaanku. Aku bisa saja menjauhi Baekhyun darimu, Park"

"Maafkan aku. Semua yang aku lakukan adalah di luar kendaliku. Aku pun masih tidak menyangka jika aku telah mengkhianatinya"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaan mantan kekasihmu? Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

Kini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Kai. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kai.

"Yang aku cintai hanya Baekhyun. Aku hanya menjadikan mantan kekasihku pelampiasan saja. Aku lelah berpura-pura karena janjiku pada Ayahku. Masalahku tidak sesederhana seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, Kai. Kumohon padamu, berikan aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun kali ini saja"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin jika Baekhyun akan memaafkanmu begitu saja. Ia sangat rapuh dan mudah tertekan. Sikapmu justru semakin membuatnya tertekan"

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak melampiaskan semua yang aku rasakan terhadapnya. Aku sangat takut jika aku akan melukainya"

"Dan lihat? Kau bahkan jauh lebih melukainya. Perlahan kau membuka lagi rasa trauma masa lalunya, Park"

"Kai, aku tau jika kau pasti mengerti posisiku. Aku adalah sosok yang tempramental dan emosional. Aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan sikapku itu di hadapan Baekhyun"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Dia adalah kekasihmu"

"Ya, dan aku tidak ingin kekasihku terluka karena sifat burukku"

Kai menghela nafasnya untuk menahan emosi yang semakin lama semakin membesar jika ia terus berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan sesuatu, apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini agar Chanyeol mampu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun?

Lalu dengan perlahan Kai berjalan mendekati tubuh lemah Baekhyun dan duduk tepat di sisi kosong disampingnya. Satu tangannya ia selipkan di leher bagian belakang milik Baekhyun dan perlahan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun sehingga tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terangkat.

"Jangan sampai ada lelaki lain yang menghapus lukanya dan menciumnya dengan lembut seperti ini.."

 _'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo'_

Cup

Perlahan Kai memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibirnya sudah mendarat tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun. Ia kecup kuat bibir Baekhyun tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, supaya Chanyeol tersadar jika ini akan sangat menyakitkan.

Ya, akan sangat menyakitkan jika ada lelaki lain yang menghapus luka lalu mencium dengan lembut seseorang yang kita cintai.

"Hentikan"

Kai tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jangan biarkan lelaki lain melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Dan selesaikan masalahmu secara baik-baik dengan Baekhyun. Aku yakin Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk terlepas dari masa lalunya"

Chanyeol menunduk lemah dan ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meninju wajah Kai yang telah mencium Baekhyunnya. Ia cukup merasa tertampar oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai barusan. Melihat Baekhyun di cium oleh lelaki lain tepat di depan matanya itu sungguh membuat hatinya hancur dan menimbulkan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Beruntung Umma Baekhyun mempercayai alasanku karena mendapati putra satu-satunya tidak pulang ke rumah selama sehari semalam. Kau begitu lalai menjaga Baekhyun, Park. Aku menyelamatkanmu"

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak akan melakukan kelalaian lagi dan aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki lain melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun. Hingga aku mati, aku akan berjanji untuk tidak melukai perasaannya lagi"

Kai mengangguk.

"Aku mempercayaimu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata tajam itu terus menelusuri sebuah kertas yang sedang di pegangnya. Sikunya ia topangkan di atas meja dan sesekali ia terlihat menghela nafasnya. Perasaannya mendadak dingin ketika melihat dua buah nama yang tertera di kertas itu. Ini adalah mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami di kehidupan nyata. Sayangnya mimpi buruk ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi, melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan secepat ini waktu berlalu, setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok cantik yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya, tetapi dengan mudahnya mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Tak pernah ia mempercayai dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi setelah ia mengalaminya sendiri, kini ia begitu meyakini hal itu. Perasaan yang sering di katakan oleh orang-orang adalah perasaan yang menyenangkan dan menggelitik, namun yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya. Perasaan itu sungguh hampa dan menjijikkan. Terlebih ketika kita menyaksikan sendiri ia sedang bersama dengan orang lain.

"Kris Wu dan Xi Luhan"

Srekkk

Jemari kekar miliknya dengan sengaja bergerak untuk merobek kertas yang ternyata adalah undangan itu menjadi beberapa bagian. Undangan pernikahan yang ia dapatkan di depan pintu saat ia baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membaca surat itu dengan seksama. Walaupun ia tau jika surat undangan ini benar-benar akan membawanya pada sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Kau sengaja membunuhku dengan surat undangan ini?"

Ia tertawa kecut sambil meremas kuat undangan yang sudah menjadi potongan kertas tak berguna itu.

"Aku bisa membunuhnya, Xi Luhan. Asal kau tau, aku tidak sebaik yang kau bayangkan"

 _"Aku Oh Sehun"_

 _"Perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan. Aku yang akan menilai hasil karya lukisanmu. Sangat indah dan jangan terkejut jika aku memilihmu untuk yang menjadi juaranya nanti"_

 _"Aku berusaha melukis sesuai dengan karakterku dan karena seseorang. Tambahkan itu sebagai alasan kenapa kau memilihku"_

 _Luhan tertawa kecil ketika melihat ekspresi datar Sehun saat sedang mengobrol dengannya di sebuah acara pameran lukisan yang di adakan di pusat kota._

 _"Tentu. Aku bahkan sudah mengetahui alasanmu hanya dengan melihat karya lukisanmu saja"_

 _'Ya, tetapi kau tidak tau jika seseorang yang aku maksud itu adalah dirimu, Luhan'_

 _"Baiklah. Terima kasih"_

 _"Hey, um.. tunggu. Apakah kau ada waktu luang setelah acara pameran ini? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang lukisanmu"_

 _"Tentu"_

"Aku memang lebih dulu tertarik pada Baekhyun, tetapi kau yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali"

Sehun membuang potongan kertas undangan itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah yang berada disampingnya. Kemudian ia mulai meraih sebuah pensil dan sebuah buku sketsa miliknya, lalu memulai untuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Alasanku memang sedikit konyol. Hanya karena perasaan cinta"

Jemarinya menggenggam erat pensil dan mulai menciptakan beberapa garis abstrak di atas buku gambar tersebut. Kini ia akan memulai sebuah lukisannya. Lukisan yang ia ciptakan berdasarkan masa indahnya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, brengsek!"

 _"Aku ingin membeli lukisanmu. Apakah kau keberatan jika aku membelinya?"_

 _"Kau ingin membelinya? Kau kira aku semiskin itu? Aku tidak akan menjualnya"_

 _'Apakah itu adil? Aku tidak bisa memilikimu dan kau ingin mengambil juga sebuah lukisan yang bahkan aku ciptakan khusus untukmu?'_

 _"Maaf.."_

 _"Kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai lukisanku? Apa alasannya?"_

 _"Aku.. hanya tertarik dan berniat untuk memilikinya"_

 _'Aku pun sepertimu. Aku sangat tertarik padamu dan akupun sangat ingin memilikimu, Xi Luhan'_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah menjualnya pada siapapun. Jika kau benar-benar tertarik pada lukisanku, aku bisa mengajarimu untuk melukis sama persis seperti lukisanku"_

 _"Aku tidak pandai melukis. Aku hanya pandai mengapresiasikan hasil karya lukisan seseorang"_

 _"Itu pilihan"_

"Apa yang terjadi jika pada saat itu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, dan mengatakan jika aku menciptakan lukisan itu hanya untukmu?"

Dahi tegas itu mulai mengeluarkan bulir keringat, terlihat jelas jika ia begitu berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Mata elang itu tidak lepas-lepasnya menatap objek yang ia buat melalui goresan pensil tersebut. Sudah mulai berwujud, dan Sehun yakin jika gambarnya kali ini akan jauh lebih indah dari hasil karya sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau masih akan menikah dengan Kris Wu?"

"Tatap aku dan memohonlah padaku, brengsek!"

Bisa dikatakan saat ini Sehun sedikit mengalami guncangan pada jiwanya. Ia kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Ia pun kebingungan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia sudah melakukan kegilaan dengan memperkosa seseorang tetapi dengan pikiran yang selalu saja tertuju pada satu nama, yang tidak lain nama itu adalah Xi Luhan.

"Aku mencoba untuk membunuhmu dari pikiranku dengan mencari lelaki manis lain, tetapi nyatanya kau terus saja melekat di otakku. Kau tidak adil, Xi Luhan"

 _"Baiklah, setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku tidak mampu untuk merawat lukisan itu. Dan aku rasa kau yang lebih pandai untuk merawatnya. Kau bisa memilikinya, Lu"_

 _"Apa kau serius Sehun?"_

 _"Ne. Aku serius"_

 _"Terima kasih Sehun. Aku tidak akan pernah untuk melupakan kebaikanmu. Terima kasih"_

 _"Tidak perlu di pikirkan. Itu hanya sebuah lukisan"_

 _"Bagiku itu sangat berharga. Bagaimana aku harus membalasnya?"_

 _'Cintai aku dan serahkan hatimu padaku. Itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku'_

 _"Cukup dengan merawatnya dengan baik. Aku sudah merasa senang"_

"Kau brengsek Xi Luhan"

Brakk!

Nafas Sehun terengah-engah ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan lukisannya. Pensil yang ia gunakan sedari tadi ia banting dengan keras di atas meja dan ia meraih buku sketsa tersebut. Mengusap gambar lukisan itu dengan lembut layaknya ia sedang mengusap wajah cantik Luhan. Hal yang normal di lakukan oleh Sehun karena Sehun adalah orang yang mengalami psikopat.

"Tunggu aku di acara pernikahan sialanmu itu, Xi Luhan. Bukankah kau yang telah mengundangku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tau jika kau merasakan kesakitan selama ini, Baek. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang pucat itu cukup lama. Dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam satu tangan Baekhyun. Ia terus mengecupi punggung tangan halus Baekhyun dengan sayang. Membuang sejenak perasaan emosi yang sedari tadi ia bendung, karena baru saja menyadari jika Baekhyun telah di perkosa oleh lelaki lain.

Hati Chanyeol serasa remuk ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan dan juga dengan wajah cantiknya yang sudah di banjiri oleh airmata. Hatinya serasa hancur ketika ternyata ia tidak mampu menjaga Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelaki lain menyentuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan jika hati Baekhyun pasti jauh lebih hancur daripada hatinya. Sosok yang seharusnya ia lindungi, justru kembali ia sakiti dengan sikap egoisnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Baekhyun sampai kapanpun, sampai ia matipun, ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di pikirannya untuk berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain, tetapi sepertinya setan di dalam dirinya berhasil mengalahkan perasaan tulusnya terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berselingkuh selama ini. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya dan Kai. Yaitu Oh Sehun.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Oh Sehun dan apa latar belakang yang menyebabkan Sehun melakukan hal bejat seperti itu terhadap Baekhyun, dan mungkin setelah Baekhyun tersadar nanti, ia akan langsung menanyakannya pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin orang semacam Sehun datang kembali dikehidupan Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun trauma.

"Jika kau menginginkannya, aku siap menerima hukuman dari Tuhan karena aku telah mencampakkanmu"

Satu tangan Chanyeol perlahan terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun lalu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Cukup lama karena Demi Tuhan ia sangat mencintai lelaki lemah ini.

Tes

Airmata Chanyeol menetes tanpa ia sadari, namun ia masih menempelkan bibirnya di atas dahi Baekhyun yang hangat.

Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terbaring lemah seperti ini lagi karena trauma masa lalunya. Ia tau jika Baekhyun ketakutan, maka Baekhyun akan merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya lalu jatuh pingsan. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan di genggaman tangannya, dan ia meyakini jika pergerakan itu berasal dari tangan Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun dan ia menatap terus mata Baekhyun yang hampir terbuka.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Untuk selamanya.."

Deg!

Kedua pasang onyx itu bertemu dan saling bertubrukkan cukup lama. Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk memahami situasi yang terjadi, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafasnya karena paling tidak Chanyeol lah yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu terluka"

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya karena bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel sempurna tepat di atas bibirnya. Pipinya memanas dan jantungnya terus berdegup dengan keras saat merasakan betapa lembutnya ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya. Baekhyun tidak berani bernafas karena ia ingin menyimpan memori manis ini baik-baik di dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya tenang dan aman. Untuk kesekian kalinya..

Ia menyerah pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalas genggaman erat tangan Chanyeol pada telapak tangannya dan perlahan Baekhyun membuka bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit membiarkan lidah dan bibir Chanyeol membelai lembut seluruh permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun reflek melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menyesap bibir atasnya. Suara decakan lirih nan lembut, berhasil menjadi alunan nada yang indah di sekitar mereka pada moment romantis ini. Sangat menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak lepas kendali dan menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun lebih jauh lagi walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Dan ketika ia merasakan nafas Baekhyun sedikit terengah, dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan kembali membuka matanya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Chanyeol masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara yang terus memperhatikan raut wajah yang di tunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian ia membawa tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam genggamannya, menuju ke dada bagian kirinya.

"Baekhyun.. Aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu"

"Aku mengerti. Kau seharusnya mengerti jika aku tidak akan tersakiti hanya karena kau ingin melampiaskan semuanya padaku. Aku siap untuk bahagia bersamamu, dan itu juga berarti aku siap menderita bersamamu. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu Chanyeol?"

Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk meneteskan liquid beningnya, dan ketika air mata itu menetes, Chanyeol tepat menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon padamu Baek"

"Tetapi kau melampiaskannya pada oranglain, Chan"

"Maafkan aku Baek. Terlalu banyak hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu"

"Chanyeol tatap aku. Lihatlah aku. Aku berada disini untukmu. Bukan untuk orang lain"

"Maafkan aku.."

"Aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mampu menjaga diriku sendiri karena aku terlalu memikirkanmu. Aku hancur setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak siap jika kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol.."

"Aku seharusnya menjagamu. Aku yang seharusnya berjuang untuk menghadapi ini semua. Aku harus membuang sifat burukku untukmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun Baek. Aku berjanji"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku takut kau akan berpindah hati padanya karena kalian sudah melakukan untuk yang kedua kali"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baek? Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Luhan. Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau memang bisa berkata seperti itu, Chan. Tetapi aku tidak tau dengan hatimu. Aku tidak ingin terluka dan kecewa lagi"

"Aku akan menyalahkan diriku hingga mati karena penyesalan tidak mampu membuatmu yakin akan perasaanku ini Baek. Kumohon maafkan aku. Dan aku mohon padamu untuk terus berada di sampingku agar aku tidak mencari pelampiasan lain"

"Aku sangat ingin menjadi sandaranmu, Chan. Dan aku pun memohon agar kau memandangku. Menganggapku ada, dan dengan begitu kau tidak akan mencari pelampiasan lain"

"Aku sangat ingin memilikimu dan menikahimu Baek. Hanya ini yang mampu aku lakukan"

"Kau tidak sendirian Chan. Aku ada disampingmu tanpa kau sadari. Maafkan aku sudah memutuskan hubungan kita kemarin"

"Seratus bahkan sejuta kali kau mengakhiri hubungan kita pun aku akan tetap terus menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku Baek"

Chanyeol kembali menghapus airmata Baekhyun yang kembali menetes dengan deras. Dan ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, kembali ia lumat bibir itu dengan tergesa-gesa agar Baekhyun mengerti betapa hancur hatinya jika Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

 _'Aku berjanji akan berubah untukmu. Malaikatku yang sangat aku cintai'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita sayang?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul sambil menahan dada Kris yang semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Saat ini Luhan sedang melayani Kris yang selaku calon suaminya yang akan berangkat ke kantor pagi ini. Luhan terlihat mengenakan sebuah sweater berbulu sangat halus yang cukup kebesaran untuk tubuh kurusnya, juga ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek yang mengekspose hampir seluruh bagian pahanya. Ini adalah permintaan Kris.

Kris yang sudah rapih dengan mengenakan pakaian kantornya, terlihat sedang asik memandangi wajah cantik calon istrinya ini karena sudah lebih dari dua bulan mereka tidak berjumpa setelah Luhan memutuskan pergi ke Korea untuk menghadiri beberapa undangan pameran lukisan. Dan betapa senangnya Kris saat Luhan sudah tiba di kamar apartementnya tepat tadi malam saat ia baru saja tiba dari kantornya. Luhan menyambutnya dengan manis dan tentunya semalam mereka melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka dengan bercinta.

Hingga pagi tiba, Kris dengan terpaksa harus kembali berangkat bekerja dan meninggalkan Luhan hingga sore nanti, lalu kembali membahas acara pernikahan mereka yang hanya menghitung hari.

"Semua yang kita perlukan untuk pernikahan kita sudah aku siapkan sebelum aku pergi ke Korea. Dan alasan aku kembali ke China tentu saja untuk menjalankan apa yang aku persiapkan dua bulan lalu"

"Kau sangat manis Lu. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal jika menikahimu nanti"

"Akupun begitu, Kris. Kau adalah lelaki sempurna yang pernah aku temui. Senang bisa berakhir denganmu"

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan atau terluka sedikitpun saat acara pernikahan kita nanti"

"Ne. Suamiku"

Luhan menjawab manja sambil sesekali terkekeh ketika Kris mengecup dahinya dengan sayang. Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika Kris sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dengan tas kerja di genggaman tangannya. Setelah saling melemparkan senyuman terbaik mereka satu sama lain, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia menghela nafasnya dengan gusar.

Sesekali ia berpikir kenapa bisa-bisanya ia mengkhianati Kris dengan cara bercinta dengan orang lain. Meskipun Chanyeol bukan orang asing baginya, tetapi tetap saja ia sudah mengkhianati perasaan Kris yang begitu besar untuknya. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan semua keburukkannya pada Kris, tetapi ia berpikir dua kali jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik daripada Kris.

Entahlah, ia pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Setelah Chanyoung pergi meninggalkannya, ia yakin jika apa yang di rasakannya pada Chanyeol selama ini hanya obsesinya saja terhadap Chanyoung karena mereka adalah saudara kembar. Tetapi jika sikap, mereka berbeda jauh sekali. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol untuk menggantikan posisi Chanyoung karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Dan ia pun tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Chanyeol lagi, maka dari itu ia harus bersyukur karena masih ada Kris yang mampu menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri pada Kris.

Lalu, kepada siapakah perasaan Luhan itu tertuju?

Tak sengaja mata rusa nan indah itu menangkap sebuah lukisan yang ia ingat itu sebagai kenangan pameran yang tidak pernah ia lupakan karena lukisan ini amatlah indah. Menurutnya, lukisan itu tersirat banyak makna dan perasaan yang ia sendiripun tidak mengerti perasaan macam itu. Dan lukisan itu sungguh membuatnya tertarik, bahkan ia rela memohon pada si pembuat lukisan untuk menyerahkan lukisan itu kepadanya. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena si pemilik lukisan memberikan lukisan itu secara cuma-cuma atau bahkan tanpa membayar sepersenpun.

Berbicara tentang lukisan itu, ia masih mengingat betul siapa si pencipta karya indah itu. Ya, dia adalah mahasiswa salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea yang ia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Nama yang saat ini ia lihat di atas lukisan itu.

Oh Sehun lengkap dengan tanda tangan di pojok bawah lukisan itu.

"Aku harap kau hadir ke acara pernikahanku dan melukis seindah ini untukku"

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggumamkan satu harapan mustahil melalui bibir mungilnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa karena telah berharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Ya, mustahil karena Sehun saat ini berada di Korea sedangkan ia berada di China. Terlebih ia belum lama mengenal Sehun dan tidak terlalu akrab selama ini. Hanya dua kali pertemuan, dan ia berharap jika Sehun akan berkorban untuk datang ke pernikahannya? Bukankah itu terdengar lucu?

"Oh Sehun. Si pencipta lukisan yang begitu menarik perhatianku.."

".. kau mengingatkanku pada Chanyoung"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

ChanBaek udah baikan. KaiSoo lancar-lancar aja tapi belum nikah-nikah(?) dan terakhir HunHan.

Mengejutkan sih di chapter ini Yuta bawa masalah HunHan kkkk~

Gak ngira juga kalo mereka bakal nyambung kaya gini. Tinggal nunggu konflik HunHan dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing dan tinggal nunggu ChanBaek confirm(?) eh maksudnya tinggal nunggu ChanBaek bahagia dan Chanyeol jadi orang sukses lalu ngelamar Baekhyun ke hadapan Umma Baekhyun.

OK, karakter Sehun disini gak kebaca bgt. Kadang psycho kadang aneh(?) *digampar

Are you ready for the next conflict?

Pokoknya liat aja nanti next chapnya bakal kaya apa. Jangan bosen-bosen baca FF Yuta yaa (O.O)

LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	15. One Hiden Thing

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Semua yang kita perlukan untuk pernikahan kita sudah aku siapkan sebelum aku pergi ke Korea. Dan alasan aku kembali ke China tentu saja untuk menjalankan apa yang aku persiapkan dua bulan lalu"

"Kau sangat manis Lu. Aku tidak akan pernah merasa menyesal jika menikahimu nanti"

"Akupun begitu, Kris. Kau adalah lelaki sempurna yang pernah aku temui. Senang bisa berakhir denganmu"

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan atau terluka sedikitpun saat acara pernikahan kita nanti"

"Ne. Suamiku"

Luhan menjawab manja sambil sesekali terkekeh ketika Kris mengecup dahinya dengan sayang. Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika Kris sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dengan tas kerja di genggaman tangannya. Setelah saling melemparkan senyuman terbaik mereka satu sama lain, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia menghela nafasnya dengan gusar.

Sesekali ia berpikir kenapa bisa-bisanya ia mengkhianati Kris dengan cara bercinta dengan orang lain. Meskipun Chanyeol bukan orang asing baginya, tetapi tetap saja ia sudah mengkhianati perasaan Kris yang begitu besar untuknya. Ingin rasanya ia mengatakan semua keburukkannya pada Kris, tetapi ia berpikir dua kali jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik daripada Kris.

Entahlah, ia pun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Setelah Chanyoung pergi meninggalkannya, ia yakin jika apa yang di rasakannya pada Chanyeol selama ini hanya obsesinya saja terhadap Chanyoung karena mereka adalah saudara kembar. Tetapi jika sikap, mereka berbeda jauh sekali. Ia yakin ia tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol untuk menggantikan posisi Chanyoung karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah menemukan pendamping hidupnya. Dan ia pun tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Chanyeol lagi, maka dari itu ia harus bersyukur karena masih ada Kris yang mampu menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia masih tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri pada Kris.

Lalu, kepada siapakah perasaan Luhan itu tertuju?

Tak sengaja mata rusa nan indah itu menangkap sebuah lukisan yang ia ingat itu sebagai kenangan pameran yang tidak pernah ia lupakan karena lukisan ini amatlah indah. Menurutnya, lukisan itu tersirat banyak makna dan perasaan yang ia sendiripun tidak mengerti perasaan macam itu. Dan lukisan itu sungguh membuatnya tertarik, bahkan ia rela memohon pada si pembuat lukisan untuk menyerahkan lukisan itu kepadanya. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena si pemilik lukisan memberikan lukisan itu secara cuma-cuma atau bahkan tanpa membayar sepersenpun.

Berbicara tentang lukisan itu, ia masih mengingat betul siapa si pencipta karya indah itu. Ya, dia adalah mahasiswa salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea yang ia ketahui bernama Oh Sehun. Nama yang saat ini ia lihat di atas lukisan itu.

Oh Sehun lengkap dengan tanda tangan di pojok bawah lukisan itu.

"Aku harap kau hadir ke acara pernikahanku dan melukis seindah ini untukku"

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggumamkan satu harapan mustahil melalui bibir mungilnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa karena telah berharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Ya, mustahil karena Sehun saat ini berada di Korea sedangkan ia berada di China. Terlebih ia belum lama mengenal Sehun dan tidak terlalu akrab selama ini. Hanya dua kali pertemuan, dan ia berharap jika Sehun akan berkorban untuk datang ke pernikahannya? Bukankah itu terdengar lucu?

"Oh Sehun. Si pencipta lukisan yang begitu menarik perhatianku.."

".. kau mengingatkanku pada Chanyoung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun.. kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang mengangguk malu-malu. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di kamar Chanyeol karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih belum mengizinkan Baekhyun kembali kerumahnya pasca Baekhyun yang jatuh pingsan dua hari lalu.

Yang Baekhyun lakukan selama dua hari ini hanya berdiam diri di kamar Chanyeol sambil membantu Chanyeol untuk pergi bekerja maupun menyambut Chanyeol sepulang bekerja. Layaknya seorang istri yang setia merawat suaminya dengan tulus. Membuat keduanya merasa senang karena dengan melakukan hal seperti ini, mereka semakin yakin untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius lagi daripada hanya sekedar menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama ingin segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dan segera menjadi suami istri yang sah.

Ibu Baekhyun dan kedua orangtua Chanyeolpun sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Jadi, hanya tinggal mempersiapkan diri mereka sendiri lalu semuanya akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika tangan besar Chanyeol perlahan menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang mewah milik Chanyeol tersebut. Baekhyun langsung melayangkan ekspresi protesnya, tetapi Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian, keduanya larut kedalam sebuah ciuman manis di pagi hari yang menyambut hari mereka kali ini.

Chanyeol mengecup kuat bibir Baekhyun tanpa menyelipkan lidahnya di sela bibir Baekhyun seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyunlah yang melakukannya terlebih dulu, namun sepertinya Chanyeol menangkap ekspresi mengernyit dari Baekhyun ketika ia menciumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun?

Lalu dengan tidak rela, Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman manis mereka dan beralih menatap wajah cantik calon pendamping hidupnya tersebut.

"Kau merasa terganggu atau kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan ciumanku?"

Wajah Baekhyun sedikit memerah dan nafasnya sedikit terburu-buru.

"Kau.. harus berangkat ke kantor" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh mungil nan harum itu dengan sangat erat. Memeluknya seolah ia begitu membutuhkan makhluk mungil ini. Baekhyun adalah malaikatnya. Malaikat cantik yang telah berhasil mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. Malaikat cantik yang menunjukkannya sebuah perasaan cinta yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Malaikat cantik yang selalu berdiri di belakangnya, mengatakan kalimat cinta untuknya dan selalu menangis ketika ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal berupa pengkhianatan.

Dan kemudian Chanyeol berpikir. Apakah selama ini ia terlalu kejam terhadap malaikat cantik ini karena selalu membuatnya menangis? Jika iya, maka Chanyeol sangat menyesali itu semua. Tidak akan pernah ia menyakiti atau melukai perasaan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun terlalu tulus mencintainya karena ia tau jika perasaan Baekhyun hanya untuknya. Dan begitupun dengannya, ia hanya akan mencintai Baekhyun hingga ujung nafasnya. Juga, ia pun ingin memiliki Baekhyun untuk selamanya. Namun apakah ia dapat mewujudkan impian itu?

"Aku menunda semua pekerjaan kantorku karena hari ini aku ingin melamarmu di hadapan Ibumu, Baek"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena ia lebih memilih untuk menarik tengkuk Chanyeol agar mendekat ke wajahnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Sebelumnya Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman yang amat manis hanya untuk calon suaminya ini, agar Chanyeol mengerti jika ia..

benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

Pertama kali yang terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol adalah bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan jejak kotor lelaki sialan yang kemarin telah memperkosa Baekhyun. Jujur saja ia masih memiliki sedikit dendam pada lelaki itu karena sikap bajingannya. Namun ia tidak mungkin bersikap egois pada Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

Hanya itulah keyakinan yang masih ia genggam hingga saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menjatuhkan airmata berharganya hanya karena sikap egoisnya. Ia ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan sehingga Baekhyun mengerti dan dengan senang hati membiarkannya untuk menunjukkan cintanya.

 _'Aku.. hanya ingin menunjukkan cintaku tanpa membuatmu terluka'_

Ciuman di bibir itu, kini beralih menjadi sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, dan reflek tangannya ia gantungkan di atas kedua bahu lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus mengembangkan senyumannya tanpa meneteskan airmatanya, karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan menangis di hadapan Chanyeol lagi. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol jika ia benar-benar bahagia dengan segala apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

Gumaman lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada dahi Baekhyun. Terdiam sejenak untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan oleh kekasih abadinya ini.

"Aku sudah menjadi milikmu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Lakukan sesukamu karena akupun menyukainya. Yakinlah jika aku akan selalu bahagia jika itu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu di setiap detik yang telah Tuhan berikan untukku. Maafkan semua kesalahanku, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan terus mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah aku katakan jika aku akan selalu memaafkanmu. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku"

Kemudian keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman yang lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring telah menutup rapat kedua mata indahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan membuka matanya karena ia ingin terus menikmati pemandangan indah yang telah tersaji di depannya. Tidak ada waktu untuk membuang-buang waktu.

Ia ingin menikmati waktu yang ia miliki berdua dengan Baekhyun.

Saat ini..

Di tempat ini..

Dan di detik ini..

Menikmati sedikit waktu yang Tuhan berikan.

Bersama malaikat cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahiran sosok lelaki cantik yang masih di cintainya. Ya, saat ini Sehun sudah tiba di China dan ia berniat untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Luhan. Sangat mengejutkan memang, jika ternyata Sehun memiliki tekad sebesar ini untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang ia yakini jika orang tersebut adalah orang yang benar-benar di cintainya. Dan juga, jangan heran kenapa Sehun bertindak berlebihan seperti ini karena alasan kuat yang ia miliki adalah 'Ia sangat menginginkan lelaki cantik itu untuk menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan selamanya'.

Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk menarik sebuah koper berukuran sedang yang berisikan barang-barang keperluannya selama ia di China. Umm, mungkin tidak akan menjadi lama karena pada kenyataannya Luhan akan segera menikah dengan calon suami 'brengsek' nya itu. Brengsek bagi Sehun karena lelaki itu sudah berani-beraninya menjadikan Luhan sebagai calon istrinya. Dan ini tidak akan di biarkan begitu saja oleh Sehun.

"Chanyeol sudah aku beri pelajaran, dan siapa sekarang yang akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya?" gumam Sehun lengkap dengan seringaian tipis di wajah tampannya.

Ia sudah tidak memiliki surat undangan itu karena kemarin ia sudah merobek-robeknya hingga hancur. Tetapi ia masih memiliki sebuah pesan kuat yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai alasan kenapa ia menjadi tamu di acara pernikahan Luhan dan Kris. Setidaknya, Sehun bukanlah orang yang bodoh dengan sembarang datang. Ia sudah mempersiapkan ini semua secara matang. Ya, meskipun dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Kris? Jika kalian benar-benar menikah, mungkin aku akan membunuh kalian berdua. Jadi, berhati-hatilah Xi Luhan"

Dengan kepandaiannya yang bisa menggunakan bahasa inggris, Sehun bisa dengan mudah menemukan alamat Luhan meskipun ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di negri tirai bambu ini. Hanya dengan menaiki sebuah kereta bawah tanah yang biasa disebut dengan subway, ia bisa dengan mudah tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk di dalam kereta tersebut, Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan. Menunggu beberapa saat dering panggilan, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya seketika menjadi kaku setelah mendengar suara lembut di seberang sana. Ya, suara itu adalah suara Luhan.

"Luhan"

 _'Ya, Sehun? Sungguh mengejutkan kau tiba-tiba menelepo-'_

"Kita harus bertemu. Sekarang"

 _'Aku tidak bisa Sehun. Aku sedang berada di China dan nanti malam aku akan menikah..'_

"Aku tau itu. Aku tau semua tentangmu, Xi Luhan"

Sehun yakin jika Luhan akan terkejut seperti ini atas ucapannya barusan. Tetapi persetan dengan itu semua, karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan berpura-pura lebih lama lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Sehun lagi karena Luhan masih tidak bersuara disana.

 _'Sehun.. maafkan aku. Aku-'_

"Aku berada di China dan aku ingin menghadiri acara pernikahanmu. Tetapi apakah aku boleh memberimu sesuatu sebelum kau menikah dengannya?"

Sehun berkeringat sambil meremas kedua tangannya sendiri. Perasaannya bergejolak tiba-tiba dan tidak menentu, antara marah dan sedih. Ia tidak mampu menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini sama sekali. Beruntung kereta ini lumayan sepi karena selain ini diluar jam pulang kerja, saat ini pun adalah hari libur.

 _'K-kau di China?'_

Sehun tersenyum setelah mendengar nada terkejut dari Luhan. Entah kenapa ia semakin ingin memiliki lelaki cantik ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, dan apakah aku harus mengulangnya lagi? Tunggu aku di gereja yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahanmu"

 _'S-sekarang?'_

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu. Aku harus segera kembali. Kumohon kau bergerak cepat"

Entah darimana alasan itu muncul tiba-tiba di pikiran Sehun saat ini. Setidaknya dengan mengatakan hal itu, dapat membuat Luhan menyetujui permintaannya kali ini. Terbukti dari Luhan yang mengucapkan _'Oke, aku akan segera kesana dan menunggumu'_ , membuat Sehun bernafas lega dan segera turun dari kereta yang ternyata sudah berhenti di stasiun tujuannya.

Dengan menggunakan peta online yang ada di ponselnya, Sehun bisa dengan mudah menemukan sebuah gereja indah yang akan menjadi sebuah neraka baginya beberapa jam lagi. Namun ia tidak ingin merasakan neraka itu, karena hanya dengan beberapa langkah lagi ia akan merubah segalanya.

Cklek

Kesan pertama yang Sehun rasakan saat membuka pintu samping gereja besar itu adalah MENAKJUBKAN. Bukan karena arsitekturnya yang mewah dan juga bukan karena tempat ini sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa dengan hiasan menarik yang serba putih. Tetapi karena disana terdapat sosok yang begitu ia inginkan, tengah terduduk seorang diri sambil menatap ke arah altar dengan tatapan cantiknya. Ow, sepertinya Luhan belum menyadari kehadirannya karena Luhan masih terfokus pada altar dengan pipi yang merona alami.

"Ehem"

Sehun memutuskan untuk berdeham dan terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh Luhan dengan melewati barisan-barisan kursi panjang yang terjejer rapih memenuhi ruangan indah tersebut. Jantung Sehun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya ketika mata mereka bertubrukkan setelah sekian lama. Mata tajamnya terus menelusuri penampilan Luhan yang selalu terlihat luar biasa di matanya, meskipun pada kenyataannya Luhan hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja dengan celana panjang yang berwarna serba putih.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mengembangkan senyumannya kala Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya lebih dulu. Entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup berhadapan dengan pria ini, padahal yang seharusnya mampu membuatnya gugup seperti ini adalah calon suaminya, yaitu Kris. Ini adalah perasaan aneh yang tidak memiliki sebuah alasan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xi Luhan"

Deg!

Senyuman Luhan luntur seketika kala telinganya mendengar kalimat itu dengan amat sangat jelas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan kalimat yang pertama kali Sehun ucapkan untuknya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Seharusnya Sehun menanyakan kabarnya atau mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Bukannya sebuah pernyataan cinta yang ia tidak tau apakah itu benar atau tidak.

Dan bodohnya, Luhan hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika Sehun sudah menyelipkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang rampingnya. Melingkar dengan sempurna dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Luhan kasih belum mampu memberikan reaksi, tetapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Apa yang salah pada diri Luhan saat ini?

"Lukisan itu. Kau lah alasan kenapa aku melukis lukisan itu. Dan betapa bahagianya aku ternyata kau masih menyimpannya"

Ya, Sehun baru saja menyadari ternyata sedari tadi Luhan menatap lukisan miliknya dulu yang ia berikan pada Luhan. Luhan menatap lukisannya dengan wajah yang merona, dan Luhan bukan menatap altar yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan sialannya itu bersama Kris.

Luhan masih bungkam karena ia tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun karena detakan jantungnya dan juga dekapan memabukkan dari Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat ingin memilikimu meskipun aku tau kau akan menikah dengan lelaki lain. Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?"

Akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya, dan itu cukup mengejutkan bagi Sehun karena ia pikir Luhan akan menerima cintanya dan pergi dari pernikahan ini. Tetapi sepertinya ia salah, ia tidak mampu membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Jawab aku Xi Luhan"

"Ya, aku sangat mencintai Kris. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengannya jika aku tidak mencintainya. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan kejujuran di matamu, Lu"

Luhan semakin panik. Bukan karena Sehun yang saat ini melemparkan tatapan yang menuntut, tetapi karena ia melihat kehadiran Kris yang sudah berdiri tegap tepat di belakang Sehun yang masih memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun"

Ok, untuk kali ini Sehun melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada tubuh Luhan. Namun Luhan langsung berlari menjauhinya dan ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, hatinya serasa tersayat oleh pisau yang sangat tajam karena melihat Luhan memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat dan sedetik kemudian Kris menarik dagu Luhan untuk mencium bibirnya. Sehun langsung meremas kedua tangannya melihat pemandangan neraka itu. Ia kembali melakukan kesalahan karena tidak bertindak cepat untuk membawa Luhan lari dari sini.

"Oh tidak"

Itu adalah suara Kris ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya ini, telah mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang ia arahkan tepat di nadi yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sontak Luhan membulatkan matanya dan tubuhnya kembali terasa kaku, bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini.

"Aku akan benar-benar mengiris tanganku, jika kau tetap akan menikah dengannya, Xi Luhan"

"Sehun jangan melakukan hal itu"

Airmata Luhan mengalir dengan deras dan kakinya melemah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun saat ini, mengingatkannya pada kejadian 3 tahun silam.

Brukk!

Luhan jatuh terduduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mata indahnya yang sudah penuh dengan airmata itu, menatap memohon pada Sehun untuk tidak menguak masa lalu hitam itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali teringat dengan masa lalu itu. Ia tidak ingin kembali membuat sebuah nyawa lain melayang karenanya.

"Sehun aku mencintaimu. Jangan lakukan hal itu. Aku akan menikah denganmu hiks!"

Dan tentunya perkataan Luhan barusan, membuat dua orang lain yang berada disana menjadi tercengang.

"Sehun kumohon hiks! Jangan mengingatkanku pada Chanyoung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh~"

Baekhyun membuka bibir tipisnya karena dorongan-dorongan yang terus di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dahi putihnya berkeringat membuktikan jika ia sudah cukup lama melakukan aktivitas cinta ini bersama Chanyeol. Mereka berakhir dengan menyatukan tubuh mereka setelah saling menyakinkan diri mereka jika mereka benar-benar saling mencintai.

Menjadi satu-satunya cara yang dapat Chanyeol lakukan untuk mengklaim Baekhyun sebagai miliknya. Dan Baekhyun pun tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak membiarkan Chanyeol untuk melakukannya. Ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan saat ini ia sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol. Terdengar begitu indah memang, karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu tanpa halangan yang datang pada hubungan mereka lagi.

Baekhyun sudah menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka karena bantuan Chanyeol. Dan ia buktikan hal itu dengan gaya bercinta mereka kali ini. Posisi mereka berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Lengan putih dan kurusnya telah melingkar sempurna di leher Chanyeol saat Chanyeol terus saja menghentak-hentak tubuhnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk meredam suaranya yang terus mendorongnya untuk berteriak melampiaskan rasa nikmat ini.

Tubuh keduanya sudah penuh dengan peluh dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka sudah cukup lama melakukan aktivitas ini. Sudah terhitung hampir 2 jam mereka bergumul di atas ranjang mewah ini, padahal Baekhyun sudah meraih puncak kenikmatannya dua kali, sedangkan Chanyeol baru meraih puncak kenikmatannya satu kali. Namun tidak membuat Chanyeol berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya menggagahi malaikat cantiknya ini.

Miliknya terasa di peras oleh milik Baekhyun yang sangat sempit, sangat nikmat dan ia melampiaskannya dengan mengecupi tulang selangka Baekhyun yang berada di antara perpotongan lehernya. Sesekali ia menghisap dan menjilatinya layaknya tubuh Baekhyun adalah sebuah permen kapas yang sangat lembut dan sangat manis. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika apa yang ia lakukan saat ini akan menimbulkan jejak berupa bercak merah di kulit putih Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan cintanya, tidak lebih.

Tangan kekarnya sudah ia lingkarkan di pinggang telanjang Baekhyun untuk mempermudahkannya menusuk lubang Baekhyun lebih dalam. Baekhyun hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di samping wajah Chanyeol dan berusaha menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Sangat nikmat ketika Chanyeol berkali-kali menumbuk sesuatu didalam sana dengan sangat tepat dan keras. Baekhyun serasa melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, ia serasa berada di atas awan dengan seorang malaikat cantik yang bersedia untuk memuaskannya.

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh

Chanyeol rasa dirinya sudah kehilangan kendali, terbukti dari genjotannya yang semakin kasar dan tidak beraturan. Terpaksa ia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati karena ia merasa jika Baekhyun sudah mulai kelelahan. Bagian bawah tubuh mereka masih bertautan dengan sangat erat, dan Chanyeol mulai melebarkan kembali kedua paha mulus Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan dorongan pinggulnya.

Jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya, hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak tak beraturan. Namun Baekhyun masih menutup rapat kedua matanya, berbanding terbalik dengan bibir mungilnya yang terus terbuka mendesahkan nama Chanyeol untuk meminta Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini. Chanyeol masih fokus dengan dorongan pinggulnya, tanpa menyadari kedua tangan Baekhyun saat ini sudah menangkup wajahnya. Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya pada Chanyeol dan beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya agar memudahkan Baekhyun melumat bibirnya.

Bibir basah keduanya kembali bertemu, bersatu dalam sebuah lumatan, jilatan dan kecupan putus asa yang mereka lakukan satu sama lain. Baekhyun pun saat ini sudah berani untuk melumati bibir tebal Chanyeol, meskipun ia tau jika ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan permainan bibir Chanyeol yang luar biasa profesional itu. Rambut hitam Baekhyun basah karena keringat dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin terangsang untuk berbuat lebih lagi. Berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menyelipkan lengan kekarnya ke bawah bahu Baekhyun yang berbaring, meraih bahu sempit itu lalu di cengkramnya dengan kuat sehingga Baekhyun semakin menjerit karena ia merasa benar-benar terpenuhi oleh milik Chanyeol yang terus menekan miliknya hingga benar-benar tertanam sempurna disana.

"Umph cpkh cpkh Chanh..yeolhh ahh"

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan membiarkan desahan Baekhyun lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya yang sudah membengkak itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyesap puting berwarna merah muda sedikit kecoklatan itu, layaknya menyesap sebuah ice cream yang akan meleleh jika ia meghentikan jilatannya. Membuat Baekhyun menggelingjang geli namun justru menambah kenikmatan aktivitas bercinta mereka.

Chanyeol terlihat sungguh luar biasa saat mereka tengah bercinta seperti ini. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sebagai lelakinya yang begitu sempurna dan ia merasa sangat terlindungi jika Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan cintanya dengan cara seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah menyerah pada Chanyeol dan ia akan menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya hanya kepada Chanyeol. Bukan orang lain atau siapapun. Hanya Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol lelaki yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Aku milikmu.." bisik Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tengah mengecupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya untuk menatap mata Baekhyun. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun.

Cup

"Saranghae"

Chanyeol kembali menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap jauh kedalam matanya. Pipi Baekhyun nampak merona, dan itu terlihat sangat cantik dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak tahan, dan ia melanjutkan genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun terlihat sangat mungil jika tengah berada di bawah tubuh kekar Chanyeol seperti saat ini.

Hal yang membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat tersiksa yaitu ketika Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya dan memeras miliknya dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol hampir menyerah dengan rasa nikmat ini, dan akhirnya hanya dengan beberapa hentakan lagi Chanyeol sudah tiba pada orgasmenya. Mengeluarkan semennya didalam lubang Baekhyun dengan sangat bangga, dan Baekhyun yang menerimanya pun merasa sangat senang karena itu tandanya Chanyeol telah mempercayakan benih cintanya untuk tersimpan dan tertanam di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berjanji akan merawat apa yang telah Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan Baekhyun tersenyum kala Chanyeol ambruk atas tubuhnya setelah ia puas mengeluarkan cairan hangat itu di bawah sana. Bisa dengan jelas Baekhyun mendengar deru nafas Chanyeol yang berhembus membelai telinganya, lalu ia kecup pipi Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut dan mulai larut kedalam mimpinya menyusul Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin serius. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah melamar Baekhyun dengan datang secara langsung menghadap Umma Baekhyun. Tentu Umma Baekhyun menerima lamaran Chanyeol terhadap putra semata wayangnya tersebut, karena sang Umma tidak pernah melihat raut wajah bahagia yang Baekhyun tunjukkan pada saat Chanyeol melamarnya kemarin. Baekhyun terlihat amat terharu dan berharap besar meminta sang Umma menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol untuk menjadikannya sebagai seorang istri, dan Umma Baekhyun tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak lamaran Chanyeol tersebut.

Mereka sudah membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka jauh-jauh hari. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang membantu mereka dalam mempersiapkan semuanya. Chanyeol kini semakin sibuk dengan urusannya di kantor, dan Baekhyun sibuk menemaninya.

Ya, Chanyeol terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjadi asistennya dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui urusan bisnis. Tetapi beruntung Baekhyun memiliki otak yang cerdas, sehingga bisa dengan mudah ia menerima apa yang Chanyeol jelaskan padanya mengenai operasional perusahaan. Tidak ada yang sulit jika ia melaluinya bersama Chanyeol. Ia yakin ia bisa membantu Chanyeol karena ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk lelaki yang dicintainya ini.

"Tidak terlalu sulit bukan?"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sangat erat, membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli dan merasa malu karena mereka berdua nyatanya masih berada didalam ruangan kantor milik Chanyeol.

"Akan terasa sulit jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit merona karena skinship yang dilakukan olehnya. Namun bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia benar-benar menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka seperti ini.

"Entah kenapa aku semakin mencintaimu Baek. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari bahagia kita tiba"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, lalu menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu dan terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku, Chan"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Mungkin hari ini, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan, menjadi ia gunakan untuk lovey dovey bersama sang calon istrinya yang sangat cantik ini.

"Kau menghilangkan traumaku dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah melewati semuanya dan percayalah jika kebersamaan kita ini adalah takdir Tuhan" jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama kemesraan mereka, akhirnya harus terhenti karena adanya sebuah ketukan pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Terpaksa Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan membiarkan Baekhyun terduduk manis di atas kursi kerjanya.

Kaki panjanganya ia langkahkan menuju pintu itu, dan ketika ia membuka pintu itu, Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol terlihat membungkuk hormat dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya dan merangkul Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa ada yang Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"Bukan suatu masalah yang besar. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

"Katakanlah padaku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu mau menatapnya. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghindarinya dan lebih memilih untuk menarik tengkuknya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hayooo apa yang di sembunyiin dari Chanyeol? Dan siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi?

Ada yang bisa nebak? Kalo ada yang bisa nebak, Yuta kasih Onta Arab impor dari Korea (read : Chanyeol) :'v *digampar

Baru aja enaena eh tapi ada konflik lagi :((( Okelah, kayanya ini akan menjadi konflik terakhir ChanBaek di FF ini. Jadi, siap-siap untuk next chap yaaa~

Masalah HunHan juga belum kelar, KaiSoo hilang bagaikan di telan bumi :'v Jadi sabar ya buat terus nungguin FF ini *digampar readers lagi xD

OK, NEXT?

PENASARAN?

ENGGA?

YAUDAH *ditendang *becanda yawlaa

REVIEW dulu yaa~

YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAEEEEEE~


	16. Stay With Me

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit merona karena skinship yang dilakukan olehnya. Namun bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol justru mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecupi pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ia benar-benar menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka seperti ini.

"Entah kenapa aku semakin mencintaimu Baek. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari bahagia kita tiba"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, lalu menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Aku pun sangat mencintaimu dan terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku, Chan"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Mungkin hari ini, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaan, menjadi ia gunakan untuk lovey dovey bersama sang calon istrinya yang sangat cantik ini.

"Kau menghilangkan traumaku dan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun.

"Kita sudah melewati semuanya dan percayalah jika kebersamaan kita ini adalah takdir Tuhan" jawab Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama kemesraan mereka, akhirnya harus terhenti karena adanya sebuah ketukan pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Terpaksa Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya dan membiarkan Baekhyun terduduk manis di atas kursi kerjanya.

Kaki panjanganya ia langkahkan menuju pintu itu, dan ketika ia membuka pintu itu, Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sehingga membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol terlihat membungkuk hormat dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya dan merangkul Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa ada yang Chanyeol sembunyikan.

"Bukan suatu masalah yang besar. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

"Katakanlah padaku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu mau menatapnya. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghindarinya dan lebih memilih untuk menarik tengkuknya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin lama semakin serius, begitupun dengan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo saat ini sudah menikah dan tengah menikmati acara bulan madunya di sebuah pulau pribadi yang Kai sewa special untuk bulan madu mereka kali ini.

Meskipun mereka menikah terlalu terburu-buru, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun masalah atau kendala yang mereka alami selama pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Hyung dari Kai sangat merestui hubungan Kai bersama Kyungsoo dan betapa senangnya ia karena Kai menikah tepat sebulan setelah dirinya menikah. Maka dari itu ia memberikan hadiah yang tidak cuma-cuma untuk adik satu-satunya itu. Yaitu sebuah liburan bulan madu gratis sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras yang di lakukan oleh Kai pada perusahaan mereka saat dirinya tengah menikah.

Tentu Kai merasa amat bahagia dan berjanji untuk menekuni pekerjaannya, mungkin jika ia di perbolehkan maka ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Hyungnya itu sebagai orang utama di perusahaan tersebut. Rumah keluarga mereka di serahkan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Hyung Kai memilih untuk tinggal di luar negeri untuk membantu usaha sang istri disana.

Kai merasa jika hidupnya saat ini benar-benar sudah lengkap. Ia memiliki pekerjaan yang baik dan mapan, memiliki sebuah rumah yang mewah dan juga di dampingi dengan seorang istri yang begitu manis dan penurut. Tidak pernah Kai mengira jika akan secepat ini jadinya, namun ia sangat mensyukuri semua yang ia peroleh. Dan saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menepati janjinya untuk meneruskan perusahaan dan tentunya menjaga Kyungsoo dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki.

Kai tersenyum saat membayangkan betapa sempurnanya hidupnya, tetapi terlintas sedikit pikiran tentang sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja saat ini? Apakah Baekhyun akan segera menyusulnya untuk hidup bersama seseorang yang dicintainya? Nampaknya seperti itu. Ya, Baekhyun tentu akan bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

Semoga saja.

Perlahan Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke salah satu pintu kamar yang berada di sebuah cottage yang di sewanya, untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang nampaknya tengah menikmati hembusan angin pantai melalui jendela kamar tersebut.

Kai masih belum bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya, mendapati sang istri tengah berdiri memunggunginya dan nampaknya masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Hingga akhirnya ia selipkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, dan langsung melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu kala Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya karena terkejut.

Bulan madu yang begitu manis.

Dimana hanya ada mereka berdua saja tanpa ada seorangpun yang dapat mengganggu mereka. Menikmati banyak waktu yang tersedia untuk mereka saling berbagi kasih. Terus tersenyum sambil melumat lembut bibir kekasih seumur hidupnya ini, dan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati rasa manis yang tidak pernah bosan ia kecap.

Tangan Kyungsoo sudah bertengger manis di kedua bahu depan Kai, dan Kai terus mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo sudah terpojok di sudut dinding. Punggung sempitnya bertubrukkan dengan tembok dan bibirnya masih bertubrukkan dengan bibir tebal sang suami. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan hal yang mendebarkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah pertama kali Kai melakukan hal romantis seperti ini semenjak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Bisa ia rasakan tangan besar Kai memeluk pinggangnya dan bibirnya terus bergerak melumat lembut bibirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo melayang dan akhirnya mulai terbawa oleh permainan yang diciptakan oleh Kai.

"Kau begitu manis" bisik Kai di sela ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dan tangannya mulai ia lingkarkan pada leher Kai guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Beruntung Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan sweater tipis yang mana memudahkan Kai untuk melucuti satu persatu pakaian istri manisnya ini, hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah bertelanjang bulat di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kai sendiri masih memakai celana boxernya tanpa atasan atau topless. Tubuh proporsionalnya mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona karena merasa malu. Sehingga Kyungsoo memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hey ada apa denganmu? Kita sudah resmi menjadi suami istri Kyung" ucap Kai sedikit tertawa mendapati sikap Kyungsoo yang malu-malu. Ia angkat dagu Kyungsoo, dan tanpa satu katapun ia kembali melumat bibir itu. Kyungsoo sedikit terpekik ketika dengan cepat Kai mengangkat satu pahanya dan membukanya dengan lebar. Padahal posisi mereka masih berdiri berhadapan, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kewalahan.

Meskipun ia sudah melakukan hal ini bersama Kai berkali-kali, tetapi ia tidak pernah tau jika Kai ternyata memiliki sisi yang cukup ganas seperti ini. Karena biasanya Kai akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, bukannya terburu-buru dan sedikit kasar seperti ini.

Tetapi Kyungsoo menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Sentuhan Kai yang berada di atas kulitnya, Kyungsoo sangat menyukainya. Entah dengan apa ia melampiaskan ini semua, karena yang ia tau hanyalah mempercayakan semuanya pada Kai dan menyerahkan dirinya untuk Kai sentuh.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tegang, Kyung" ucap Kai sambil melucuti celananya sendiri, sehingga kejantanannya mencuat bebas begitu saja di hadapan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk memeluk Kai kembali dan mengangkat satu kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Cepat lakukan" bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya menyeringai dan mulai mengocok penisnya sebentar. Saat ia rasa ia benar-benar membutuhkan lubang hangat Kyungsoo, ia arahkan penisnya ke lubang Kyungsoo dan..

Jlebb

"Aa-"

Kyungsoo sedikit terpekik, namun Kai semakin gencar melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan semakin menusuk lubang Kyungsoo dengan kejantanannya hingga benar-benar tenggelam sepenuhnya. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menjinjit karena Kai mendorong miliknya begitu dalam. Peluh sudah mulai membasahi dahi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalas lumatan Kai ketika Kai mulai menggenjot tubuhnya.

"Humphh cpkhh cpkhh ahh"

Kyungsoo mulai mendesah di sela ciuman panas mereka dan hal itu membuat Kai semakin bersemangat untuk membobol lubang Kyungsoo. Ini sungguh nikmat dan Kai tidak tau harus melampiaskan rasa nikmat ini dengan cara apa lagi. Hingga akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo berbaring di atas ranjang, tanpa melepas tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Kai membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo dan semakin gencar mengenjot Kyungsoo hingga 20 menit kemudian ia melepaskan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Ia keluarkan seluruh cairan yang ia miliki untuk membuahi Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anaknya, karena ia yakin pasti Kyungsoo akan terlihat sangat cantik jika tengah hamil. Itulah alasan yang membuat Kai semakin bersemangat untuk bercinta dengan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin memiliki buah cinta mereka, dan hidup bersama Kyungsoo selama-lamanya.

Karena ia begitu mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya dan ia akan memberikan segala yang ia miliki untuk Kyungsoo.

Hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Seseorang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi belahan jiwa ku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Kai dengan nafas yang terengah sambil memperhatikan wajah manis Kyungsoo yang juga nampak kelelahan karena aktivitas mereka. Kai kecup dahi Kyungsoo dan perlahan turun hingga bibirnya berada tepat di depan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hahh hahh nehh Kaihh.. akupun mencintaimu" jawab Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum dan mulai melahap bibir Kyungsoo lagi cukup lama untuk menutup aktivitas cinta mereka yang sangat menakjubkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati kasurnya. Disana sudah terdapat Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Sehingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang tersebut sambil terus memperhatikan wajah damai Baekhyun.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas yang kemarin ia dapatkan saat seseorang memberikannya. Ini adalah hal yang paling mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol. Pasalnya, ia pikir ia sudah benar-benar meninggalkan dunia itu, tetapi kenapa kerabat lamanya masih saja memberikannya sebuah kesempatan untuk meraih mimpinya?

Ya, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah undangan balap dan kertas yang saat ini ia pegang adalah kertas resmi dari tim balapnya yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi perwakilan balap di Italy.

Rasa bingung kembali ia rasakan, dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa amat bimbang memilih antara impiannya ataukah seseorang yang menjadi impiannya.

Ia tidak ingin kembali mengecewakan Baekhyun jika ia kembali pada dunia balap dan meninggalkan tugasnya mengurus perusahaan. Tetapi di sisi lain ia tidak akan pernah mungkin memiliki kesempatan ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia masih mencintai dunia balap, karena bagaimana pun ia sudah lama hidup berdampingan dengan dunia itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Melampiaskan semuanya?

Melampiaskan semua rasa emosinya dan rasa bingungnya pada Baekhyun?

Tetapi tidak mungkin ia melampiaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak mengetahui perasaan bingungnya ini. Dan tidak mungkin juga ia mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun, karena ia tau pasti Baekhyun akan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke ajang balap itu dan akhirnya Baekhyun kembali terluka karena ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak mungkin memberitahu hal ini pada Baekhyun.

"Argh!"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya secara kasar dan meremas kertas undangan itu hingga tak berbentuk. Ia lempar kertas itu dan ia menggeram frustasi. Hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya dan menangis dalam diam. Ia menunduk dalam tidak peduli jika pilihannya kali ini benar-benar akan menghancurkan impian yang selama ini ia perjuangkan.

Untuk kali ini ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus memilih yang mana yang paling berharga untuknya. Baekhyun ataukah impiannya. Dan tentu saja ia memilih Baekhyun, lelaki yang amat sangat ia cintai.

Setelah Chanyeol puas meremas tangannya sendiri dan membuang kertas itu, ia memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak tau apakah keputusannya untuk mengubur impiannya itu sudah tepat atau belum. Mungkin untuk saat ini yang bisa ia harapkan hanyalah sebuah keajaiban. Walaupun ia tau keajaiban itu tidak mungkin datang untuknya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku ketiduran dan tidak tau jika kau sudah kembali. Kau ingin aku siapkan air hangat atau minum teh?" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba terbangun karena menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol yang ternyata baru kembali dari kantor.

Ia lirik ke arah jam dinding, dan saat ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Kenapa Chanyeol pulang selarut ini? Apakah ada masalah?

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melayangkan pertanyaannya pada Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukan lelaki yang akan menjadi calon suaminya ini. Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar isakan yang berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Chan-"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sangat mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan berpikir apa yang telah terjadi pada Chanyeol. Sejak kemarin Chanyeol selalu mengatakan kata cinta untuknya. Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dari diri Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol merasa tertekan akan tugasnya? Kembali?

Dan apakah saat ini adalah saatnya ia membuktikan jika ia mampu menjadi sandaran Chanyeol?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan. Lampiaskan semua yang kau rasakan padaku. Aku.."

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk meremas kemeja kerja yang masih di kenakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku.. siap untuk menjadi pelampiasanmu"

Grep

"Akh-"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek.."

"Umphh cpkh cpkhh-"

Dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyambar bibir Baekhyun dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengann posisi tubuhnya yang menindih Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan airmata yang kembali menetes. Ia merasa amat berterima kasih pada Baekhyun dan sekaligus ia ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah pelampiasan.

Ia tidak akan menyetubuhi Baekhyun saat ini. Ia hanya ingin mencium Baekhyun seperti ini sepanjang malam. Ia hanya ingin mencium Baekhyun dan melampiaskan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Dadanya sungguh amat sesak dan mencium Baekhyun seperti ini nyatanya mampu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Terlebih ketika Baekhyun mulai menangkup wajahnya dan membalas ciumannya.

 _'Chanyeol kumohon katakan apa yang tengah kau rasakan saat ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menahan beban seorang diri seperti ini. Aku adalah tempatmu untuk berbagi'_

Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya setelah ia merasakan Chanyeol menciumnya dengan terburu-buru. Setidaknya ia harus mengerti perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia tidak ingin bertanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya sendiri padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menangkup wajah Chanyeol, beralih untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Tangan mereka bertautan dan mereka masih melakukan ciuman itu.

Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan merubah posisi mereka hingga ia kini berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia kalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah karena emosi dan Baekhyun sangat memahami itu. Hingga tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana.

Sebuah kertas tsk berbentuk yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Ia langsung teringat saat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menciumnya di kantor saat ada seseorang yang datang ke kantor mereka. Baekhyun yakini jika ini pasti pada ada hubungannya dengan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini. Karena ia sangat ingat ia tidak pernah melihat kertas itu sebelumnya di kamar mereka. Apakah itu yang Chanyeol sembunyikan darinya?

Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tautan bibir mereka dan ia menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Ia usap wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut dan melemparkan tatapan yang menuntut pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang telah terjadi?"

Ok, mungkin Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lagi dari Baekhyun. Ia akan berkata jujur dan ia serahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tidak tahan untuk menutupi semuanya lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan undangan balap di Italy" jawab Chanyeol dengan lirih.

Baekhyun tercekat.

Bukankah itu adalah impian Chanyeol selama ini?

Apakah ini yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi uring-uringan dan merasa terbebani?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Park terlihat tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Ia memijit pelipisnya sendiri karena merasa bersalah. Tadi pagi ia mendapatkan sebuah surat dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat isi surat itu.

Surat penolakan Chanyeol di ajang balap yang akan di selenggarakan di Italy.

Ya, Chanyeol nyatanya telah menolak undangan balap itu dan lebih memilih bekerja di kantor ini dengan mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam.

Tentu hal ini membuat Tuan Park senang bukan main karena Chanyeol ternyata sudah benar-benar berubah. Ia tidak ingin hidup Chanyeol hancur hanya karena mengikuti lomba balap yang memiliki banyak resiko itu. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, dan ia rasa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Chanyeol harus merelakan sesuatu yang berharga di hidupnya untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik lagi.

Namun kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba di kantornya pagi ini, membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali. Pasalnya Baekhyun terlihat begitu berharap besar akan persetujuannya dan terlihat sekali jika Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai putranya.

Mungkin tak selamanya ia harus bersikap seperti ini pada Chanyeol, dan sepertinya ia harus membuka telinganya untuk mendengar semua yang ingin di katakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kumohon.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau sampai harus memohon seperti ini. Bukankah kau senang karena nyatanya Chanyeol lebih memilihmu" jawab Tuan Park sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia benar-benar putus asa yang hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa membantu Chanyeol untuk meraih impiannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia"

"Kebahagiaan Chanyeol adalah dirimu, Baekhyun. Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bahagia jika ia terus merasa tertekan akan janjinya? Ia sangat ingin meraih impiannya menjadi seorang pembalap"

"Dan meninggalkan kantor ini begitu saja? Meninggalkan semua janji dan tanggung jawabnya? Ini bukan perkara yang mudah, Baekhyun"

"Appa.. kumohon pahami Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar merasa tertekan. Dan dia sangat kecewa karena nyatanya ia baru saja menolak mentah-mentah impiannya dari ia kecil"

Tuan Park terdiam sejenak untuk merenungi perkataan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir jika sebenarnya Baekhyunlah yang paling mengerti tentang putranya, bahkan ia pun sadar jika ia sama sekali tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Lalu apakah Baekhyun harus sampai bersujud hanya untuk memintanya mengizinkan Chanyeol mengikuti ajang balap itu?

"Kau benar-benar mencintai putraku? Kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol?"

"Sangat. Aku sangat mencintainya. Maka dari itu aku mohon pada Appa untuk membiarkan Chanyeol mengikuti balap itu. Itu adalah kesempatannya untuk menjadi pembalap international"

Mungkin apa yang di katakan oleh Baekhyun adalah benar. Tidak seharusnya ia mengubur impian putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat perjanjian konyol dengan memaksa Chanyeol bekerja untuk perusahaan ini. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, karena Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki. Jika Chanyeol tidak meneruskan perusahaan ini, lalu siapa yang akan melanjutkannya? Ia sudah tidak muda lagi, dan ia tidak yakin akan mudah mempercayakan seseorang untuk memegang perusahaan yang sudah ia bangun sejak lama ini.

"Maafkan Appa.. Appa tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol mengikuti balap itu"

Brukk

"Kumohon padamu Appa. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Chanyeol dapat meraih impiannya. Apapun. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Kumohon Appa hiks!"

Baekhyun berlutut di hadapan Tuan Park dan memeluk kaki Tuan Park sambil menangis. Baekhyun sudah kehabisan cara untuk meluluhkan hati Tuan Park agar membiarkan Chanyeol mengikuti lomba balap yang di impikannya itu. Mungkin ini adalah cara terakhir yang bisa ia usahakan untuk lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Ia yakin Tuan Park pasti mampu memahami perasaan putranya sendiri.

"Bangunlah Baek. Appa tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini" ucap Tuan Park sambil membawa tubuh Baekhyun bangkit. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan terus bersimpuh di kaki Tuan Park.

"Kumohon.." gumam Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Bangunlah, kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Sekarang kau kembalilah dan katakan pada Chanyeol.."

Tuan Park menggantungkan kalimatnya dan terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Ia pegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan kemudian ia menatap lelaki cantik yang akan menjadi pendamping putranya ini.

"Aku mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti ajang itu. Surat penolakan Chanyeol akan aku cabut dan temani dia ke Italy" final Tuan Park.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya dan memeluk sang Ayah karena merasa amat sangat berterima kasih. Ternyata perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Appa.."

Tuan Baekhyun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun.

"Ne.. tetapi dengan satu syarat"

Deg!

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika dan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Tuan Park lalu menatap Tuan Park dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Bekerja keraslah untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini. Appa akan mempercayakan perusahaan ini padamu setelah kau dan Chanyeol menikah nanti" ucap Tuan Park menjawab ekspresi kebingungan dari Baekhyun.

"A-Appa.."

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna"

Grep

"Terima kasih Appa.. hiks!"

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Tuan Park bersamaan dengan kembali tumpahnya airmatanya. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah keajaiban yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Ternyata Tuhan masih terlalu baik padanya, dan ia berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan amanat dari sang Appa dengan belajar dengan giat agar ia bisa meneruskan perusahaan ini.

Ia pun tidak menyangka jika ia akan di berikan kepercayaan yang begitu besar seperti ini. Demi Chanyeol, ia akan melakukan ini. Ia akan mulai bekerja keras.

Karena dengan alasan mencintai Chanyeol..

Ia mampu melakukan apa yang tidak bisa ia lakukan sebelumnya.

 _'Chanyeol.. aku mampu membantumu meraih mimpimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan! Apa yang kau katakan?!" Teriak Kris karena ia tidak menyangka Luhan mengatakan barusan.

Apa-apaan ini? Apakah semua yang telah ia berikan pada Luhan hanya dianggap main-main oleh Luhan sehingga Luhan mengatakan jika ia akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki psycho ini?

Ow, apakah Luhan sama psychonya dengan lelaki ini?

Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan dan Luhan harus menjadi miliknya, bukankah mereka bahkan sering bercinta? Dan ia tidak menjamin jika Luhan tidak akan mengandung anaknya nanti.

Kris langsung meraih tubuh Luhan yang sempat tersungkur di lantai, dan mengabaikan lelaki gila yang masih berdiri di hadapannya ini. Namun saat ia ingin meraih pinggang Luhan, Luhan justru bangkit berdiri dan berlari menjauhinya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

"Aku mencintainya, Kris. Aku mencintai Sehun. Aku mohon padamu untuk memahamiku kali ini saja, dan menghormati pilihanku. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu" ucap Luhan masih dengan banjir airmata.

Prang!

Sehun menjatuhkan pisau yang di genggamnya sedari tadi begitu saja. Jujur ia pun merasa amat terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Luhan. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi saat ini?

Perlahan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat mata mereka bertemu dan entah kenapa rasanya kakinya mendadak lemas. Berbanding kebalik dengan kondisinya tadi yang terlihat begitu berantusias untuk mendapatkan Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan sudah berada di pihaknya. Lalu, apa lagi yang ia tunggu?

Perlahan tangan Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menautkannya dengan lembut. Luhan tidak memberontak sama sekali dan itu yang membuat Sehun yakin jika Luhan tidaklah berbohong dengan ucapannya tadi. Luhan benar-benar mencintainya. Ternyata usahanya selama ini tidaklah sia-sia.

"Sehun.. bawa aku pergi darisini" gumam Luhan penuh dengan airmata. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pernikahannya dengan Kris yang beberapa jam lagi akan di laksanakan. Ia benar-benar kalut saat ini karena perasaan traumanya. Ia tidak ingin mengalami hal pahit itu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan ia pun yakin jika ia ternyata menyukai Sehun. Ia merasa gelisah jika tidak ada Sehun dan pertanyaan hatinya selama ini terjawab sudah pada hari ini.

"Kau dengar brengsek? Dia lebih memilih diriku" ucap Sehun sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kris. Ia eratkan tautan tangannya pada tangan Luhan seolah ia tidak ingin Luhan pergi lagi.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini semua Lu? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Dan bukankah sesaat lagi kita akan menikah?"

Perlahan Kris berjalan mendekati Luhan, tetapi Luhan justru mundur beberapa langlah dan bersembunyi di balik belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Ya.. aku mencintaimu sebelum aku melihat kau berciuman dengan asisten di kantormu"

Deg!

Tubuh Kris tiba-tiba terasa kaku.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan mengetahui itu semua?

"Kau brengsek Kris!"

Ok, Kris mengakui jika ia memang telah berselingkuh di belakang Luhan. Dan hell, siapa yang akan tahan jika ditinggal sang kekasih ke luar negeri selama itu? Ia adalah lelaki yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk melampiaskan nafusnya. Dan disaat ia sedang membutuhkannya, Luhan tidak ada. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia melampiaskan semuanya pada asistennya yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Kris berdecih. Ia dan Luhan tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama brengsek.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin menikah dengannya. Aku akan menyerah. Tetapi kau harus ingat jika aku telah berniat untuk berubah setelah kita menikah nanti. Dan ternyata kau lebih memilih lelaki tidak jelas ini di banding denganku. Aku menghormati keputusanmu, Lu. Semoga kau bahagia bersama lelaki ini"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kris segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak darisana. Mungkin ia harus menahan malu karena membatalkan acara pernikahan ini hanya karena salah satu mempelainya berubah pikiran. Sungguh lucu bukan? Dan itu kenyataan yang harus di terima oleh Kris. Menanggung malu seorang diri.

"Lu.. kau-"

Cup

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan kuat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mencium Sehun seperti ini. Tentu hal ini membuat Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia benar-benar seperti berada di dunia mimpi saat ini.

"Kita harus segera pergi darisini. Bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi. Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan sambil terengah-engah karena jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat keras. Ya, ia baru menyadari jika perasaan gelisahnya selama ini adalah perasaan rindunya terhadap Sehun. Dan melihat Sehun ternyata menyusulnya kesini dan menyatakan cinta padanya, membuat Luhan semakin tidak mampu menyangkal perasaannya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal telah menyerahkan dirimu padaku, sayang"

Dan Sehun menarik tangan Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan gereja yang telah menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan dan pernyataan cinta mereka yang tak terduga itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol.."

"Selamat pagi sayang"

Cup

Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahi kekasih cantiknya itu, ketika Baekhyun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah bangun lebih awal, namun ia masih enggan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya karena ia ingin memeluk tubuh mungil calon istrinya ini lebih lama lagi. Hingga tidak beberapa kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menggumamkan namanya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap wajah kantuk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Um.." jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Kemudian Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan menunjukkan ekspresi manjanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang gemas melihat bibir tipis Baekhyun, akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir itu.

"Katakan"

"Jika aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari hidupku, apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Kenapa Baekhyun menanyakan hal seperti itu? Bahkan disaat mereka akan segera menikah?

"Tidak akan. Karena kau sudah hidup di dalam hatiku, Baek"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ekspresi Chanyeol yang kebingungan sangat lucu dimata Baekhyun, dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa seperti ini.

"Lalu jika aku yang pergi dari kehidupanmu, kau akan membiarkanku pergi atau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu. Dan bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri tanpaku?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Perlahan Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol dan menautkannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Dan kuharap kau berhenti menanyakan hal yang bahkan sudah kau ketahui jawabannya" sinis Chanyeol. Ow, sepertinya Chanyeol tengah merajuk saat ini.

Namun ekspresi merengut Chanyeol berubah sedetik kemudian, setelah Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat. Dan bahkan Baekhyun sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Apakah ia terlupa jika hari ini adalah hari yang special?

"Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku dan tidak melukaiku sama sekali. Kau mampu menahan emosimu di hadapanku, Chan" gumam Baekhyun.

Bukankah itu sudah kewajiban Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya? Lalu untuk apa Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih seperti ini?

"Dan aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu" lanjut Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sedari tadi masih bungkam.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu menyesap lembut bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit melumatnya.

Morning kiss yang begitu manis.

Cukup lama Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Hadiri undangan itu dan menangkan perlombaan itu. Ajak aku ikut bersamamu, Chanyeol"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menjatuhkan dagunya merasa amat terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Appa mengizinkanmu mengikuti lomba itu, dan dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu disana"

Grep

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Baekhyun. Tentu aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Appa.." ucap Chanyeol dengan mantap sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah erat.

Akhirnya kebahagiaan akan menjemput mereka.

Setelah banyak perjuangan yang telah mereka lewati, akhirnya mereka mampu saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tidak hanya Chanyeol saja yang berjuang untuk Baekhyun, tetapi juga sebaliknya.

Mereka amat sangat bahagia..

Meskipun mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hurayyyy KaiSoo enaena (bodo amat kalo banyak yang ngga ngefeel, yang penting bagi Yuta, KaiSoo itu masih tetep sama wkwk)

HunHan juga menuju bahagia, tinggal nunggu part enaena nya di chap depan wkwk

ChanBaek ada sedikit masalah, tapi udah terselesaikan di dalam satu chap ini. Dan itu adalah konflik terakhir seperti yang Yuta janjiin minggu lalu.

And last!

Chap besok bakal jadi ending (sepertinya) semoga aja berakhir Happy End. Karena personal Yuta suka sama yang namanya HAPPY ENDING. Yeay!

Gak nyangka FF 100 SECONDS ini udah mau tamat. Yuta mau ucapin terima kasih untuk kalian semua dan juga Ka Cha yang udah kasih plot ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :((

OK, NEXT?

MASIH MAU LIAT ENDING NYA KAYA GIMANA?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	17. You Win

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku dan tidak melukaiku sama sekali. Kau mampu menahan emosimu di hadapanku, Chan" gumam Baekhyun.

Bukankah itu sudah kewajiban Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya? Lalu untuk apa Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih seperti ini?

"Dan aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu" lanjut Baekhyun karena Chanyeol sedari tadi masih bungkam.

Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu menyesap lembut bibir Chanyeol dengan sedikit melumatnya.

Morning kiss yang begitu manis.

Cukup lama Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol, akhirnya ia melepaskannya dan kembali menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Hadiri undangan itu dan menangkan perlombaan itu. Ajak aku ikut bersamamu, Chanyeol"

Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menjatuhkan dagunya merasa amat terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Appa mengizinkanmu mengikuti lomba itu, dan dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu disana"

Grep

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Baekhyun. Tentu aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Appa.." ucap Chanyeol dengan mantap sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol tak kalah erat.

Akhirnya kebahagiaan akan menjemput mereka.

Setelah banyak perjuangan yang telah mereka lewati, akhirnya mereka mampu saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tidak hanya Chanyeol saja yang berjuang untuk Baekhyun, tetapi juga sebaliknya.

Mereka amat sangat bahagia..

Meskipun mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan mereka yang selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat Baekhyun tengah menata pakaiannya di sebuah lemari kayu yang besar. Tak lupa ia pun menata pakaian Chanyeol. Ia letakkan di lemari dengan sangat rapih dan jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman manis yang terus saja terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah ia rasa ia sudah menata semua pakaiannya di lemari tersebut, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah jendela yang telah terbuka lebar menampakan sebuah pemandangan kota yang begitu menarik. Sangat menakjubkan yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Pemandangan kota barat dengan matahari yang hangat berhasil membuat pipinya bersemu merah karena hembusan angin hangatnya. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya yang menopangkan kedua tangannya pada bingkai jendela itu untuk menikmati aroma asing yang begitu menenangkan pikirannya.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia reflek membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Baekhyun tidak menolehkan kepalanya karena ia sudah mengetahui jika lengan ini adalah lengan milik Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang sesaat lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Ia balas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Menikmati kota Italy?"

Ya, saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di kota Magione yang berada di Italy. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah Hotel mewah yang terletak tidak jauh dari Circuit Magione. Mungkin untuk sementara Chanyeol memilih Hotel ini karena jadwal balapnya akan di selenggarakan dalam waktu dekat. Padahal ia ingin sekali mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih romantis yang berada di kota Venezia.

"Aku merasa kita tengah berbulan madu" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tubuh besarnya. Ia kecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Menikmati pagi hari di kota romantis dengan suasana yang romantis bersama seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Aku ingin sekali menikmati waktu kita disini" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita akan menikmati waktu kita setelah kau menjalankan balap itu"

"Do'akan aku. Aku akan meraihmu di garis finish. Tunggu aku disana"

"Tentu"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga berhadapan dengannya dan mulai menggendong Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah ia mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Siap untuk menghabisimu?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Yak!"

"Hahaha baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang, malaikatku"

Dan Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hotel mewah tersebut. Tentunya menuju ke mobilnya dan berangkat ke arena sirkuit karena tim nya sudah menyuruhnya untuk tiba satu jam lagi dari sekarang.

"Chanyeol.. apa kau akan terus menggendongku seperti ini menuju lobby?"

"Ah iya, kau terlupa. Maafkan aku cantik"

Chanyeol tertawa dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hampir terlupa jika ia masih menggendong Baekhyun ala anak panda. Meskipun mereka saling mencintai dan semua orang disini tidak mempersalahkannya, tetapi tetap saja mereka sadar diri jika mereka bukanlah asli warga negara sini. Maka dari itu mereka harus bersikap sopan.

"Cukup genggam tanganku dan aku akan selalu berjalan di sampingmu, Chan" ucap Baekhyun begitu manis.

"Seperti ini?"

"Um.."

"Asal kau tau, aku amat sangat bahagia bisa menggenggam tangan malaikat cantik di seumur hidupku"

Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol karena ia malu akan gombalan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Berhentilah merayuku dan menangkan balapan itu untukku" ucap Baekhyun sedikit merajuk.

"Aishh baiklah. Dan setelah aku menang, aku akan langsung menikahimu"

"Yayaya terserah kau saja"

Dan akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju arena sirkuit balap dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil yang telah mereka sewa sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari Baekhyun jika ia dan Chanyeol sedang berada di Italy saat ini" ucap Kai yang tengah duduk di kursi makan sambil memandangi punggung sang istri yang tengah memasak untuk sarapannya pagi ini.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa mereka kesana?" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Menghadiri undangan balap international. Chanyeol sangat memimpikan itu"

Kai mengecilkan suaranya dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun, Kai tidak bisa menutup matanya jika Kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasih dari Chanyeol. Meskipun ia sudah mengikat Kyungsoo dengan janji suci, tetapi entah kenapa perasaan cemburu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Chanyeol memang sangat ingin menjadi pembalap international"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Kai setelah ia meletakkan sarapan mereka di meja. Kyungsoo belum sadar akan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai saat ini. Dia hanya sibuk melayani suaminya itu dan tidak pernah berpikir jika Kai akan bersikap seperti tadi.

"Kau mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya. Lalu apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang menyodorkan piring pada Kai setelah Kai menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya begitu sensitif.

"Kai.. untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Lupakan"

Dengan cepat Kai memakan sarapannya tanpa mau melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sedikitpun. Entah kenapa dirinya bersikap seperti ini, ia sendiripun tidak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa sedikit cemburu, padahal hal ini bukanlah hal yang patut untuk di bahas lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kau ingin membahas masa lalu? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adikku selama ini"

"Bukankah kau yang memulainya?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya masih tidak menerima hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol meskipun itu hanyalah masa lalu"

"Kita sudah menikah dan menjadi suami istri, Kai. Apa kau tidak memahami hal itu?"

Kai membuang tatapannya dan menunjukkan ekspresi tidak berminatnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku buktikan padamu jika hanya kaulah satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai?" sambung Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat Kai sedikit terkejut.

"Akupun tidak mengerti kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Aku hanya merasa masih ada suatu hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Maafkan aku" ucap Kai.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengembangkan senyumannya. Meskipun Kai tidak melihatnya, tetapi Kyungsoo masih saja tersenyum hingga akhirnya Kai mau menatap matanya.

"Kau benar. Aku memang masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jantung Kai tiba-tiba berdebar dengan keras, namun ini bukanlah rasa khawatir atau sebagainya, melainkan perasaan yang sungguh mendebarkan dan ia memutuskan untuk berdiam hingga Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya, lalu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku ingin memakan sup rumput laut di tepi stasiun. Aku ingin kau suapi hingga sup itu benar-benar habis, dan jika aku tidak mampu menghabiskannya, aku ingin kau gendong dari stasiun itu hingga taman kota"

"Kyung?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku sedang mengandung anakmu bodoh"

Ya, Kyungsoo baru mendapatkan kabar dari Dokter specialistnya jika ia ternyata sudah mengandung anak Kai dan usia kandungannya bahkan hampir 4 bulan. Ternyata inilah hal penting yang masih Kyungsoo rahasiakan dari Kai.

"Apakah aku akan menjadi Ayah dan memiliki seorang anak yang lucu?" tanya Kai antusias. Bahkan saat ini Kai sudah berdiri menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh sintal istrinya itu dengan erat.

"Tidak. Kau akan menjadi Ibu. Ya jelas saja kau menjadi Ayah, Kim bodoh"

"Yaishh istriku galak sekali"

"Dan jangan bersikap pura-pura merajuk seperti tadi, aku benar-benar mual. Huekk-"

"Yakk yakk yakk baiklah, kita akan segera ke stasiun untuk membeli sup rumput laut"

Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal dengan semangat dan segera berjalan menuju mobil mereka. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia akhirnya Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya. Dan ternyata perasaan gelisahnya ini hanyalah perasaan ketidaktahuannya tentang kehamilan Kyungsoo. Hahh.. ia benar-benar lega setelah mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku mencintaimu istriku"

"Ne ne ne.. aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku yang pencemburu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menutup pintu kamar, setelah dirinya dan Sehun check-in di sebuah penginapan. Sedari tadi Sehun hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun. Luhan yang merasa sangat canggung, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya pada Sehun.

"Istirahatlah" singkat Sehun.

Luhan masih memperhatikan Sehun yang bahkan sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingnya. Sehun terlihat begitu kelelahan dan wajahnya nampak dingin. Ia tidak tau apa yang telah Sehun lakukan selama ini, dan ia masih tidak mengetahui kenapa Sehun nekad menyusulnya kesini.

"Setidaknya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya" ucap Luhan dengan suara yang lemah.

"Apa yang masih membuatmu tidak mengerti?" bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru melemparkan pertanyaan pada Luhan.

"Kau. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirimu. Dan bodohnya aku merasa jika aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu" jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, namun satu tangannya perlahan menarik tangan Luhan hingga Luhan limbung dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu, maka dari itu aku melakukan semua ini" datar Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, dan ia langsung tertegun mendapati wajah cantik Luhan yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Mata indah itu tengah menatapnya penuh harap, dan ia pun bisa melihat ada butiran kristal yang siap keluar dari mata cantik itu.

Nafas mereka beradu, tetapi Luhan masih tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Sehun mendekapnya seperti ini. Entah kenapa Luhan merasakan ada sosok Chanyoung di dalam diri Sehun. Sikap mereka begitu mirip, dan Luhan sangat merindukan sikap itu. Mungkin ini sedikit gila, tetapi..

Apakah Chanyoung masih hidup dan tinggal di diri Sehun?

Grep

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga mau tidak mau membuat Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun. Sangat hangat dan begitu mendebarkan. Ia merasa nyaman berada di pelukan Sehun seperti ini.

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu datang ke pameran itu, aku merasa langsung jatuh hati padamu" mulai Sehun.

Ia pandangi langit-langit kamar itu dan terus menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambut halus Luhan.

"Kau tau? Aku langsung terobsesi padamu dan aku belajar mati-matian agar aku bisa melukis untukmu" lanjut Sehun. Luhan masih bungkam dan ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Sehun katakan.

"Betapa beruntungnya aku karena lukisanku masuk 10 besar dan bisa di sejajarkan dengan lukisan pelukis handal lainnya. Mungkin ada sebuah keajaiban yang datang padaku secara berturut-turut, karena disana aku kembali bertemu denganmu. Kau sangat manis dengan senyumanmu dan sweater lembut yang membalut tubuhmu"

Pipi Luhan mendadak merona. Seolah kejadian itu berputar kembali di kepalanya dan ia merutuki kebodohanya karena baru menyadari hal ini.

"Aku semakin bersemangat untuk melukis, dan aku menciptakan sebuah lukisan untukmu. Dan mungkin kau tidak tau betapa marahnya aku saat kau berniat untuk membeli lukisanku, karena aku pikir kau sangatlah egois. Aku tidak bisa memilikimu dan aku hanya memiliki lukisan itu. Kau justru ingin membelinya dan aku merasa itu tidaklah adil"

"Sehun.."

"Hingga akhirnya aku merelakan lukisan itu untukmu karena aku ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum. Aku anggap lukisan itu sebagai cintaku yang seharusnya kau rawat. Tetapi kau menghilang begitu saja"

Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun di bagian dada, dan akhirnya ia meneteskan airmatanya karena merasa amat sesak karena tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun pada waktu itu.

"Aku sangat frustasi dan aku seperti orang gila. Bahkan aku memperkosa seseorang yang aku kira dia sangatlah mirip denganmu. Kalian sama-sama cantik dan aku membayangkan wajahmu saat aku memperkosanya"

Dada Luhan terasa amat sesak mendengar Sehun ternyata telah memperkosa orang lain. Apakah begitu besar dampak yang ia berikan pada Sehun saat ia meninggalkan Sehun?

"Aku merasa amat bersalah karena aku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada orang lain yang tidak berdosa. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi, aku tidak mampu merubah keadaan. Terlebih ketika kau mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu bersama Kris"

"Maafkan aku Sehun.. hiks"

"Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku segera menyusulmu kesini. Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk menemuimu dan akhirnya perjuanganku tidaklah sia-sia. Kau lebih memilihku daripada calon suamimu itu"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan membawa tubuh Luhan untuk bangkit dan terduduk berhadapan dengannya di atas ranjang yang lumayan besar itu. Ia tatap mata rusa yang berlinang itu, lalu menghapus lelehan airmata yang menetes membasahi wajah cantik Luhan dengan sangat lembut.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hentikan. Berhentilah membuatku merasa menyesal, Sehun.. hiks"

"Luhan.. mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila. Dan aku memang menyadari jika yang aku lakukan selama ini benar-benar gila dan tidak wajar. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk menerima cintaku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi hanya karena perasaan bodohku ini. Aku harus menerima jika aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu untuk mencintaiku"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Sehun ke arah dadanya, menyuruh Sehun untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing pakaian yang ia kenakan. Jujur saja Luhan tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun hanya untuk mengatakan 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun' dan ia lebih memilih untuk membuktikan cintanya pada Sehun dengan cara ini.

Tentu Sehun terkejut bukan main. Ia sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika Luhan kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Luhan sedikit terisak dan terus memaksanya untuk melepaskan pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh Luhan. Sehun sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuktikan cintanya pada Sehun.

Ya, Luhan ingin sekali bercinta dengan Sehun saat ini juga.

"Lu-"

Luhan mengangguk di sela ciumannya, dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika Sehun mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia rasa pilihanya kali ini sudah sangat tepat. Ia merasakan keberadaan Chanyoung di dalam diri Sehun. Ia biarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan terhadapnya, dan saat ini Sehun sudah membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menindihnya.

 _"Luhan.. Kau harus hidup lebih baik. Jangan memikirkan perasaanku karena aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku merelakanmu bersama lelaki lain karena aku ingin melihatmu selalu tersenyum. Dan aku kini baru tersadar jika cinta tidak seharusnya memiliki. Aku tidak harus memilikimu, Lu"_

 _"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita sudah 3 tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal ini?"_

 _"Aku tidak sehat. Aku rasa aku harus segera menjauh darimu"_

 _"Chanyoung, kumohon jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya"_

 _"Bisikan itu.. aku tidak mampu mendengar bisikan itu lagi. Menjauhlah dariku sebelum kau terluka, Lu"_

 _"C-chanyoung.."_

 _Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ketika Chanyoung mulai bereaksi seperti orang yang tengah frustasi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chanyoung? Dan apa yang baru saja Chanyoung katakan tentang bisikan itu? Ia benar-benar ketakutan._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya, hubungannya dengan Chanyoung mengalami kerenggangan. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu, karena Luhan tidak ingin mengganggu Chanyoung. Namun semakin lama Luhan merasa benar-benar jenuh, hingga akhirnya ia datang menemui Chanyeol. Adik Chanyoung._

 _Luhan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyoung, tetapi Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia tidak mengetahui ada hal yang aneh pada diri Chanyoung. Membuat Luhan merasa sedikit jengkel hingga muncul lah sebuah rencana bodoh yang ternyata membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup._

 _Ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk berpura-pura jika mereka tengah berselingkuh. Chanyeol menyetujuinya karena iapun tidak ingin hubungan Luhan dan Chanyoung putus begitu saja, namun apa yang mereka rencanakan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar._

 _Chanyoung bunuh diri setelah mengetahui perselingkuhan 'pura-pura' mereka. Dan itulah yang membuat Luhan amat sangat menyesal hingga saat ini._

"Chanyoung.." gumam Luhan sambil meneteskan airmatanya ketika Sehun mulai berhasil memenuhi dirinya. Ia peluk leher Sehun dengan sangat erat, saat Sehun membuka kedua pahanya dengan lebar bermaksud memudahkan Sehun untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Sehun mulai menghentak-hentakkan tubuh Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Sehun.

 _'Kau akan hidup bersama seorang lelaki yang mencintaimu dan memperjuangkanmu. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mampu memperjuangkanmu. Jaga perasaan lelaki itu dengan baik, dan jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu'_

 _'Chanyoung..'_

"Akhh Se-sehunhh-"

Luhan meringis ketika Sehun masih saja gencar menghabisi tubuhnya. Peluh Sehun bahkan sudah menetes di atas dadanya. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin aktivitas panas mereka ini berhenti begitu saja. Ia masih ingin memperjelas perasaannya terhadap Sehun. Ia ingin semuanya menjadi lebih jelas lagi.

"Cintailah aku, Lu.. argh!"

Clokh

Clokh

Clokh

Hati Luhan meneriakkan nama Chanyoung, tetapi lisannya justru meneriakkan nama Sehun. Hingga akhirnya Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang masih serius dengan penyatuan tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Luhan kembali meneteskan airmatanya ketika samar-samar ia melihat sosok Chanyoung tengah berdiri tepat di samping ranjang mereka. Luhan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun ketika Chanyoung justru tersenyum ke arahnya. Seolah menunjukkan pada Luhan jika lelaki yang tengah menyetubuhinya itulah lelaki yang paling tepat untuk Luhan.

 _'Chanyoung.. maafkan aku yang telah menggantikan posisimu di hatiku dengan lelaki ini'_ teriak Luhan dalam hati.

"Sehunhh ahhh lebih ce-cepathh akhh-"

"Aku akan mengabulkannya Lu"

 _'Luhan.. kau sudah menemukan penggantiku. Dan dengan begitu, aku sudah bisa tenang pergi meninggalkanmu'_

 _'Chanyoung maafkan aku. Aku mencintai lelaki ini'_

 _'Dia lelaki yang tepat. Hiduplah dengan baik bersamanya'_

 _'Chanyoung..'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Lu'_

"Luhan.. aku mencintaimu ahhh~" ucap Sehun dan setelahnya ia meraih bibir Luhan untuk di lahapnya dengan sangat rakus. Luhan langsung terbuai dan ia membalas lumatan Sehun tak kalah kasar. Ia buka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya agar Sehun mudah untuk untuk menghajar lubangnya. Ini sangatlah nikmat, dan Luhan merasa jika Sehun benar-benar orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi Chanyoung di hatinya.

"A-aku.. anghh aku jugahh mencinta-imuhh, Sehunhh ahh"

Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun saat Sehun sudah tiba pada orgasmenya dan menembakkan seluruh cairan cinta itu kedalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Luhan bergetar dengan hebat bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mencabut kejantanannya dari lubangnya. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah dan Sehun langsung ambruk di atas tubuh telanjang Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Lu. Kau sudah membuktikan cintamu"

"Ne.. terima kasih Sehun, karena kau sudah mempercayakan cintamu padaku"

Dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang kembali melumat lembut bibir Luhan, sebagai penutup aktivitas bercinta mereka yang sangat manis dan penuh emosi.

 _'Terima kasih Chanyoung'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menunggu di kursinya dengan jemari yang bergetar menyaksikan Chanyeol yang tengah bertanding di arena balap. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tim dan melihat Chanyeol dari layar monitor kecil yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras karena mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol yang tengah mengadu nyawa di lintasan berliku itu. Dahi Baekhyun bahkan sudah berpeluh karena detakan jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Matanya tidak pernah lepas untuk menyaksikan kekasihnya tersebut mulai melewati lawan-lawannya. Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena ia begitu takut jika ia bernafas maka akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, meskipun pada kenyataan tidak.

Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu, dan ia terus berdo'a agar Chanyeol selamat hingga garis finish. Tidak mengapa jika Chanyeol tidak menjadi juara yang pertama asalkan Chanyeol bisa menyelesaikan pertandingan ini dengan selamat.

Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis saat ini. Pasalnya ia memiliki sedikit perasaan trauma akan impian Chanyeol kali ini. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun menjadi sangat ketakutan setelah ia mendengar sedikit percakapan Chanyeol dengan Tuan Park saat sebelum mereka berangkat ke Italy.

Pada malam itu, Tuan Park bertanya apakah Chanyeol benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya untuk mengikuti pertandingan ini. Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas dan lantang jika ia benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya, namun tidak beberapa lama setelahnya, Tuan Park mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang mana membuat dirinya maupun Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

Ayah kandung Chanyeol adalah seorang pembalap. Dan ia tewas di arena balap saat tengah mengikuti sebuah pertandingan.

Baekhyun ingin sekali marah pada Tuan Park pada saat itu juga. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Tuan Park menjatuhkan mental Chanyeol di saat dirinya tengah berada di ujung waktu? Apakah Tuan Park sengaja mengatakan kebenaran itu semua?

Namun reaksi Chanyeol tak kalah mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol justru mengatakan pada Tuan Park jika ia akan berusaha untuk mengalahkan semua yang akan menjadi lawannya. Meskipun takdir menginginkan nyawanya di arena balap itu, ia akan menghadapinya. Karena dunia balap adalah hidup dan mati bagi Chanyeol, Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdo'a dan terus menemani Chanyeol dimanapun Chanyeol berada.

Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, dan ia yakin jika Tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol saat ini tengah berkonsentrasi dengan kecepatan motornya. Ia pacu motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, melewati semua lawannya dan melewati semua lintasan. Ia hanya ingin menjadi posisi pertama. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja, karena berada di tempat ini dengan menunggangi motornya adalah impiannya sejak kecil.

Tidak pernah ia merasa sesemangat ini dalam menghadiri sebuah pertandingan. Mungkin karena kali ini ia di temani oleh sosok yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan malaikat cantiknya itu? Byun Baekhyun.

 _10 detik.._

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kemudi motornya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah lintasan tidak memperdulikan apapun. Hanya terfokus pada semua bendera hitam putih yang berada di ujung sana.

Ia harus meraihnya..

Demi seseorang yang tengah menunggunya disana.

Seseorang yang begitu berarti di hidupnya.

 _30 detik.._

Ia pejamkan sesaat matanya untuk membayangkan wajah cantik malaikatnya tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia begitu ingin melihat senyuman itu menyambutnya di pagi hari setiap hari.

Ingin sekali ia mengecup lembut senyuman itu hingga ia mampu mengutarakan perasaannya jika itu bukanlah sekedar main-main.

Ia tidak pernah merasa seserius ini dalam mencintai seseorang sebelumnya.

 _60 detik.._

Berbagi kasih dan cinta hingga ujung usianya bersama Baekhyun.

Mengucapkan kalimat cinta setiap hari untuk Baekhyun hingga ia tidak mampu melakukan hal itu lagi.

Itu adalah impian utamanya yang sesungguhnya.

Hidup berdua bersama seseorang yang paling di kasihinya.

 _90 detik.._

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya saat ia melihat garis finish di depan mata. Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kecepatannya.

Sekali lagi..

Ia tarik gas motornya dan bergumam dalam hati untuk menyampaikan betapa bersyukurnya pada Tuhan yang ternyata masih mengizinkannya hidup lebih lama bersama sang kekasih yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya selamanya.

 _'Terima kasih Tuhan.. aku sangat mencintainya'_

Terdengar suara sorak sorai yang begitu meriah ketika ia berhasil melewati garis finish itu untuk yang pertama kali. Ialah orang pertama yang tiba digaris finish. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan airmata kebahagiaannya karena ia bisa melawan semua perasaan takutnya.

Demi Baekhyun..

Ia mampu meraih ini semua.

 _100 detik.._

 _ **100 detik tidak akan cukup untukku bisa mendapatkanmu**_

 _ **Bersama kecepatan, aku harus mampu mengalahkan waktu**_

 _ **Kaulah yang selalu aku kejar**_

 _ **Cahayaku..**_

 _ **Tujuan utamaku dan pemberhentian terakhirku**_

 _ **Cahayaku..**_

 _ **Ingin ku rengkuh tubuhmu kedalam pelukanku hingga esok hari datang dan datang lagi**_

 _ **Tidak akan pernah aku takut akan kegelapan,**_

 _ **Karena aku akan selalu mempercayaimu jika kau akan..**_

 _ **Menemaniku disisiku dengan sinar terangmu..**_

Chanyeol melepaskan kemudinya dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih pada semua orang yang telah mendukungnya di sisi sirkuit balap tersebut. Tak henti-hentinya ia berteriak terima kasih, agar semua orang tau jika ia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini.

Cukup lama ia melemparkan ucapan terima kasihnya, hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan motornya di tempat timnya berada.

Pertama kali yang ia cari adalah Baekhyun.

Matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan mengabaikan semua rekan timnya yang berteriak mengucapkan selamat untuknya. Ia turun dari motornya dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Dan disana..

Baekhyun tengah berdiri seorang diri sambil menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sendu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera berlari dan merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Bisa ia rasakan Baekhyun membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Ia peluk tubuh itu seolah mereka telah lama tak berjumpa. Baekhyun menangis, namun Chanyeol membiarkannya karena ia tau Baekhyun hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa harunya saja.

 _'Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan apapun'_

"Byun Baekhyun.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini"

"Um"

Chanyeol berbisik pada Baekhyun masih dengan posisi berpelukan, dan Baekhyun hanya menjawab pernyataan cinta Chanyeol dengan anggukan karena ia benar-benar tidak mampu berkata sedikitpun.

 _'Aku hanya ingin meraih sesuatu'_

"Aku menang. Aku mampu mengalahkan semua sainganku" bisik Chanyeol lagi.

"Ne.. hiks!"

 _'Cahayaku. Aku hanya ingin meraihmu'_

"Aku sungguh ingin meraihmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kumohon menikahlah denganku.."

Baekhyun semakin terisak dan ia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol begitu saja. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan helm yang masih Chanyeol kenakan. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan helm itu dan memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya itu dengan leluasa tanpa penghalang apapun.

"Kau begitu sempurna dimataku, Baekhyun"

Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan menyesap kuat bibir Baekhyun. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk meresapi setiap rasa manis yang terus menguar dari bibir Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan mendongakkan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Ia benar-benar bahagia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman manis dari lelaki sempurna yang baru saja mengunci hatinya secara telak. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol.

Hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka mengakhiri ciuman manis mereka dan saling menatap mata pasangan masing-masing.

"Menikahlah denganku, Byun Baekhyun" ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ne. Tentu saja aku ingin menikah denganmu, Park Chanyeol"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah merayakan kemenangan Chanyeol di ajang balap itu bersama rekan tim yang membantunya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan liburannya ke kota lain yang berada di Italy. Chanyeol yang terus memaksa Baekhyun karena ia ingin sekali mendatangi kota Venezia yang di kenal sebagai tempat yang sangat romantis. Lagi pula, Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak uang karena memenangkan perlombaan itu, dan ia ingin sekali menikmati hasil jerih payahnya bersama ia pikir, tidak salahnya mencari nuansa baru untuk hubungan mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memandangi wajah kekasihnya itu yang masih terlihat merengut duduk tepat di sampingnya. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan kemudinya dan sesekali ia raih tangan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak merajuk lagi.

Ya, Baekhyun merajuk karena ia memiliki sebuah alasan.

Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun yang benar-benar kelelahan sehabis merayakan pesta bersama rekan-rekan Chanyeol hingga pukul tiga pagi, dan Chanyeol justru mengajaknya untuk bercinta. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangatlah lelah, namun ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak karena Chanyeol tengah berada dalam kondisi yang mabuk.

Chanyeol mabuk berat dan Baekhyun merasakan diri Chanyeol kembali pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol terlihat amat menyeramkan saat tengah mabuk seperti itu. Genggaman Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun melayani nafsu kekasihnya tersebut. Meskipun Chanyeol yang lebih banyak bergerak, tetapi tetap saja ia merasakan lelahnya.

Dan terlebih saat ini, Chanyeol membangunkannya disaat ia belum genap 5 jam tertidur pulas. Memaksanya untuk segera bergegas menyiapkan diri karena mereka akan check out dan mengunjungi Venezia. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Baekhyun merengut seperti ini lengkap dengan mata kantuknya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti atmosfer disekitar mereka.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih unutk menyandarkan tubuhnya,lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia masih memiliki waktu untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah tiba. Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu lelah" ucap Chanyeol lagi, dan kali ini Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan anggukan kepalanya.

Sekitar 2 jam Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya, akhirnya ia tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

 _Grand Canal._

Sebuah saluran air yang hampir mirip seperti sungai panjang memiliki kedalaman hanya sekitar 5 meter saja dan cenderung berarus tenang. Pada jaman dahulu kanal ini di gunakan untuk transportasi air, namun saat ini beralih fungsi menjadi tempat dimana orang dapat menikmati indahnya kota Venezia tersebut.

Dan betapa senangnya Chanyeol karena pada akhirnya ia mampu datang ke tempat ini terlebih dengan Baekhyun yang ikut bersamanya.

"Hei cantik, buka matamu. Kita sudah tiba"

Chanyeol perlahan menarik lengan Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan ia sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba keluar dari mobilnya kemudian menarik tangannya untuk keluar.

"Chanyeol kau-"

"Lihatlah"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang indah yang berhasil membuatnya takjub hanya dalam waktu sedetik. Chanyeol mengajaknya ketempat yang sangat romantis ini, masih terasa seperti mimpi bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya dan mendorongnya ke depan hingga pagar pembatas yang membatasi mereka dengan saluran air dengan bangunan-bangunan kota yang berdiri kokoh di sampingnya.

"Kau kira aku mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk melihatmu menganga seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkikik saat mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah menganga karena takjub.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping berusaha untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya dan itu sungguh membuatnya terkejut. Dan dengan santainya Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju Grand Canal tersebut.

"Kau bertanya apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol mengulang perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan terus mengikuti Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah membawanya untuk menaiki sebuah bus air atau biasa di sebut Vaporetto oleh warga sini.

"Cukup duduk di sampingku dan diam ketika aku menciummu seperti tadi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merona dengan perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman jika berada di samping pria ini dan ia semakin ingin Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi suaminya.

Vaporetto mulai di dayung oleh lelaki tua yang mengemudikan perahu tersebut, dan mereka mulai berjalan melewati indahnya Grand Canal dengan pemandangannya yang menakjubkan.

Baekhyun terus tersenyum dan Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat seolah-olah waktu yang berjalan saat ini adalah milik mereka. Suasana kota Venezia sangatlah cantik meskipun di waktu senja seperti ini. Sejuknya air yang terhembus oleh angin, membelai wajah mereka dengan sangat lembut.

Diam-diam Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat dari samping. Ia dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, karena sekali lagi..

Ia ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu.." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkikik dan ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Hingga tak terasa mereka terus menghabiskan waktu mereka disana sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam meninggalkan kerlap-kerlip indahnya kota romantis itu.

Berjam-jam mereka habiskan waktu mereka untuk berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan, mengunjungi beberapa tempat dan memakan makanan ringan khas koota tersebut. Kadang Chanyeol tertawa saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang aneh karena menyicipi sebuah makanan yang asing di lidahnya. Baekhyun langsung merajuk dan memukul kecil lengan Chanyeol agar berhenti menertawakannya.

Dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba jatuh lalu menangis, membuat Chanyeol panik bukan main. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan mendudukkan di salah satu kursi yang berada di sana. Dan pada saat Chanyeol ingin pergi untuk mencari obat, Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengatakan jika ia hanya pura-pura.

Tentu Chanyeol kesal dan mendengus tidak percaya bisa-bisanya Baekhyun berakting sesempurna itu. Hingga Chanyeol yang gemas karena Baekhyun tidak berhenti tertawa, akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan berlarian mengelilingi taman kota yang cukup ramai tersebut.

Chanyeol mengabaikan teriakan Baekhyun yang terus memintanya untuk menurunkannya, dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil menikmati wajah calon istrinya ini yang sedang merajuk. Hingga Chanyeol tak sengaja berhenti tepat di sebuah wahana bianglala besar. Tiba-tiba ia menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan memandang Baekhyun seolah bertanya 'Apakah kau ingin menaiki ini?' dan Baekhyun langsung mengangguk ceria.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka kini sudah berada di salah satu bianglala tersebut. Baekhyun sebenarnya takut ketinggian, maka dari itu ia terus berpegangan pada Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana tidak ingin melihat kota yang saat ini berada di bawahnya. Chanyeol masih tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka matanya dan menatapnya.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu dan lihatlah aku. Apa yang perlu kau takutkan? Aku bersamamu disini"

Baekhyun terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan ia menatap mata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan rasa ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku disini. Mendekatlah padaku karena aku ingin sekali menciummu dalam waktu yang cukup lama disini"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dan langsung menubrukkan bibir mereka berdua. Bisa ia lihat Chanyeol sudah memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdebar dan tangannya reflek meremas ujung pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Perasaan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali muncul di hatinya. Sangat mendebarkan dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan itu muncul kembali. Apakah ia kembali jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati lembutnya ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol tersebut.

Hanya kecupan dan lumatan halus yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun kali ini. Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merasakan getaran kuat di hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras ketika ia menyesap bibir tipis yang selalu menjadi cantunya ini. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra di temani dengan indahnya suasana kota Venezia yang sangat romantis, di atas sebuah kincir raksasa yang membuat mereka dapat merasakan hembusan angin malam menjadi pelengkap suasana romantis mereka kali ini.

Hingga cukup lama mereka bertautan, akhirnya dengan tidak rela Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka saat ia rasa nafas Baekhyun sedikit terengah. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu memperjuangkanku" lanjut Chanyeol, kemudian tangannya turun untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ia memandang tangan itu cukup lama.

"Aku tidak ingin tangan ini terluka lagi karena ku. Aku tidak ingin kau mempertaruhkan tanganmu ini hanya karena ku. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi tangan ini agar kau bisa selalu melukis dengan indah. Ciptakan lebih banyak lukisan lagi untukku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Baek. Dan aku ingin tangan ini mengusap wajahku dengan lembut dan juga senyuman manis mu yang hanya kau tujukan padaku. Lakukan itu setiap hari. Aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga yang aku miliki. Bahkan dengan bertaruh nyawa sekalipun, aku akan tetap melindungimu"

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali memeluk Chanyeol lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat yakin.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu.." gumam Baekhyun dengan isakannya.

"Terima kasih"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat dan ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Hari yang begitu sempurna di ujung perjuangan yang telah mereka lewati selama ini. Kenangan masa lalu mereka kembali berputar di pikiran masing-masing. Kembali teringat berapa banyak airmata dan rasa penyesalan yang telah mereka rasakan. Sangat banyak dan sepertinya untuk kali ini, Tuhan membayar semua perjuangan yang telah mereka lewati. Hasil manis di penghujung cinta mereka.

 _'Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hingga akhir'_

 _'Dengan alasan mencintaimu..'_

 _'Tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Huweee maaf bgt kalo ternyata Chap ini bukan Chapter terakhir T.T

Yuta kira endingnya bakal cukup di satu Chap ini, ternyata enggaaaa~ dan terpaksa Yuta tambahin jadi satu Chap lagi.

Masih ada yang minat ga? T.T

KaiSoo lagi lovey dovey an HunHan udah enaena. Masa lalunya Luhan sama Chanyoung mudah-mudahan terjawab ya. Disini Chanyoung mengalami sedikit gangguan jiwa karena bisikan itu. Dan hadirnya Sehun, anggap aja gantiin posisi Chanyoung karena Chanyoung udah wafat(?). KaiSoo clear. HunHan clear. Tinggal ChanBaek kkkk~

Semoga Chapter ini fluffy ChanBaeknya berasa yaaa~ Yuta berjuang mati-matian(?) biar full chap ini isinya manis semua kkkk~ *digampar

Semoga hasrat(?) ChanBaek kalian terpuaskan(?) dengan Chap ini. Amin.

Mungkin ada satu konflik lagi yg bakal gangguin pernikahan ChanBaek nanti. Ada yg bisa nebak? Wkwkwk

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	18. Our Ending

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku disini. Mendekatlah padaku karena aku ingin sekali menciummu dalam waktu yang cukup lama disini"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya dan langsung menubrukkan bibir mereka berdua. Bisa ia lihat Chanyeol sudah memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdebar dan tangannya reflek meremas ujung pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Perasaan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali muncul di hatinya. Sangat mendebarkan dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan itu muncul kembali. Apakah ia kembali jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati lembutnya ciuman yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol tersebut.

Hanya kecupan dan lumatan halus yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun kali ini. Sama halnya seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merasakan getaran kuat di hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras ketika ia menyesap bibir tipis yang selalu menjadi cantunya ini. Mereka berciuman dengan mesra di temani dengan indahnya suasana kota Venezia yang sangat romantis, di atas sebuah kincir raksasa yang membuat mereka dapat merasakan hembusan angin malam menjadi pelengkap suasana romantis mereka kali ini.

Hingga cukup lama mereka bertautan, akhirnya dengan tidak rela Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman mereka saat ia rasa nafas Baekhyun sedikit terengah. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu memperjuangkanku" lanjut Chanyeol, kemudian tangannya turun untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ia memandang tangan itu cukup lama.

"Aku tidak ingin tangan ini terluka lagi karena ku. Aku tidak ingin kau mempertaruhkan tanganmu ini hanya karena ku. Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi tangan ini agar kau bisa selalu melukis dengan indah. Ciptakan lebih banyak lukisan lagi untukku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Baek. Dan aku ingin tangan ini mengusap wajahku dengan lembut dan juga senyuman manis mu yang hanya kau tujukan padaku. Lakukan itu setiap hari. Aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga yang aku miliki. Bahkan dengan bertaruh nyawa sekalipun, aku akan tetap melindungimu"

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali memeluk Chanyeol lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat yakin.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Untukmu.." gumam Baekhyun dengan isakannya.

"Terima kasih"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun tak kalah erat dan ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Hari yang begitu sempurna di ujung perjuangan yang telah mereka lewati selama ini. Kenangan masa lalu mereka kembali berputar di pikiran masing-masing. Kembali teringat berapa banyak airmata dan rasa penyesalan yang telah mereka rasakan. Sangat banyak dan sepertinya untuk kali ini, Tuhan membayar semua perjuangan yang telah mereka lewati. Hasil manis di penghujung cinta mereka.

 _'Aku hanya ingin bersamamu hingga akhir'_

 _'Dengan alasan mencintaimu..'_

 _'Tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 SECONDS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari film Taiwan yang berjudul "MARS", tapi untuk beberapa scene dan adegan sangat jauh berbeda dengan film tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hasil remake dari film tersebut. Yuta bikin ChanBaek versionnya. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri dan di bantu oleh **overdose6104** (ig : selirnyaparkchanyeol). PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

ChanBaek True Love Story. Perjalanan cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Dengan alasan mencintaimu, tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu" (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Navi ft. Kebee of Eluphant - Incurable Disease

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Setidaknya kau harus membelikanku barang bagus yang banyak di jual di Italy"

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk membelikanmu sesuatu, Kai. Dan Baekhyun pun bahkan terus memaksa ingin segera pulang"

Chanyeol tertawa saat Kai tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan ganti saat ia tengah melakukan fitting pakaian.

Ya, sesaat lagi adalah saat pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di selenggarakan. Chanyeol terlihat tengah memperhatikan penampilannya di sebuah ruangan khusus rias pengantin agar dirinya terlihat sempurna di hari bahagianya ini. Tetapi Kai tiba-tiba datang dan memintanya oleh-oleh dari Italy. Sungguh tidak sopan kkk~

"Aku tau kau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Baekhyun sehingga kau melupakan semuanya" gerutu Kai yang juga nampak sudah rapih dengan tuxedo hitamnya.

"Aku merasa saat itu hanyalah milikku dan Baekhyun. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya setiap saat" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil memandang ke arah cermin dan mengagumi betapa tampannya ia saat ini.

Mengenakan tuxedo dan celana panjang berwarna putih, lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah dan juga jangan lupakan dahinya yang ia biarkan terekspose begitu saja karena poninya ia naikkan ke atas. Seperti seorang pangeran yang tengah menantikan kedatangan seorang putri yang akan dinikahinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? Aku sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia sedang mengandung anakmu saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Kai, dan mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ya, dia sudah hamil 4 bulan dan dia sangat manja. Aku tidak tau jika ia akan semanja itu. Dan bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Aku sangat yakin jika ia sedang mengandung anakmu juga" ujar Kai dengan melemparkan tawanya.

"Aku kecewa. Dia sudah hamil 3 bulan"

"Kecewa? Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia?"

"Aku kecewa karena nyatanya aku kalah start darimu. Kau ternyata lebih dulu melakukannya bersama Kyungsoo, ketimbang aku dan Baekhyun"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Itu sangatlah lucu dan tidak seharusnya di ributkan. Chanyeol terkadang memang aneh.

"Ya, aku menang darimu, Park"

Chanyeol hanya berdecih tidak berminat untuk berkata lagi, dan ia lebih memilih untuk kembali memperhatikan penampilannya karena ia sudah tiba di pintu yang mana akan mengantarkannya pada sebuah tempat dimana ia dapat mengikat Baekhyun dengan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

"Lebih baik kau duduk tenang di kursimu dan saksikan aku mencium sahabatmu tepat di depan matamu"

"Cih! Kau sombong sekali Park"

Kai akhirnya berjalan menuju kursinya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah menunggunya disana sedari tadi. Kai tersenyum menatap sang istri dan menepuk paha Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mereka akan menyusul kita" bisik Kai dekat telinga sang istri.

"Ne" singkat Kyungsoo sambil membalas senyuman Kai.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum di depan cerminnya sambil duduk seorang diri. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya karena tak kuasa menahan degupan di jantungnya yang begitu keras. Bagaimana tidak? Sesaat lagi ia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol dan resmi menjadi istri dari Chanyeol. Lelaki yang amat sangat ia cintai dan sangat ia perjuangkan selama ini.

Ia tatap lengan tuxedo berwarna putihnya dan sedikit meremasnya untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Umma sangat bahagia melihatmu seperti ini"

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ummanya sendiri. Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk erat tubuh sang Umma.

"Terima kasih Umma.." gumam Baekhyun yang siap meneteskan airmatanya. Sungguh tenggorokannya terasa amat sakit karena menahan airmatanya sedari tadi. Ia ingin sekali menangis sekeras-kerasnya tetapi ia tidak ingin menghancurkan dandanan yang sudah sempurna ini. Ia ingin terlihat baik di mata Chanyeol dan di hadapan semua orang. Maka dari itu, ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini.

"Berjanjilah kau harus hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol nanti. Umma sangat mempercayai Chanyeol" ucap sang Umma dengan lembut.

"Ne. Tentu Umma. Terima kasih telah merawatku dengan kasih sayang hingga saat ini. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalasnya"

"Impian semua orangtua adalah melihat anaknya bahagia. Melihat kau hidup bahagia bersama lelaki yang kau cintai, sudah cukup bagi Umma. Itu bertanda jika Umma berhasil menjadi Ibu yang baik untukmu"

Baekhyun mengangguk karena ia tidak mampu bersuara lagi. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat dan tidak beberapa lama kemdian, sang Umma melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tidak ingin terlihat jelek di hadapan calon suamimu bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia sangat terharu masih tidak mempercayai jika hari bahagia ini telah tiba. Akankah ia mampu menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol? Jika pun ia tidak mampu, ia akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi Chanyeol. Dengan segenap cinta yang ia miliki, ia benar-benar ingin menjadi penyempurna di hidup Chanyeol.

Hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian, Umma Baekhyun meraih tangan sang putra untuk segera memasuki gereja mewah itu. Mengantarkan putra satu-satunya itu menghadap pada sang calon menantu yang sangat ia percayai. Ia pun merasa bahagia akhirnya Baekhyun mampu hidup lebih baik bersama Chanyeol.

"Berjalanlah bersama Tuan Park, dan datangi Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu di atas altar" bisik sang Umma pada Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun peluk tubuh sang Umma dan kemudian ia mendekati Tuan Park yang siap mengiringinya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Appa.."

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, Baek. Chanyeol pasti akan langsung menciummu disana" bisik Tuan Park sambil terkekeh menggandeng tangan Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit merajuknya namun senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah cantiknya.

 _ **[ Chanyeol POV ]**_

 _Hingga pada akhirnya aku mampu melihat seseorang yang aku cintai tengah berjalan menghampiriku. Dia begitu manis dan sangat cantik. Ia begitu bersinar di mataku dengan senyumannya. Dan taukah ia jika jantungku berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika mata indahnya mulai memandang ke arahku?_

 _Terlebih saat ia kini sudah berdiri tepat di sampingku dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang ia genggam di jemari cantiknya. Sungguh aku ingin berteriak dan mengatakan pada semua orang yang berada di sini jika aku amat sangat mencintainya hingga mati. Aku ingin semua orang tau bahwa dia tidak akan pernah tergantikan di hatiku. Hatiku sudah begitu terpikat oleh sosoknya yang lembut dan perasaan tulusnya yang mencintaiku selama ini._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak menyesali pertemuan pertamaku dengannya pada saat itu. Aku masih sangat mengingatnya. Saat pertama kali mataku menangkap sosok mungil yang tengah berjalan disamping seorang pria dengan sebuah kanvas di tangannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat lugu itu membuat perasaanku tidak menentu. Membuatku sangat penasaran akan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba hatiku terasa kosong dan entah perasaan dari mana, sebagian hati kecilku menyiapkan tempat untuknya._

 _Dan aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku ini saat ia memandangku dengan wajah ketakutannya ketika aku tiba-tiba mendatanginya._

 _Sikapnya yang begitu menunjukkan wajah takut, seolah mendorongku untuk melindunginya dan menjaganya. Melihatnya menangis membuat perasaanku menjadi hancur dan membuatku merasa amat menyesal. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melindunginya dan nyatanya perjuanganku berhasil. Kini aku bisa bersanding dengannya meskipun beberapa kali aku menyakitinya dengan sikap bodohku._

 _Aku terdiam menatap wajah cantiknya yang tengah menatap ke arahku. Perlahan ia kembali mengembangkan senyumannya ketika pastur mulai mengikat kami berdua dengan janji suci. Terlontar begitu saja janji ku untuk menerima apapun kondisinya dan terus menjaganya hingga aku mati, dan ia meneteskan airmatanya ketika ternyata aku sudah benar-benar mengikatnya sebagai pendamping hidupku._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku segera menarik wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir kami berdua di hadapan semua orang yang menyaksikan pernikahan kami. Bisa aku rasakan ia sedikit terisak di sela ciuman kami, tetapi aku tetap melanjutkan ciuman ini karena aku sangat yakin ia pun menginginkan ciuman ini._

 _Kami berciuman dengan sangat lembut disana. Ciuman pertama yang disaksikan oleh orang banyak setelah kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri._

 _Namun tak lama kemudian, dengan tidak rela aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan aku lebih memilih untuk memeluk tubuh istri baru ku ini._

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Baekhyun" bisikku._

 _Kemudian aku genggam tangannya dan menatap semua orang yang berada disana. Inilah satu kalimat yang sangat ingin aku ucapkan pada mereka. Dan kurasa inilah saat yang sangat tepat untukku mengatakannya._

 _"Aku siap menjalani kehidupan baruku bersamanya.."_

 _Ucapku dengan keras sambil mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangannya._

 ** _[ Chanyeol POV End ]_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat sosok laki-laki tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gereja dengan pandangan kosongnya. Sudah seharusnya ia berada di dalam sana, tetapi yang ada justru dirinya hanya berdiri seorang diri disini. Mungkin ia telah menyadari kesalahan yang selama ini telah di perbuatnya, tetapi tidak seharusnya mereka mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Ia berdecih dan matanya tiba-tiba langsung terfokus pada sosok lain yang baru saja keluar dari belakang gereja itu. Ia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sebuah pohon dan mengikuti lelaki itu dari belakang.

Entah kenapa pikirannya kali ini menjadi buruk. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi kacau seolah tak rela jika lelaki itu merebut kebahagiaannya, dan nyatanya memang seperti itu..

Chanyeol telah menikahi Baekhyun dan merebut Baekhyun dari sisinya.

"Choi Seunghoon, habisi lelaki keparat itu. Habisi lelaki yang telah menjebloskanmu kedalam penjara, dan membuatmu tersiksa karena di kurung di dalam jeruji dingin itu" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hei Park Chanyeol" panggil Seunghoon kala Chanyeol baru saja meraih gagang pintu mobilnya, terlihat seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu.

Yang di panggilpun terkejut bukan main, Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya karena sama sekali tidak menyangka jika lelaki sialan ini akan muncul di kehidupannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa-"

"Kau terkejut? Aku datang kesini hanya untuk memberikanmu pelajaran karena telah lancang menikahi putraku" Seunghoon perlahan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sayangnya Baekhyun lebih memilihku daripada lelaki keparat tak tau diri sepertimu"

"Wow kau sombong sekali anak muda. Tetapi nyatanya aku sudah lebih dulu merasakan nikmatnya anak manis itu"

Chanyeol geram. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia tidak ingin hari bahagianya hancur begitu saja karena lelaki tak tau diri ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu. Baekhyun sudah menjadi milikku dan aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya dari lelaki keparat sepertimu"

Chanyeol terus membalas perkataan Seunghoon dan ia bahkan tidak mengetahui jika diam-diam Seunghoon mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat di balik tubuhnya.

Ya, Seunghoon ingin membunuh Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Aku bukanlah lelaki keparat, aku adalah Ayah Baekhyun dan akulah yang lebih berhak menjaganya ketimbang dirimu"

Chanyeol berdecih dan ia justru melangkahkan dirinya mendekati Seunghoon. Dan ketika Chanyeol baru saja ingin meninju wajah Seunghoon, tangannya terhenti di udara karena Seunghoon lebih dulu menancapkan pisaunya tepat di perut Chanyeol.

Crek!

Slaph!

"Argh!"

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Kau bisa merasakan sakitnya? Sama seperti sakit yang aku rasakan ketika melihat kau menikahi Baekhyun anakku" ucap Seunghoon dengan tatapan puas melihat Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau fikir dengan membunuhku, bisa membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikmu?" ucap Chanyeol sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit di perutnya yang tersobek oleh pisau.

Crekk!

Slaph!

Sekali lagi, Seunghoon menusuk perut Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia benar-benar kesal karena Chanyeol meremehkannya.

Brukk!

Chanyeol ambruk seketika dan ia terbatuk-batuk. Tusukan kedua di tempat yang sama benar-benar begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Namun Chanyeol justru menatap Seunghoon dan ia masih bisa menunjukkan senyumannya.

Seunghoon perlahan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang menjauhi Chanyeol yang mulai sekarat. Tidak ada satu kalimatpun yang mampu ia lontarkan saat ini.

"Baekhyun akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Dia hanya mencintaiku uhukk uhukk!"

Chanyeol mulai merasa kedinginan dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit ini lagi, dan ia benar-benar ambruk disana dengan darah segar yang terus mengucur keluar dari perutnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Seunghoon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika ia melihat ada seorang lelaki lain yang tiba-tiba muncul meneriakkan nama Chanyeol. Bukankah ia adalah Kai?

"Paman? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Chanyeol?!"

Kai berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh Seunghoon dengan keras. Ia segera membopong tubuh Chanyeol dan mengabaikan Seunghoon yang masih terdiam terpaku disana.

Ya, Kai merasakan ada sesuatu perasaan yang tidak enak ketika Chanyeol pamit kepadanya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam mobilnya. Dan benar, setelah ia menunggu beberapa Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol ke mobilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat ada Ayah tiri Baekhyun disana. Terlebih ketika melihat sebuah pisau penuh darah yang ternyata telah di gunakan untuk menusuk Chanyeol.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kai memberi pelajaran pada Seunghoon, tetapi kondisi Chanyeol tidak memungkinkan untuk di biarkan lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan medis secepatnya.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Park. Membiarkan dirimu terluka dan tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika melihatmu seperti ini. Aku membantumu untuk yang kesekian kali, kau berhutang banyak padaku" gumam Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di kursi samping mobilnya. Ia harus segera membawa Chanyeol ke Rumah Sakit dan mengabarkan nanti pada semua orang setelah Chanyeol mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Rumah Sakit, Baekhyun menangis sambil berlari mendatangi kamar dimana Chanyeol dirawat. Ia terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan, dan ia masih tidak menyangka jika ini bisa terjadi. Ia tidak percaya jika ini adalah kenyataan. Ini adalah hari bahagianya bersama Chanyeol, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol terluka seperti ini?

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung ambruk ketika ia baru saja di kabari oleh Kyungsoo jika Chanyeol baru saja di larikan ke Rumah Sakit oleh Kai karena Chanyeol terluka. Baekhyun tidak mempercayainya, tetapi setelah ia mendengar sirine mobil polisi dan melihat sang Ayah tiri berlari ke arahnya, ia baru menyadari jika sang Ayah tirinya lah yang berbuat hal keji seperti itu.

Tangan sang Ayah penuh darah dan itu adalah darah Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung menampar keras pipi sang Ayah dan berlari meninggalkan gereja itu. Ia biarkan polisi membawa Ayahnya kembali ke penjara. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol secepat ini.

Grep

Baekhyun baru saja ingin memasuki ruang operasi itu tetapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya dan berakhir dengannya yang menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menangis melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terlihat berantakan masih mengenakan pakaian pernikahannya. Disana ada Kai yang tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain berdo'a agar Chanyeol terselamatkan karena ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun terpuruk lagi.

Cukup lama akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan mulai tenang. Nampak sekali Baekhyun benar-benar kelelahan. Kondisinya sungguh membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti merasa berempati. Ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun.

Hingga akhirnya semua orang yang berada disana memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tunggu sembari menunggu operasi Chanyeol selesai. Baekhyun nampak tertidur di samping tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai pun sudah tertidur di samping Kyungsoo, namun tanpa disadari mata Baekhyun mulai terbuka ketika ia melihat ada sesosok cahaya yang keluar dari ruang operasi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun langsung tersentak dan bangkit berdiri untuk menghampiri pintu operasi itu, namun betapa terkejutnya ia karena Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, tetapi Chanyeol justru terus berjalan melewatinya tanpa menghiraukannya.

Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena Rumah Sakit ini begitu gelap. Semua orang masih tertidur di tempat semula dan Baekhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain mengikuti arah langkah Chanyeol yang ternyata menuju ke atap Rumah Sakit.

 _'Chanyeol kumohon..'_ teriak Baekhyun dalam hati karena Chanyeol terus mengabaikannya.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya saat ia melihat sosok putih yang sedari tadi mendampingi Chanyeol kini berubah wujud menjadi sesosok lelaki yang mirip dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingat betul dan ia yakin jika lelaki itu adalah..

Chanyoung.

"Untuk apa kau datang menemui Chanyeol? Kumohon jangan jemput Chanyeol! Hiks"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mampu mengeluarkan suaranya setelah ia sudah tiba di atap Rumah Sakit. Ia melihat Chanyeol terus berjalan mendekati tepi pembatas pagar. Dan ia semakin terkejut ketika Chnayoung justru tertawa dan melompat dari atap Rumah Sakit itu.

"Chanyeol tidak!"

Baekhyun kembali berteriak untuk mencegah Chanyeol mengikuti sang kakak untuk lompat dari atap Rumah Sakit itu juga. Kaki Baekhyun benar-benar terasa kaku hanya sekedar untuk melangkah menahan Chanyeol. Jadilah ia hanya berteriak seperti ini.

Tangan Chanyoung terulur hendak menggapai tangan Chanyeol dari bawah. Chanyeol hanya menatap datar saudara kembarnya itu dan mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tangan Chanyoung.

 _'Ikutlah bersamaku Chanyeol..'_

"Chanyeol kumohon! Hiks!"

Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang Baekhyun miliki, akhirnya Baekhyun mampu berlari mendekati Chanyeol, dan menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

"Chanyeol aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon. Hiks!"

"Maafkan aku hyung" singkat Chanyeol sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyoung.

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan saat erat. Mendengarkan isakan Baekhyun yang begitu dalam menangisinya. Dan sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol tersadar dari semuanya.

"Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol, kau sudah sadar?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk menyadari semua yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Ia tidak berada di atap Rumah Sakit, melainkan berada di ruangan rawatnya dengan Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya meskipun luka di perut masih terasa amat sakit. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh istrinya ini dan berbisik agar Baekhyun jangan menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku" gumam Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol hiks.. aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengembangkan senyumannya sambil menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun yang penuh dengan airmata. Ia usap airmata itu dengan perlahan dan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada Baekhyun sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah setia selama ini menemaninya disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tengah melamun, seketika menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat seseorang masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Ia hanya memandang datar menatap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ayahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap Tuan Park sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya karena entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan sang Ayah saat dirinya baru saja akan berangkat ke Italy.

"Maafkan Appa.." ucap Tuan Park lagi karena Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di sesali. Aku hanya ingin Appa mengerti bagaimana kondisiku. Aku sangat mencintai dunia balap dan aku harap Appa tidak mengingatkanku akan kematian Ayah kandungku" ucap Chanyeol dengan datar.

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin meraih kenop pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol, karena tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan Tuan Park. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin mengantarkan makanan pada Chanyeol, tetapi mendengar sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang penting, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan Ayah dan anak itu memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Maka dari itu Appa minta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah Appa lakukan terhadapmu selama ini. Saat ini hanya kau yang Appa miliki, dan Appa tidak ingin kehilangan anak Appa untuk yang kedua kalinya" Tuan Park nampak ingin meneteskan airmatanya, dan membuat Chanyeol terpaksa memeluk tubuh sang Appa dengan sangat erat.

"Akupun hanya memiliki satu Appa, dan aku ingin sekali membuat Appa bangga akan hobbyku ini"

"Appa sangat bangga padamu, Chanyeol. Mulai saat ini, kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaan Appa juga"

"Ne. Aku mengerti itu Appa. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Tuan Park berpelukan. Nampaknya hubungan mereka sudah mulai membaik. Meskipun kondisi Chanyeol seperti ini, tetapi ia bersyukur setidaknya tidak ada lagi perasaan yang masih mengganjal di antara keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berjalan selama setahun. Baekhyun telah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu manis. Mereka memberi nama anak mereka dengan nama Jesper. Dan Chanyeol terus saja memaksa Baekhyun jika ia ingin Jesper menjadi pembalap sepertinya. Meskipun Baekhyun merasa keberatan, tetapi ia tidak mungkin menghalangi bakat anaknya sendiri yang bisa saja keturunan dari Ayahnya.

Saat ini mereka tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah orangtua Chanyeol. Dengan alasan, akan memudahkan mereka jika terjadi sesuatu nanti. Kadang Jesper di titipkan oleh sang kakek, jika saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin pergi keluar hanya untuk sekedar makan malam berdua saja. Mereka memang harus sering menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua saja untuk mempertahankan keromantisan hubungan mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun memilih sebuah tempat yang sedikit berbeda dari acara kencan mereka yang sebelumnya. Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk mendatangi sebuah taman karena Baekhyun ingin sekali melukis di tempat yang indah itu. Tentu Chanyeol tidak keberatan, hingga akhirnya disinilah mereka berada.

Berdua di taman yang sepi sambil menikmati sore hari yang indah.

Baekhyun mengaku ia sudah jarang melukis kembali selama ia menikah dengan Chanyeol, dan juga terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan mereka. Mungkin di kesempatan kali ini, Baekhyun bisa kembali menyalurkan perasaannya melalui sebuah lukisan.

Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya, lengkap dengan peralatan melukis lainnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri tepat di samping Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan istrinya yang cantik itu mulai melukis.

"Kali ini apa yang ingin kau lukis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang nampak fokus dengan kanvasnya.

"Masa depan kita" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Chanyeol sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Baekhyun, namun ia enggan bertanya kembali dan lebih memilih untuk terus memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Di atas kanvas yang putih polos itu, Baekhyun mulai menggoreskan cat airnya membentuk sebuah lukisan abstrak seperti keahliannya. Namun lukisan yang awalnya abstrak itu semakin lama semakin indah dan membentuk sebuah pemandangan yang indah. Chanyeol bahkan sampai takjub melihat kelincahan jemari Baekhyun dalam melukis, hingga tak sadar Baekhyun ternyata sudah menyelesaikan lukisannya hanya dalam beberapa puluh menit saja.

"Masa depan kita?" tanya Chanyeol mengulang perkataan Baekhyun yang tadi.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau seharusnya bisa membedakan apa yang menjadi ciri khas lukisanku. Aku sedikit kecewa karena ternyata kau masih tidak mengerti apa maksudku melukis gambar ini"

Chanyeol kembali mengamati lukisan Baekhyun dan perlahan ia mengembangkan senyumannya mulai menangkap apa maksud Baekhyun melukis lukisan ini.

"Kupu-kupu?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan itu berarti aku juga mencintai apa yang menjadi karyamu. Aku selalu memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan indahmu di ruang seni dan aku memang selalu takjub kepadamu"

Baekhyun sedikit tersipu, namun ia kembali terkejut kala Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau selalu menggambar sepasang kupu-kupu dan kali ini kau menggambar banyak kupu-kupu. Apakah kupu-kupu yang lain itu adalah anak-anak kita?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan ia mengusap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kupu-kupu itu banyak sekali. Bukan hanya anak kita, tetapi juga orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kita. Banyak orang yang telah berperan penting untuk hubungan kita, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Seperti kami misalnya?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada kedua orang yang baru saja tiba di sana. Mereka hanya tertawa ketika mendapati wajah terkejut yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun?/ Luhan?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

"Kau.."

"Kami sudah menikah. Bagaimana kabarmu Chanyeol?" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya. Jangan lupakan Sehun yang juga tersenyum sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan posesif.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sangat bahagia bersama Baekhyunku" Chanyeol yang tak mau kalah, langsung memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

"Hei aku tidak akan melukai Baekhyun lagi, apakah bunga dan kartu ucapan maaf yang aku kirimkan ke kantormu setiap hari tidaklah cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku?" ucap Sehun.

"Jadi, kau yang mengirim bunga-bunga itu?" ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Aku kira kau sudah menduga dari awal jika akulah si pengirim bunga itu" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku di masa lalu. Aku benar-benar menyesal"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir dan ia terdiam sejenak. Apakah ia bisa memaafkan lelaki brengsek ini? Tetapi dilihat dari raut wajah Luhan, Luhan nampak bahagia sekali jika sedang bersama dengan Sehun. Sepertinya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melupakan masa lalu dan memaafkan semuanya.

Chanyeol meraih jabatan tangan Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Aku memaafkanmu"

"Dan Luhan.. Apakah kau benar-benar bahagia telah menjadi istri dari Sehun?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan ia meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam disamping Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka.

"Sama bahagianya seperti kau berhasil memiliki Baekhyun" jawab Luhan dengan yakin. Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Dan aku yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menyakitimu lagi"

"Um"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban Luhan. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia karena semuanya telah membaik. Tidak ada yang mengganjal lagi dan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tenang.

 _ **Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit khawatir tentang..**_

 _ **Apakah aku bisa melakukannya sendirian atau tidak**_

 _ **Aku tidak tau, dan aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya**_

 _ **Aku mulai melemah**_

 _ **Sayangku..**_

 _ **Aku adalah orang yang dicintaimu lebih dari yang lain**_

 _ **Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya**_

 _ **Semuanya berubah saat aku tidak menyadarinya**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi**_

 _ **Aku hanya akan jatuh cinta padamu**_

 _ **Kau adalah yang terakhir yang paling sempurna untukku**_

 _ **Menemaniku di akhir bahagiaku..**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 SECONDS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak"

"Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan"

Chanyeol memakaikan Baekhyun jaket yang ia kenakan, tidak perduli jika saat ini justru ialah yang akan kedinginan nantinya. Tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang harus di permasalahkan, karena ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun sakit sedikitpun.

Setelah memakaikan jaket tebal di tubuh mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendekap erat tubuh itu dan hingga tubuh mereka benar-benar dekat tanpa jarak.

"Terima kasih" gumam Baekhyun dengan pipi yang merona. Pasalnya, ia masih saja merasa takjub dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu saja memperlakukannya dengan baik dan romantis seperti saat ini.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk melakukan hal itu, Baek" jawab Chanyeol.

Kemudian Baekhyun menautkan jemari mereka dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. Menatap hamparan ribuan bintang yang bersinar di langit yang cerah, sambil terduduk di atas tikar yang telah ia gelar tepat di samping mobil mereka.

Mereka masih di taman dan nampaknya mereka masih ingin menikmati waktu mereka berdua saat ini.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau mempercayai hari akhir?"

Baekhyun masih menatap ke arah bintang dengan senyuman tipisnya, tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru bertanya balik.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan ia kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita pasti akan berakhir dan berpisah.." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksud, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali menyesap bibir tipis lelaki cantik yang selalu ia cintai itu. Ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati waktu yang masih ia miliki bersama Baekhyun. Ia lumat dengan lembut bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tidak berlangsung lama ciuman itu berlangsung, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Menatap jauh ke dalam mata indah itu, seolah ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun melalui matanya.

"Kita harus tetap menjalani hidup kita bersama, dan kumohon padamu dengan sangat untuk terus menemaniku sampai hari itu tiba. Sampai kita berakhir dan berpisah"

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Tentu, aku berjanji"

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih banyak_**

 ** _Tolong peluk aku dengan hangat seperti ini_**

 ** _Sehingga aku bisa hidup dalam cinta ini_**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_**

 ** _Bukankah cinta adalah seperti ini?_**

 ** _Tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan_**

 ** _Aku merasa hanya kau yang bisa memenuhi hatiku_**

 ** _Bisakah kau mendengar hatiku?_**

 ** _Jika kita kembali mengulang semuanya_**

 ** _Akankah kita mampu bertahan lagi?_**

 ** _Itu adalah waktu yang sangat sulit_**

 ** _Sangat sulit jika itu tanpamu_**

 ** _Kini aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari sesukaku_**

 ** _Memandang matamu dan menikmati_**

 ** _Indahnya getaran di jantungku_**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu_**

 ** _Jangan tinggalkan aku_**

 ** _Aku bisa melihat masa depan kita_**

 ** _Maukah kau mempercayaiku_**

 ** _Bahwa kaulah segalanya bagiku_**

 ** _Aku ingin mencintaimu selamanya_**

 ** _Aku ingin dicintai olehmu selamanya_**

 ** _Karena dengan alasan mencintaimu.._**

 ** _Tidak ada hari dimana aku tidak mencintaimu.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _100 SECONDS_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END/FIN._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Alhamdulillah Happy Ending. Akhirnya Yuta bisa tamatin FF ini dari sekian FF Yuta yang udah berhasil Yuta tamatin.

Gimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF ini? Mungkin masih banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, Yuta mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar kalo Yuta masih belum sempurna dalam menulis FF ini. Dan Yuta juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat **Kak Cha a.k.a overdose6104** yang udah ngasih plot FF ini, meskipun banyak banget yang Yuta remake wkwkwk

Ok, semua cast yang ada disini udah bahagia ya..

Dan apa masih ada yang mengganjal? Atau masih ada yang mau di tanyain?

Silahkan kasih komentar atau pertanyaan di kotak review.

Review terakhir untuk FF ini.

Terima kasih juga untuk readers yang udah luangin waktunya untuk baca FF ini. Yuta minta maaf karena gabisa sebutin satu persatu, tapi ga ngurangin rasa terima kasih Yuta ke kalian *eeaa

Semoga Yuta bisa menulis FF yang lebih baik lagi dari ini. Dan jangan bosen-bosen baca FF Yuta yaa~ terima kasih *cium basah .g

OK, LAST!

TANGGAPAN ENDING FF INI JUSEYO~/?

YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
